Ravyn's Paradise
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Ray's life has never been easy. Someone is always telling her how she should speak, act & be. Find out how she deals with it in what she calls her own lil' paradise. Can she find inner peace in the WWE or will her past & family turn her life upside down?
1. Meet Ray

"I want that one." His voice boomed in the gym. He pointed to the tall figure grappling on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Ray?" Coach's voice asked for reassurance.  
  
"The one wrestling there, the tall one with the ponytail. Of course he will probably have to cut that hair, but that's completely up to Vince."  
  
She grinned slightly underneath the guy she was wrestling. Corey looked down at her with a grin mouthing the words 'I told you so'. She hated when he was right, which was all the time. Corey was her best friend in the world, his family took her in when she was just a baby, and he had been through everything with her. See when she was just a few months old, her father went on a warpath, killing her mother and attempting to kill her. She bares the scar on her back from when he hit her with the machete. He's currently serving a prison sentence for murder one and attempted murder.  
  
Ray stifled a giggle. So Jim thought she was a guy, not at all unusual; her t-shirt was about ten times too big for her slender frame, her round breasts she learned to minimize as much as possible, her pants, surprisingly stayed on her body, considering they belong to Corey, who was about 100 pounds heavier than her hid her shapely hips and her round rear end.  
  
She learned a long, long ago that if she was going to get anywhere in this male oriented world, she was going to have to hide certain aspects of her existence, like the fact that she was a girl.  
  
"All right you's guys take five," his thick Boston accent filled the room, "Ray, come here for a second, I'd like you to meet Jim Ross, from World Wrestling Entertainment."  
  
She shook his hand, nodding slightly. The longer she could hide the fact that she was indeed a woman, the better.  
  
"Well that was quite a performance there Ray," Jim said releasing her hand.  
  
"Thank you," she replied keeping her voice hushed.  
  
"Ray here is very soft spoken," Coach covered for her, he knew all too well how important it was for her to keep her gender a secret. So that she could be treated as one of the guys.  
  
"So I see." Jim chuckled, "Well he'll out grow that once he is in the locker room with the rest of the guys." He really did think she was a boy. She was better at this than she thought.  
  
"So where does Ray go from here?" Coach asked. He was like another father to her, he looked out for her, scolded her when she was bad and praised her when she was good.  
  
"Well I am going to set up an appointment for him to spar with Vince when I get back to headquarters and then we'll go from there. Okay with you Ray?"  
  
She just nodded. She knew Coach would see to everything and make sure everything was on the up and up.  
  
"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Coach Riley, Ray." Jim shook their hands, "Looking forward to seeing you on the WWE screen soon young man." He disappeared from the door.  
  
Ray let out a whoop of joy, her five-eleven frame leaping off the floor. She was just so excited, she couldn't believe out of all those guys, all these macho, me-Tarzan, testosterone driven men, he picked her a girl. Of course, he thought that she too was a man, but that's fine, that means he picked her because she could wrestle, not because she looked good.  
  
"Ravyn Sari," Corey's mom, Lydia called from the corner of the gym, "how many times do we have to go through this, young ladies don't jump and scream."  
  
"Oh mom," Corey whined, "Ray here is just excited because the WWE recruiter chose her. Grappling with yours truly of course."  
  
Ray pushed him as she walked by him grapping a towel.  
  
"It had nothing to do with you dear brother." She said. "Total dedicated to my immense skills in the art of wrestling."  
  
"Well both of you need to exercise your immense skills in shower taking, there is no way you are getting into my car like that."  
  
They rolled their eyes at their mom, "Yes mother." They said in unison.  
  
Ray couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Her almond shaped grey eyes sparkled as she walked into the locker room shower. Many of her teammates scrambled to cover themselves, grumbling that she should shower and change in the girls' locker room like normal chicks do.  
  
"The only reason she got picked today is because she's a chick." Ricky called out loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Or it may be because my balls are bigger than yours." She retorted loudly toweling off.  
  
"Come on Ric, she's bad and you know it." Corey stuck up for her, he always did.  
  
"Yeah he knows it, can't stand that a bitch beat you huh Ric?" she taunted. Ricky glared at her.  
  
"Ray, stop it." Corey looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, Ray, listen to big brother." Ricky teased.  
  
"Like I've ever needed to listen in the past, bring it Ricky and I'll prove to you I'm better than you."  
  
Ricky just rolled his eyes, deep in his heart, he knew he would never be as good as she was, and it pissed him off.  
  
"Come on Ray," Corey called. "Mom isn't going to wait all day.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm coming." She said as she slipped on her sweats and sneakers. Her black midriff wife-beater showed how much of a woman she really was. Her plump, round breast stood out perfectly, accented by her small waist and her perfect six-pack abs.  
  
"You know it wouldn't kill you to dress like a girl every once in a while Ravyn." Lydia said to her as she slid into the car. Unlike everyone else, she refused to call her Ray.  
  
"Yes it would," she said simply as she slipped her headphones over her head. It was her traditional wind-down ritual. She flipped on P.O.D.'s 'Will You', closed her eyes and drifted off into the crevices in her mind, a place she knew no one could find her. 


	2. Ray's Secret

"Come on Ray, concentrate." Corey coached her.  
  
"I'm lifting, damn." She said pushing the two hundred-pound bar above her head.  
  
"Good, give me another one. Push it out."  
  
She was going to kill him she had a feeling. Normally she didn't have a problem with being pushed like that. But her monthly friend was in town, with all of her monstrous visitor, so right now benching two-pounds was a little difficult.  
  
"Last one Ray, push."  
  
Sweat rolled down her face in pools as she benched the last time, she sat up as he handed her a towel.  
  
"Not bad," Corey told her. "You think you ready?"  
  
She nodded solemnly. These days she just didn't know. She thought about her mom a lot, not Lydia but her mom, Sari. She wondered if she was proud of her, if she approved of what she was doing. If she still watched her.  
  
"Come on Ray." Corey prompted, "We got thirty minutes on the treadmill and then we are home free love."  
  
She nodded and followed suit. She climbed on the treadmill, set it on high and began running, she imagined that she was running free, running away from everything. She didn't even notice that room had started spinning around her.  
  
"Ray, what the hell are you doing?" Corey yelled.  
  
The colors surrounded her like her mother's embrace. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the high power of these colors swarming in her head. Before she knew she was no longer running, she was lying on the floor beside the treadmill, Coach and Corey standing over her.  
  
"Quick, call an ambulance." Coached yelled, "Ray, Ray, can you hear me honey? Say something Ray."  
  
Jim Ross sat across from Vince McMahon in Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia.  
  
"I tell you Vince, he's as good a wrestler as I've seen in a long time."  
  
"I trust you Jim," Vince leaned back in his chair, "Ray you say his name is."  
  
"Yeah, got real long hair though, about ass length," J.R. chuckled, "I told his coach, he'd probably have to cut it."  
  
"Well probably just a little, but we'll deal with that later. First I'll have to see this kid in action. How about this, we'll be out that way again shortly, say we get him together with say, " Vince scratched his chin, "with say Orton or Cena, and we'll see where it goes."  
  
"Yeah, those guys seem to be right in his weight range."  
  
"Good, then set that up, we'll iron out the details with the boys after the show."  
  
"Good deal." J.R. stood up.  
  
"Thank you J.R."  
  
"Man this is bullshit!" Randy Orton yelled.  
  
"What man?" He and John Cena stood in front of the weight room stretching before going in.  
  
"Man instead of going home, I got to fly to Boston to spar with this new kid, 'Ray',"  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that," Adam chimed in as he walked to join them. "The girls are going crazy over his picture already. Say he's real exotic looking." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I don't give a damn how he looks. I'm going in there, I'm going to kill this little squirt and I'm out of there. Cutting in my damn vacation time."  
  
"Well if you want me too," Adam suggested, "I can go."  
  
"Nah, that's okay." Randy sighed, "Vince asked for me especially."  
  
"Well consider it an honor," Adam said, "He thinks that high of you to show this new kid a thing or two."  
  
Randy thought about it, he never considered it that way. Maybe Adam was right.  
  
"You know." He said finally, "I think you might be on to something."  
  
"Come on guys, let's go do this." John said opening the gym door.  
  
The guys walked into the gym together and began their workout regiment.  
  
"Hey guys," Mark Calloway towered above them.  
  
"Hey Mark," the guys greeted them.  
  
"Hey Orton, I heard about your match with the new kid. Take it easy on him, eh?"  
  
"Hey," Orton smirked, "no one ever gets into this business by taking it easy."  
  
Mark smirked back, "You're right. But still."  
  
"Yeah, 'Take, I hear you."  
  
Ray opened her eyes and looked up into Kevin's big green ones.  
  
"Hey daddy Kay," she said weakly.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you young lady, you will eat a little more now, won't you?"  
  
"Yes dad." She looked around, "Where is Corey?"  
  
"Gone to get you a cookies and cream Mc Flurry."  
  
She sighed, "My favorite."  
  
"That brother of yours," he rolled his eyes, "I swear.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"Oh she's at home, you're ready to come home, so we'll tell her about all of this hubbub when we get home, k?"  
  
"K." she said back.  
  
A monstrous cramp tore through her body; she curled up into the fetal position.  
  
"Oh and that's another thing. They are going to start giving you Anaprox for those cramps, they are part of the problem wouldn't you say?"  
  
She nodded; she would take anything to get rid of these damned things. She knew they would be what killed her.  
  
They walked into the house together, momma Lydia cooking and singing, her normal ritual for the afternoon.  
  
"Ray," she said, "I swear, no wonder people think you are a boy. By the way that man from the WWE headquarters called."  
  
"Mom, not today. Ray has had a hell of a day. She just got out of the hospital."  
  
"The hospital? What in the world was she doing in there?"  
  
"Low blood sugar, she fainted. Plus, her menstrual cramps aren't exactly durable."  
  
"Yes, I know." She looked at Ray, "Are you okay honey?"  
  
Ray nodded feebly, she just wanted to sleep. "What did the man say?"  
  
"I wrote it down and put it on the night stand." She told her, "Well you march right up those steps and into bed young lady."  
  
She would've marched to Mars if it meant she could lie down and sleep. The memo said that if Vince were impressed, he would have contracts to sign on sight. Tomorrow was the big day and at this rate, she wasn't going to make it.  
  
"That's Ray?" Randy said under his breath to Jayson Reno.  
  
"I guess." Jay looked at her. "Looks like we got a little competition in the looks department."  
  
"Oh all we need is another damn pretty boy." Randy scowled. "What's up with all that damn hair? And braided down his back no less."  
  
Ray looked up at Randy Orton and Christian. Holy shit, she thought, this is really going to happen.  
  
"How you doing Ray?" Christian held his hand out to her, "I'm Jay, and this is Randy. He'll be sparring with you today."  
  
She nodded to both of them; she didn't want to speak until after the match. And by the looks of things, Randy already didn't want to do this. He looked her over, shorts adorned her long sinewy legs, she had on t-shirt, over a wife beater, over a sports bra. She was trying to contain her breast at all costs today, and if he found out that she was a female, he might not to do it at all.  
  
She climbed in the ring, taking her stance.  
  
He's bigger than you Ray, you're going to have to be quick or he's going to kill you, she thought to herself.  
  
"Ready?" Jay looked from Ray to Randy. "Ding, ding, ding."  
  
She and Randy locked up; he twisted her arm around her back, causing her to have to bend at the waist. She reversed it, flipping him over her head and pinning him to the canvas with her elbow. He rolled over pushing her on her back, dropping an elbow over her chest. She leaped to her feet hitting him with a perfect standing side kick. He fell to his back, she climbed to the top rope executing a perfect shooting star press, a move in her opinion was the prettiest finisher in all of the business. She pinned him, stood and pulled him to his feet. He walked over to join Jay.  
  
"Was it just me, or did I see boobs when he landed that move?" Randy asked Jay.  
  
"I was getting ready to ask you the same thing." Jay said watching her tie her sneakers.  
  
"Excuse me," Randy called over to her, "Is Ray short for something?"  
  
Before she could answer, a round of applause interrupted her.  
  
"That was excellent Ray, I think you might want to start thinking of what you want to call yourself." Vince told her as he handed her a contact to sign.  
  
She blushed as she signed the contract. She had a few ideas flying through her head about what to call herself. Syren was a big one way at the top of the list.  
  
"I'll do that." She told him regular voice.  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait a minute." Vince raised his hands, "Wait a minute."  
  
"Yes?" she couldn't hide the smile creeping around the corners of her full lips.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Your full name." he prompted.  
  
"Ravyn Sari Jacobs."  
  
"You're a chick?" Randy's mouth dropped.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Damn." Jay said.  
  
"Oh girl, you're hired." Vince beamed. 


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

A/N: Now do keep in mind, I don't own any of these WWE characters, though, I wouldn't mind renting a few for a while. Hey when you review, let me know how you really feel, and thanx to Phoenix you were my review, and a positive one, go me!  
  
"She's a damn chick!" Randy screamed in the locker room. The entire room, those that were present, thought it was hysterical; Randy himself was doubled over laughter. He looked up at Adam, Mark, Jay and John; "You should have seen my face when she went for that shoot star press. I swear, tits everywhere."  
  
"And what's really funny is the divas really thought she was a guy, they were going all gah-gah over her."  
  
"Are you serious?" Mark asked, "She's a female?"  
  
"She's a woman and a sexy one too." Jay commented. "She's built like a brick shit house."  
  
The guys laughed even harder, "You know what this means don't you?" John asked.  
  
"What's that?" Mark asked.  
  
"Randy got beat by a chick!" John smirked.  
  
The guys doubled over with laughter, but Randy was no longer grinning. Ray was making quite an impact on the locker room and hadn't so much as stepped foot inside it. Wait until she actually gets in there. Let's see what kind of impact she makes once she's in there.  
  
"It was so funny Core," Ray told her brother, "I went for a shooting star press, and my tank came up and then Randy's eyes were going to roll out of his head."  
  
He laughed and shook his head, "You're really excited about this huh?"  
  
"Stoked, to say the least." Ray told him. "So what is the family doing tonight?"  
  
"We are going to take you out to dinner to celebrate your success, now go get dressed."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"'Le Amour."  
  
"Damn, that means I have to do the chick thing."  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I hate to tell you this love, but you are a girl."  
  
She laughed poking him in the chest.  
  
"Don't you mock me you." She said, "Besides, why can't we go somewhere simple like TGI Friday's?"  
  
"Oh right, like mom would be caught dead in Friday's," Corey rolled his eyes. "Now hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving in twenty minutes."  
  
Ray watched him leave from her bed, she looked at her closet, looked at her wardrobe and then the wardrobe that Lydia has bought her. She hated those clothes, made her look like one of those feminine airheads she avoided all through high school.  
  
"Ravyn! What in the world are you wearing?" Lydia squealed.  
  
Ray looked down at herself, her baggy jeans rested down on her hips leaving her abs and belly ring in perfect view, her midriff wife beater she had snipped in a few places, hiding her breasts behind a blue sports bra, her boots were combat style, platform bringing her five eleven frame past six feet. She thought she looked fine.  
  
"Le Amour is going to have a fit." Lydia turned her back, "You got to change, you can't wear that."  
  
"Fine!" Ray said turning on her heel, running back up the steps, "Then you all can go celebrate without me."  
  
They all watched her run up the steps. Kevin waited for the door to slam and for the music to start before turning on his wife.  
  
"Damn it Lydia," He yelled, "You cannot keep doing that to her."  
  
"Mom, this was her celebration," Corey whined, "all she wanted to do was go out and celebrate."  
  
"Doing what?" Lydia yelled looking at her husband ignoring her son completely.  
  
Kevin turned on his son, too angry to deal with his wife.  
  
"Go find out what she wants to do Core," he handed his son his car keys, "Take her out and make sure she has a good time. Tell her that we are both proud of her."  
  
"Okay dad." Corey didn't even look at his mom. He couldn't, after seeing what she has done to Ray over the years. Ray this, Ray that. No wonder she spent all her time with he and his dad. They were the only ones that made her feel human. Not like a charity project.  
  
"Lydia, what are you doing to that girl?" Kevin asked his wife through strained teeth.  
  
"Doing what I promised Sari, taking care of her little girl."  
  
"Well that little girl, she's a woman now,"  
  
"I would hardly call her a woman, did you happen to take a look at how she was dressed?!"  
  
"I thought she looked fine,"  
  
"Oh yeah Kevin, she looked fine with that jewel in her belly plain for everybody to see." Lydia screamed, "At least when she got her tongue done that could be hidden from view."  
  
"Since when does your wardrobe define you being a woman?"  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Corey tore down the steps.  
  
"Do you think that if I went outside dressed like she did, the world would see me as a woman?"  
  
"Ray doesn't give a damn about how the world sees her!"  
  
"Mom! Dad! God damn it listen to me!"  
  
"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man,"  
  
"Ray is gone."  
  
"What?!" Lydia and Kevin screamed in unison.  
  
"Her door was locked and when I finally pried it open, she was gone."  
  
"Did she leave a note son?"  
  
"Well there was something scrawled on a piece of paper."  
  
"Well, what did it say?" Lydia demanded of him.  
  
"Welcome to the Jungle." 


	4. Jungle Fever

"What do you mean she's missing?" Vince boomed, "Is she all right?"  
  
"We don't know Mr. McMahon, we know that are in town, she might be headed your way." Kevin relayed.  
  
"Well I'll have my boys keep a sharp eye out for her, though most of them are under the impression that she is a he."  
  
"Yeah," Kevin chuckled, "I believe that is her intention."  
  
"Well I'll put my boys on high alert, and if she turns up, we'll call you first."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. McMahon, same here." He looked at Corey, "No luck there. Did she take her cell phone?"  
  
"No," Lydia said quietly, gripping the fire blue cell phone tightly. "Find my baby Kevin, find my little girl."  
  
Kevin hugged his wife, "We're trying Lydie, we're trying." He turned to Corey, "Take my car, you go up town, I'll take your mom's car and go down. Lyd, you stay her in case she shows up or calls."  
  
A tear rolled down Lydia's cheek, she had promised her best friend on her death bed that she would raise Ravyn like her own and it seemed as if now, she wasn't doing that.  
  
"Don't cry Lydie, we'll find her."  
  
Ray winced in pain as the pain shot through her back. She was lying on her stomach with him pinning her to the table.  
  
"Stay still kid," he growled.  
  
She tried to do as he asked, anything to make the pain cease, ease up, anything! Ray wasn't even thinking that her family would be worried about her. She wanted to call them, to tell them of this adventure gone awry.  
  
"The more you squirm, the more it's going to hurt." She looked at him, his beady eyes studying her curves. "Now I said be still."  
  
She did as she was told, not trying to arouse him any further; it's hard to fight an opponent when you're lying on your stomach. The pain intensified, it was tearing though her body at the speed of light. She tried not to move, but it was next to possible. God, help me, she thought.  
  
"Almost there, almost there." He chanted as he continued to cause her more and more pain. "Almost there, done."  
  
Thank God! She thought, now I can go home.  
  
"Done?" she asked, hoping it wasn't teasing.  
  
"Yeah, barely got it done with ya squirming." He chuckled, "But I understand you first timers,"  
  
"First time is always the worse, but trust me, I'll be back."  
  
"I know you will, these things are addictive."  
  
"Yeah, I know, can I see it?"  
  
"Sure. Take a look in the mirror there." He pointed.  
  
She did as she was instructed, taking a look at her newly inked tattoo. Wow.  
  
"This is so bad ass," she gushed looking at the raven on her lower back, it was so low it was that its tail feathers rested on the small of her back. He was black with the exception of the crystal eye, his head turned to the side, his wings were spread full length, the word Ravyn written beneath it.  
  
"I try." He said buffing his nails on his shirt.  
  
He gave her tattoo a good once over. She shouldn't have any infections, she had good skin. He rubbed a thin layer of Neosporin on her back, bandaged her up, and gave her instructions for care and hygiene.  
  
"You should be good to go now."  
  
"Cool, thank you. See you next time."  
  
"Be good Ray."  
  
"I will Tom, thanks." She said as she made her way out the door.  
  
I got a tattoo; she thought to herself, Lydia is going to flip. She smiled. When she climbed out of that window, she had no intention on what she planned to do, she just wanted to do something that made her Ravyn.  
  
She got on the bus being sure not to rub her back against the seat, it was going to be hard to hide this one, so she intended not to. This was her celebration and she decided that this was way better than dinner at Le Amour. She got off the bus just blocks from her house and grabbed a burger at the local restaurant. Against her diet, she knew, but really, who was going to tell.  
  
"Hey Ray," Kip called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We hear you're going to the WWE," he laughed, "You know all they want to see is T & A from a woman."  
  
"Eh," she wasn't in the mood for this, not right now. Not with her spine tingling and her back muscles throbbing.  
  
"Yeah, so when do we get to see those beautiful tits?"  
  
"Never," she mumbled.  
  
"You won't last long." He laughed.  
  
"Shit most of them still think I got a dick," she shot off. The diner fell silent, so she chuckled, "Want mine so you can stop being one?" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
Why do they even bother? She thought as she made her way the four blocks home. Lydia screamed when she walked through the door. Hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ravyn!" she screamed, "You had us worried sick."  
  
"Ah!" Ray screamed, "Jesus mom, take it easy."  
  
"I'm calling your brother and your father, they have been out half the night looking for you."  
  
"I left a note."  
  
"Welcome to the Jungle?" Lydia questioned. "Is that supposed to be some kind of symbolism?"  
  
Ray nearly stopped breathing in an attempt not to laugh. Welcome to the Jungle was the name of the tattoo parlor Tom owned.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ray rolled her eyes going upstairs. "That's it."  
  
"Get back here young lady."  
  
"Mom, if I wanted to talk, I wouldn't be half way up these stairs would I?"  
  
"Call your boss, he's worried sick. I'll let your father deal with you."  
  
Ray limped up the steps, her back was killing with her, it was red she knew and that was only to say the least. She went to pick up her cell phone, but it wasn't on the nightstand where she left it.  
  
"Mom, where is my freakin' cell-phone?"  
  
"I have it. Care to come get it?"  
  
Ray walked back down the stairs to retrieve her cell-phone; this was going to get worse before it got any better.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Why are you limping?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, just give me my phone."  
  
"I'm not one of your friend on the street Ravyn."  
  
"Give me the damn phone." Ray shrieked, she was already in too much pain, too much pain to deal with this.  
  
Lydia handed her the phone, "I really don't know what has gotten into to you lately, but you better chill out."  
  
"Oh mom, grow up." She screamed. 


	5. Sleeping with Ray

Ray plopped down on her bed cell phone in hand. She put in a call to WWE headquarters whom forwarded her straight to Vince McMahon.  
  
"Ray, we are just glad you are safe, your parents were worried."  
  
"Just a misunderstanding, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Oh I see." He paused, "Well we look forward to seeing you in Pennsylvania next week. You'll be making your splash debut."  
  
"Oh kick ass," she stopped, forgetting whom she was talking to for a minute, "I mean. Wow."  
  
Vince chuckled, "Well it's good to know you're excited."  
  
"Well then I'll see you next week."  
  
"See you then, Ray."  
  
Ray hung up the phone, she rolled over onto her stomach to ease the pressure off her back, she slipped out of her wife beater and just lay there. She lay there so long that she didn't even hear Kevin and Corey walk in her bedroom.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kevin yelled seeing that bandage, glued to her back with dried blood.  
  
"What happened Ray?" Corey cried.  
  
Ray looked at them, then on her back, rolling over to look at them. Corey had his cell-phone gripped tightly in his hand; Kevin was kneeling over her in an attempt to get her to roll back onto her stomach.  
  
"Let me look at it Ravyn." Kevin ordered, "If you are hurt I need to check it and that little bandage is not going to stop the bleeding."  
  
Ray rolled back on her belly and allowed Kevin to peel the bandage from her back, Corey and Kevin both gasped. Corey reached his hand out to touch it.  
  
"Don't touch Core," Ray instructed, "You have to wash your hands first."  
  
"It's swollen Ray." Kevin told her.  
  
"Well it's about an hour old, what do you expect?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Corey asked.  
  
"Like a bitch." She replied simply.  
  
"Well let's go take care of this dried blood." Kevin said helping Ray to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," Corey was mesmerized by Ray's tattoo, even a little jealous. Ray has always outdone him, got her tongue pierced, her navel pierced, her eyebrow pierced, her ears out the wazoo, and now this. When will she realize she is not a boy?  
  
Corey slept in Ray's room on the floor that night. Something he has done more times than he can count. They've known each other since they were kids, since she was baby in his two-year-old arms. Since then, well actually since she turned 13, blooming like the flower that most girls are; she has fascinated him. He watched her as she slipped out of her jeans and into her boxers. Her body was beautiful, and now with that raven on her back, claws raking her spine, the trickles of blood tattooed on her skin, made her irresistible.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at Core?" she snapped him out of his trance.  
  
She looked up into her eyes, those grey eyes of steel set into almonds, damn; she was sexy even when she was angry.  
  
"That tatt on you back. Damn girl, I thought I would be the first to get a tatt," he teased as he popped a Cheetos in his mouth, he had such a junk food craze, especially when he was sleeping with Ray.  
  
She smiled, her honey-glazed skin glowing under the black light in her room, "Beat ya."  
  
She said that every time she did something before him. "You excited, your debut is next week."  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm scared excited."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll be there, every time you turn on your T.V."  
  
"It won't be the same." Corey sat up, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Core." Ray bit her lip, "But you know what this means to me."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He climbed on the bed beside her, "I know."  
  
Ray laid her head on his shoulder; he was her anchor to earth, her brother, her best friend. She had no idea he wanted her for different reasons. That he watched her as more than the foul mouth tomboy she was.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Hmmm," she whispered half asleep.  
  
"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Her head shot off his shoulder, her pretty facial features scrunched together, "Are you serious? Eww."  
  
"What are you, a lesbian?" he joked.  
  
"Well, no." she said quietly, "I just never really had a need for a boyfriend, I always had you." She placed her head on his shoulder again.  
  
That was just what he was waiting for, he raised her chin to look at him, looked deep into those glazed over grey eyes, put his head down to kiss her, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey kids, good night." Kevin called from the outside, "Ray, how's your back?"  
  
"It's fine dad, night." she called as climbed into bed. "Wow, that was too weird, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kiss me."  
  
"Then you don't know any better," Corey muttered under his breath. Damn his father, damn him. He had her, had her right where he had wanted her for years. He could feel her breath on his lips, damn he wanted her, he looked over his shoulder, watching her even breathing as she slept in the fetal position. He had to have her. 


	6. Yeah, Welcome

"Surprise baby!" Kevin yelled as she laid her eyes on that midnight blue Mazda 626.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my God! Daddy it's gorgeous."  
  
He beamed, "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Like it, I love it."  
  
"It's a going away present, that way you don't have to spend all your money on rental cars and stuff."  
  
Ray threw her arms around him; she loved him so much for this.  
  
"Let's take a look at that tattoo of yours." He said lifting the back of shirt. "Looks good, very good detail, it's a nice piece Ray."  
  
"Thanks dad." She said packing her bags into the car. "Gosh I'm going to miss you all."  
  
"We're going to miss you too." A tear rolled down his cheek, "You're my baby girl."  
  
"Where's mom and Core?"  
  
"Well you should have known your mother wasn't going to be here for this," yeah, she doesn't even know why she asked, she and Lydia hadn't spoke since that fight they had after she 'ran away' to get her tattoo. "Core says to meet him in your room before you go."  
  
Ray wondered what Corey could want with her in her room. He had been acting real weird around her lately, as if he was afraid of her. Maybe it was just a matter of being afraid that he was losing a friend, she didn't know.  
  
She opened the room door, "Core?"  
  
She got no answer, but in the middle of her bed was a picture of she and Corey with Kevin when they were about sixteen years old. She remember this picture because she dragged them both to the fair, made them get on all the rides and in the end insisted that they take a picture to remember the day.  
  
'Ray  
  
Don't ever forget that no matter what, you have a father and a brother that love you very, very much. Remember our symbol to say hello on air. Knock 'em dead girl, if anyone one can do, it's you.  
  
Love, Corey'  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, she was so excited to leave but at the same time she didn't want to leave the only family she's ever known. But at least she knew no matter what she had a home here. She had people that loved her.  
  
"Get out there and kick some ass girl." Corey said from behind her.  
  
She ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." And before she could stop it, before she could pull back, he kissed her.  
  
"Now go kick some ass," he said again leaving the room.  
  
"Oh my God." she whispered, "This is totally unreal."  
  
"Ray!" Kevin called from the bottom of the stairs. "Girl come on you're going to be late."  
  
She ran down the steps, looking up in her father.  
  
"Give 'em hell girl. I know you can do it."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She jumped in her car, started the engine, and pulled off. Her house was merely in her rear view mirror. Okay Ray, she thought, put it behind you. You got things to do.  
  
"That new guy Ray is supposed to be here today," Trish told Lita as they sat in the locker room together.  
  
"I know," Stacy chimed in, "he is such a hottie. Those eyes, that hair."  
  
"Does anyone know what nationality he is?" Nora asked putting on her Molly gear.  
  
"No, unless gorgeous counts." Stacy said dreamingly. The girls burst into laughing.  
  
"He is definitely exotic looking to say the very least." Nora said.  
  
"Yeah," Victoria said, holding up Ray's pic, "but it's those eyes that get you, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." The girls said in unison.  
  
"Like he's up to something or like he has a secret of some sort." Victoria pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, makes him mysterious."  
  
"Well I for one can't wait to meet him." Trish said.  
  
"Me either," said the rest of the girls.  
  
Ray walked into the arena nervously. She wore a bandanna around her hair, which was pulled back and down in a thick braid, and she wore shades over her grey eyes. She had on Corey's sweats, which she lived in, and an oversized T-shirt. For today she strapped her breasts down as small as possible. Today she was Ray, not Ravyn.  
  
"I'm here." She sighed lightly, as she walked into the locker room marked Men's.  
  
"Hey," Kurt slapped me on the back. "New kid right?" Ray nodded, oh God it was Kurt Angle. He held out his hand, "Put 'er there, I'm Kurt."  
  
"Ray," she said quietly.  
  
"Kind of shy, huh?" Kurt chuckled, "The girls are going to love you."  
  
Oh God, there was something she never thought of; they think she's a boy; they may have crushes on her or something.  
  
"Hey let me introduce you to some of the guys," Kurt ushered her further into the locker room, half naked men were everywhere, sexy half naked men.  
  
Ray fought the urge to pull her shades down and have a better peek. She was having too much fun with this.  
  
"That's Chris, that's Dave, John, and that is Randy, I'm sure you remember him." He pointed across the room.  
  
"I certainly do," I said quietly giving the naked Randy a once over. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Ray." They said.  
  
"Welcome to the boys locker room." Dave said. "Heard a lot about you."  
  
Apparently not enough, because I am a female, she wanted to scream at him.  
  
"Yeah welcome," Randy stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing a towel quickly. Ray pulled her shades down to her nose and winking at Randy quickly.  
  
"Why are you grabbing a towel boy?" Dave slapped Randy on the back, "I'm pretty sure Ray here doesn't fly that route,"  
  
"You don't know the half," Randy muttered to himself rubbing the back of his neck as if it was sore.  
  
You remember Ray don't you Randy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"How do you forget Ray?" Randy stammered. "Welcome to the locker room."  
  
Ray nodded her appreciation. It was going to be too much fun watching these half naked men. Suddenly there was a hush amongst the superstars, Ray turned around to see Mark, the Undertaker staring square at her.  
  
"And who is this?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh this is Ray," Kurt was quick to introduce them, "Ray, this is Mark."  
  
"So this is the infamous 'Ray' everyone has been so intrigued about." Mark said shaking her hand, "Well you're a skinny little thing, aren't you? How tall are you, six feet?"  
  
"Five-eleven," Ray whispered.  
  
"What?" Mark boomed.  
  
"Five-eleven," she murmured again.  
  
"You got to speak up son." He slapped her on the back nearly knocking her on her face, "Put some bass in your voice boy. Now," he held out his hand, "shake on it."  
  
Oh my God he's going to kill me, Ray thought as she held out her slender hand.  
  
"Well at least you've got a helluva a grip on you there, kid," he looked around at the other boys, "Take this poor boy to get some food. Why he's nothing but skin and bones."  
  
Randy snickered, why Ray didn't know. She didn't like this advantage, whatever it was, that he had on her so she decided to turn the tables.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "'cuz I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Well I'm swinging by catering," Chris said. "I'd be happy to take you."  
  
Grateful for his distraction, Ray followed Chris out of the locker room. She looked at his outfit; he was just as flamboyant in person as he was on T.V. Y2J was known for his outlandish fashion sense.  
  
"Don't mind Mark," Chris said showing me to catering, "he picks with everyone."  
  
"Good, and I thought it was just me." Ray shook her head. She was going to like being here everyone was so good-natured.  
  
"Was that her?" Mark asked Randy hushed.  
  
"Yes," Randy hissed.  
  
"Well hell no wonder you thought she was a boy." Mark said, "If I were her mother, I swear."  
  
"I know, and she has got a beautiful body from what I can see." Randy said.  
  
"Well I don't care how beautiful she is, she can't change in here."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but the boys are going to be a little uncomfortable about a female being in here."  
  
"Well you saw them," Randy said, "they didn't even know she was a chick. She hides it so well, especially with that voice being so low; it's just a shy little boy. She's even got the divas fooled."  
  
Mark nodded, "All right, for now we'll let her do what she wants, she's obviously not bothering anyone, and seems like a good kid. Now the first time she freaks somebody out, she's got to go."  
  
Randy held out his hand, "Fair enough."  
  
Randy wanted Ray to change in the male locker room because it gave him a chance to get his hands on her before anyone else did. Man wait until he tells Paul and Ric about this, they are going to have a cow.  
  
Little did Randy know, while Ray was in catering, she had already spotted something she couldn't keep her eyes off. This tall tanned boy came running through catering like a bat out of hell. He had green hair, yes green hair, slicked back from his face, he wore a blue cut of t-shirt showing off his magnificent arms, jeans and boots.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered.  
  
"Oh that's just Shane." Chris whispered, "Hey Shane!"  
  
Oh don't call him over here she thought, it will be a lot harder to pull of this boy routine staring at another boy.  
  
"Shane, meet Ray. Ray, that's Shane."  
  
Shane held his hand out for her to shake; this was going to take more will power than she had at the moment. When their hands met, it was an electrical charge shot through both of them. He cocked his head to the side, studying her for a minute.  
  
"Too much static dude," he said smiling and whizzed off.  
  
Oh damn, she thought, this is my first day, and I'm going to collapse. 


	7. Torrid the Slayer

A/N: Phoenix you rock, keep the reviews coming, and hopefully more people will begin to read and review as well. Thanx.  
  
Shane ripped into the locker room, Randy stood there with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"What's her name?" Shane asked forgetting the feeling he felt when he shook the new guy's hand.  
  
"Never mind, did you meet the new kid?"  
  
"Yeah, what's weird about him?" Shane asked intrigued.  
  
Randy studied Shane's face and decided he wasn't a big enough threat to anything. Look at him, Randy thought, the kid's a joke.  
  
"He's a she." Randy told him quietly.  
  
"What?!" Shane yelped.  
  
"Shut up Helms, she doesn't want anyone to know she's a girl."  
  
"Why?" Shane hissed, "She's fuckin' hot."  
  
"You thought she was a boy while ago." Randy looked at him.  
  
"No, I wasn't quite sure, she looked at me when she shook my hand. At first I thought he liked me, now I know she does." Shane grinned.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Randy grabbed his forearm, "she's mine. Back off."  
  
Shane nodded keeping this as a mental note. "Okay dude, didn't mean to step on no toes there."  
  
"No problem, but she is hot, isn't she?" Randy nudged him.  
  
"Hell yeah, I can't wait to see what's under those clothes," Shane said rubbing his hands together grinning wickedly.  
  
"I know." Randy agreed, "It's going to be hot whatever it is."  
  
The were soon silent because Ray had walked in the room, "Hey Randy, Shane."  
  
"Hey," Shane said, "Randy, I'm going to go talk to Trish, nice meeting you Ray, was it?"  
  
She nodded, she really didn't want him to leave her with Randy, but after all, he did think she was boy.  
  
"So," Randy said, watching her hoping she would change her clothes, "what are you going to do in terms of gear?"  
  
"You're looking at it." She looked over her shoulder, she could tell by the look in his eye that he was cocky little something, used to getting his way, which is why he joined Evolution. Actually she wished that she could meet Evolution.  
  
As if he were reading her mind he said, "It would be cool as hell if you could be the fifth member of Evolution."  
  
"I don't think so." She said looking at him. "After all, you are all men and I am,"  
  
"A boy." He said teasingly.  
  
"You know something, you're right." She walked up to him so close their lips nearly touched, Ray knew how to use her sexuality when she wanted to, "Why don't see what you pull together."  
  
"I will." He said reaching to kiss her, she moved abruptly.  
  
"Thank you." She said sitting on the bench  
  
"Hunter, I got to talk to you about something." Randy said.  
  
"What's up?" Hunter looked up from the couch.  
  
"There's this new kid,"  
  
"You talking 'bout Ray?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know about him?"  
  
"Yeah, all the girls are hot in the ass for him."  
  
"Damn, anyway, I want him in Evolution."  
  
"Why?" Hunter smirked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a go-for or something."  
  
Hunter scratched his goatee, "Hmmm, that may not be a bad idea. I'll run it by Ric, see what he says."  
  
"Alright, good luck tonight by the way. You know I got your back."  
  
They touched fists, "I know."  
  
Ray was on the mat just staring up at the ceiling; she had done every stretch her brain could come up with two times over. Now it was just time to relax and see how things went.  
  
"Ray Jacobs," a tech snapped her from her trance.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Mr. McMahon needs to see you."  
  
She dragged herself from the lying position and trudged down the hall, she couldn't shake the cobwebs, maybe she wasn't ready for this.  
  
"How are you doing there, Ray?"  
  
"I'm great." She told him, it wasn't a complete lie. She was happy to be there.  
  
"Good, the girls treating you okay?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow, she hasn't laid eyes on a single female since she stepped foot in here.  
  
"Oh Ray, you didn't?" Vince smirked remembering all too well that he too was fooled by her appearance.  
  
"I did." She spoke softly waiting to be chastised by her boss for her behavior. But instead of yelling he did the oddest thing, he burst out laughing. "Sir?"  
  
"Oh and no one knows you are a girl?"  
  
"Well Randy does of course, and so does Jay. But other than that, I don't think anyone else knows, no."  
  
His laughter only grew louder, "Oh my God, this is good, this is great."  
  
"It is?" she was confused.  
  
"Well yeah, I was going to pit you against a female, but I know you are better than that and I know you can handle more than a woman so instead I'm going to pit you against Randy again."  
  
"Me and Randy?"  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No. I guess not."  
  
"Have you thought about what you might call yourself yet?"  
  
"Well I had some ideas, but they are all for women,"  
  
"I see the problem, let me rack my brain, I'm sure I can come up with something before it's time. And you think too. See what you can think of."  
  
"Okay." She reached out to shake his hand, "Thank you sir."  
  
He wiped away the tears from his eyes, "No thank you. That's the best laugh I've had all day."  
  
She walked down the hall down the hall pondering her new name. Well it's apparent that Syren wouldn't work now. She thought Torrid might work, Slayer works. I like Slayer, that would definitely work. Maybe I could combine them.  
  
Randy caught up with her, "What are you calling yourself?"  
  
"Torrid, the Slayer," she confided, "Or Slayer for short."  
  
"Slayer?" Randy said.  
  
"Problem?" she asked him cocking an eyebrow.  
  
He threw his hands up in surrender, "None here."  
  
She looked him up and down, sizing up her opponent for tonight. "Didn't think so." She walked away from him.  
  
She thinks she's a bad bitch, it's about time she got knocked down to size. That's okay, whoever she faces tonight will show her that it's a big boy world and she's just a little girl playing house.  
  
"Vince needs to see you about your match tonight." Randy snorted, kind of blowing it off, "Vince says immediately."  
  
Randy went down to the office, "Vince, you needed to see me?"  
  
Vince spun around in his revolving chair, "Hey Randy. Yeah about tonight, I'm going to have you wrestle Ray."  
  
"What?!" Randy yelped, "She's a girl Vince, I could hurt her."  
  
"Be honest with yourself Randy, do you honestly think?"  
  
Randy nodded his head, Vince was right, Ray had no regard for her body, none what so ever.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have all the confidence in her that she would come out on top."  
  
Randy nodded.  
  
"And tell her I need to know what she plans to call herself."  
  
"Torrid the Slayer. Or Slayer for short."  
  
"Slayer, huh?" Vince rubbed his chin, "Well let's see how it works, just house show, nothing said it was written in stone.  
  
This is such bullshit, Randy steamed, she was not going to beat him. He didn't give a damn how good she was, he was better. Damn it he was a part of Evolution, one of the baddest entity since DX. He was not going to lose to a bitch who thought she had balls.  
  
"Did you know about this?" he screamed at her and she crouched in tiger position behind the curtain. She stood up, an evil glint in those pretty grey eyes. Even though this pissed him off, he could help but notice how sexy she was. He noticed that she had changed and now she wore a black outfit very similar to the sweats and T-shirt she wore earlier.  
  
"Well did you?" he demanded again.  
  
SHOUT!  
  
She didn't answer him, she just went out as they cued her music.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered.  
  
HEAVY! I WANT IT HEAVY!  
  
WELCOME TO MY WORLD  
  
EITHER WAY YOU PICK YOU'RE WINDING DOWN  
  
HEAVY!  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boston Massachusetts, weighing in at one hundred ninety pounds, Torrid the Slayer."  
  
YOU DON'T NEED TO CHANGE OUT REALLY, I KIND OF LIKE IT UGLY  
  
Ray bounced inwardly to her music, Disturbed was one of her favorite bands, she was honored to have their song as her theme music.  
  
LAY IT MEAN! BINDING, SEETHING, BLINDING, SCREAMING!  
  
"And introducing his opponent, weighing in at two hundred twenty seven pounds, Randy Orton."  
  
Randy stared Ray down. He glared at her, a frightening look from the entrance ramp. Her stomach lurched, truth be told, he scared her.  
  
You can take him, Ray. Don't let him intimidate you. You're better than he is, he's just another male, you'll beat him just like you beat Ricky, just like you beat him a few weeks ago, and any other male that stood in your way, she told herself. She rolled her neck, let's do this.  
  
They locked up as soon as Randy could get his hands her, he tossed across the room as if she were a rag doll. She got back up and went after more. He climbed on top of her, smirking down at her, as if he owned her. Looking at him as if she feared him, she used her powerful leg muscles to flip his two hundred pound frame over her head, she rolled over on her stomach twisting his legs into a triangle leaning back so that it placed major pressure on his lower back.  
  
Tap, tap, please God tap, she thought to herself, he tosses me across this ring one more time, I'm not going to be able to get back up. Sure enough he got one of his legs free, kicking her in her back, landing her on her face. Okay this is it.  
  
She heard him hiss something along the lines of 'little bitch', but that's something she's all too used to.  
  
"You can't beat me," he whispered to her.  
  
She leaped up to her feet kicking him in both legs and then square in the chest. He landed on his back and she climbed to the top rope executing a perfect shooting star press.  
  
SHOUT!  
  
GATHER YOUR PSYCOTIC AND BRING THEM TO ME!  
  
"Your winner, Torrid the Slayer." Ray stood up and looked up at the crowd, the light caught the glint in her grey eyes, she looked demonic, and that was a good thing as far as she was concerned.  
  
Torrid wasn't going anywhere, she thought as she made her way backstage. She lay back down on the mat to cool down, she would get up in a second.  
  
"Hey kid," Bill Goldberg towered over her, "that was one hell of a match."  
  
"Thank you." She said almost forgetting to keep her voice low.  
  
"Helluva match," he said again, shaking her hand, "keep that up and some of us won't be able to keep up with you."  
  
She felt a tingle inside, Bill Goldberg, a veteran, in this business, saying this to her. Damn, she couldn't wait to call Corey. And it kept up like that for a little while, a lot of people telling her that she did a good job, that she was going to have one hell of a rookie year.  
  
She stood up, ready to shower, change and get out of there to get some sleep, but as she stood someone pushed her down.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Randy yelled at her.  
  
"Randy, don't make me," Ray fumed at him.  
  
He got up in her face, "Don't forget, I know what you are."  
  
She stared him down, not at all intimidated by his antics, and she had had just about enough of him.  
  
"Oh that's good, because I know what you are as well," she looked down at his crotch. "I saw it when I first arrived in the locker room as you reached for your towel, but my advice, just between you and me," she got real close her voice hushed, "have a big one, don't be a big one."  
  
Ray walked off leaving him to do nothing but flush with anger. She was not the one to wreck with.  
  
Now either you were with me or against me, pick one, before I pick one for you, she thought as she made her way into the locker room, and I guarantee you don't want me to pick for you. 


	8. She's a she

"I will be damned!" Randy raged, "I will just be damned!"  
  
"Calm down, Randy, you getting worked up over nothing." Hunter tried to soothe his temper, "He was good. Excellent really."  
  
He? He? See that's the problem you don't understand Hunter, Randy thought in his head, he is a she.  
  
"I know." Randy tried to calm down a little.  
  
Ray is good, she's very good, but the fact remains, she's a she. Randy had a real strict regard when it came to women, underneath him in his bed, not on top of him on the mat. The fact that she had beat him, genuinely beat him, no cheating, no interference, and the fact that this was her second time doing it, it all just really pissed him off.  
  
"Look, we'll keep an eye on him. If it keeps up, we'll bring him into Evolution, that way he'll be with us, have our back."  
  
"I like that." Ric perked up, "That's a good idea. As a matter of fact, big Dave, why don't you see if you can bring him in here, I'd like to talk to him, wouldn't you champ?" he asked Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, might be nice. See what he's got going on in his head." Hunger nodded, "Yeah Dave, go get him."  
  
Little did Hunter know Evolution was the furthest thing from Ray's mind. She was in the shower, secluded from everyone else, washing her hair, unknotting her tightening muscles. She stepped out wearing a towel.  
  
"Wow," John said. "You're better looking than they tell."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"  
  
"I know you're a woman, it's all good."  
  
"Look, that's not something I want broadcasted, if you don't mind." She walked pass him slipping on her jeans and boots. She reached up to braid her hair, causing her towel to fall to the floor. Her bare breasts caught a breeze causing her nipples to harden; she didn't even pay it any mind as she pulled on her oversized tank.  
  
"Damn girl," he told her taking a look at her loose breast under tank top, "you're body is too hot to hide."  
  
She looked at him, throwing her leather jacket over her tank, "I'll let you be the judge of that."  
  
"Most say I'm a good judge." He smirked.  
  
"Fine," she snapped, she was tired, she was wet and she was sore. She threw her bag over her shoulder, "anything else you want to enlighten me on or can I be excused?"  
  
He looked as if she had slapped him, she was snapping for no reason, and he hadn't really done anything. She sighed, she wasn't really angry, just tired.  
  
"Sorry John," she extended her hand, "I'm Ray."  
  
"I've heard. I understand you've been through a lot today. Let's say we talk some other time, when you're feeling better." She smiled and nodded, "Oh look she smiles."  
  
"On occasion, don't get used to it," she teased she walked up to her.  
  
He stepped aside and let her pass him, "See you around Ray." He called.  
  
"Yeah see you." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, just the man I needed to see," Dave Batista told her, "Hunter wishes to see you."  
  
She looked up at him, she was nearly six feet herself and still he towered her.  
  
"Yeah, like now," Randy sneered at her from behind.  
  
She looked over her shoulder into his cold eyes. She swore this boy came out of thin air. She was in no mood for this. He knew she was a female, and better than him and he was treating her like some kind of bimbo. He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
She snatched her arm from his grip, "Oh he wishes to see me does he," she asked looking at him with equal disdain, "tell him to rub a lamp."  
  
Shane was very impressed by this new girl Ray, she was totally badass, especially in his male dominated world, she brushed past him like she didn't even see him.  
  
"Hey, Ray is it?" Shane called to her.  
  
She turned on her heel, taking her headphones out of head, "Shane, hey."  
  
"Hey what are you doing after the show?"  
  
"I'm heading out now."  
  
He looked at her, he found her, even in this tomboy role, her wet braid hanging down her back, wetting her leather jacket, her breast were bare beneath that tank top, her jeans were hanging so low they might as well have been around her ankles. He had wondered how many people knew she was a girl. He was so curious that he asked Mark, because let's face it, when it came to what's going on in the locker room, Mark knew everything. According to Mark, the only people besides the two of them, that knew were Vince of course, Randy, John, Adam and Jay.  
  
"I mean it's funny," Mark said chuckling a bit, "even I had to take a double take. I was like damn, she's a girl."  
  
"I know. You want to know what's funny?" Shane confided in Mark.  
  
"You like her, don't you son?" Mark asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Shane asked incredulous.  
  
Mark shrugged, "I know everything. I don't know what to tell you though, besides us, everyone else thinks she's a boy."  
  
"I hear she gets dressed in the male locker room and everything."  
  
Mark nodded still grinning, "Yeah, and doesn't so much as blink. I'm thinking of taking her under my wind. Anyone that has that kind of self- discipline has got to be a child of mine."  
  
"Shane," she snapped him back to reality, "you were saying?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I was wondering if maybe you could give me a ride or something. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better."  
  
Ray knew better, she knew that ninety nine percent of that locker room thought she was boy. She knew that if she walked out of here with this boy it would be one of the biggest mistakes ever.  
  
"Sure, my car is just this way," she tilted her head in the direction.  
  
Shane followed behind her, he couldn't help but notice every detail about her, but his question was why? He has seen countless divas, sexy ones, feminine ones, ones that acted like ladies, etc. But the baddest bitch of the group is the one that caught his attention; he didn't understand himself here lately.  
  
Ray was nervous about this guy following so close behind her. He could feel his eyes trail her body, that which he could see anyway.  
  
"Shane," a feminine voice called out.  
  
They both turned around at the same time, looking at the leggy Stacy Keibler.  
  
"What's up Stace?" Shane asked her.  
  
Stacy looked Ray from her feet to her face, obvious lust in her eyes, "Aren't you going to introduce the ladies to the new kid on the block?"  
  
Shane looked back at Ray, raising his eyebrows, "What do you say Ray?"  
  
She said hell no. The last thing she wanted to do right now was be introduced to a group of hormone driven females.  
  
"Sure, let's do it." Ray said her voice low, husky.  
  
Shane followed Ray and Stacy toward the Diva locker room, and actually he didn't mind. Actually, this was his chance to compare her to another totally hot woman. They were both the same height, long legs, but he swore Ray had this bad girl thing down to a science, and she wasn't even trying, that's what he liked.  
  
Stacy led her into the diva's locker room, "Ladies, new guy on the block. Ray, these are the girls."  
  
Ray looked from Stacy, who was holding her arm tightly, to Amy, to Trish, to Nora, to Jazz, to Victoria, to Jackie, to Ivory and back to Stacy, this is what you dragged me in here for, she wanted to ask.  
  
"Nice meeting you ladies." She nodded to each one in turn, she thought for a while there that Stacy was going to rip her arm off, "But if you'll excuse me, I have to go."  
  
"Bye." They said in unison.  
  
She shut the door behind her; feeling like all that femininity was going to suffocate her.  
  
"Not your scene, huh?" Shane asked as they left the building.  
  
Ray shuddered, "That's going to definitely get some getting used to." Assuming that he already knew she was female, "They all think I'm a guy, don't they?"  
  
"What was your first clue?" Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh, the fact that Stacy did not seem as if she was going to let me go tipped me off a little." Suddenly her cell phone rang loudly, "Excuse me a sec Shane."  
  
Shane nodded at her slightly, "Take your time."  
  
"Core!" she yelled, Shane's heart sank, he should've known that she was taken.  
  
"How was the show?" Corey asked her.  
  
"It was so hot boy. I beat Randy Orton."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"Yeah no shit."  
  
"Meet anyone cool yet?"  
  
"Have I? Shit the Undertaker, he damn near knocked me on the ground, Bill Goldberg shook my hand and told me my match as good. Triple H wanted to see me, but I kind of blew him off. Anyway, guess who is in the car with me right now?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Shane's heart lightened, sounded like she was talking to a brother or a good friend or something.  
  
"The Hurricane."  
  
"Get the fuck out of here!" Corey yelled, "You know damn well he's apart of my Carolina Five."  
  
"Yeah I know, you with the Carolina Five. Don't forget I love them too, you."  
  
Shane looked up at her, 'Carolina Five?' he mouthed to her.  
  
'In a minute.' She mouthed back.  
  
"I met Lita too tonight. Forgot to tell you that." She said.  
  
"You met Lita?! You have got to be the luckiest bitch alive I swear."  
  
"Or just the most talented. So where's dad anyway?"  
  
Shane let out an audible sigh, thank God, it was her brother.  
  
"He and mom got into it,"  
  
"Again? About what?" she yelled. As if she didn't know, every fight they had lately seemed to revolve around her, what she wasn't doing, what she was doing, what she wasn't, what Lydia wanted her to be. She rolled her eyes and waited for Corey to go into detail.  
  
"You don't want to know," Corey sighed.  
  
But she was sure she did want to know, so she pressed on. "Come on Core, what's going on."  
  
"She's still having a fit over you and this wrestling thing." Corey explained. He wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't want to bring her high down any further.  
  
"She's still bitching over that. Come on Core, you got to be kidding me."  
  
"Naw, he couldn't believe it either," he told her. "So he took a drive. He'll be back soon."  
  
"Well be sure to have him call me as soon as he gets home, and don't you dare tell him anything."  
  
"I won't, I won't. I miss you kiddo."  
  
"I miss you too. Love you."  
  
"I love you too." Corey hung up the phone feeling like he was closing a chapter in his life.  
  
Corey knew she could never come back home, ever. Her wrestling wasn't the only thing his parents were arguing about; there is also the slight the problem that her father is now facing parole. He's been calling about his little girl and of course nothing happening.  
  
She threw her cell phone down in the cup holder, "Damn it!"  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
She looked over at him, she saw that he was being sincere, but really, discuss her screwed up family life with a complete stranger. She wanted him to be interested in her, not think she was a raving lunatic.  
  
As if he was reading her mind, "I can't think you are any crazier than I think you are now."  
  
Ray looked over at him with eyebrow cocked, "This coming from a man that bounces around in a green cape."  
  
"Hey," he poked his lips out.  
  
"Never said I didn't like the cape." She confessed.  
  
"I knew you liked it."  
  
"And how did you draw this conclusion?" she smiled over at him.  
  
For a second he couldn't speak, she looked so pretty just then, wow. She was taking his breath away.  
  
"And how did you draw this conclusion, Mr. Hurricane?"  
  
"Why it is very simple Citizen Ray,"  
  
"Oh it is?" she said, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, "How is that?"  
  
Shane pointed to his head, closing his eyes real tight, poking his lips out really far, "'Cuz I got my Hurri-powers."  
  
"I am a humbled woman," she bowed slightly, her full lips curving into a smile. "Thanks for making me smile, it means the world to me."  
  
"No problem," he said patting her knee, "so tell me Ray, I mean I don't want to get all personal, but if you want to talk, I'm here. I'm a good listener."  
  
She smiled at him again, he didn't want to get all corny or anything, but this girl had the most radiant smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well my first question is,"  
  
"Why the boy thing?"  
  
"Not the first time someone's asked you huh?"  
  
"Nope, not in the least. To tell you the truth, it's what I'm used to; it's what I'm comfortable with. You guys take for granted how comfortable a male life really is."  
  
Shane nodded his head, what she was saying was really making sense, but still, he would like to see her in a little girl gear.  
  
"So who exactly are the Carolina Five?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The Carolina Five, that would be something my brother and I conjured up. It's a group of wrestlers we have come to love."  
  
"Doesn't tell me who they are."  
  
"Oh yeah, that would be Matt and Jeff Hardy, they are so hot, Shannon Moore, he's just too cute, how could you not love him?" Shane snorted, "Hey, I'm not done. Where was I? Oh yes. Lita, she's so pretty."  
  
"That's only four Ray."  
  
"Oh, that leaves little ol' you." She shrugged as she smiled over at him again, "You're not so bad."  
  
"Gee thanks." He said pretending to be hurt. "How would you like to meet the rest of your Carolina Five?"  
  
Ray covered her mouth with her hand, "Stop it Shane. Don't play with me."  
  
"Totally legit, I'm sure they would love to meet you."  
  
They pulled into the hotel; she sent him that award-winning smile.  
  
"Sure, let's do it." 


	9. The Carolina Five

Shane walked into the hotel room after he was sure Ray had checked in safely, he ran into tell the boys there was a new kid on the block and that he would love to meet what he playfully calls the Carolina Five.  
  
"The Carolina Five?" Jeff raised his eyebrow, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. The name is a little off, but," Shane didn't know whether to tell the boys Ray was a girl. He decided to have a little fun with them anyway. "They would really like to meet you all."  
  
"Well who is it?" Jeff asked  
  
"The new kid, Ray."  
  
"Ray? The one that the girls will not shut up about?" Little Shannon Moore hopped off the bed.  
  
"That would be him."  
  
"Oh I have to meet the infamous Ray. I'm game. Come on."  
  
"I'll bring them to you." Shane said.  
  
"The Carolina Five huh?" Matt looked up from his cell phone where he was talking to Lita, he shrugged, "I've heard worse."  
  
"Yeah, like what Kacey used to call us."  
  
"Dorks?" Jeff threw a pillow at him. "Or midgets?"  
  
"Hey," Shannon giggled, "that was totally uncalled for." He said firing back another shot.  
  
"Then don't talk about my wife." Jeff growled firing another shot.  
  
"Hey it's not our fault she towers all of us."  
  
"Children, children." Matt yelled at the pillow fighting boys. "Now am I going to have to separate you two?"  
  
The two looked at each other with a devious grin, and in sync they began to attack Matt with the pillow. By the time Ray got to them they were lying on the floor on their backs out of breath.  
  
"Very productive way to spend your time." Ray commented trying to stifle a giggle, they looked like children.  
  
"Yeah, it's fun." Shane pushed her onto the bed and hit with a pillow.  
  
"Why you little," she took the nearest pillow and threw it at him, he ducked and she hit Matt square in the chest.  
  
Matt looked down at her, his eyes lighting up. "Now you do realize this means war?"  
  
If wasn't going through it, she would never had believed it herself, she was actually having a pillow fight with the Hardy'z, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms, four of her Carolina Five.  
  
"I don't think we've probably introduced," Matt said pounding her with a pillow. "I'm Matt, that's my brother Jeff, that's my best friend Shannon." With each name there was another blow with the pillow.  
  
Without realizing it, Ray let out a squeal as she giggled, Matt looked down at her as her T-shirt and rose up and her sports bra was visual. The pillow fight stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
"Wait a minute, Shane?"  
  
"Yes?" Shane was laid out of breath on the floor beside the bed.  
  
"This isn't Ray."  
  
Shane looked over the bed; his eyes nearly bulged out his head at the sight of Ray's gorgeous torso on display.  
  
"Sure it is." He said simply trying not to laugh.  
  
"No it isn't. Shane, you mean to tell me, you're nearly thirty years old and you can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl?"  
  
"Sure I can. Meet Ray everyone."  
  
"The Ray Amy told me about was a boy." Matt said, "As a matter of fact, didn't you introduce Ray here to the girls?"  
  
"I most certainly did." Shane was trying his hardest not to laugh. Matt looked as if he was getting ready to have a heart attack.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows, "Well?"  
  
"Well this is Ray." Shane smiled, "Trust me."  
  
"Are there two Ray's or is there something someone isn't telling me?" Matt demanded, "Because I know damn well Amy isn't crazy. Now where is the Ray we were supposed to meet?"  
  
Ray's head was spinning; they talked about her as if she wasn't sitting there. What in the world was going on?  
  
She reached her hand out to Matt, full female voice intact, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ray."  
  
Jeff raised his hand as if he was child in school, "Is Ray short for something?"  
  
"Ravyn." She said simply.  
  
"Oh my God." Shannon burst out laughing. "Do you mean to tell me, that the infamous 'Ray', the one that the girls can't wait to meet, is a girl herself?"  
  
The entire group burst out laughing, including Ray herself. She couldn't help it. It was too hysterical especially when these were all men, and were so sure she was one of them. Well in her mind she was one of them, she just had you know girlie parts. But, this was it, there was no turning back now, she was going to have to tell everyone that she was a girl. But she still didn't want to change in the girls' locker room.  
  
"Wait a minute," Matt just had to ask, he looked at her chest, it was pretty large, how did she keep all of that hidden? "How do you keep every body fooled?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ray asked innocently, pulling off her T-shirt. "It's hot in here."  
  
"I mean, uh," Matt stammered, "those certain aspects?"  
  
Ray cocked her eyebrow, "Aspects?"  
  
"Basically, how do you keep everyone from seeing your tits?" Shannon popped out of nowhere.  
  
Ray couldn't help but laugh at him, "Well I keep my tits, as you so eloquently put it Shannon, minimized, using minimizing bras and things. I usually wear boys clothes so that they are hidden that way as well. And when all else fails, tape is your best friend in the world."  
  
"Tape?" Shane squealed.  
  
Ray shrugged, "Yeah, you got to keep these bad boys down someway or another."  
  
"This is too much for one night," Jeff said, "I'm going to call my wife. I'll see you guys later, nice meeting you Ray."  
  
"Likewise Jeff." She called after him. Meanwhile everyone else looked at her quite intrigued.  
  
"How did you come to be so," Matt didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Boyish?" she finished for him. "Well it was easy, I mean since I was a baby, all I did was play sports with my brother and my father. It just came natural."  
  
"Oh really?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah really. I mean I was always trying to outdo Corey, I got my tongue pierced first," she stuck her tongue out for everyone to see, "I got my navel done first, I got my eyebrow done first. And," she turned around to show them her tattoo, "I was the first to do this."  
  
"That is sweet," Shannon jumped up to get a closer look. "The detail is hot."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where'd you get it done?" Shane asked.  
  
"This place where I live, called Welcome to the Jungle."  
  
"Welcome to the Jungle?" Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Ray told him, "Tom does really good work."  
  
"I see that." Shannon touched her tattoo, "This is nice."  
  
"Hey," Shane smacked him with a pillow. "She's mine, back off."  
  
Whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute. When did she become anyone's? Not that she minded belonging to Shane. He was gorgeous, and was always her favorite of the Carolina Five.  
  
"I don't see your name on her." Shannon retorted with a pillow. Here we go again.  
  
By the time the second pillow fight had ended they were all spent.  
  
"You all are big children," Ray attempted to scold them, but ended up giggling instead.  
  
"Oh yeah, look who's talking," Shannon pushed on her the bed tickling her.  
  
"Get off of me, you tall midget you."  
  
"Oh that's it," Matt said tickling her too, "no one calls my best friend a midget but me."  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to burst," she squealed.  
  
"Guys let her up," Shane said, "she's turning blue."  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with my best bud," Matt slapped Shannon high five.  
  
Ray just sat up and shook her head, "Good lord, I swear."  
  
"Ray you okay," Shane asked, "you do look a little pale."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." She assured him.  
  
Jeff walked back into the room holding up Ray's ringing flame blue cell phone. "This belong to anyone?"  
  
Ray leaped off the bed, "That would be mine." She said, "Hello?"  
  
"There's my baby."  
  
"Daddy!" she squeaked leaping back on the bed sitting Indian style.  
  
It gave Shane an all too good look at her gorgeous shape. That tattoo on her long back was too sexy, the raven with its talons raking her back, its head turned, its wings spread. Her hair, which had long come out of its braid, shimmered under the lamp.  
  
Damn it, Shane caught himself, stop it. She probably isn't anywhere near interested in being with a guy. Though he couldn't help himself, he had to try.  
  
"I hear that my baby beat Randy Orton."  
  
"Damn that Corey."  
  
"Ray, you know your brother has the biggest mouth in Boston."  
  
"Yeah but he promised." She pouted.  
  
"Well tell me all about the people you met."  
  
"Well you'll never guess who I am sitting in the room with now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms."  
  
"Shut up." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding." She went on totally ignoring his sarcasm. "I met the Undertaker; he shook my hand and nearly knocked me on the floor. Bill Goldberg shook my hand. I had a little snack with Y2J and I saw countless men half naked."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but what about the women?"  
  
"Yes dad, I met all the divas today." She rolled her eyes, he was such a man.  
  
"Yeah." Her dad cheered, "Anyway, are you having fun? Everybody treated you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm having a blast. But I heard that you and mommy fought again,"  
  
"Yeah, but don't you worry baby girl." He switched the subject, "Meet anyone special yet?"  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake Daddy, I've only been here a day." She looked over at Shane and rolled her eyes playfully, "I haven't had time to meet someone special."  
  
"Though she's working on it." Shane yelled out for her father to hear.  
  
"Guess who that is?" she said to her father.  
  
"Shane?" Kevin asked chuckling. He was all too aware of his daughter's crush on The Hurricane. "I know you have a crush on him."  
  
"Oh dare to dream." She giggled at her father.  
  
"Oh my word, was that a giggle? Did my baby girl just giggle? Oh hell it's going to snow."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Somebody's got a crush." Her father sang.  
  
"Daddy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ray said snapping off the line before she had the chance to blush.  
  
"Guys, we better be turning in," Matt said finally.  
  
"Yeah, Ray, I'll walk to your room."  
  
"Thanks, I would like that." She smiled at him again. She had never smile so much in her life, but she couldn't help it, being near him just made her feel all warm and tingly inside.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say that the Carolina Five is now the Carolina six, huh?" Matt said watching Shane and Ray walk out the door.  
  
"Carolina six?" Shannon shook his head, "Got a nice ring to it."  
  
Matt shook his head and rolled over into bed, sometimes his best friend was such a nut.  
  
Ray walked into her room, Shane at her heels.  
  
"I had fun tonight, thank you." She said softly.  
  
"Me too. We got to do it again sometime."  
  
"Will do. Well see you tomorrow." Ray began closing the door.  
  
"Hey Ray, if you don't mind," Shane said.  
  
"Yes," she said opening the door again.  
  
"Would you like me to ride with you? I mean that way you have someone to talk to."  
  
Ray bit her lip. It wouldn't kill her to just ride with him once. If she didn't like it, she didn't have to do it again. What the hell, she thought, go for it.  
  
"Sure," She said. "I'm up at five usually, because I go work out first. But I probably won't be leaving until eight or nine sometime."  
  
"That's fine. See you then. Good night." He walked away.  
  
"Yeah, night." She closed the door.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Ravyn I want you to come home."  
  
"Lydia, you know this is what I want."  
  
"I don't care. I want you home as soon as possible, and don't make me come and get you. No daughter of mine is going to be a lowly wrestler.  
  
"I'm not your daughter." Ray yelled.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days." She said hanging up without another word. 


	10. Secret's Out

A/N: Ray is going through some things, so she's listening to a lot of songs to get her through it. If you are wondering, Linkin Park's 'Lying From You', 'Easier to Run', and Godsmack's 'Awake' and 'I Stand Alone'.  
  
Alone tear slid down her cheek as she clicked on her small stereo and listened Linkin Park's 'Lying From You'.  
  
'LYING MY WAY FROM YOU  
  
NO/NO TURNING BACK NOW  
  
I WANT TO PUSHED ASIDE  
  
SO LET ME GO  
  
Lydia, why won't you just let me do this? She thought.  
  
NO/NO TURNING BACK NOW  
  
LET ME TAKE BACK MY LIFE  
  
I'D RATHER BE ALL ALONE  
  
NO TURNING BACK NOW  
  
I've waited all my life for this, I have committed to this I'm not going to give this up.  
  
ANYWHERE ON MY OWN  
  
CUZ I CAN SEE  
  
NO/NO TURNING BACK NOW  
  
THE VERY WORST PART YOU IS ME  
  
I shame you, I disgrace you, I make it hard for you to live normally, the orphan girl you promised to raise. So why won't you just let me go away and do this. No one ever has to know I'm you daughter.  
  
She thought to call Shane but she didn't want to bother him with her problems. She just skipped a few tracks and lay back on her bed. The tears were flowing pretty heavy by the time she got to the end of the track 'Easier to Run'  
  
JUST WASHING IT ASIDE  
  
ALL OF THE HELPNESS INSIDE  
  
PRETENDING I DON'T FEEL MISPLACED  
  
IT SO MUCH SIMPLIER THAN CHANGE  
  
Never truer words spoken, here's my chance to do something, leave everything behind, God, why won't she let me go.  
  
IT'S EASIER TO RUN  
  
REPLACING THIS PAIN WITH SOMETHING NUMB  
  
IT SO MUCH EASIER GO  
  
THE FACE ALL THIS PAIN HERE ALL ALONE  
  
The alarm went off loudly, Ray rolled over and looked at the clock  
  
"Damn," she muttered, "it's morning already."  
  
Shane rolled over at the exact same time.  
  
"I know damn well I don't want to be up this early in the morning." He looked outside, "The damn roosters aren't even up yet."  
  
Ray got herself dressed wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. She doubted anyone else would be up this early and if they were, she decided to go without her trademark braid. She grabbed her mini boom box and headed downstairs.  
  
Shane grumbled the entire time it took him to put on his sweat pants and tank top. He could not believe he was getting up this early and to work out no less. He found himself hoping something happened; such as she overslept or just decided against it, then he could go back to bed. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it would certainly be worth it to watch the sweat trickle off her beautiful--  
  
"Shane!"  
  
"Huh?" he felt like a deer caught in headlights as he looked up at the huge Mark Calloway.  
  
"What are you this early?"  
  
"Well your daughter there," he pointed through the glass door as Ray punched and kicked the punching bag, "works out this early, so I figured I'd join her."  
  
They watched for a while as Godsmack blared out of her mini boom box  
  
I'M ALIVE FOR YOU  
  
I'M AWAKE BECAUSE OF YOU  
  
I'M ALIVE I TOLD YOU  
  
I'M AWAKE SWALLOWING YOU  
  
"She's a little angry today, isn't she?" Mark asked she watch as she flared another set of kicks at the punching bag, "Something happen last night?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "She talk to her brother and father last night. Something about her mom and dad getting in a fight."  
  
Mark nodded, "I see, I see."  
  
"I tried to get her to talk about it, but," Shane shrugged again, "she decided not to."  
  
"Why don't you sit this one out?" Mark put his massive hand on Shane's shoulder, "I'd like to talk to her."  
  
"Sure?" Shane was getting his wish, something was permitting him to go back to bed, and somehow, he didn't want it.  
  
"Well yeah." Mark said, "I want her to know that there is a father figure here for her."  
  
Shane nodded his head, he agreed with Mark, he wanted Ray to feel welcomed here in the WWE, but he also wanted Ray to know there was a boyfriend figure here for her as well.  
  
"Okay Mark." Shane turned around, "See you later."  
  
"Okay kid." Mark walked into the gym.  
  
Ray was throwing a few boxing combinations at the punching bag, she saw her mother's, no, she saw Lydia's face there.  
  
"Now what did that poor punching bag ever do to you?" A voice boomed behind Ray.  
  
"What's it to ya?" she snapped not wanting to be disturbed, the track changed on her CD and great song came on then. She sang along like she didn't even hear him.  
  
I'VE TOLD YOU THIS ONCE  
  
BEFORE YOU CAN'T CONTORL ME  
  
IF YOU TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN YOU'RE GONNA BREAK  
  
"Young lady don't ignore me." The voice boomed behind me.  
  
I FEEL YOUR EVERY NOTHING THAT YOU'RE DOING FOR ME  
  
YOU KICKING YOU OUTTA ME  
  
YOU RUN AWAY  
  
"I just want to help you," he said a little softer.  
  
I STAND ALONE  
  
INSIDE  
  
I STAND ALONE  
  
He cut the boom box off so that she could finally hear him. She was so rebellious, he saw. She didn't even turn around to acknowledge the fact that he was standing behind her.  
  
"Turn that back on or prepare to lose a hand." She said quickly, she didn't even turn around.  
  
"I can talk to you better without it." He said.  
  
"Who said I want to talk?" Only then did she turn around, she sucked in a deep breath, her hand shooting to cover her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God," she breathed, "I am so sorry."  
  
"Hey kid, it's okay."  
  
"Hi, my name is," Ray stuck her hand out. She was afraid to tell him that she was the Ray that fooled him yesterday.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ray." Mark said, "I know."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief, and then she got back on her guard, if he knew, how many others knew?  
  
"Who else knows besides you?"  
  
"Myself, Randy, John, Adam, Jay, Shane and of course Vince."  
  
"Well add, Matt, Jeff and Shannon to that list," she sighed, "Well I think I'm going to go ahead and tell everybody I'm a chick."  
  
"Well you're certainly causing a ruckus, in both locker rooms."  
  
"Well I feel most comfortable with men."  
  
"Yeah, that's something I'd like to talk to you about."  
  
She sat down in the middle of the floor, she felt so defeated. This thing with Lydia had gone on far enough, this was getting ridiculous. He sat on the floor with her.  
  
"We got all morning little Ray," he patted her arm, "start talking."  
  
And so she began talking, soon finding that couldn't make herself stop. She went on about everything, even Corey kissing her. What made her trust Mark so much? Who knows, but she trusted him.  
  
"Well she needs to know that I'm not allowing anyone to take her away from me," Vince told Mark for about the millionth time. Vince has kept a close watch on Ray since her mother threatened to come and get her. She has bloomed nicely, now that everyone knows what her gender is.  
  
"I know that Vince," Mark said, "I've come to adopt her as my own, I love her. She's a good kid."  
  
"I know that." Vince rubbed his chin, "She still getting dressed in the boys locker room?"  
  
"Yep," Mark nodded, "Under my supervision of course."  
  
Vince nodded, "Of course. Look, she's been here for over two months now, and I haven't seen such a strong female competitor since Chyna."  
  
"I agree," Mark said.  
  
"Has she had any more conflict with her mom?"  
  
"None that I know of."  
  
"Then let's deal with it as it happens," Vince suggested.  
  
"Okay boss, thanks."  
  
"No problem, be sure to tell Ray that we are all behind her."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ray walked into the locker room, watched as certain guys scrambled to cover themselves.  
  
"Ray," Paul called out.  
  
"Yeah Hunter, what's up?"  
  
"There's this cool thing I learned to do a while back, say when I was a kid, really awesome."  
  
Ray crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm listening,"  
  
"It's called knocking."  
  
"The hell you say," she replied throwing her bag on a near by bench, "I'll be sure to try that sometime, like when it really matters."  
  
"Smart ass." he mumbled.  
  
"How you doing today Torrid?" Rob asked her.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Ready to compete for your first belt?"  
  
"That depends,"  
  
"On?" he asked concern.  
  
She ran her hand across the belt on his slender waist, "On if you're ready to lose it."  
  
"Good luck," he shook her hand and hurried away.  
  
She watched him run over her shoulder, "Someone has a hard-on she sang."  
  
Ray was having the best time in the WWE. The boys, they were like her brother, her uncles, her fathers. In other words, she was their baby and they always looked out for her. The girls she found out weren't all that bad either. Though she still preferred her tank top and low sweats, to their tights.  
  
"Don't you at least want to go in the bathroom and do that?" Glenn, Mark's younger brother asked her as she prepared to change.  
  
"Now uncle Glenn," she said as she pulled her T-shirt over her head, "if I wanted to do that, I would do it."  
  
He picked her up off the floor, twirling her around, "You're such a smart ass you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." She giggled, "Just don't tell daddy."  
  
"Tell me what?" Mark said coming in the door.  
  
"How much I love you," she said as Glenn passed her to Mark. "Hey I'm getting a nose bleed up here. Think you could put me down."  
  
"Oh like you are so close to the ground that you aren't used to the altitude." Mark said putting her on the ground.  
  
"I know, but still. Hey I hear you two are going to be world tag team champions."  
  
"You're damn right we will."  
  
"I know you will. Because you will have a new valet."  
  
They both swung their heads to look at her.  
  
"They didn't!" Mark said.  
  
"Oh but they did." Ray beamed at them.  
  
"Glenn, I don't know about this." Mark said.  
  
"What's not to know?" Ray questioned.  
  
"Our matches tend to get a bit dangerous, darlin'."  
  
"Uh, I think I know that." Ray said.  
  
"Well young lady, do you know that tonight just so happens to be a cage match?"  
  
"When he gets to something interesting, someone please email me."  
  
"Don't you get cute with me young lady."  
  
Ray pouted slightly, "I thought I was cute."  
  
"You are princess," Mark told her, "but I can't allow you to be our valet."  
  
"And just why the hell not??" Ray screamed.  
  
"Oh now don't you dare take that tone of voice with me little lady." Mark said. "Now I said no."  
  
"Well I don't give a damn what you've said. I've always done what I wanted and you are certainly not going to stop it. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
Ray stormed out of the room. Why is it that everyone was trying to tell her what to do? She thought of all people, Daddy Mark would be happy that Vince picked her for this role in his career.  
  
"Get back here!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Go to hell!" she called back.  
  
She was so fired up she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing or where she was going.  
  
"I surrender." She looked down and realized that she had knocked down her opponent for the night.  
  
"Let's hope you do that in the ring." She snapped stepping over him.  
  
"Now what is bugging Ray?" Rob asked as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"She and Mark had words." Glenn told him.  
  
"They must've been pretty bad, she knocked me down in the hallway."  
  
"Damn," Glenn shook his head. "I hate to see them like this. I know he's looking out for her, but at the same time she's a big girl."  
  
"Yes but he sees her as his little girl. His daughter, would you want your baby girl out there?"  
  
"No. But we also aren't talking about an ordinary little girl."  
  
"Yeah, I know. She's going to do whatever she wants anyway."  
  
"That's the problem." Glenn told him, "It's going to kill Mark. He's going to be so heartbroken if he thinks she deceived him."  
  
"But what about her and what she wants?"  
  
"What about if I have to go visit her in a hospital?" Mark said quietly.  
  
"Mark, that is the chance we take in this business. I'm sure all she wants is to know that somebody is backing her up. You know how her mother is, you know she hasn't spoken to two of the most important men in her life," Rob sighed, "she just wants to know that the man she looks up to most right now, is in her corner."  
  
Mark sighed, "Damn it, Rob. She's like my baby,"  
  
"Being a dad isn't an easy thing," Rob put his hand on Mark's shoulder, "I'll try to talk to her too, she's in gorilla, nine times out of ten, crouched in the tiger position,"  
  
"That's my baby."  
  
"I'll see you guys later."  
  
Kane had the urge to slap his big brother in the back of the head, why is it so hard for him to accept that Ray is one of those soft, pig tail wearing girls. She can do this, sure she might get hurt, but she must sure fear the same thing about them every time they step into the ring.  
  
"You think I should let her do this don't you?"  
  
"You know I do." Glenn told him, "We'll be right there with her. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Okay Glenn," Mark sighed, "let's try it. If she gets so much as a scratch, I'm pulling the plug."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	11. Scars

A/N: Hey Phoenix, glad you like the story. For a while there, thought no one was going to read it. If you can, try to get some more peeps to read it. By the way, Torrid's theme song is 'A Welcome Burden' by Disturbed.  
  
SHOUT!  
  
HEAVY! I WANT IT HEAVY!  
  
WELCOME TO MY WORLD ANYWAY YOU PICK YOU'RE WINDING DOWN AGAIN  
  
"Ready Torrid?" the stage tech asked.  
  
She looked up at him, "Yeah, let's do this."  
  
The lights went out, her descent toward Earth began. It was time.  
  
GATHER YOUR PATHETIC MASSES AND BRING 'EM TO ME  
  
TO A WORLD DEVOID OF SANITY  
  
TO ANOTHER TIME, TO ANOTHER PLACE  
  
THEN THE VIOLENCE CREATES CALAMITY  
  
RIP AWAY HER DISGUISE AND BROTHEL THE LIES THAT YA FIND  
  
THE TRUTH IS SICKENING  
  
WE DON'T NEED TO CHANGE IT REALLY  
  
I KIND OF LIKE IT UGLY!!!!  
  
She felt no fear whatsoever as the lowered her from the rafters of the building so that she could land on the cage. Ruby liquid was dripping off her black medieval attire. She looked down; The Undertaker was pissed by the distraction. But she didn't care. The crowd loved it.  
  
THE RACE OF THE MOTHER CULTURE IS THICKENING!  
  
THE RAPE OF THE MOTHER CULTURE IS NEARING!  
  
THE FACE OF THE MOTHER CULTURE IS SICKENING  
  
THE RAPE OF A MOTHER IS THE LOVE THAT I NEED!  
  
BLEEDING DOWN.1-2-3-4!!!  
  
Torrid's head was turned up to the sky; her hands were extended out at both sides. Her eyes were what really set everybody off, they were covered by contacts, her make up was black, gothic and her hair was braided down her back in her trademark braid. her face contorted into a blank stare; she looked like a sacrificial lamb. She landed on the edge of cage crouched in tiger position, the black lights came back on. The crowed was in awe, her skin a crimson mess as she had been doused in blood the ultra violet making her skin glow.  
  
"What the hell, J.R., look at that." King screamed.  
  
"It seems as if our newest Diva, Torrid the Slayer she calls herself, has been lowered down onto the cage." J.R. reported. "She wrestled for the Intercontinental Title earlier against RVD, she came within an eyelash of winning that match in my estimation."  
  
"That's right, J.R.," King exclaimed. "What the hell is that on her skin?"  
  
"Looks like she's been in a blood bath." J.R. screamed. "The Undertaker has been talking about a sacrificial lamb, about a sheep being sacrificed tonight but this, this is just morbid."  
  
"Well then no doubt the blood was The Undertaker's doing."  
  
She again looked down in fear as she was lowered down inside of the cage. She looked up at the Undertaker in fear; she knew what he wanted to her.  
  
"Taker, let her go. You let her go damn it." J. R. yelled.  
  
"He's got her around the throat," King screeched. "He'll kill her."  
  
"She's a woman. She's a woman."  
  
"Yeah but he hasn't been right since McMahon challenged him." King reported.  
  
Torrid looked up into his eyes, terror wracked her body as The Undertaker hoisted her in air as if to choke slam her, as soon as she was above his head, she extended her body outward, stiff as a board, her spiked boots catching Batista right in the chest. He went down with an audible thud. Undertaker then proceeded to turn around and her boot caught Flair in the temple as well. Using her body as a weapon, The Undertaker had managed to take out both of their opponents. He placed her on the ground she cowered in a corner in fear. Kane and the Undertaker inflicted a few more painful maneuvers on their adversaries, pinning them and winning the tag belts before turning on her. Kane picked up off the ground by her throat. She struggled trying to free herself from his massive hand. He was choking the life out of her; Torrid knew for this stunt, for intruding in affairs that weren't her own, he was going to kill her.  
  
"Let her go damn it. The Undertaker and his brother Kane are sadistic." J.R. spat.  
  
Kane's face got closer to Torrid's, close enough as if she was going to kiss her, and then he began to grin.  
  
The Undertaker grabbed the nearest microphone and began speaking in tongues.  
  
"There will be a sacrifice tonight," his voice rasped through the arena, he swung his head over to Kane who still had a quivering Torrid by the throat. "A lamb must be surrendered to the dark gods."  
  
He took Torrid's near limp body and held it above his head, still chanting the ancient Latin spell, he brought her down to eye level and looked in her eyes into her fear stricken eyes.  
  
"The terror that young woman must be feeling." J.R. observed.  
  
"You're not kidding."  
  
He gently traced her cheekbone with his finger, leaving a blood residue on his finger. He sucked his finger and grinned. Torrid's eyes grew even wider.  
  
"This is sick. He is toying with that little girl."  
  
Suddenly his music started, the music of her savior.  
  
STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMIN' THRU!  
  
"Well at least there's one man back there who has a conscience,"  
  
"Yeah but I don't like the weather report for little Hurricane Helms here."  
  
Torrid watched in fear as the Hurricane approached. She appreciated his bravery and willingness to help her. But she feared that she endangered him as well. As soon as the Hurricane walked into the cage, Kane intercepted him. The Undertaker dropped Torrid in search of fresh meat. As soon as she was out of his menacing grasp she leaped to her feet.  
  
"Looks as if Torrid is going to help the Hurricane in this battle."  
  
Torrid managed to separate the three men. She helped the Hurricane to his feet; looking him square in the eye she nodded her appreciation. She turned her back to him to face her enemies. She fumed at them, that they dared put their hands on The Slayer in such a manner. She unbuckled her cloak and let it fall to the mat. She stepped out so that her feet wouldn't get caught should she have to move quickly. The crowd went wild as they looked at her outfit. Her skintight tank top and black leggings finished with knee high spike-heeled boots. She looked the Undertaker in the eye; he stared back. Torrid saw nothing as they made eye contact. Nothing but emptiness, like looking into a vacuum, he felt nothing. Her gaze traveled to Kane, he knew nothing but violence and destruction. Reasoning with these two would be impossible; they were not rational beings. They looked at her, and the strobe lights caught the evil glint in their eyes. She knew then, it was time to make her move. Her feet moving like a blur of air, she kicked him, catching him right in the jaw.  
  
"What, what the hell?" J.R. sputtered. "Torrid, the Slayer, just super kicked the Hurricane!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, what is going on here?" King asked.  
  
"I don't have any idea."  
  
Torrid turned around and looked coyly at the Undertaker as he nodded his obvious approval.  
  
"Job well done little Slayer," he hissed into the mic, "Now Kane collect our lamb."  
  
Kane hoisted the two hundred fifteen pound Hurricane over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll.  
  
The Undertaker placed his hands around Torrid's bloody frame, "You are one of us now, Dark Angel. You all know that I am the Lord of Darkness, and may I introduce you to my lady."  
  
Torrid took a bow, to her new king. The darkness was where she wanted to be, needed and yearned to be, and now she was here.  
  
"I can't believe what we just saw here folks." J.R. said, "That's a human being, and where the hell do they plan on taking that kid?"  
  
"I don't know J.R.," King said, "I thought Torrid was really in danger, for this to only be a set-up,"  
  
"It makes Torrid about as sick as Undertaker and Kane."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ewwww, get it off me, get it off me," Ray screamed wiping at her body feverishly.  
  
"Calm down, darlin'," Mark tried to towel the blood off her. Trying not to laugh at his daughter.  
  
"The hell happened to her?" Chris asked.  
  
"The blood isn't what I am worried about. Get me out of this tight ass top." Ray laughed.  
  
Mark shook his head as he pulled her top over her head. He looked down her back as he ran the wet towel to remove the blood.  
  
"Her stunt, by the way, you did a good job out there darlin'."  
  
"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." She said shaking her braid loose.  
  
"Weren't you scared up there?" Marc, in full Bubba Ray Dudley gear, asked.  
  
"Not really, it wasn't all that bad. It was kind of fun really. Ouch, dad." Ray winced. "Be careful."  
  
"What happened here darlin'?" he ran his hand across the huge scar on her back.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, "child hood scar."  
  
"Now that's one hell of a childhood scar," he said, "So my next question is, why do I get the feeling that you are lying to me?" He asked sincerely.  
  
The emotion in his voice shook her. She hadn't discussed that scar with anyone. Not even Corey.  
  
"Come on Ray, what happened?"  
  
Ray sat on the bench; her body shook with tears as she recalled the memories. She was just a baby but she remembers the pain, the pain that tore through her body when that huge blade struck her back.  
  
"Boys, will you excuse us."  
  
"Sure big man," Marc said leading the rest of the guys out of the room.  
  
"Darlin'," Mark put his hands on Ray's shoulders, "What happened to you?"  
  
"My father," she cried softly, "he, he."  
  
Mark scooped her in his arms stoking her hair and back at once. "Calm down darlin', calm down, he's not here. He can't get to you."  
  
"He killed my mother when I was just a baby. Chopped her into pieces, he tried to kill me but for some reason he wasn't successful." She cried, "I know I was a baby, but I still remember the pain when that knife sliced through my flesh."  
  
"Oh my poor baby." Mark rocked her. "It's okay. You just let it all out."  
  
She cried and she cried. She didn't even know that the worse was yet to come. She had no idea that while she was in the WWE, on national television entertaining the world over that her father stalked her, wanting to finish the job.  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Mark asked as she was reduced to nothing but dry heaves.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
"Hey I got an idea," Mark's eyes lit up. "Why don't you go get that wacky superhero of a best friend of yours and tell him I want to see him? And for once, go change in the girls' locker room."  
  
Ray's lowered her eyes, her long lashes touching her delicate cheek, "I can do the hunting down of the Hurricane, but I cannot and I will not get dressed in that locker room. For heaven's sake, they might make me a, a,"  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes, for heaven's sake."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes, "Oh, well I can't have that! What would come of my little boy then? Wait a minute, you are a girl."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes, "The hell you say!"  
  
"Fine, Miss Ray," he said mockingly, "but if you must change in here, you must change over there, in isolation. Now go get cape boy."  
  
"Okay." She shot out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shane was so impressed with the way Ray moved in the ring. That super kick he just took was as graceful as he's seen since the Heartbreak Kid. Speaking of, he was standing in first aid with him.  
  
"Helluva a kick the new girl has, huh Shane?"  
  
"Helluva a kick." Shane said holding his chin.  
  
"Heel caught you in the face huh?"  
  
"She looked good as hell in them things, even if they do hurt like a bitch."  
  
Shawn laughed; he liked the new girl too. Even if she did get dressed in the guys' locker room, never really hung out with the other diva's and insisted on mixing up in the ring with men twice her size. But he could see in the eyes of this young kid as much as he liked her, Shane really liked her.  
  
"You like her, don't you son?"  
  
"Shane!" Ray called out, "Oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little cut." He was appreciative of the distraction she caused, especially since she was running through the halls still half covered in blood in her bra. "I know this may seem a little weird honey, but where's your shirt?"  
  
Ray looked down at herself before covering her chest with her slender arms. She was in such a rush after talking with Daddy Mark, that she had totally forgotten that she didn't have on a shirt.  
  
"Dad was trying to help me get off the dried blood, he took my shirt off so he could get through a bit faster. But anyway, he wants to see you as soon as you're done here."  
  
"No problem," Ray turned to go, "Hey Ray, did you get that tonight?"  
  
Ray turned back around to face him, fear struck her like a bad piano chord, "Get what?"  
  
"That huge scar on your back," he jogged up to her, turning her around so that he could touch it, "Jesus Ray, it's huge."  
  
"It's a childhood scar." Ray stammered, "Look daddy needs to see you as soon as possible."  
  
Shane watched as her slender figure ran off. Blood still dripped from the cut on his chin, but he didn't care. He shook his head slowly, he had to know where that scar came from, and sorry he wasn't buying the whole just a childhood scar story. Who would hurt her in such a way? And why? There's more to that than she's telling. And he intended to find out exactly what it was. 


	12. Ray's Hero

A/N: I know this story jumps around a lot and it can do that because it is told in the third person, but not cause less confusion, the star means that another action is taking place probably at another time. By the way Phoenix, to my knowledge you're the only one reading, but I appreciate you. If someone else is reading, feel free to R & R.  
  
Shane shook his head in disgust as he listened to Mark relay the story. The night that Ray told him Mark wanted to see him was to just set up a time to talk at a later date. Now they sat in the hotel lobby in Houston.  
  
"Oh my God, no wonder she is so distant."  
  
"Yeah. I mean all she hangs around is men, but at the same time, she keeps them on a short leash you know."  
  
"Mark, how do we know this guy won't come after her?"  
  
"We don't. The last I knew of it, she wasn't allowed to go back home, this coming straight from her father."  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Yeah. Her mother wants her home A.S.A.P."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Me neither, and nobody's telling anyone anything. They won't tell Ray, they wont' tell Vince, they won't tell me. I guess that they expect that we just sit and hope for the best, while keeping a very close eye on her."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you know something?"  
  
"I have done some research since the night she told me. This guy is facing parole as we speak."  
  
"What?" Shane screeched.  
  
"Look I know," Mark said.  
  
"Jesus, she must be so scared."  
  
"That's just it." Mark said, "I haven't told her, and I don't plan to."  
  
"Well what do we do in the mean time?"  
  
"Well let Vince know, let the boys know. Everybody is going to look out for her."  
  
Shane felt the aching fear travel through his entire body and it must have shown all over his face.  
  
"Shane," Mark looked at him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to my little girl. Nothing."  
  
"I know." Shane said, "It's just that,"  
  
"You love her?"  
  
How one was man so intuitive, so perceptive was beyond him. All he could think of was his poor baby, his poor, poor baby. He had to admit for the first time, he loved her. Matt and Jeff had been ribbing him about it for weeks but now as he looked at Mark and thought of her, he knew in his heart yeah, she had stolen his heart.  
  
Shane shook his head and smiled, "I don't understand how it happened, but yeah."  
  
"I know how it happened, because you know what? We all love her, everybody loves Ray."  
  
"Yeah," Shane sighed. That was the problem, everybody did love Ray. And he did mean everyone, and to her, in her eyes Shane was just her brother, just her best friend, someone who she could talk to when she wanted to laugh.  
  
"You know she cares for you a lot more than she lets on?"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Shane asked.  
  
Mark smiled, "Because she's my daughter, that's how I know."  
  
Shane smiled, "Well I guess that's a good clue."  
  
"Well, go on upstairs to her. She hasn't been sleeping real well lately,"  
  
"Okay." Shane stood.  
  
"Hey kid, that's my baby, you take care of her."  
  
"I will."  
  
Shane ran upstairs skipping every other step, he just wanted to hold Ray in his arms. Hold her close; tell her everything was going to be okay.  
  
He knocked he didn't get an answer. He knocked again.  
  
"Ray?" he called. Still he got nothing.  
  
He tried the door and it popped open. He crept inside trying not to make any noise just in case she was asleep.  
  
"Ray?" he called again peering into the bedroom of her suite. The sight he saw as enough to make his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Ray!" she lay on the floor unconscious. "Ray honey wake up."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Daddy!" Ray screamed. "Oh God."  
  
"You should've come home Ravyn." Lydia said calmly.  
  
"What does me coming home have to do with the fact that Corey and Daddy are dead?!"  
  
"You would've been here to protect them, huh?"  
  
"When is the funeral?" Ray asked she was beside herself with tears. Who would protect her from Lydia now?  
  
"Who said anything about you being invited to a funeral? You couldn't even protect the two most important people in your life."  
  
"I hate you!" Ray spat at her mother.  
  
"You'll change your tune when I come and get you young lady."  
  
"I hate you. You're a witch." Ray yelled, "Corey was right."  
  
"Oh," Lydia asked intrigued. "About what?"  
  
"I hate you!" Ray screamed again. It was the only thought she could conjure in her head. How could she be so cold, so callous about her husband and her son being dead?  
  
"Oh now you mustn't get yourself worked up, you know better you are a young lady."  
  
"Go to hell!" Ray screamed with her last bit of energy. She hung up the phone. Corey, Daddy Kevin, dead? It just wasn't right. Her head was spinning, she looked up on her nightstand, the picture Corey gave her the day she left. She looked so happy, like she belonged. And now that was gone, finished, done! Oh God, why? She thought as she fell unconscious.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Shane's fingers were moving at the speed of light, first calling the front desk, then calling Jeff and Matt, and lastly calling Mark.  
  
"He's not here, Shane." Glenn told him, "Why what's up?"  
  
"Ray fainted." Shane screeched.  
  
"What?!" Glenn yelled, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Shane confessed, "I found her like this."  
  
"Okay, calm down Shane. Stay with her," Glenn told him, "I'll find my brother."  
  
Shane was shaking all over. The color had drained from her cheeks, her skin felt chilled.  
  
"I should've never left her." He said over and over.  
  
"It's not your fault Shane." Matt put his hand on his shoulder, "She's going to pull through this. Come on think about it, she's a very strong girl."  
  
Shane watched as they lifted Ray onto a stretcher. Mark came barreling into the room just as they were wheeling her out.  
  
"What happened Shane?" Mark demanded.  
  
Shane shrugged, he felt so defeated. "When I left you I came upstairs. I knocked on her door got no answer. When I tried the door it came right open, and I found her passed out on the bed."  
  
"Oh my God." Mark said, "Will she be okay?"  
  
"Looks like," said one of the EMT's, "We're just going to take her down to the hospital, see if we can't wake her up."  
  
Shane looked like he would break down at any minute. Mark didn't look much better, Glenn thought as he looked around. He looked down at his niece. She was going be okay. She was a fighter; he knew she was going to be just fine.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ray woke up with a start. She had a dull pain in her head, she was so tired. She tried to open her eyes, but they were sore from crying.  
  
"Ray," That was Shane, she knew that boy's southern accent anyway.  
  
"Shane." She said reaching up for him.  
  
Shane closed his eyes as she ran her hand across his cheek. The caress was so gentle his heart melted for her.  
  
"Hey there Citizen Ray." Shane said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted dude." Shane said. "And no more of that. I can't take it."  
  
"That makes two of us. Who found me?" she asked.  
  
"Shane did." That was her father. She knew that southern accent anywhere too.  
  
"And how did you manage to do that?" she joked.  
  
"Well Citizen Ray, it's all because of my Hurri-powers."  
  
"I am a humbled woman." She smiled. "Shane, can I talk to daddy alone for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Ray." He heard the footsteps. "Dad,"  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"They are dead."  
  
"Who's dead?" Mark asked.  
  
"Kevin and Corey."  
  
"What?!" he tried not to yell but he couldn't help it. "Who told you this?"  
  
"Lydia." Ray started to cry again. She didn't want to seem like a baby, really she didn't, but she couldn't help it. It was like her world was being stolen away from her.  
  
"Oh my God, darlin," Mark comforted her, "baby I am so sorry."  
  
When she felt his arms around her, she cried even harder. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
"Well you can at the funeral honey, that's what they are for."  
  
"I can't go to the funeral."  
  
"And just why the hell not?"  
  
"Lydia said I wasn't invited."  
  
"Just what the hell do you mean you aren't invited?"  
  
Ray cried a little harder, "She said I failed to protect two of the most important men in my life, so I don't deserve to go to the funeral."  
  
"Oh my God, that woman is sick." Mark shook his head. "Baby, don't you worry, you'll get to that funeral."  
  
She opened her eyes finally and looked up at him, nineteen years old and she looked like a six-year-old. She looked so lost; he wanted to shelter her from every thing that has gone on in her life.  
  
"I promise darlin'," he stroked her head, "I promise."  
  
Ray closed her eyes again; she could see her brother and father so well in her mind. Corey's jealousy of how she could always out do him, always doing something before him. Daddy Kevin's way of standing up to Lydia for her, taking her away everything, and no matter what, he was going to get her to that damn funeral.  
  
"Thank you daddy," she sniffled, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too baby. I love you too." He said, "I'm going to go get Shane. He's really worried about you."  
  
"I know. Hey Dad, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure baby, anything. What's on your mind?"  
  
She dropped her head low; "I really like Shane."  
  
"He really likes you too."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I really like him." She said, "I really, really like him."  
  
Mark sat down next to her, "That boys loves you. He won't admit it to you because he thinks that to you, he's just your brother."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really," he said, "I'm going to go get him."  
  
Ray took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was going to be hard to sleep she knew, but at least she knew that Daddy Mark, Uncle Glenn, her Carolina Five and the rest of the WWE family were by her side. She knew with them she would make it through this, even if her mother was being a complete bitch.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," Shane smiled after a few minutes.  
  
"Hey there," she said back.  
  
"Feeling okay?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Ray knew that Mark told him, and if he hadn't he would soon.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Good, you want to come home with me?" Ray's eyebrows shot up, she lived in Boston, Shane lived in North Carolina. She had to try to go home and sort out this mess. "You might as well say yes. We've already decided, it's either home with me, or Texas with Mark."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well since you bout it like that, how can I refuse?"  
  
"Good, I'll send Shannon to get your stuff from the hotel, and if you don't mind, I'll drive."  
  
"Drive my baby?" Ray shrieked in mock horror. She put her hand to her forehead pretending to faint again, "I just don't think I can handle it."  
  
"Very funny," Shane said, "Just give me the keys."  
  
"I don't have them, they must still be at the hotel."  
  
"Well then don't worry about it."  
  
A/N 2: This is sending a shot out to Sam, thanx for the review, and I'll see what I can throw together about Ray and John, I'm not sure what I will do but I'll definitely play around with it. Keep those reviews coming pple 


	13. This One's For You

A/N: Keep those reviews coming, thank you for all the love that I am getting from Phoenix and Sam, much love to you guys.  
  
Ray slept for most of the ride to Shane's house; she didn't eat or sleep unless Shane told her to. She was like a zombie; she didn't know her right from her left a lot of the time.  
  
"Ray," Shane said. "Ray honey, what's wrong?"  
  
So Mark hadn't told him after all. That was good; she didn't want to talk about it anyway.  
  
"I'm just tired I guess." She said softly.  
  
He nodded understandingly; he didn't want to tell her that Mark had told him about Corey and Kevin. He wanted her to trust him enough to tell him herself, he understood her pain and only wished she would share it with him.  
  
"Okay, well we shouldn't be too much longer now." He said touching her hand lightly.  
  
She didn't care how much longer it took, she just wanted to sleep. She thought if she slept long enough maybe she would wake up and realize this was all one big nightmare.  
  
"Okay." She said softly.  
  
Shane felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest. He looked over at her; she looked like a lost child, and she didn't even know that her father was facing parole at this very moment. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek it was then that he vowed that no matter what, he would protect her from everything.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything don't you Ray?" Shane said to her putting his hand over hers.  
  
"Yeah, Shane. I know." She said. She didn't want to tell him her family was dead. She didn't even know how they died. She didn't want to be morbid but she wouldn't be at all surprised if it was Lydia that killed them.  
  
"Just so you know." Shane said. He didn't want to give up on her. But she was making it so hard.  
  
Ray's cell phone rang loudly, "Hello?"  
  
"Ready to come home yet?" Lydia hissed into the phone.  
  
"When's the funeral Lydia?"  
  
"I'm not about to tell you that." She said.  
  
"Will you at least tell me how they died?"  
  
"I'm not heartless Ravyn. You should've seen it, it was terrible. They were barely recognizable." Ray felt heat travel all through her chest. "The brakes failed."  
  
Or were cut, Ray thought to herself but said nothing.  
  
"It is definitely going to have to be a closed casket." Lydia went on, "There was just too much damage."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"But do know dear Ravyn," she said, "when this mess with your father and brother is done with, then I will be coming for you."  
  
Ray hung the phone up quickly, her chest heaved, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Calm down Ray, calm down." Shane coaxed her. He pulled the car over, "Breathe deeply Ray."  
  
Ray was trying to focus on Shane's voice, trying to slow her respiration. But the fact remains she was indeed panicking.  
  
"You have to relax Ravyn," Shane commanded softly, "cool down."  
  
She was trying, but her chest was tightening. She could see her brother and father in her mind, charred flesh, lying in the middle of the street and Lydia, how she could be so heartless as to not let her say goodbye.  
  
"That's it Ray, just calm your respiration. Good girl let's get some air in those lungs."  
  
It was a good fifteen-minute battle, but Ray's breathing slowly relaxed. She had scared the hell out of Shane, but to know that she was okay was all the relief he needed.  
  
"Now, you care to tell me what that was all about?" he asked starting the car back up.  
  
She just shook her head no. She was still having a difficult time breathing and her chest wasn't loosening up any.  
  
"Fair enough." Shane sounded hurt. He did not know how much more he had to do to prove to her that he was sincere and that he genuinely wanted to help her.  
  
"Shane," she whispered. "It so complicated.  
  
"Well let's see if we could work on a way to make it uncomplicated." He smiled over at her.  
  
Ray couldn't say no to that winning smile. Especially when he was so much to try and help her. She looked over at him and took a deep breath. Okay, she thought, here it goes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shane wanted to punch a wall. He sat in his bedroom after he made sure Ray was sound asleep. How could someone do something like this to that girl? And why would you want to?  
  
Shane watched her sleep fitfully, it was not going to be a good night, and yet he was going to be up for every minute of it, in case she needed anything.  
  
"Hello?" Shane answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hey son, where's darlin'?" Mark asked.  
  
"Asleep. She had a rough trip."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"She almost stopped breathing on me. I think she had an anxiety attack, but that's all under control now. Her mother called again. Told her how Kevin and Corey died."  
  
"I'm goin' tell you something son," Mark said gravely, "I been doing some research on this, and that was no accident."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh yes son. Those brake lines were cut."  
  
"You mean they were murdered?" Shane was incredulous. If someone could do that to Corey and Kevin, they would certainly have no problem whatsoever, coming after Ray.  
  
"I know what you're thinking son," Mark said. "I'm thinking the same thing. I've already talked to Vince, and he's going to talk to the boys. You and I are going to go with her to that funeral, it's next week."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"And from that point on, she's not to be out of anyone's sight."  
  
"Got ya. When are you coming up for the funeral?"  
  
"Sometime within the next week." Mark said.  
  
"That's sounds good. I know she misses you."  
  
"I miss her too. Be sure to kiss my darlin' for me."  
  
"Okay Mark. See you next week." Shane hung up the phone. He walked down the hall to check on Ray.  
  
"Hey Shane." She sat up by the window.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I can't sleep alone. I keep wanting Corey to be beside me." She sniffled, "He used to sleep on the floor next to my bed all the time."  
  
Shane's heart went out to her. This wasn't going to be easy and he knew it.  
  
"Well I'm no Corey, but I'd be more than happy to keep you company."  
  
Ray shot him a smile. God she was pretty when she smiled. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure she smiled all the time.  
  
"I'd like that." She brought her long legs up to her chest.  
  
"Okay, cool." Shane made himself comfortable on the floor. "Now what?"  
  
Ray just burst into tears. Why, she didn't even know herself, but just the sight of Shane lying on the floor opened up the floodgates. She was acting like such a woman.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Can you just hold me?" she asked.  
  
Shane would do anything in his power to make her feel better. So he did as she asked.  
  
The second Ray felt those strong arms wrap around her, she knew she was going to be okay. That with Shane and Mark with her all the time, it was like having a new brother and father and with them, she was going to be okay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ray wore two black bands over her left biceps, she was eternally grateful to Shane and Mark for taking her to the funeral and now she wore the arm bands in honor of the two men that believed in her most, even when she didn't believe in herself.  
  
"You ready to go out there darlin'?" Mark stood beside her in gorilla as he pulled his bands over his biceps as well. He was doing all it took to make her feel better. Even if it meant honoring two men he barely knew.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." She said adjusting her robe. Tonight, she was going to win that IC title, and she was going to take it away from the one man that would hate it the worst, Randy Orton.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the challenger, being accompanied by The Undertaker, from Boston Massachusetts, weighing in at 190 pounds, Torrid the Slayer."  
  
Torrid walked down the ramp with the Undertaker right behind her. She hasn't been the most beloved since she super kicked the Hurricane, but you know what they say, that's life.  
  
"Next the champion, from Boston Massachusetts, being accompanied to the ring by fellow Evolution member Batista, he weighs in at 230 pounds, he is he Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton."  
  
Torrid stared him down from the ring, what she wanted was clear; it was wrapped around his slender waist, glistening in the light. She wanted that championship belt around his waist.  
  
"Torrid and Randy Orton locking up here," J.R. reported, "Torrid back in the title hunt now tying to get the title from Randy Orton."  
  
"I have to admit, when I first saw this girl, I like everybody else back there, thought she was a boy."  
  
"And now that you know otherwise?" J.R. questioned.  
  
"Look at her, need I say more?" King said.  
  
Torrid reversed the sleeper shooting him into the ropes. She went for a drop kick but missed. She leaped back up to her feet just in time for him to catch her in the jaw.  
  
"Now I know the rules, but she is a female." J.R. said.  
  
"Yeah, but she wants to mix it up with up the big boys." King said.  
  
Torrid got up from the kick, her jaw ached a little bit, but nothing she couldn't handle. She wanted that title. Another kick sent on her spine hard. Randy pinned her but she kicked out after two. She was not giving up like this.  
  
"This young woman just refuses to give up." J.R. said.  
  
"She a tough cookie she is."  
  
Torrid jumped up off her back, she felt like it was time to go martial arts on him.  
  
"Concentrate." The Undertaker hissed at her. Torrid knew she couldn't disappoint him. Punishment comes with failure, she knew.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused her energy to her body. She was going to shut down her mind. She had to be void of all emotion. Here we go. She began and all out leg assault on Randy, kicking and swinging like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Look at the educated feet of Torrid the Slayer." J.R. reported. "Torrid using her feet to take Randy Orton off his feet."  
  
"I'm looking at Torrid, but her educated feet aren't what I'm interested in."  
  
"Oh will you relax?" J.R. asked.  
  
Torrid had Randy trapped in a triangle chokehold, a move she liked to call, The Destructive Force.  
  
"What in the world?" King questioned. "She has Randy twisted up like a pretzel."  
  
"She calls that the Destructive Force." J.R. reported.  
  
"Well she's certainly destroying Randy Orton with it. It'll be a miracle if he can walk after this."  
  
Tap, she chanted to herself, get him to tap. Suddenly she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She fell letting go of Randy.  
  
"Damn that Batista. That animal." J.R. called.  
  
"She landed right on her chest." King squealed.  
  
Torrid didn't have time to think. She only had time to react. Randy grabbed her by the leg, she didn't have much choice, so she gave Randy a strong enough enzuguri to knock him on his face. She rolled him over feeling like victory was sure she climbed to the top rope and sailed through the air.  
  
"Looks like," J.R. called, "Yes, Torrid Heat. She landed Torrid Heat."  
  
Torrid looked up long enough to see that Batista was paying for putting his hands on the Dark Angel. She pinned Randy.  
  
"Here's your winner and the new World Wrestling Intercontinental Champion, Torrid the Slayer."  
  
SHOUT!  
  
Torrid held the belt above her head. The crowd cheered its excitement. She then remembered her duty handing the belt to her Lord bowing over it as she did so.  
  
"Congratulations, Dark Angel." He bellowed, "You have done well here."  
  
"Thank you my Lord."  
  
Torrid turned around allowing the Undertaker to snap her belt around her waist.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Intercontinental Champion."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Randy was throwing furniture around the locker room in a frenzy. How the hell did that bitch beat him for his title? What happened to beneath him in bed not on top of him in the ring? She was going to pay for humiliating him like this.  
  
"Hey, big man." Ric Flair called out, "Calm down."  
  
"I can't Ric," Randy fumed, "that bitch just took my belt."  
  
"And we'll get it back. She's a woman." Ric said. "And no woman can resist Randy Orton."  
  
Randy smirked looking down at himself, Ric was right.  
  
"See all you have to do is turn on a little charm and she'll be eating right out of your hand."  
  
"And when the time is right,"  
  
"We'll strike, getting your belt back around your waist."  
  
Randy nodded smugly, that bitch doesn't stand a chance. He walked down to the men's locker room where undoubtedly she would be celebrating.  
  
"I'm so proud of my darlin'!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Thank you daddy." Ray smiled.  
  
"Good match." Shane said patting her on the back.  
  
"Thank you." She said again smiling. She hadn't smiled this hard since she realized she was going to be in the WWE.  
  
"Speech!" the locker room chanted.  
  
She held her belt up to the sky, one lone tear stood out in her grey eyes, "Corey, Kevin, this is for you." 


	14. First Date

A/N: Sam this one is for you baby ;) Phoenix, I'm glad you are enjoying and thank you for recruiting other readers, you guys are awesome!!  
  
Randy walked in quietly. No one seemed to notice him, but he noticed her. She stood there in those tight leggings that were hugging her shapely hips and her firm rear end; her tank top was short showing off that tattoo of hers. He watched painfully as she pulled that tank above her head, the sweat still glistening off her smooth skin. He walked up to her and snaked his arms around her beautiful waist.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Ray arched her head to see who had his arms around her. Randy's face was the last one she expected to see.  
  
"Thank you." She had to admit, she didn't mind his hard body pressed against her. But she didn't like his attitude.  
  
"So let's say me and you go out and celebrate tonight?"  
  
Her eyes searched the room for someone that could save her. Her eyes met John's, she pleaded with him silently.  
  
"No can do dude." John said loudly, "She's coming out with me."  
  
"Oh," Randy nodded, "maybe some other time then."  
  
"Yeah," She said bending over to stuff her newly won IC belt in her gym bag. He was still standing right behind her as she bent down so he could feel her body close to his. He couldn't wait until he had her where she belonged, underneath him screaming his name but he decided for now, let her have her fun with John.  
  
She looked up and nodded her thank you to John, he was indeed a lifesaver.  
  
"So where you want to go?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh for real?" He asked, "I was just trying to save you from Orton."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"There's a club nearby, you game?"  
  
"Give me about fifteen minutes and we can go."  
  
"Is this like a date?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Sure, I guess so." She replied.  
  
"Oh, okay just checkin', see you in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Ray went to hunt down Shane and Mark to let them know where she was going.  
  
"With who young lady?" Mark asked.  
  
"With John."  
  
"Oh, as long as you're out with someone I don't have a problem."  
  
"Me either." Shane said trying to conceal the hurt in his voice. He busied himself with pulling the black bands off his biceps. Damn it, she was his, and she didn't want her out with Cena. But what could he do?  
  
"Thank you guys," She was so happy. She just wanted to be doing anything to take her mind off of the funeral. Though when she looked at Shane's face she could see something clouding those beautiful chestnut eyes. "Shane you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, it's been a long few days."  
  
"I know. And I want to thank you two again for everything."  
  
"It's no problem at all darlin'," He hugged her. "Now go on have fun." Mark watched her as she ran down the hallway. "Now why didn't you say something son?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About her going out with Cena, I can tell it makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"It doesn't matter how I feel," Shane explained, "As long as she's happy, I can't complain."  
  
"I understand. But at the same time I know how you feel about her, we all do."  
  
"All of you?" Shane's eyes widened.  
  
"Well us elder ones. You know, the one's that consider her a daughter or a niece."  
  
Shane smiled, "I'm content with just being her friend."  
  
"Don't lie to be son," Mark chuckled. "I know you."  
  
Shane smiled, in a lot of ways; Mark was like his father too.  
  
"Yeah, so I don't want her going out with Cena, but what can I do?"  
  
"You can tell her you love her."  
  
Shane shook his head, "Mark I can't do that. She has enough turmoil in her life without me adding to it. I just want her to know she has a stable person she can come to when she needs something."  
  
"Again, I understand perfectly, but that is what she has me, Glenn, Shawn, Vince and half the locker room for. What she needs from you is someone to take her out and make her feel like a woman."  
  
"She doesn't want to feel like a woman and you know that Mark,"  
  
"You ever ask her? She just wants to feel like she belongs to someone. And if you're not careful that someone will be someone like John Cena or Randy Orton, and as long they treat her well and as long as she's happy, I'm going to have to give them my blessing."  
  
This hit Shane like a thunderbolt, he never thought of that. He never thought he would have to give his Ray up to another man. She was supposed to always be there when he was ready to tell her how he felt.  
  
Shane swallowed hard, "So would I, I guess."  
  
"Liar." Mark chuckled and walked off.  
  
He was right, Shane was lying, but what was he going to do about it?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ray sat in the locker room pondering what to wear. She had no idea what she was doing and since she was almost sure that John was interested in her as more than just a friend. Maybe it was time she started dating, couldn't be a tomboy forever. And she liked John, and apparently daddy and Shane approved as well or else they wouldn't be letting her go. Well if all this was true, then why did she fell this stabbing pain in her heart, like this wasn't meant to be?  
  
Ray slipped on a pair of baggy jeans that hung on her hips; she slipped a midriff tank top over her head and a red mesh shirt over it. The mesh shirt she actually let Jeff Hardy get a hold of and he had his way, so it was cut in more places than she could count. It was cute though.  
  
"Now about my hair," she said aloud. The house show caused for her hair to be curly for tonight, so she just threw it all up in a messy ponytail. She ran rummaged through her back bag, she knew she had a pair of earrings for this, she decided on her earrings that looked like devil horns.  
  
She looked at herself in the full-length mirror, not bad, she told herself.  
  
"Ready to go?" John poked his head in the door.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it." She threw on her leather jacket and headed out the door with him.  
  
They climbed into his jeep, "You look good."  
  
"Thanks, this jeep is phat. So my style,"  
  
He looked over at her, "What you know about cars?"  
  
She shrugged, "What's not to know?"  
  
John nodded, "I like your style."  
  
"Good." Ray said.  
  
When they entered the club it was like a whole new world for Ray.  
  
"Can I take your coat miss?"  
  
It isn't as if she had never been to the club before, no that wasn't it at all. It's just that when she went back home everybody knew her and knew what she was about. Here, guys actually asked her to dance and flirted with her. It was like an alternate universe.  
  
"What ya having beautiful?" the bartender asked.  
  
When he called her that, he might as well have hit her in the face. Shane called her 'beautiful', and all the time. Why was she here with Cena when Shane waited for her back at the hotel? But on the same token, John has expressed a genuine interest in her, no need to turn that down because she isn't even sure if Shane likes her in the same way.  
  
"Jack Daniel's Down Home Punch please." Ray told the bartender.  
  
"Whoa, J.D.?" John asked her, "I'm scared of you."  
  
Ray laughed; she'd by lying if she said she wasn't actually having a good time. She was tearing up the dance floor and she was with a gorgeous man. How could you not have fun?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shane called Ray's cell phone for what must've been the sixth time.  
  
"Ray, this is Shane, when you get in call me." He said into the phone yet again.  
  
It wasn't like Ray not to have her phone on and with her. But then again, it wasn't like Ray to be out until two in the morning either.  
  
"She still out isn't she son?"  
  
"Yeah, she's not answering her phone."  
  
Mark clicked his tongue, "Well Shane you have a dilemma, you can sit up and wait for her, or you can just get some sleep and talk to her tomorrow when you are of sound mind. But that's up to you."  
  
Shane nodded numbly. He didn't want to have to see her stumbling in all hours of the morning, hickies all over her neck and chest. This isn't his Ray.  
  
"This isn't my Ray," he mumbled aloud.  
  
"You're right, she isn't." Mark said on his way out the door.  
  
"Then why do I feel like someone just stole my girl?" he asked the empty bedroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ray had the time of her life with John; he was so laid back and down to Earth. She looked down at the time it was nearly 5 a.m.  
  
"Shit, no time to sleep, just work out and go." She said as she stumbled into the hotel room.  
  
Shane was stretching in the middle of the floor. He barely looked up at her when she walked in.  
  
"Morning." She was very cheerful for someone who hadn't had any sleep.  
  
"You don't say. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Sure did," she told him sporting a big red blotch on her neck.  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. "Ready to go or am I going by myself today?"  
  
"Give me thirty seconds," she told him ignoring his obvious attitude as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Now exactly where the hell has she been all night, Shane griped to himself. And when the hell did she get that?  
  
Out with John, his mind answered for him. Didn't you hear her?  
  
What does she see in him anyway?  
  
He makes her feel like she belongs to someone Shane, his mind whispered, like she belongs to him.  
  
Shane popped out of bed; Ray was lying in bed beside him, her braid lying across his chest. He looked at her slender neck, no hickies. And though he could smell the faint scent of alcohol on her breath, he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh my God I have to tell her." Shane said aloud.  
  
"Tell who what?" Ray asked him.  
  
"Nothing honey," Shane stroked her braid, "Did you have fun tonight?"  
  
Ray popped out of bed and started relaying the whole evening. Shane was sorry he had asked he didn't want to hear that she had a good time. But he smiled and nodded as she gushed about her night and how all the men were coming on to her. She was so excited, but he wanted it to be him she was excited over.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time." Shane said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
"I did." She said as she reached for her cell phone. "Hello John?"  
  
"Hey mama, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"I had fun too. Thank you for coming out with me."  
  
"Hey, what time do you get up in the morning?"  
  
"Around 7, why?"  
  
"You want to have breakfast with me or something?" Ray asked shyly.  
  
Shane's eyes shot open. Now she was having breakfast with him. John was going to have breakfast with his Ray. Damn it!  
  
"Sure mama, I would love to. See you in the morning."  
  
"See you." She said putting her cell phone back on the nightstand.  
  
Ray went back to bed with a smile on her face. She liked John and John liked her. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Shane. He had his back to her. He wasn't holding her like he usually did. He wasn't even touching her. Had she made him angry?  
  
Shane wasn't angry with Ray, he was just, well what the hell was he exactly, he was jealous he guessed he could say. He loved this girl lying next to him and now he might never get the chance to tell her.  
  
Ray was busy on the treadmill; she looked down at her watch. It was almost time for her to have breakfast with John.  
  
"Uncle Shawn, I have a breakfast date."  
  
"Do tell," he said lifting his weight again.  
  
"It's with Cena," She heard Paul say. "It's all he's been talking about since he got up this morning. I think someone has the hots for Ray."  
  
Shane tried his hardest to tune out the conversation, so he concentrated on bench pressing his weights.  
  
"Well he's in good company, half the locker room has the hots for Ray." Shawn said winking at Ray. Ray felt herself blush.  
  
"Only half?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah well the other half are married or have girlfriends." Ray said.  
  
"Smart ass." Paul said.  
  
Ray threw her towel over her shoulder, "Yeah but that's why you love me."  
  
She left the gym to go have breakfast with John.  
  
"You know I had a really good time last night." He told her after breakfast as it was off to the arena for some quick sparring.  
  
"Would you believe that was my first date?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"No I'm serious, and I had a good time too."  
  
"I wish I had known, I would've made it a little bit more," John stopped.  
  
"A little bit more what John?"  
  
"I don't know special." He said finally.  
  
Ray shook her head and smiled. A smile that drove the men of the WWE locker room mad, John included.  
  
"Now, it was great." She said as she pulled into the parking lot of the arena.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he got out of the car, "Now, it was great." 


	15. Did they enjoy it?

"How did the date go?" Shane asked John.  
  
"It went great." He said.  
  
"Really? I'm glad. What did you guys do?"  
  
"We went dancing. She can dance her ass off."  
  
"Really?" Shane asked. He had never seen Ray dance.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm glad you like her."  
  
"Yeah, I like her. She's a little boyish though." John confided.  
  
"That she is." Shane said.  
  
"Well not for long." John told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked John.  
  
"Well you know how I do. I don't want no girl that dresses like me. I want a soft girl, a girlie girl."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I like a girl with long legs, nice tits and big ass. You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"I've been checkin' Ray out since she got here. She's got a bangin' body."  
  
"She does," Shane said remembering when she sat on Matt's bed shirtless showing everyone her tattoo.  
  
"And when I thought to date Ray, I pictured her in short skirts and such. So she can show off the slammin' body of hers."  
  
"Sounds like you opted to date the wrong girl then," Shane mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I doubt you can get her anywhere near anything soft or girlie." Shane said truthfully. "And as for anything skirt wise, you can forget it."  
  
John threw his jersey in his locker as he walked out the room, "We'll see."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." Shane said to the empty locker room.  
  
Shane sat down in the middle of locker room and put his head in his hands. He could not allow John to change his Ray. Then she wouldn't be his Ray anymore, be more like John's Ray. He found himself wanting to slam Cena's head into a wall.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" Shane asked softly.  
  
"About what?" Jeff asked as he walked in the room.  
  
"My life." Shane replied softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Mark asked Ray as he chokeslammed her.  
  
"Yeah I had a blast!" she said despite the fact that she could barely breathe.  
  
"You must have," Adam said, "I saw him kiss you."  
  
"Hey," Mark said standing over her, "no tongue?"  
  
"He kissed her cheek." Adam reported before Ray could.  
  
Damn, she thought, was anybody going to let her tell the story, after all, it was her date.  
  
"Oh," Mark said helping Ray to her feet. "He's a good boy."  
  
"Yeah, he's a good one." Adam said spearing Ray.  
  
"Ouch, shit!" she cried out.  
  
"Watch your language young lady." Mark told her.  
  
"Got to be ready for everything." Adam said looking down at her as he straddled her hips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said as she watched Trish and Amy come down the ramp.  
  
What in the world were they doing down here? She hadn't seen them down here since they realized she was a female.  
  
"Having fun?" Trish asked.  
  
"A blast," Ray replied as Adam helped her to her feet.  
  
"Think fast," Shawn said as she turned around.  
  
She couldn't duck fast enough as he super kicked her in the chin.  
  
"I told you to think fast, I guess next time you'll think faster." He smirked down at her.  
  
"Damn it," she said as she looked up at the ceiling yet again, "what is this, kick Ray's ass day?"  
  
"No," Mark answered, "it's get Ray ready for anything day. And I told you to watch your mouth."  
  
"Sorry daddy." She said her full lips in a sultry pout.  
  
"And don't be giving me that look," Mark said smiling, "it's not going to work this time."  
  
Mark looked down at his daughter as she pulled her knees under chin. His heart melted for her, how he could be so lucky as to adopt a girl as strong as her, he was mesmerized completely.  
  
"Of course it will. It always does." She smiled.  
  
"I hate it when you're right." He helped her to her feet.  
  
"Which I usually am." She said. She watched as Mark nodded slightly above her head, she listened closely, turned around and swung her leg. She looked down at Randy.  
  
"Hey no fair." He smirked up at her, but she could see the anger smoldering in his eyes.  
  
"Got to be ready for everything," she said as she reached down to pull him to his feet as she did he pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Yeah for anything."  
  
She did a back flip landing on her feet keeping his hand in hers, turning to kick him in the chest.  
  
"I will be." She said as Mark threw her a towel. He nodded his head at her, he was proud of her.  
  
"Good work darlin', you can be dismissed." Mark said, "Randy, you could use a little practice."  
  
The boys began laughing. Randy was not used to being made fun of, and this chick just had it out for him.  
  
She must be a lesbian, Randy thought as he climbed to his feet, because she gets off on humiliating men.  
  
"What a dick he can be sometimes." Trish said on the way on the back to the locker room.  
  
"He's pretty cute." Ray said. "So what brings you ladies to the ring?"  
  
"We come for you actually," Amy said.  
  
"Oh," she said as she opened the door the boys' locker room.  
  
"Yeah," Trish told her grabbing her by the hand pulling her toward the diva locker room.  
  
"Whoa, ladies. Whoa." Ray said trying to pull back.  
  
"Oh no you don't. We are here on orders of Mark Calloway himself."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yep, daddy. He says he wants to look at his little girl."  
  
"Oh no you don't." she managed to finally get loose from Trish's grip. "Not my deal, he knows that."  
  
"Well that's why we are here."  
  
"Sorry you wasted your time ladies." Ray said as she walked back toward the male locker room, "but this isn't happening today."  
  
Ray made it to the locker room area but she was a little angry that her father would do that to her. She made her way back down the entrance ramp and back down the ring to her father.  
  
She climbed into the ring and side kicked his leg from underneath him.  
  
"What the hell?" Mark asked looking up at Ray.  
  
She smirked down at him, "Be ready for anything daddy."  
  
"I'm about ready to kick you're ass," he said as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"That goes double." She glared over he shoulder as she climbed out of the ring.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked as he watched her walk back up the ramp.  
  
"Got me." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah that was weird. Maybe we pushed her to hard today." Shawn said.  
  
Mark shook his head, "Naw, there's no such thing as pushing my baby girl too hard. Not in the ring anyway. I wonder what pushed her this time."  
  
"Who knows with that girl?" Shawn said.  
  
"That's the truth. Hey Adam, why don't you go see what's buggin' her?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes, "Sure, it's Uncle Adam to the rescue."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adam has gotten into the habit of knocking on the locker room because he has had the guilty pleasure of seeing Ray undressed.  
  
"Trish if that's you, I'm not in the mood." Ray called back.  
  
"It's me," Adam told her as he walked into the locker room. She sat there in her sports bra and workout shorts.  
  
"Hey Adam, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I'm getting ready to ask you the same question. You attacking your dad."  
  
She shrugged and smiled, "Pay back is a bitch, ain't it?"  
  
"You kicked him for training you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No just the opposite. Kind of a practice what you preach type deal."  
  
Adam nodded, "Oh I see."  
  
Ray nodded again.  
  
"You know I'm not buying that, right?" Adam asked looking over at her.  
  
"Had a feeling you wouldn't."  
  
"So tell Uncle Adam all about it."  
  
"Adam, I know you want to help, but just go with what I told you."  
  
Adam ran his hand through that pretty blond of his and sighed. Mark was going to kill him for this but he was going to again, bow down to his niece.  
  
"Okay Ray," Adam said, "I'm going to trust you, but you keep big man off my back, got it?"  
  
"I love you Adam," she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too, Ray. But you better not get me killed for this." He smiled at him.  
  
Ray swore that smile was sinister. He always grinned, made him look like he was up to something.  
  
"I don't know how Alannah puts up with you." She pushed him.  
  
"I don't know either, but she does." She looked over at him like he was a lunatic, "Yeah, well I don't know how Kacey puts up with Jeff either.  
  
"Yeah I know, the boy is a nut."  
  
"Well you better get ready for nut number two."  
  
Ray's hand shot to her mouth, "She's pregnant?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll be right back." Ray shot out of the locker room and ran down the hall. "I'm going to kill him. And then I'm going after her. She never told me she was pregnant."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What about your life man?" Jeff asked Shane.  
  
"I'm losing my girl." Shane said softly.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. How many times was he going to go through this with him? How many times were all of them going to have to go through this with him? This has been going on since he met this girl. He shook his head, he cried to his wife about it, and of course Kacey came to him. Damn it!  
  
"What's going on Shane?"  
  
"She went out with Cena last night?"  
  
"She did what?" Now this was a shock to even him. Didn't she just tell Kacey how much she liked Shane? What the hell was going on her now?  
  
"Yeah, she went out with Cena last night."  
  
"Well maybe she didn't have a good time." Jeff would say anything to make his best friend feel better.  
  
"Oh she had a good time. She wouldn't shut up about it."  
  
"Oh damn." Jeff put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "Dude what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well Cena is intent on changing her. Talking about he wants her in short skirts and everything so she can show off her body."  
  
"And the bad part here is?"  
  
Shane looked at Jeff as if he were growing horns. He thought if anybody would understand his best friend would. He didn't want Ray to be changed, at least not by Cena.  
  
"I mean listen to me, didn't you yourself say that it would be nice if she wore a nice skirt every now and then?"  
  
"Yeah every now and then. But I like Ray as she is."  
  
"That's touching," Jeff said sarcastically, "But be real."  
  
"I am being real. I love that girl."  
  
"I think you're telling the wrong person."  
  
Shane looked into the green eyes of his best friend. He was right. But you know what, no one tried to take Kacey from him. Not that there was much chance of that. They were attached at the hip.  
  
"I know that."  
  
Jeff's cell phone rang, "That would be Kacey. Got to go check on my babies."  
  
"Babies? With an s?"  
  
"She's pregnant." Jeff said as he walked out the room.  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
"About what?" Ray asked as she walked in the room.  
  
He looked up at her. Even though her hair was a mess and she was sweating she was still gorgeous.  
  
"Kacey is pregnant."  
  
"I know I heard."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Adam. Who told you?"  
  
"Jeff." He smiled, "He just left.  
  
"Oh damn I missed him." She pouted, "I was just coming to kick him in the head."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For not telling me." She said, "but I guess I could kick Kacey too. We're supposed to be cool."  
  
"Not her fault. She has Jeff to put up with."  
  
She thought about it, "You're right. I'll forgive her."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Shane asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I can go hang with the guys tonight. I was kind of hoping I could get to know O'Haire a little better."  
  
"You mean you're not hanging out with John tonight?"  
  
She shook her head, "I doubt it."  
  
Shane let out a sigh of relief, maybe John was indeed just a one time thing. But other men were still his problem. How is it that she wanted to hang with everyone but him?  
  
"Oh. Where's your dad?"  
  
"In the ring. He was sparring with Randy last I saw."  
  
"Oh," Shane said, "What do you say I take you to lunch."  
  
"I think I would like that. Let me shower and change."  
  
Shane watched her she proceeded into the shower. He listened as the showerhead turned on. And he imagined in his mind how her muscular frame looked under that steamy water.  
  
"Ray!" He called.  
  
"What up?" she called back.  
  
"I'm going to go get change, I'll come back for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Ray took her shower, she heard another person come into the locker room. It really didn't matter to her, but the guys walked on eggshells when she was undressed.  
  
"I'm getting in the shower dude," she heard Randy's voice say.  
  
He walked in just as she was reaching for her towel.  
  
"Hey Randy." She said walking past his naked frame.  
  
A/N: I understand that there is another story about a girl dressing as a guy. Phoenix thanx for mentioning my story in your review, much love ;) keep your reviews coming. 


	16. Found

Ray didn't think that her being boyish was such a problem. It was how she had always been, ever since Mark opted to make her his honorary daughter. What was wrong with the way she was?  
  
Shane didn't think there was anything wrong with Ray either, much like she thought, she had always like this, since she arrived here in the WWE. Why was Cena trying to take his bad girl away from him?  
  
"She said she was trying to teach you a lesson. A sort of practice what you preach sort of thing." Adam reported.  
  
Mark chuckled, "That sounds like my darlin'. Anyone know why Trish and Amy were at ringside?"  
  
"No idea, why?"  
  
"I just find it weird, they haven't watched her spar since they realized she was a girl."  
  
"True," Shawn said, they were all sitting around the ring talking. "And they left with her didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah." Adam said scratching his goatee. Shawn did have an interesting point.  
  
"Oh well." Mark sighed, "No telling what those two needed with her."  
  
Adam shook his head, he thought it went deeper. He remembers Ray screaming 'Trish if that's you, I'm not in the mood,' when he knocked on the door to the locker room. Maybe they did have something to do with what happened today.  
  
"Well who is she with now?" Mark asked.  
  
"She went to fine Jeff the last I left her."  
  
"Well just as long as she's with someone," Mark said. "Remember she can't be by herself, ever."  
  
"We heard anything else about her dad?"  
  
Mark shook his head, "No, not a thing. As long as she doesn't know what's going on, we're good. As soon as I know something, you guys will know something. Until then, I want her with someone at all times."  
  
"You got it big man." Adam said.  
  
"Thanks guys, you don't know how much I appreciate this. She has really become like a daughter to me. I love her."  
  
"We all do." Shawn told him. "We all do. We won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"I know you won't."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"She didn't go with it?" John asked the girls.  
  
"Flat out refused." Trish told him. She didn't know why she was wasting his time with her anyway. The girl obviously wants to be a boy. Let her be one.  
  
"Even when you told her it was her dad?"  
  
"Yep." Amy said.  
  
"Damn. This is bad. We are going to have to try it again."  
  
"Why don't you just let it go John? There are plenty of single divas that know they are women." Trish had had a crush on John for a while now. And she didn't see what everyone saw in Ray. She would be the first to admit that she herself was smitten with her, when she thought she was a guy. But now, all the guys are going bonkers over her, and she obviously is a worst tomboy that any diva ever was.  
  
John thought about it. Why was he going through all of this trouble for this chick, especially when he was well aware that Patricia Stragais a.k.a. Trish Stratus, had a crush on him. But as he looked down at the five foot two bombshell he realized he wanted Ray because she would be a difficult terrain to conquer and once he did, he would be like player of the year.  
  
"I know." John said. "But I like her."  
  
Trish let out an audible sigh, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Shane knows her better than any of us. Well besides Mark, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Amy, what, are you blind? Shane is so gone for that girl. I thought he was going to have a fit when I told him that I had planned on rearranging his sweet, darling Ray."  
  
"That's odd, Shane doesn't fit the description of the type that would date a quote, bad girl."  
  
"Ray isn't a bad girl per say, she's just kind of a bad ass. She don't take no shit off no male. But again, all will change right with her image."  
  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because she's a little too independent for my taste."  
  
Trish looked up at John, he had a point. No man wanted a woman who could do everything for herself, made him wonder what he was even there for in the first place.  
  
"I understand." Trish told John.  
  
"You do?" John asked her.  
  
"Yeah, what man wants a woman who can do everything for herself? Makes the guy wonder what his place is, or why he's even there."  
  
"Exactly." John said with a grin. Hey maybe when he was done with Ray, he could look Trish up. She seemed like the kind of girl he was after. What they called wifey material.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray sat with Shane at the nearby Chic-Fil-A. She couldn't help but notice how totally gorgeous he always looked. Even now, in his Green Lantern tee, faded jeans and his boots, he was heartbreaking.  
  
"So tell me something Ray?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"You really like Cena, huh?" he looked down at his plate as not to see the sparkle in her pretty grey eyes. It seemed like lately every time someone said something about Cena her eyes lit up.  
  
Ray wasn't really sure how to answer his question. Because she liked John, she really did. But at the same time, she loved Shane. She loved Shane more than she could ever tell him.  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, I like him. He's cool. Have to appreciate him for taking me on my first date, well I guess you can call it a date."  
  
Shane thought he was going to choke, her first date? Damn it.  
  
" I really like the fact that he doesn't have a problem with my boyish ways."  
  
Shane looked up at her from his fries. His poor Ray, she was so naïve, had no idea that boy had every intention on changing everything about her.  
  
"Yeah?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well it's not many men who accept that about a woman, especially one who's so independent."  
  
"Yeah I know." She said as her cell rang. "Excuse me a sec Shane."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"What's up ma?" John asked. "What you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much, I am having lunch with Shane." She winked across the table and he smiled back.  
  
"Oh." John sounded disappointed.  
  
"Why? Something wrong?"  
  
"No, just thought I could spend sometime with my new boo."  
  
Ray blushed, "I'm sorry, well tonight, I'm going to hang out with a few of the guys. You want to come?"  
  
"Nah," he said, "I want you all alone."  
  
Ray blushed again. "Okay. Well maybe another time."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
"John?" Shane asked looking back down at his plate.  
  
"Yeah." Ray sighed.  
  
Shane wanted to vomit. He was truly for the first time in his life jealous. Jealous that it was John making her blush like this, John making her smile, John making her eyes light up.  
  
Suddenly, he really did want to vomit. He began to feel warm and dizzy. Everything became real blurry, real fast.  
  
"I don't feel very well Ray," Shane told him. She looked at him, his complexion was about the color of his shirt.  
  
"Okay." She jumped up at stood beside him. "Breathe easy now."  
  
Shane took a deep breath, he was going to puke, he knew it. It always happened, especially when he got worked up about something. He just didn't want Ray to see him like this.  
  
"Come on." She put his arm around her shoulders, leading him to the near by rest room, "Keep breathing."  
  
"Uh miss, you can't go in there with him." One of the employees said.  
  
"My husband is sick," Ray's eyes darkened with smoldering anger, "so move or be moved."  
  
He couldn't believe she just called him her husband, and it sounded so good coming from her mouth. If he weren't so sick, he would've kissed her. Ray had a stare down with the guy and eventually, after seeing she wasn't about to back down, he did. By the time they actually got into the rest room, Shane felt his lunch climbing his throat. Any other girl would be grossed out completely but Ray stood there the entire time.  
  
"That's it." She coaxed him, "Breathe sweetie, breathe."  
  
When he was finished vomiting she had a glass of ginger ale and a glass of water waiting for him.  
  
"Here, drink these, they will help."  
  
"Thank you." He said softly, his throat burned so much.  
  
"Drink the water first love." She told him rubbing his back in little circles. She picked up the cell phone, "Daddy, Shane and I are at Chic-Fil- A, Shane got a little sick."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's okay. But tell Vince we'll be there in a little while."  
  
"Sure baby," he said, "I'm going that way in a sec."  
  
"Daddy's going to cover us with Vince."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I'll drive my car back, k?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shane looked up at her, her eyes hadn't left him once. She was going to take care of him the way he had taken care of her when she needed him. They drove back to the arena with the windows down.  
  
"Now don't you puke in my car." She joked with him.  
  
He smiled at her and pretended to heave.  
  
"Hey," she grinned, "You'll walk."  
  
He grinned at her again. Why couldn't it be like this all the time? He thought, just he and his girl.  
  
They finally made it back to the arena. Ray looked over at Shane, his complexion was a lot better. A whole lot better, he was back to his naturally tanned self.  
  
"There you go." She said to him, "For a while there you were actually looking like the Green Lantern."  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny." He pushed her playfully. "It's your own fault."  
  
"And how is this dear Hurricane?"  
  
"Well someone just had to have Chic-Fil-A."  
  
"Oh sure, blame it on the chick." Ray rolled her eyes. She went to climb out of the car, but he stopped her.  
  
"Ray," he held her hand, "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"What's a friend for?" she said climbing out of the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Torrid was having a blast in the parade. She stood between her the Undertaker and Kane.  
  
"You okay my Angel."  
  
"I am fine my lord. I do have a question my Lord."  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"Is this televised?"  
  
"It is, is that a problem?"  
  
Torrid shook her head. No it was no problem at all, she thought as she waved at the crowd.  
  
The parade wasn't anything big, it wasn't the Macy's parade or anything, but she was honored that they had asked her to stand along side The Undertaker and Kane.  
  
But while Torrid, Kane and The Undertaker weren't worried about the parade Ray, Glenn and Mark were. There was no way to talk Vince out her appearance, and they understood why, he had made a commitment. But they did up the security. So that was indeed a plus.  
  
"Don't worry darlin'," Mark whispered, "it's almost over. Then you can have a cookies and cream McFlurry."  
  
Ray smiled, he remembered,  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray didn't have a match on this particular night, but the night did call for her to have to accompany Daddy and Uncle Glenn to the ring. Once she got all that make up off, and peeled herself out of that costume of hers, she sat in the middle of the locker room. Shane was in the shower and she was pretty much alone. Her cell phone rang loudly.  
  
She looked at the caller ID display, it said Unknown Name, Unknown Number. Now who the hell could be playing jokes? She knew all too well that Mr. Levesque and Mr. Irvine were big time practical jokers, same with Mr. Bradshaw and Mr. Calloway, yes her dad was a huge practical joker.  
  
"Yeah," she picked up the phone.  
  
"Now is that anyway to answer a phone?" a deep voice asked her.  
  
"It's my way." She shot back. Who the hell was this any way?  
  
"That's not the way you were raised I'm sure." The voice continued.  
  
"Like you have anything to do with the way I was raised. Who the hell is this any way?"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me Ravyn Sari Jacobs."  
  
Ray was startled, very few people knew her entire name. And this voice she didn't recognize at all.  
  
"Who are you?" she hissed again.  
  
"Don't you worry my little sunshine."  
  
"Sunshine?" That word struck a chord in her memory, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it did. "Why do you call me sunshine?"  
  
The voice on the other end let out a sinister laugh. "Let's just say, we'll meet up very soon. And all questions will be answered." And the phone line went dead.  
  
Ray jumped back from the phone as if it burned her. Her breathing sped up and she started sweating.  
  
"Hold on there darlin'," her father called to her. "Don't you go dying on me."  
  
Ray stammered, but she couldn't get it out. She wanted to tell her father that there was a just a mysterious man calling her, and by the name of sunshine of all names. Why had that name stuck out in her head?  
  
"Calm down Ray, tell me what happened?"  
  
"Some man just called me. He said we would meet up soon, and that all of my questions would be answered then."  
  
He hugged her. "Oh darlin', don't you worry, tomorrow we'll get your cell number changed, okay?"  
  
Shane walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear what Mark said to Ray.  
  
"Her dad?" Shane's eyes got as big as saucers as Mark nodded solemnly.  
  
Shane thought he might crumbled to the floor. Their worst nightmares had come true.  
  
Oh Jesus no, he thought, he found her, oh my God he found her.  
  
She found me, Ray thought as Mark rubbed his back, she found me. What am I going to do? If I stay, she'll take me away from my family. 


	17. Changes

Ray walked through the day like she was on autopilot. She had been feeling this way since she realized Lydia found her and found some creepy man to call her and scare her a few weeks ago. Jesus have mercy, she couldn't go back home, she couldn't.  
  
Shane and Mark weren't much better. Of course they knew it wasn't Lydia that had found Ray, it was a lot worse. The man who tried to kill her as an infant was back to finish what he started.  
  
"Oh my God Mark!" Vince cried when he had told him.  
  
"I know. Vince you do realize this isn't her fault."  
  
"Oh of course I do." Vince mentioned for Mark to sit. "She is my best female competitor, I'm not giving her up. And she's one of my little jewels; I'll be damned if I'll let anything happen to her. We'll just heighten her security and no one is to leave her alone."  
  
"Same thing I told the boys." Mark assured him.  
  
"Good."  
  
Mark felt tears well up in his throat. "That's my daughter."  
  
Vince nodded, "You really have taken a liking to her."  
  
"I love her."  
  
"I can see that. Well we all do. So we aren't going to let anything happen to her."  
  
"Thank you." Mark walked outside of the office. Glenn and Shane were there to greet him.  
  
"How'd it go?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Well he said the same thing we did. She's not to be without someone at all times. Vince said he would heighten her security, but we all just have to be on the lookout."  
  
"We will be big brother. That's my niece, we aren't going to let anything happen to her."  
  
"I'm going to go sit with her." Shane said finally.  
  
"Hey, did you talk to her last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to her. She still thinks that it's Lydia after her. I can deal with Lydia,"  
  
"Good, we don't tell her about her father unless we absolutely have to."  
  
Shane nodded his agreement. Lately he felt so numb. Ray continued to see John, they were getting pretty serious from where he sat. But that really wasn't his area of concern. He could always deal with his feelings for Ray; right now there was a mad man after the woman he loved.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray was sitting in the locker room with John, "But I want you to do this."  
  
She shook her head, "No John, it isn't my style."  
  
"So what I want doesn't count?"  
  
She looked up to him as if to say, not this time it doesn't. She wasn't about to play this game with him. This wasn't who she was and he was going to have to deal with it or leave her.  
  
"Please Ray, just once. That's all I'm asking."  
  
"No, John."  
  
"Damn it Ray, you're a lady."  
  
"No, I'm a female, get it right."  
  
"And while we're on the subject, why do you still get changed in here?"  
  
"Because this is where I've always changed. You never had a problem with it before. Actually if my memory serves me right, and I'm sure it does. You rather much enjoyed me changing in here. What's different now?"  
  
"You weren't my girl before."  
  
"And that makes any kind of a difference?"  
  
"It does to me. I'm sorry if I don't want to have the entire male locker room drooling over what's mine."  
  
What's his? What in the name of all that is sane is talking about? Oh this is gone far enough, this boy is on an ego trip and it time that he came down from it.  
  
"What's yours?" Ray's face flushed with anger. "John, let's get something straight right here and right now, that way you don't have to go through this again."  
  
"So what are you saying, you're not my girl?"  
  
"No, that isn't what I'm saying. I'm your girlfriend, yes. I'm not your property, got it?"  
  
John let out an irritable sigh. He was getting nowhere with this girl, and quite frankly he was getting a little tired of trying.  
  
"Yeah, aight."  
  
"I know you're not even getting irritated buddy. If anyone should be agitated, it ought to be me, and trust me I am."  
  
"All I'm saying to you is that it wouldn't kill you to dress like a woman just once."  
  
Ray had the sudden urge to strangle him. He wasn't listening to a damn thing she was saying. Why was she even speaking when it was obviously going into one ear and out of the other?  
  
"Yes it would." She said as she walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To cool off." She stormed off.  
  
"Hey," John called out the door.  
  
"What?" she turned around to face him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with someone?"  
  
"I will be when I get there." She said turning again.  
  
Ray wasn't quite sure what to make of what John was asking. He has told her many times how he feels. That he cares for her deeply. But if he cares so much, why is he insisting on changing who she is?  
  
"Whoa there Citizen Ray," she heard Shane call out.  
  
Ray smiled, "Just the person I was looking for."  
  
Shane smiled, "I knew that."  
  
"And how so, dear Hurricane?"  
  
"See, it's all because of my Hurri-powers. I know when you need me."  
  
Ray smiled again, "I am a humbled woman."  
  
"So what's going on beautiful?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you're walking around here like you could kill someone. What's going on?"  
  
"John and I got into it."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep. Shane I like him, and I want to keep him happy. But what he wants me to do, it's down right unbearable."  
  
"What does he want you to do?" he asked, as if he didn't already know. Hell half of the locker room knew that John was intent on changing everything about Ray.  
  
"He wants to change everything about me,"  
  
"And is that what you want?"  
  
"Well no. It isn't. I like John; I want him to be attracted to me. But I don't know if I can do what he's asking of me."  
  
"Then don't do it beautiful. You are gorgeous just the way you are. And if he can't see that, he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Thanks Shane. You always know how to make me feel better."  
  
"It's the Hurri-sensors. They are indeed one of a kind."  
  
Ray kissed his cheek lightly, "Yeah they are."  
  
Shane looked at Ray; he looked deep into those slanted grey eyes of hers. Oh my God how he wanted to kiss her, but just he moved his head to do so a loud cough stopped him.  
  
"Moving in on my girl Helms?" It was Cena.  
  
"What is it now John?" Ray asked, she was obviously still angry with him.  
  
"I just came to apologize but I see you are busy."  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to my best friend, in case that's a problem with you. What since I belong to you, do I need your permission?"  
  
John was taken aback a bit. He wasn't used to girls throwing his words back in his face. At least not this forceful. Damn, this girl was a little more bad ass than he thought.  
  
"Hey ma, I would suggest you take it down a notch. Pump your brakes."  
  
"I would suggest you kiss my ass." Ray said walking off yet again.  
  
"Hey Ray, wait up." Shane called after her.  
  
"I see Adam," She called over he shoulder, "I'll be with him."  
  
Good, Shane thought, as long as she was with someone. He turned around on Cena.  
  
"Now what's going on with you two?"  
  
"I don't see how you stand her. She's got so much attitude. Makes me want to knock the hell out of her sometimes."  
  
Shane felt his face grow warm. If he ever laid a hand on his Ray, it would be the last thing he did with that hand.  
  
"Well," Shane said trying to remain calm, "I'm just her friend. Dealing with her is easy for me. I'm not the one trying to change who she is."  
  
"Oh come off it Helms. You know as well as I do that girl has a body under them baggy ass clothes."  
  
"Your point being?" Shane asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to see it?"  
  
I already have, don't forget, she's my roommate.  
  
"It's not my place to." Shane told him. "Like I said, I'm just her best friend."  
  
"Well I'm her man, and it's my place to see my woman's body damn it."  
  
How the hell does she put up with him is what I wanted to know? Shane thought to himself.  
  
"Well I'll talk to her, I doubt I can get anything out of her though."  
  
A light bulb went off in John's head. Shane could get Ray to do anything.  
  
"Yeah, talk to her. See what you can get her to do. I mean I don't need to be an every day thing. But damn when we do see her body it's just in sports bras and shorts. Just a little skirt every now and then, that's all I'm asking for."  
  
Hell seeing Ray in shorts and a sports bra was all Shane needed to see her in. Damn, she looked good enough to eat then.  
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But like I said I can't promise you anything."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hey there's my favorite girl."  
  
"Hey Uncle Adam," Ray said. "Uncle Adam, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure hon, what is it?"  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Why of course I do."  
  
"No really. Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Well honey, you do know I'm a married man. But let's put it like this, if I wasn't."  
  
"Okay Adam," she said blushing, "'Nuff said."  
  
"Why, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well John doesn't seem to think I'm pretty the way I am."  
  
"Do you think you're pretty the way you are?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Ray."  
  
"I guess not. I mean tomboys aren't meant to be pretty. I'm an athlete, I go in the ring do my thing and that's the end of it. In the end, I don't care if I'm pretty or not."  
  
"Listen to me honey," Adam said, "All those divas in that locker room, they are athletes too. Now mind you, they don't go in there mixing it up with the big boys like you do, but they are athletes. And they are pretty too."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you agree with John?"  
  
"Because in a way, I do."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"No, listen to me Ray. You are one of the prettiest girls I've seen since my wife. And if Alannah had a body like yours and hid it all the time, I think I would be about as frustrated as John is."  
  
"But this is the way John met me, this is the way I've always been. Why is trying to change me now all of a sudden?"  
  
Adam scratched his goatee. As much as he hated to admit it, Ray had a point there.  
  
"Well honey, I don't have an answer to that. All I can say is do what's in your heart. And change isn't so bad, try it once, if you don't like it, there's no law that says you can't change back."  
  
Now as much as Ray hated to admit it, Adam had a point.  
  
"Okay." She said walking off.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Ray," Cindy the make up girl called out, "You're just who I needed to see."  
  
"Why, what's up Cin?"  
  
"New T-shirt." She told Ray as she threw it at her. "Vince says for you to wear next time you're on T.V."  
  
"Okay." Ray said holding the shirt out in front of her. It was black with UV reactive lettering on it. The front said Torrid, written in flames, the Slayer written with blood dripping from it. On the back it said, A Destructive Force written in steel, it was way cool.  
  
This is so wicked, she thought to herself, I can't wait to show this off. With that she tore off through the corridor screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Daddy, Uncle Glenn, Shane!" she yelled as she tore into the locker room. The normal griping about knocking and so forth.  
  
"What is it darlin'," Mark asked her.  
  
Ray held out her new T-shirt proudly in front of her. "Look."  
  
"Wow, beautiful." Shane said, "That's nice."  
  
"I know. Isn't it hot?"  
  
"Can't wait to see it on you, ma." John called from the corner.  
  
Ray looked over her shoulder, she had the sudden urge to kiss him so she went on it.  
  
"Sorry I can be such a bitch."  
  
"It's okay. I can be an asshole too sometimes."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Shane thought he was going to vomit again.  
  
"What's wrong son?" Mark looked at Shane.  
  
Ray turned her head quickly just in time to see Shane dart to the bathroom, his cape flowing behind him. She rolled her pretty grey eyes.  
  
"Oh heaven on Earth, not again. Someone get that man a pregnancy test." She joked. The locker room roared in laughter as she chased her best friend in the bathroom.  
  
"Why is it you're always around to see me hurl?" he asked her at catering.  
  
"Yeah, I got some powers too. Maybe not as strong as yours, but I have 'em." She said retying his cape.  
  
Shane nodded his head. That's good to know, he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"What's a friend for? I have to go change for my match."  
  
"Defending the title?" Shane called.  
  
"Nope, number one contender for the light heavy weight title."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. Do you know who your opponent is?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
She was so cocky, he couldn't do anything but smile. "Give 'em hell Ray."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Ray, before you go out there tonight," Vince was talking to her as she crouched down in her normal tiger position in gorilla, "I just want to congratulate you personally."  
  
"On what sir?"  
  
"On being on the cover of the new Raw magazine."  
  
Ray's hand shot to her mouth. "Oh my God."  
  
"Wait, there's more. There's a diva photo shoot for the next diva magazine. I would like you to do that as well."  
  
"Wait a minute Vince, you know that's not me." She said as she slipped her new t-shirt over her head.  
  
"I know. But you are one of my divas and the fans want to see you."  
  
Ray nodded her head solemnly, this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Just one photo shoot Ray. Just one."  
  
"Okay Vince, let's see what happens."  
  
He hugged her, "That a girl. Now good luck on your match tonight."  
  
SHOUT!  
  
I can't believe these people want me to do a photo shoot!  
  
HEAVY! I WANT IT HEAVY!  
  
Why? I'm so not a diva!  
  
WELCOME TO MY WORLD ANYWAY YOU PICK YOU'RE WINDING DOWN!  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the WWE light heavy weight championship. Introducing first, from Boston Mass, weighing in at 190, the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Torrid the Slayer."  
  
"Look at Torrid's new T-shirt J.R."  
  
"It tells the truth doesn't it? A destructive force."  
  
"Got that right."  
  
"And the opponent, from Smithfield North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds, the Hurricane."  
  
A/N: Thank you to my latest reviewer Shelby, glad you enjoy the story. The last chapter, Found, is the entrance into the R rating I gave my story.so hold on, cuz the next few chapters are going to be a doozy. And of course, still sending mad love Phoenix and Sam, you guys still rock! 


	18. Tender Kisses

A/N: New reviewers, Jen and Belladonna4, thanx for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Glad you are enjoying the story, and of course can't leave out my girls Shelby, Phoenix and Sam! You guys still rock!  
  
"Godamnit!" Ray yelled as she ran towards first aid after Shane.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Adam asked.  
  
"What your mouth!" Mark called after her.  
  
"He's hurt!" Ray shrilled.  
  
"Did you win?" Mark asked walking behind her.  
  
"I didn't know I was facing Shane." She told him ignoring his question. She didn't care about winning, but she knows when she had him twisted in the Destructive force she heard something pop.  
  
"Which is why we tell you to check the board smart ass." Mark called out.  
  
"To hell with that board, I heard something snap."  
  
"Watch your mouth Ravyn." Mark called out behind her. Mark knew his scolding was useless, but he had to try. He swore the girl had a mouth like a sailor.  
  
"Who won the match?" Adam called behind her.  
  
"He did."  
  
"You let him win didn't you?" Mark asked her finally catching up with his daughter.  
  
"That's not the point daddy," she said as she stood outside of first aid. "I hurt him. You know how I am with my opponents. To me it's another male."  
  
"I know darlin', that's how it should be. And that's a risk all of those boys take when they step in the ring. In the ring, you have no friends, just opponents, Shane knows that."  
  
Ray shook her head quietly and walked in.  
  
Patrick the first aid tech stopped her, "He says no visitors."  
  
"Patrick, this really isn't the time to fuck with me. Move."  
  
Patrick knew better than to tangle with the new girl. She was as strong as any male superstar he had run across.  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Shane was lying on the table his eyes closed his arm in a sling. She almost cried out to him. She knew what her father told her was the truth; she couldn't believe she did this to him of all people.  
  
"Well if it isn't the new number one contender for the light heavy weight title." Ray said hopping up on the table next to him.  
  
He turned his head toward her putting on his brave face. She put on hers as well thought it was difficult seeing the fruits of her destruction.  
  
"Hey there beautiful." He whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself. Hell of a match out there. You gave me a run for my money."  
  
"Liar." He smiled.  
  
"What? I'm serious."  
  
"You know good and well that you let me win that match."  
  
Ray smiled, "And how do you know this dear Hurricane?"  
  
"I keep telling you Citizen Ray, I got my Hurri-powers."  
  
"I am a humbled woman." She smiled. "So how bad is it?"  
  
"Not bad at all."  
  
"That doesn't tell me what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Well I popped my shoulder out of socket, so they had to pop it back. Patrick said there may be some nerve damage, but I doubt it."  
  
A tremor of fear shot through her. He didn't pop his shoulder out of socket, she did. She hurt her best friend.  
  
"Shane sweet heart, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I knew what I was doing before I walked in there."  
  
"Wait, you knew you were my opponent?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "We tell you to check the board there little miss cocky."  
  
He was right, she never checked the board before a match, she just went out there and demolished whoever was staring at her from the other side of the ring.  
  
"Yeah I know. I just never expected for you to be looking at me from the other side of the ring."  
  
"Expect the unexpected here beautiful." She watched as he sat up wincing in pain as he did.  
  
She broke down and cried. She wiped at her cheeks frantically.  
  
"Shane I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay beautiful, you didn't do anything wrong." He wiped at tear that had gotten away from her. She looked down and away from her. He cupped the back of her neck forcing her to look at him. "This is the risk we all take."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
She looked so vulnerable right then, it broke Shane's heart. Damn it, he thought he asked Patrick to keep all visitors out. But knowing her she probably threatened the poor guy. He looked up into those pretty grey eyes and he couldn't help himself, he kissed her.  
  
Oh my God, Ray thought, he is kissing me. I'm dating John, but my best friend is kissing me and to be honest, I'm not hating this.  
  
God she feels good, Shane thought as she pressed her body against him deepening the kiss. He slid his hand down her neck, his mouth following. A soft cry escaped her throat and he thought he would burst. She leaned her head back giving him better access to her neck when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"God damn it," he muttered as Patrick walked back through the door. People around here have some timing, he swore they were all out to get him.  
  
She leaped off the table like someone had burned her.  
  
"Wait, Ray."  
  
"I had better be going. I was supposed to meet John after our match. He must be wondering where I am."  
  
Shane let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah see you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"You're on in 5." The tech told Randy and Hunter.  
  
"I'm not getting anywhere with her." Randy seethed.  
  
"Just a matter of time big man. Calm down." Hunter said. Quite frankly he too was tired of the little brat.  
  
"You don't understand Hunter, she is still wearing my belt."  
  
"I know that. You think I can't see that."  
  
"Well what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"You have to give me time to think Randy. I do have a few other things to worry about besides getting your IC title back."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Good. But don't worry, if this plan with Batista doesn't put all our chips in alignment nothing will."  
  
Randy grinned. There was nothing that could get past Batista, least of all a woman.  
  
"Oh now we wouldn't want to hurt that beautiful body of hers."  
  
Hunter grinned, "Then I'll tell him to go easy on the little brat."  
  
They laughed together.  
  
"And cut!" the tech yelled, "That was good. No problems there."  
  
"Good," Paul said, "Now I can go check on my niece."  
  
"Ray?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I owe her one. She is quite the practical joker."  
  
"Oh really?" Randy smirked.  
  
"Yeah as luck would have it, she is."  
  
Randy watched as Paul walked out the door. But he meant every thing he said in that interview even if Paul didn't. That macho bitch was going to give him back his belt and take her place where she belonged. Underneath him in his bed, there was just no sense in her parading around with his belt. Just wasn't right.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"You did what?" Jeff cried out as he walked Shane out the door.  
  
"I kissed her." Shane repeated himself looking at the floor. Ray's taste was still fresh on his lips, the way her body melded into his, it was all so natural.  
  
"Man, if you weren't hurt I would kick you."  
  
"Why?" Shane asked climbing in the car next to Jeff.  
  
"Because is she not dating someone?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah well you see how well that's going. They argue every other minute."  
  
"And the minutes when they aren't arguing?"  
  
"If they aren't arguing they are getting ready to start."  
  
Jeff nodded his head, Shane did have a point. Even he himself couldn't see what Ray saw in John, they were like night and day. Nevertheless, the fact remains that Shane kissed a girl that belonged to someone else.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing, she ran out of that room so fast I thought my head would spin."  
  
"Well what do you expect Shane? Her mind is probably flying in so many directions 'til she can't see straight."  
  
He knew that, but his wasn't doing too much better. He loved Ray, would do anything in the world for her but he didn't know if that included letting her go to be happy.  
  
"How's Kacey?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"She's doing pretty good. She says she misses Ray, so please bring her out sometime."  
  
"Okay. Will do." He leaned back so he could sleep. His arm ached a little and he smiled. He wished that Ray was with him, she always knew how to make him feel better.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
John watched as Ray tore into the locker room like a bat out of hell.  
  
"What's wrong ma?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing, I just forgot I was supposed to meet you." She told him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh, I know all about it. How's Shane?"  
  
"Well I'm expecting the worse, praying for the best," she said pulling her shirt over her head, "I popped his shoulder out of socket at best they have to just pop it back in,"  
  
"And at worst?"  
  
"Well at worst he has some nerve damage."  
  
"Damn. You're a tough cookie in the ring, huh?"  
  
"I guess." She said.  
  
"So I hear you have a photo shoot with the other divas."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes. That was the last thing on her mind. And she didn't even want to do it.  
  
"Yeah, regretfully I do."  
  
"No, ma. That's a good thing." He said coming up behind her. She was standing there in those shorts and that sports bra. She looked good as hell.  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"Because then every could see that body of yours."  
  
"You're such a hypocrite John." She shot at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other day it was such a problem for everybody to see my body. And these were just people we see every day. Now you have no problem with millions of strangers looking at me."  
  
"Wait, slow down ma. That's not even how I meant it."  
  
"Yeah well that's how you said it."  
  
"Come on ma," he kissed her neck in the spot where he knew she was most responsive. "I don't want to fight."  
  
She leaned into him, her body relaxing into his hard body. "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Come on, put on something cute, let's go out."  
  
She threw on a pair of jeans and one of his jerseys, she bunched it up and tied it at the back to show off her tattoo, finishing the outfit with a pair of boots. She tossed her hair a few times deciding to leave out down for once.  
  
"Ma, you goin' wear my jersey?"  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?"  
  
John was going to do anything in his power to avoid a fight. "Naw ma. It looks good on you."  
  
She smiled. She knew he was making an effort and so was she. She was determined to get through this with him.  
  
He took out to dinner and dancing again and then took her back to the hotel. They were kissing and making out on his bed. He untied her jersey snaking his hand under her shirt. John was loving this. Her body was so tight yet soft enough to touch. This was the night he was sure of it.  
  
Kissing John was not bad, but it wasn't as good as kissing Shane, Ray thought. Shane was so gentle with her, John was kind of aggressive. It scared her.  
  
"I better go." She said when she felt his hand pushing under her sports bra. This had gone just about far enough.  
  
"No ma." John whined kissing her neck again, "Stay with me."  
  
"I would love to John, but I have to go check on Shane anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." He laid back on the bed watching her walk out the door.  
  
Why does he always come before me? In everything she does Shane comes first.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Shane listened as the door opened and shut. He smiled against his pillow, he thought for sure she was going to stay the night with John, they had definitely gotten to that point in their relationship, or whatever it was one chose to call what they had.  
  
He smelled the familiar scent of John's cologne and when he looked up he saw that she was wearing his jersey. He smiled, that must've went over well with the new image John had for Ray. Shane listened as she turned on the shower washing John's scent from her body.  
  
"Shane," she whispered climbing beside him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you have a t-shirt or something I can wear?"  
  
"You don't want to wear John's?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
"You can wear my green lantern tee if you like."  
  
He watched as she slipped the green cloth over her head. It was big on him but it seemed to fit her body perfectly. He smiled, she looked so cute.  
  
"Shane,"  
  
"Yes beautiful?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time." He said stroking the long braid that lie across his chest. "Anytime."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray's father sat in a hotel not far from his daughter's. He dialed her number again, again it told him her number had been changed. What a smart little cookie his daughter was, getting her number changed. Or maybe it wasn't his daughter at all, but the people who protected her. He grinned; no one can keep me from my sunshine.  
  
Her voice was so soothing to him. She sounded just like Sari, her mother. He smiled. Her mother failed him as a wife. Maybe she could do better in his light. And if not, she would suffer the same fate as her mother, the dear princess.  
  
"My sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey," he sang with a sadistic grin on his face. "Ravyn, my little ray of sunshine, beware I'm coming for you next. And if you don't satisfy me, I'll finish what I started."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray jumped out of bed. Who used to call her sunshine? Why is that name popping out in her mind? What the hell was going on?  
  
Shane was there to hold her. "Relax, beautiful. Relax."  
  
Ray's entire body tremored with fear. She shook repeatedly. Shane thought she as having a seizure.  
  
"I'm going to call your father." Shane told her.  
  
Ray couldn't say anything in return, she didn't care who he called. She just wanted know what was going on with her.  
  
"Yeah Mark, well I got her breathing deeply."  
  
"Well keep her that way. Calm her down Shane. We don't need anything happening to her."  
  
"I got it Mark. See you tomorrow."  
  
Once Shane finally got Ray to calm down it was pretty late.  
  
"Think you could go back to sleep."  
  
She nodded, "Hold me." She said lying beside him.  
  
Shane didn't need to be told twice. He held her until he thought she had fallen asleep.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
That's just it, she thought, I love you too. 


	19. Official Diva

A/N: There are times in this chapter where Ray and her dad are talking simultaneously but not to each other. Just a warning so that you didn't get confused. Keep those review coming, much appreciation.  
  
"Where's Ray?" Mark asked. He had long since given up on anyone going after his daughter. He hadn't let his guard down completely but he had let her have a little more freedom.  
  
"She's with John. He's trying to pump her up about that photo shoot of hers."  
  
"She is so not willing to do that." Shane said.  
  
"I know, but it is her job."  
  
"I told her the same thing, and do you know what she said?" Adam said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Her job is to wrestle, not to parade in front of a bunch of horny men."  
  
"That sounds like my darlin'."  
  
"Damn straight." Ray said walking into the locker room with John.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Mark said rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this girl.  
  
"Sorry daddy." She said not looking a bit sorry.  
  
"So when's the big day?" Adam asked.  
  
"I leave tonight, it's tomorrow bright and early."  
  
"Well if it's any consolation, Amy and Joanie used to be the same way."  
  
"Now Joanie is my kind of girl. I'm so glad she's coming back."  
  
There were some grunts about how Joanie changed in the locker room with the other divas.  
  
"Not a diva," she called out from where she bent over in the corner.  
  
"Smart ass." John said smacking her ass.  
  
"You know it." She said grabbing his cock.  
  
"Whoa! Darlin'!"  
  
"Hey, he started. Tell him to keep his hands off me."  
  
"John, behave. You know how she is."  
  
John threw his hands up, "Hey, that was all her, I didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"Yeah right." Ray said as she walked into the shower.  
  
"After seeing that, I need some air. You guys keep an eye on her." Mark said walking out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe she just did that." John said aloud.  
  
"That was definitely bold." Adam said.  
  
"Well you did grab her first," Shane said. He was vastly amused.  
  
"Oh can it Helms. You're always taking up for her."  
  
"That's because she's my best friend and we do that for each other."  
  
"Damn straight." Ray called out from the shower.  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" They all yelled back to her.  
  
She stepped out of the shower, her hair dripping down her back.  
  
"Sorry daddies." She said sarcastically.  
  
"When are you going to start dressing in the girls' locker room?" John asked her.  
  
"When I feel like I'm a girl." Ray retorted.  
  
"So basically we're looking at."  
  
"Never." She finished for him. "Besides, you're the only one complaining. Relax."  
  
"What time do you need to be with the girls?" Shane asked Ray.  
  
"In fifteen minutes. I'll be dressed in five." She said disappearing into the bathroom. She didn't know why John got all bent out of shape. She has gotten dressed in this room more times than she can't count. For the entire time she's been in the WWE. Men, who understood them?  
  
"Good." John said. "The sooner she's with those girls, the sooner the transformation could begin."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
When Ray arrived on the set, she knew she was way out of her league.  
  
"Hey Ray." The girls called to her.  
  
She waved back. Why the hell had she agreed to this?  
  
"Hi." A photographer introduced himself, "I'm Peter. You're Ray?"  
  
"I am."  
  
He looked over her t-shirt and sweat pants. "You are going to need a lot of work."  
  
She rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.  
  
"Ladies, can I have your attention please. We've got a lot of work to do. We are going to do two photo shoots in one within the next few days. We are going to do Torrid's photo shoot," He looked over at Ray, "And as we can see that's going to take some doing. And then we have to do each of you. We are also going to have to do Torrid's Q & A. So let's hop to it. Torrid, you're up first."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes. It was not going to take a whole lot to make her girlish. It was just going to take a lot whining on her part.  
  
"She has awesome cheek bones," said Cindy, "she's naturally beautiful, this is going to take us no time at all."  
  
Going to take no time at all? This is what Ray was hoping to here. Maybe it wouldn't be such a long day after all. And true to her word, before Ray knew it she was in her medieval cloak tight tank, leggings and her spike heeled boots. She standing against a chain linked fence and her long hair had been teased in all directions.  
  
"Okay, have you done anything like this before?" Peter asked her.  
  
"Nope." She really didn't want to be here.  
  
"Well I'm going to say to you like I say to all the divas, the camera is your friend. Play with your friend.  
  
Ray rolled her eyes, she had been right all along; this was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
"Okay, just do what feels right, and I'll guide you from there."  
  
Ray just stood there. She had no idea what this man wanted her to do. She tried to think of her character, what would Torrid do?  
  
"Could you do me one favor?" Peter asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pose."  
  
Smart ass, she thought. Then she thought of something, this is like competition, this is another male thinking he can over rule her. Not this day, not this girl.  
  
"Can I hear my theme music please? I have the CD."  
  
"Someone bring this girl her music!" Peter demanded.  
  
SHOUT!  
  
Torrid leaned back against the fence sticking her pelvis out toward the camera.  
  
"Good!"  
  
HEAVY! I WANT IT HEAVY!  
  
Torrid turned around looking over her shoulder sticking one foot through one of the links.  
  
"There you go."  
  
WELCOME TO MY WORLD ANYWAY YOU PICK YOU'RE WINDING DOWN  
  
Torrid climbed the fence like a cat looking over her shoulder her hair falling to one side.  
  
"Damn." Trish said from where she and Amy watched the sidelines. "The girl's a natural."  
  
"Bring the blood." Peter called.  
  
The tech's doused her in a ruby fluid it ran down her body.  
  
"Okay Ray, I need your eyes. I need you to tell me with your eyes that you are the Dark Angel."  
  
Torrid twisted her lips up into a smirk, pushing her hips out to one side.  
  
"Beautiful Ray." Peter said, "Give me one more."  
  
Torrid thought about this, "I have an idea."  
  
She rummaged through her bag, no gothic girl would be complete without her spiked dog collar, bringing it back she crawled on all fours with it.  
  
"Nice, just one more now."  
  
Torrid stood up on her knees, leaned her torso all the way back reaching her hands back to reach her ankles. Her chest stood out and her head tilted back.  
  
"For a butch bitch," Randy said, "the girl has skills."  
  
"Who invited you?" Trish asked.  
  
"I invited myself. After all, Ray has an interest in me."  
  
"No, he doesn't have an ego." Trish started.  
  
"Nope, not at all." Amy finished walking away from him.  
  
"That should be good for that." Peter called. "Shower her up and get her ready for the next roll."  
  
Oh, God there's more? Would this day never end?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Beautiful's birthday is in a few days." Shane said aloud.  
  
"What are you going to get her?" Mark asked.  
  
"I got her her own green lantern tee with 'Beautiful' written on the back. That way I can have mine back."  
  
"That's cute." John said.  
  
"What did you get her?" Mark asked him.  
  
"This." John held out this short slinky one-piece dress.  
  
"And you think my darlin' is going to be caught dead in that?"  
  
"She will when I get done with her."  
  
Shane and Mark exchanged looks. Mark decided that he would let Ray handle this. Because if he stepped in he was going to knock John right in the mouth.  
  
"Right." Mark said looking away. "I got her this." He showed Shane a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" John asked.  
  
"You'll see on her birthday. She is going to have kittens."  
  
"Well damn." Shane said. Mark was right. Ray was going to have an absolute fit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
My birthday is coming up, Ray thought, and no one knows about it but me.  
  
My sunshine's birthday is coming up. What a surprise I'm going to give her. She's going to just love it.  
  
I only have one wish, same wish every year.  
  
Same wish every year.  
  
To be normal.  
  
To have my baby.  
  
Looks like its coming true.  
  
Only a few days to go. I'm going to be normal.  
  
I'm going to be a daddy again.  
  
"Ray!" Trish called out.  
  
"Yeah," she snapped out of her train of thought. "What's going on?"  
  
"Peter needs you on the next set."  
  
"Okay cool. On the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." She said toweling off he long blonde hair.  
  
"Shit, I don't want to do this. Did you see that thing they have me wearing?"  
  
"I saw it, it's cute."  
  
"Yeah if you have the body for it." Ray smirked.  
  
"But you do have the body for it Ray." Trish smiled.  
  
Ray laughed, "Yeah I wish."  
  
"Stop downing yourself girl." Amy said. "We've all watched your shoots. You're bad girl."  
  
"Thanks Amy. That means a lot. But meanwhile what am I going to do about this suit?"  
  
"But your own twist on it." Trish suggested.  
  
"Yeah, put a little Torrid heat on it," Amy laughed.  
  
Ray smiled back. Since being on this shoot one good thing has come about, she has become real close with the girls.  
  
"Maybe I will." She said.  
  
"How about after we wrap today we go act up, have a true bad girls night out?" Trish asked.  
  
"Sure." Ray shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Knock 'em dead girl."  
  
Okay how can I make this a Torrid thing? Ray asked her as she looked at the black swimsuit. Then she had a great idea. She ran back into make up.  
  
"I need a pair of scissors."  
  
"For what?" Cindy asked.  
  
"This." Ray held up the swimsuit.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Just hand me a pair of scissors Cindy."  
  
Together they cut the swimsuit in a million different places.  
  
"Now give me my cloak and my boots."  
  
"How about you wear these?" Cindy asked holding boots.  
  
"Now those are hot!" The boots were very similar to the ones she wore on a normal basis except these ones went up to her mid thigh.  
  
"Glad you like them. Pull them on and let me tease your hair a bit."  
  
She sat in the chair zipping up her boots while Cindy teased her already curly hair.  
  
"Damn girl," Randy said as she walked by him, "you clean up nice."  
  
"Kiss my ass Randy." She said walking by him.  
  
"Looking like that I'll kiss anything you want me to." He said to her back. Damn she really did have one of the hottest bodies he'd seen in a while.  
  
"Here she is Peter."  
  
"Finally," Peter said turning around, his mouth dropped. "Damn girl."  
  
Ray turned around, "So you like?"  
  
"Girl I love." Peter said, "Let's get started. First take off your cloak throw it over you shoulder."  
  
Ray did as she was told tossing the black cloak over her shoulder tossing her hair over the opposite shoulder.  
  
"Alright Ray, show me you're a bad ass."  
  
Ray glared at the camera; the light caught her perfectly.  
  
"Part your lips a little bit, stand with your feet shoulder with apart." Peter instructed her, "Good. Look straight at me. Good. You're making my job very easy."  
  
Ray smiled. This wasn't half as bad as she thought it would be.  
  
"Okay turn around, put the cloak on and look at me over one shoulder. As a matter of fact first take one without the cloak and then one with."  
  
Randy watched as Ray posed. She was turning him on by the second with this Bettie Bad Ass persona she had going, and like it's been mentioned, she has a bad body.  
  
"Bring me a chair." Peter called.  
  
"What's the chair for?" Ray asked.  
  
"I have an idea." Peter told her.  
  
She shrugged, "Okay."  
  
"Okay Ray, this is what I want, first lean back again that wall, squat and open your legs. Good just like that. Now run your hand through your hair, look at me, good."  
  
Damn! Randy thought, his cock hardening. I don't know how much more of this I can watch.  
  
"Now, the chair, cock your leg up on it."  
  
Ray did as she was told leaning over her leg as she did so.  
  
"Ray take your cloak off, throw it back over your shoulder. Good. Now put your hand on your knee. Good."  
  
Ray smiled. She was actually having fun with this.  
  
"Lean back a little for me, good, now run that hand through, good."  
  
"She's a natural." Trish said to Amy.  
  
"Yeah, and she's gorgeous, I hate to see her waste that all under those damn clothes."  
  
"I know." and this time Trish actually meant it. It had nothing to do with Cena, Ray was a pretty girl and she deserved to show it to the world. And she was really sweet too. Maybe Cena was just being an ass.  
  
"Ray, put your cloak back on and sit in the chair,"  
  
"Which way?" Ray asked.  
  
"The way you would normally sit in the chair, Ray." Peter smiled at her.  
  
Ray turned the chair around backwards and sat in it. She leaned over her knee placing her chin on the back of her hand.  
  
"Part your lips, good. Now lean back close your eyes. Good." Peter instructed, "Now turn the chair around. Sit good, now spread your legs on either side of the chair, good. And I believe for now, that's a wrap."  
  
Ray got up from the chair. That was actually fun.  
  
"You did well Ray." Peter told her.  
  
"Thanks Peter. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."  
  
"My sentiments exactly. When they told me the infamous tomboy was going to be here. I thought good Lord this was going to be hell."  
  
Ray smiled. "Now I'm not that bad."  
  
"You let them tell it." Peter said.  
  
"Come on Ray, let's go live it up." Trish called already dressed.  
  
"Let me just throw on a pair of jeans and a top."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Trish said, "Not after we saw the body you have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you leave on the swim suit and put on a pair of jeans?" Amy suggested sensing that Ray may not be ready for the entire girl make over thing.  
  
Ray shrugged, "Sounds good."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray was exhausted. She sat on the edge of her bed in Shane's green lantern tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She had been out with Trish and Amy all night. But they indeed had a blast. They danced they drank and they just bonded. Okay so having female friends wasn't the end of the world.  
  
"Someone looks like they had a long night." Randy said to her as she looked up.  
  
"The hell are you doing in my room Randall?"  
  
"It's Randy, and I'm here to get your for your interview. Come on." As he pulled her off the bed.  
  
"Thank you for sitting down with Ray magazines Torrid."  
  
Torrid looked away from him unconcerned.  
  
"First questions first, there seems to be a mix up about your gender, care to straighten that out."  
  
"I'm a competitor, that's all they need to know."  
  
"Yes, but male or female?"  
  
"I'm a competitor. Simply put."  
  
"Alright moving on. How does it feel to be Intercontinental Champion?"  
  
"I'm IC champion because I deserve to be. There was no fluke about it. So how does it feel, it feel like this belt belongs around this waist."  
  
"And what a waist it is. We understand that you are going to be apart of the new diva magazine."  
  
"I am."  
  
"So I guess that answers the gender question."  
  
"Like I said, I'm a competitor. What is it with you?"  
  
"Never mind. Any way, we understand that there is a backstage romance between you and Mr. Cena."  
  
"You don't seem to understand anything. This interview is about my career not my personal life."  
  
"Right, so about this unholy alliance of yourself, The Undertaker and Kane."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You three have been known to do some sadistic things."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"For example to the Hurricane."  
  
Ray had to fight to stay in character. The fact they brought up this incident with Shane was killing her.  
  
"The Hurricane stuck his business in affairs that weren't his own and he paid for it."  
  
"And the recent match where you brutally tore his shoulder out its socket."  
  
"A risk any one takes when they step through those ropes and I'm standing on the other side of that ring."  
  
"So you're saying he brought it on himself."  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You do that. Are we done because quite frankly I'm tired of you."  
  
"Just one last question, what else can we expect out of Torrid?"  
  
"I'm here for one reason, to show men that this isn't a male dominated world after all. They have met their match in Torrid the Slayer. You're dismissed."  
  
"Good interview Ray." The reporter shook hand.  
  
"Thank you. Not bad for the first time huh?"  
  
"Not to bad at all."  
  
As soon he was out of her sight she whipped out her cell phone.  
  
"This is the voice mail of Shane Helms. Feel free to leave a message after the tone."  
  
"Hey Shane, it's Ray. Just checkin' on my favorite super hero. Send my love to everyone, tell daddy and John I miss them and will be back shortly."  
  
Truth be told, she missed everyone, but it was Shane that was on her mind, now she wonder's why that is. 


	20. Birthday Wishes & Surprises

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying the story, sending a shout out to my new reviewer, thanx for the review Silent, look forward to hearing more from you. And of course Phoenix, Sam, Shelby, Jen and Belladonna, you guys still rock!! The song in this chapter is (I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace.  
  
"So I know you got the proofs from the shoot." Shane nudged her.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So let's see them." Mark prompted her.  
  
"Nothing to see."  
  
"Yeah right." Amy said coming right behind her. "This girl was bad on the set."  
  
"Yeah I heard," Adam said, "That's all Randy as been talking about since you guys got back."  
  
"For the love of heaven." Ray rolled her eyes. "He can be a royal pain in the ass, he can."  
  
"Told you." Trish said.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Ray said throwing her stuff across the bed in the hotel room. "The proofs are in the bag."  
  
"Damn." Shane said looking at the photographs, "This is my Ray?"  
  
There was a knock on the door, "What's up John?"  
  
"Is Ray back yet?"  
  
"Yeah she's in the shower."  
  
"What is this?" John asked as he sat on the bed next to the photographs, "Damn, that's my ma?"  
  
"Same thing I said."  
  
"She looks good."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Shit Peter must be a miracle worker."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Shane asked he looked up and saw that Ray had emerged in a towel.  
  
"Are you blind? Look at her. She's fuckin' gorgeous."  
  
"Okay. She always has been." Shane said winking at Ray, she smiled back.  
  
"Not like this."  
  
"How do you think she's going to feel when she hears you say something like that? She's supposed to be your girlfriend for God sakes."  
  
"Well I would much rather date this girl," John told him holding up a picture of Ray. She standing, feet shoulder width apart, her cloak was thrown over her shoulder; she was looking down at the floor her eyes closed.  
  
"I see." Shane looked up at the hurt in Ray's eyes. She turned around and went back into the bathroom. Shane looked back down at Cena; he wanted to punch his face in. He had about had it with him hurting Ray like this.  
  
"Yeah well when she gets out the shower tell her to come see me."  
  
"Yeah okay." He said to his back. He went to knock on the bathroom door; Ray was sitting on the floor, still wrapped in a towel, legs drawn up under her chin. When she looked up at him he saw that she was crying, "Aw, beautiful."  
  
"What's wrong with me Shane?" She asked him, "Am I so horrible to look at the way I am?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Then why is everybody trying to change me? He's no different than Lydia."  
  
Shane winced at the mention of the woman's name. Everything had been pretty quiet since she got her cell phone number changed and switched over into Mark's name.  
  
"No honey. He just," she looked up at him again; those pretty grey eyes swimming with tears. "He just wants you to do this just sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes will turn into all the time. I already know."  
  
"Well change isn't terrible. The good thing about it is you can always change back." Shane told her.  
  
"True."  
  
"But do only what you feel comfortable with. By the way those pictures."  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I love. They are gorgeous girl."  
  
"Thank you. It was actually fun and I got to spend a lot of time with the girls."  
  
"That's good beautiful. Listen," he looked down at his watch. Her birthday was tomorrow and he had a few more things to take care of. "I have an errand to run, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
He kissed her cheek, "I won't be gone long." He turned back, "By the way Cena wants you to come see him. Please make sure you are with someone."  
  
Fat chance, she thought as she watched Shane walk out the door. I need to by myself for a change.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
John wondered what was keeping Ray. He walked back to their hotel room and he heard her lacy voice screaming at the very top of her lungs.  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU?  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU?  
  
Is she talking about me? I love her. He went to knock on the door but didn't deciding to listen. Perhaps this was an omen.  
  
EVERY TIME WE LIE AWAKE AFTER EVERY HIT WE TAKE EVERY FEELING THAT I GET BUT I HAVEN'T MISSED YOU YET  
  
Why do I keep fighting with him, Ray asked herself she sat in the floor still in her towel, nothing I do is good enough for him.  
  
EVERY ROOMMATE KEPT AWAKE BY EVERY SIGH AND SCREAM WE MAKE  
  
Seems as if there are more screams than sighs. I'm so tired of fighting him. Tired of crying over him. I can't take much more of this.  
  
ALL THE FEELINGS THAT I GET BUT I STILL DON'T MISS YOU YET ONLY WHEN I STOP TO THINK ABOUT IT  
  
Only when I get time to actually contemplate our relationship do I realize this.  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU? I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU  
  
EVERY TIME WE LIE AWAKE AFTER EVERY HIT WE TAKE EVERY FEELING THAT I GET BUT I HAVEN'T MISS YOU YET  
  
Why is when I leave you for long periods of time, I don't miss you?  
  
ONLY WHEN I STOP TO THINK ABOUT IT  
  
Oh and boy am I thinking about it. I think about it every time I look at you.  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU?  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE  
  
ONLY WHEN I STOP TO THINK ABOUT YOU I KNOW  
  
I know I hate all this about you, I know I do.  
  
ONLY WHEN YOU STOP TO THINK ABOUT ME DO YOU KNOW?  
  
Do you feel the same way? Come on stop and think about it.  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU?  
  
YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?  
  
That line made John stop dead in his tracks. Why did he love Ray? Did he love her or just the image of what she could be under him?  
  
I HATE  
  
Yes I do.  
  
YOU HATE  
  
I know you do. I know you hate everything about me, that's why you trying your damndest to change me.  
  
I HATE YOU  
  
Yet you tell me you love me.  
  
YOU LOVE ME  
  
I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I LOVE YOU?  
  
I can't answer that question. And that's sad. Her cell phone ringing stopped her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," she picked up the phone.  
  
"What's up ma, it's me."  
  
"Hey," Ray said her voice dead.  
  
"How was your shoot? I can't wait to see your pictures."  
  
"Well come on over, I'll show them to you." She hung up the phone.  
  
He was so full of it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray's dad checked into the hotel right as Shane walked out the front door. He turned his head to look at the boy with green hair.  
  
I watched my baby kick that boy in the jaw, he shook his head. Well there's no way my girl is in here with him, no man wants to be in the same place with the woman that humiliated him.  
  
"But she has got to be in this town somewhere, I know her show is here." He said as he signed the check. He looked up at the clerk, "Say miss, what could a fellow like myself do in terms of entertainment?"  
  
"Are you into professional wrestling?"  
  
"I've been known to watch it a time or two." He smiled.  
  
"Well quite a few of the WWE superstars are right here in this building."  
  
"The hell you say," he acted taken aback. "Really?"  
  
"Well of course I can't tell room numbers and such, but you are bound to spot one."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"And if not, they are having one of their shows here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the Arrowhead Pond, just a few blocks from here."  
  
"Really? Thank you miss, you have been a great help."  
  
"You're welcome, glad I help." Little did she know she had just helped a murderous, lunatic find his missing child.  
  
Mark looked at the man as he walked on the elevator with him.  
  
I have got to go check on my baby; he thought to himself, this man gives me the creeps.  
  
So she could be here in this building after all. He looked up at Mark. Jesus, he was a mountain of a man. That was going to be a problem if she had men like that guarding her. But he doubted it, why would this busy superstar be looking after his little sunshine.  
  
"Hey darlin'," he called her cell phone.  
  
Ray's father listened unknowingly as the other man spoke to his daughter.  
  
"Hey daddy. What's up?"  
  
"I'm going to need you to do your boy thing while you're here."  
  
"No complaints here, but can I ask why?"  
  
"Tell you when I see you. I'm on my way up."  
  
"Kay good. Want to show you my pictures." They hung up.  
  
"Daddy is on his way up,"  
  
"What are you doing?" he watched as she taped her breast down covering them with a sports bra.  
  
"Daddy says I have to do my boy thing." She told John as she slipped into Corey's sweats and one of John's jerseys.  
  
John rolled his eyes, he was never going to get anywhere with this girl. For every step forward seem like they always took two back.  
  
"Okay ma," he said, "I like when you wear my clothes."  
  
"You do?" she said braiding her hair in one of her trademark braids.  
  
"Yeah, just don't cut your hair."  
  
"Why?" she smiled at him through the mirror.  
  
"'Cuz it's sexy." He said coming behind her kissing the back of neck. He took in her scent, she always smelled so feminine and her scent mixed with his own cologne from his jersey was like an aphrodisiac.  
  
"Glad you like it." She said taking his hat and turning it backwards on her head.  
  
"You look just like a boy." He smirked.  
  
"Good. Because that is the idea."  
  
He grabbed her butt, "Smart ass."  
  
Here we go again she thought as she grabbed him between the legs. "You know it."  
  
"Come here." He said kissing her full on the mouth. He was really turned on by those pictures she took. She looked really hot, the bad ass nasty girl in all the leather.  
  
"Hey you two," Mark said coming in the room, "three feet on the ground at all times."  
  
"Daddy!" She leaped into his arms.  
  
"There's my girl. Let me see those pictures that has got everybody jumpin'."  
  
Ray walked back over to the bed picking up the photo album with her proofs in them.  
  
"Well these are mighty fine pictures, darlin'." Mark told her putting his arm around her. "Mighty fine pictures."  
  
"Why thank you daddy."  
  
"Don't you think so son?" Mark looked up at John.  
  
"I told her I thought they were hot. They are very hot."  
  
"They are nice." Mark told her. "Come on darlin', let's get you out of here. It's time for work."  
  
Work went on as usual that day. Torrid defended her title and escorted The Undertaker and Kane to the ring. It was a normal night.  
  
My birthday is coming up tomorrow, Ray thought as she lay beside Shane in bed.  
  
Her birthday is tomorrow, Shane thought as he stroked her braid. I want to make it special.  
  
My baby's birthday is tomorrow, her father thought sitting just feet away from where his daughter lay safely in her bed. Finally I'll give her what she's always wanted.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Surprise!" The superstars leaped out of the locker room.  
  
"Oh hell!" Ray screamed.  
  
"Happy Birthday darlin'." Mark  
  
"Thank you daddy."  
  
"Okay everybody, gifts." Shane called.  
  
"Well we all know the boyfriend goes first." John said handing Ray a big box.  
  
She shook next to her ear before opening the tube top dress. What the hell?  
  
"It's nice." She said quietly.  
  
She looks like she really is enjoying that. Shane thought.  
  
"You can wear it tonight when I take you out."  
  
Shane watched as her eyes nearly rolled out of her head. Oh yeah, that's going to happen.  
  
"Next gift, where's the uncles?" Mark called out.  
  
All the men she called uncle came to offer her a gift, Adam got her a pair of sneakers, Shawn had a custom HBK hat made especially for her, and Glenn brought her an oversized Kane jersey.  
  
"Now this is my style." Ray said laughing holding the jersey out in front of her.  
  
I swear to God, John thought, they all know how I feel about her and big clothes and I'll be damned if they don't buy them anyway.  
  
"Glad you like." Adam said.  
  
"Okay ladies."  
  
Trish had brought a cute mesh shirt with thumbholes cut in the sleeves and Lita had brought a pair bondage pants full with chains.  
  
"This is hot." She said holding up the pants.  
  
"Well not as hot as it will be with these." Matt said holding up a pair of boots. "These are from Jeff, Shannon and I."  
  
"Kacey sent this." Jeff said holding up the Commencement CD by Deadsy. "And this." He said giving her a flamed anklet.  
  
"Oh, tell your wife she kicks ass." Ray screamed putting the CD in the stereo blaring Gremercy Park.  
  
"Well I can see she likes those." Mark chuckled. "Shane, you're up."  
  
"Here you go." He handed Ray a small bag, "Not much, but I thought you might like it."  
  
Ray pulled out the Green Lantern tee with her nick name on the back.  
  
"Shane." Ray squealed throwing her arms around his neck. This was the best gift he could've gotten her.  
  
"Yeah it's nothing fancy, but this way I figured I could have mine back."  
  
"Oh now this is nice. How did you know I wanted one of my own?"  
  
"I keep telling you Citizen Ray. It's all because of my Hurri-powers."  
  
"I am a humbled woman." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Everyone laughed, John seethed in the background. She did not act like this when he gave her his gift. It was clear that he would never live up to the expectations of her relationship with Shane. He was everything to her, everything he obviously couldn't be.  
  
"Well I would give you my gift now darlin', but why don't I wait until after the match?"  
  
"Okay, I have no valet orders tonight. You guys are on your own."  
  
"Yep, we asked that you not be allowed to work on your birthday. That's part of your gift from Vince."  
  
"What's the other half?"  
  
"This." Mark said holding out the issue of Raw with Torrid on the cover. Her head was thrown back she was reaching back for her ankles her chest risen. The caption read, The Destructive Force, Is the WWE ready for Torrid Heat? "He had one printed especially for you."  
  
"Wow." Was all Ray could manage to spit out. She couldn't believe that was her face she was looking at.  
  
"Yeah, double wow." Adam said. "Is this my niece?"  
  
"That's her." Mark said. "My little darlin'."  
  
"Mark," a tech said, "you're on next."  
  
"Okay, Randy's on look out, where ever the hell he is."  
  
"Daddy, I can handle it. Go."  
  
"Okay, well I'll give you my gift after the match."  
  
The locker room soon emptied. Ray sat in the middle of all her gifts by herself. She smiled busying herself with packing the many gifts in her duffle bag. No wonder Shane told her to pack light. She undressed and prepared to get in the shower. She turned the water on letting the heat engulf her. This had indeed been a good birthday.  
  
Ray's father walked through the arena with no problem. That Randall Orton was a good kid. Told him exactly where he could find his little ray of sunshine. And true to his word he heard her voice singing in the shower.  
  
"There's my birthday girl." A voice called behind her.  
  
Ray, who was bending down to adjust her new anklet, stood up to her full five foot eleven inches. But she was frozen where she stood. She didn't turn around. She recognized that voice. That was the same voice that called her a few weeks ago. This is it, Lydia has finally found her.  
  
"Well aren't you going to turn around sunshine?"  
  
That name, it struck a chord deep within her. Sunshine, she hadn't been called that since..Oh my God!  
  
"Daddy?" she turned around.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sunshine!" 


	21. Daddy

A/N: I know it's short, but this chapter gets really intense. I don't want to offend anyone but it does, which is why it got the R rating to begin with. But here we go. By the way, the songs are My Last Breath and Haunted by Evanescence  
  
Randy looked at the man coming toward him. He reminded him of Ray, same grey eyes, except this man's eyes were cold, distant.  
  
"Say, you're Randy Orton." The man spoke.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Hey, maybe you can help me. You being such a ladies' man and all."  
  
Well what can I say? Randy said, the man has obviously got taste.  
  
"Yeah, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a young lady. Tall, dark hair."  
  
Ray.  
  
"Grey eyes?" the man nodded, "I know who you're talking about."  
  
"Well I'm here father."  
  
"Her real dad?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Really, get out of here." Randy hugged the man. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Huh?" Ray's father was shocked, why was this boy hugging him?  
  
"I'm Randall Orton, or Randy. I'm your daughter's boyfriend. You know I've always wondered why she doesn't talk about you too often."  
  
You don't say. Well maybe he does. Well he's a good kid, helpful, maybe I'll let her keep him around. Hell they could have fun with her together, I'm not a selfish man, I know how to share.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was headed there now."  
  
"Well let's talk on the way there. Get to know each other a little better."  
  
"Sure." This was going great, if I could just get in with this broad's father, I'm in for good.  
  
This is working out better than I planned. All I have to do is get in with Ray's boy toy over here and he'll lead me straight to my little girl.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
LONG LOST WORDS WHISPERED SLOWLY TO ME  
  
STILL CAN'T FIND WHAT KEEPS ME HERE  
  
Ray sang in the shower, Evanescence's "Haunted" right before he appeared. She had slipped the CD in after everyone had left. She didn't quite know why, but the song was glued in her mind. Not that it isn't a good song, it is. It's just kind of dark and mysterious. Plaguing even. Now she knew why. Now she understood.  
  
WHEN ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN SO HOLLOW INSIDE  
  
I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE  
  
"Don't look so excited to see me sunshine." He said to her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. She looked just like her mother.  
  
WATCHING ME, WANTING ME  
  
I CAN FEEL YOU PULL ME DOWN  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray thought her heart and literally fell into her stomach.  
  
FEARING YOU, LOVING YOU  
  
"Now don't you take that tone of voice with me. I would hate to have to spank you on your birthday.  
  
I WON'T LET ME PULL ME DOWN  
  
HUNTING YOU—I CAN SMELL YOU, ALIVE  
  
He was like a preying dog, he had found here. Hunting for her, he has found her. Damn it. Who's supposed to be here with me?  
  
YOUR HEART POUNDING IN MY HEAD  
  
Ray stood back as far as she could in the shower. It wasn't Lydia, it wasn't Lydia, it was her father. Oh God it was so much worse than Lydia. This man would kill her.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Such as what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Such a mouth. I know you were raised better than that sunshine. Wasn't she?"  
  
"She sure was." Ray knew that voice anywhere. Lydia! He had Lydia on a damn cell phone. Oh God where is whoever it was that was supposed to be here with her?  
  
"You should've seen her Raymond, it was disgusting. I tried so hard to get her to act like a lady, but still she had a mouth like a sailor."  
  
Ray's father grinned at her; well we could certainly fix that. He would have no sons, that's why her mother died, six months pregnant with a boy.  
  
"But you'll fix that won't you Raymond? You'll fix that and come home with me and your new daughter."  
  
"New daughter?" Ray was confused.  
  
"I'm pregnant Ravyn, now he doesn't have to worry with a girl who thinks she's a boy."  
  
"Sari would be proud of you." Ray's father said into the phone.  
  
Oh my God, they've been in it with each other from the beginning. Oh my God! And to mention her mothers name, to say such horrible things. You promised to take care of her daughter, and you sleep with her deranged husband. You crazy bitch!  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Ray screamed at the phone. She was seeing red and could no longer contain herself.  
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU SENT HIM AFTER ME!"  
  
"You watch your mouth."  
  
The hand came down so fast that it knocked her sideways. The first blow. Ray held the side of her face, it stung like hell and she could taste the coppery taste of her own blood. She watched as his hand reared back for a second blow, she closed her eyes.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
WATCHING ME  
  
WANTING ME  
  
"You are mine!" he screamed, "Mine!"  
  
I CAN FEEL YOU HOLD ME DOWN  
  
He pushed her on the floor, her head hit the tile violently.  
  
"You should've gone home when your mother told you to. But no, you made me look for you. Made me search, and for that my sunshine, you will pay!" he hit her again.  
  
SAVING ME  
  
A sharp pain tore through the middle of her body; she could feel as the blood trickled down her legs.  
  
RAPING ME  
  
"Did you think you were going to get away from me you little slut?"  
  
WATCHING ME!  
  
God, just tell Shane I love him. Tell daddy Mark I'm always watching him, take care of uncle Adam, tell Glenn I love him. John, you were my first boyfriend and for that I'll love you.  
  
He hit her again, the lights went out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I'm so in. How much better can this get? I got the girl with her dad. Let's see Shane top that gift. Sad that the damn girl doesn't even have the common grace to let her father visit her on her birthday.  
  
I can't wait to see the look on her face when her dad, her real dad, not Mark comes through that door and wraps his arms around his baby.  
  
"Randy, what are you gung ho about?" Shannon asked walking past him.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just gave Ray the birthday of a lifetime."  
  
"Oh really?" What was that?"  
  
"Her father." Randy smirked.  
  
Oh my fuckin' God this boy is a moron!  
  
"Randy, when did this happen?"  
  
"About an hour ago, why?"  
  
Shannon dropped his coffee cup running as fast as his little legs would carry him, Randy might've just signed that girls death certificate.  
  
"Shannon, what's wrong with you?" Randy called behind him.  
  
"You might've just killed my friend you fuckin' idiot!"  
  
What the hell is he talking about?  
  
"It's the girl's father, not a damn mask murder."  
  
Shannon stopped running and turned around.  
  
"Randy, do you have a crush on Ray?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"You ever stopped to ask how she got that big ass scar on her back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever stop to ask Shane and Mark why they keep her under 24 hour watch?"  
  
"No, she's a big girl, she doesn't need anyone to watch her."  
  
"You know the girls are right," Shannon turned around hoping he could get to Ray before her father did. "You really are an ass."  
  
What the hell was this little boy talking about?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I can't wait until darlin' sees my gift." Mark walked down the hall.  
  
"She is going to have puppies." Shane said.  
  
"An entire litter."  
  
"Puppies? Who's having puppies? Can I have one?" Kacey on the cell phone.  
  
"No one is going to have puppies Kace," Jeff explained.  
  
Kacey pouted, "I want a puppy for the new baby."  
  
"What's wrong with Liger?"  
  
"I said puppy Jeff."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'll see what I can do for you babe."  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy." Kacey said.  
  
"Damn, she wasn't even here." Shane said, Kacey was speaking loud enough for them all to hear.  
  
"My baby knows me that well." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Damn right." Kacey said.  
  
"Hey," Adam called from catering, "Give my baby girl her gift yet?"  
  
"Nope, heading there now." Shane told him.  
  
"Good, I want to go, I want to be there for this."  
  
The walked right past Ray's father as they headed toward the locker room. He caught Shane's eye, and nodded. Shane felt a chill ripple through him. This can't be good.  
  
Everyone could hear Evanescence blaring from the male locker room before they even got near the door...  
  
HOLDING MY LAST BREATH  
  
Ray was fading slowly, her breath was labored, just let her wake up in time to see him, just to tell him she loved him.  
  
SAFE INSIDE MYSELF  
  
And if not, the secret will die with her; lodged in her soul, locked in her heart, trapped in her mind.  
  
"Well it's good to know that no one's in there but darlin'." Mark said. "I wonder if Randy ever got around to checkin' on her."  
  
"I doubt it." Adam rolled his eyes, "That boy is just as brain dead."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes, "I can't afford him to be brain dead with my daughter."  
  
Shane whispered, "Do you still think her father is after her?"  
  
"I don't know son, I've just had a real uneasy feeling all day."  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine." Shane patted the man on the shoulder but even as he did he had to admit he felt the same thing. He knew good and well that he didn't imagine the chill he got when he past that man in the hallway. Those grey eyes just like his Beautiful, those blank grey....  
  
Shane shot off through the hall, he knew he was imagining this.  
  
They opened the door, "Ray?" Shane called. He could still hear the water running from the shower.  
  
ARE MY THOUGHTS OF YOU  
  
SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT  
  
"Darlin'!" Mark called, "Where the hell is that girl?"  
  
"I hear the shower runnin'." Jeff said as he hung up the cell phone.  
  
"Well Shane, you do the honors, you have more experience with her than I do." Mark grinned.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny." Shane rolled his eyes as he walked into the shower room. Shane's eyes grew wide as his boots stepped through the ruby fluid. It had been drowned in water but he was sure was blood.  
  
Oh God, please tell me it's just a cut. Tell me it's her cycle, tell me anything.  
  
"Jesus!" Shane screamed. "Ray!"  
  
"What is it son?" Mark walked in, "Oh my God! Darlin'!"  
  
IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT! 


	22. My Last Breath

A/N: To all my reviewers, you guys are the one's that rock! It is my pleasure to be able to entertain you guys. To my newest reviewer Maeve's Dark Phoenix, like I say to all my reviewers, you rock! Thank you guys for reading my fic, I'm glad you like it. Again, the song is Holding My Last Breath by Evanescence.  
  
Shane fell to his knees beside the unconscious girl. He head was bleeding profusely, she had blood coming from everywhere.  
  
"Shane," Mark said quietly, "Shane."  
  
Shane thought he might vomit but he choked it back.  
  
Shannon came tearing through the locker room. "Ray!"  
  
"Shannon, go get help." Mark turned him back around.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm late."  
  
"Shannon what are you talking about?" Shane turned around.  
  
"I'll go get help." Adam said, he had turned about three different shades in the thirty seconds they had been staring at his unconscious niece.  
  
"Good Adam." Mark kneeled next to Shane lying a towel over his daughter. He was going to have to be strong for both of them.  
  
"It was her father. He is here somewhere."  
  
"How do you know?" Mark stood back up to his full six feet eleven inches.  
  
"Randy." Shannon said. He looked at Ray, she didn't look good.  
  
Mark's eyes grew dark with anger, "What?"  
  
"Randy told me he gave Ray a gift of the lifetime, her dad."  
  
"Oh my God." Shane said. His baby, his beautiful she would never be his. She looked like she was dying.  
  
The paramedics came through the door, Vince was with them.  
  
"Oh Christ." Vince said, "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know exactly." Adam told him, "We found her like this."  
  
"I barely have a pulse, but there is one there."  
  
"I'm going to kill that boy." Mark cried heading toward the daughter. This is it. He finally found a woman going to jail over.  
  
"Mark!" Shane screamed down the hall. "I need you."  
  
"Shane,"  
  
"Mark your daughter needs you. Ray needs her father, her real father. Not the creature that did this to her."  
  
Mark considered what Shane was saying. That was his baby girl lying on that stretcher. He was going to go be with her, and she had better pull through this.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital A.S.A.P. Who will be riding with her?"  
  
Mark looked at Shane, "Ride with her, take care of her. I'll go get John."  
  
Shane just nodded, running along side the stretcher holding her hand. He helped them lift her into the ambulance.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said to her, "what are you doing taking a nap on your birthday? You're supposed to be up riding around with your best friend."  
  
The paramedic touched Shane on his shoulder, "Your girlfriend is going to make it. I've seen weaker people with more severe injuries make it through this."  
  
Shane nodded, "You hear that beautiful, you're strong, you're going to make it."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"There has a been a breech in security," Vince said gravely as he looked at his locker room, "One of our own diva's has been brutally attacked."  
  
"Oh my God, who?" Trish asked. Amy held her hand, she wondered where Ray was, probably left early, it was her birthday and all.  
  
"Ravyn."  
  
Amy gasped audibly, Trish changed complexions, all the color ran from her face.  
  
"Do we know who it was?" This was Randy, he knew all too well that he sent that man to Ray's room.  
  
"No, Mark and Shane both suspect that it was her father. After all, I'm not sure I'll be sharing this with all of you, but I like to think that we are all of the family that Ray has, so I'll tell you. For those of you wonder about the scar on her back she got it as an infant from her father." The entire crowd seemed gasp at once, "He murdered her mother and tried to kill her. He just recently got out on parole."  
  
"Oh my God." Randy breathed, he had been responsible for Ray's attack.  
  
"Do we know how bad it is?" Paul spoke up. His cheeks were tear stained, his niece, the one that hid his boxers in catering, that turned off all the hot water in the shower, the one that switched his gum with the prank flavor so his breath smelled like vomit. Someone had hurt her, he would kill.  
  
"Well it certainly doesn't look good." Vince said truthfully, "But we all know Ray, she's a fighter, I'm sure she'll make it."  
  
The girls were openly sobbing now, and the boys were coaxing John.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left her," he said quietly.  
  
"Well why did you?" Trish asked.  
  
"I was just so jealous. Shane always outdoes me and I can't compete with him anymore."  
  
"John what are you saying?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who's with her?"  
  
"Shane and Mark I believe."  
  
"Big surprise there." John rolled his eyes.  
  
"I believe the question is why aren't you at the hospital with her?" Mark asked coming into the room.  
  
"How bad is she Mark?" Trish asked.  
  
Mark looked down at the little blonde, "Well I'm not going to lie, she looks bad."  
  
"Oh my God." John put his head in his hands.  
  
"Come on son, we don't have time for your tears right now." Mark put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
John got up and followed the elder man out of the room. He felt terrible about his girlfriend being attacked, but guess who's with her? Who found her? Who's holding her hand at this second? Didn't take a genius to figure this out.  
  
But John, who's fault is that? You leave her and he is always there to do what you were supposed to, he's just doing what you should be.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Doctor,"  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"The only kind she has right now."  
  
The doctor looked down, "I understand. I'm going to be honest with you, she is in pretty critical condition."  
  
"What does that mean? What is the extent of her injuries?"  
  
"Well she has a concussion, I see some broken ribs. She was actually very lucky, she was within inches of puncturing a lung."  
  
Shane sucked in a breath. What the hell did his beautiful girl ever do to deserve such a hard life? He swore from that point on, if she made it through this, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure nobody could ever hurt her again.  
  
"I don't know if you know this, but she has been raped."  
  
Shane's stomach rolled at the sound of that. He knew that Ray was a virgin and this was not the way he wanted his Beautiful to lose her virginity right, with him.  
  
"Any damage?"  
  
"Well she has some rips and tears throughout her vagina. She will have some scarring but I don't foresee any permanent damage."  
  
Shane didn't know whether to be relieved or to cry. "Will she survive?"  
  
"I believe so but it's going to be a critical few days."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
The doctor checked a few charts and walked out of the room.  
  
A tear rolled down Shane's cheek, he looked at Ray. She looked so peaceful even with all the tubes stuck everywhere.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Shane said, "I know you would tell me not to cry, but I'm blown away by how strong you are."  
  
I'm so scared. God Ray, never got to tell you I love. God Ray, please, just open those pretty eyes.  
  
"Hey Beautiful," Shane spoke again. "Are you tired? You must be to sleep so much on your birthday. You better wake up, your father never got to give you his birthday gift."  
  
"How is she?" Mark looked for himself, "Oh God."  
  
Shane turned around to acknowledge the other man's presence. A twin tear rolled down Shane's opposite cheek. "This is my worst nightmare turned reality."  
  
Mark put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Mine too son."  
  
"What did she ever do?"  
  
"I don't know son. The doctor say anything?"  
  
"Just that she's in critical condition. She has two broken ribs, she has a concussion, and she's been..." Shane's voice quavered.  
  
"What?" John walked in leaning against the doorframe. He looked at his girlfriend lying there with tubes sticking out at all directions. John felt his heart collapse. Jesus he can't believe this, but it was at this moment that he realized that he loved her and that he was not about to lose her to Shane.  
  
"She's been raped." Mark said quietly knowing all the signs before Shane could even speak.  
  
Shane looked from Ray to Mark to John and fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hold on for me Ray." Shane said.  
  
HOLD ON TO ME LOVE  
  
"Hold me beloved. Please hold me."  
  
YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAY LONG  
  
Shane wrapped his arms around her. He would do anything she wanted him to.  
  
ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT AFAID  
  
CAN YOU HEAR ME  
  
CAN YOU FEEL ME IN YOUR ARMS?  
  
"I love you Shane."  
  
I'LL MISS THE WINTER  
  
A WORLD OF FRAGILE THINGS  
  
"Don't cry my love, I feel your love for me."  
  
LOOK FOR ME IN THE WHITE FOREST  
  
HIDING IN A HOLLOW TREE (COME FIND ME)  
  
"Do me a favor Shane."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Kiss me again. Just one last time." Shane kissed her lips. "I know you love me."  
  
I CAN TASTE IT IN YOUR TEARS  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
John punched a wall in the hallway. The other WWE superstars in the area waited in the waiting room. Trish and Amy sobbed openly. Matt held Amy and Shannon held Trish. Jeff was on the phone with Kacey.  
  
"I'm on my way Jeff."  
  
"Kace, I don't think that's a good idea in your condition."  
  
"I'm pregnant not handicapped."  
  
"Kace, please."  
  
"Jeff, I'll see you in the morning." Kacey hung the phone up.  
  
"Damn it." Jeff seethed.  
  
"What's going little brother?" Matt asked as he rubbed Amy's neck.  
  
"Kacey is insisting to come see Ray."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" John asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten my wife is now six months pregnant?"  
  
John jumped in Jeff's face, "Have you forgotten that my girlfriend is lying in a hospital hanging on to life by a thread?"  
  
Jeff, not backing down, "What does that have to do with the fact that I don't want my wife traveling?"  
  
John pushed Jeff, "You asshole."  
  
Jeff went swing back, his arm only to be caught by a more masculine one.  
  
"This is not the time son." Mark told him.  
  
Jeff's green eyes darkened with anger as he glared at John.  
  
"This isn't the time." Mark said again. "Your sister," he swung his head at John, "and your girlfriend needs your help with this."  
  
Jeff being the bigger man put his hands up, "You're right. I'm here for Ray." He said looking John in the eye.  
  
"And you're saying I'm not?" John asked going after Jeff again.  
  
Mark grabbed him by the back of his jersey swinging him nearly across the room. "I said this isn't the time," he stood in John's face. "My daughter is fighting for her life and I don't need this shit."  
  
"Where's Shane?" Jeff looked up at Mark.  
  
"Shane fainted." John told him.  
  
"Is he okay?" Matt asked leaving Amy to sleep on the benches.  
  
"I'll be fine." Shane said holding an ice pack to the back of his head; "It's Ray you need to worry about."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not much better than the last time you asked." John said.  
  
Trish jumped up, "You know what?"  
  
"Trish," Mark let out a breath, "Sit. John, come here."  
  
Trish sat back down next to Shannon.  
  
Mark slammed John against the wall, "If I have to tell you one more time that isn't not about you, that it's about her I am going to make you leave."  
  
"Mark,"  
  
"Don't interrupt me son." Mark was really losing his patience with this boy, "I know you have this competition with Shane but this is not the time for it."  
  
"Mark don't act like you don't know that she loves him. That she loves him in a way that she will never love me."  
  
Mark put his hand up to stop him, "This is not the time for you to whine. But since we are talking about it, I know that my baby has done nothing but put up with your shit. So if you don't straighten up she will leave you with my advice."  
  
Tears welled up in John's throat, he slid down the wall squatting on the floor. "Mark I love her. I love her so much."  
  
Mark looked at the boy on the floor, "Then I would suggest you start acting like it son. Because at the rate you're going, you are about to be alone."  
  
John knew he was right but he didn't know quite what he was doing wrong. But he would find out, he swore it on his life, he was going to make everything right with his girl.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ray lay there a prisoner of her own mind. She heard Shane speak but couldn't do anything about, couldn't tell him how much she loved him. To tell him of the torment that her father subjected her to.  
  
CLOSING YOUR EYES TO DISAPPEAR  
  
I disappeared a long time ago. I just want to visit once more to finish what I started.  
  
PRAY YOUR DREAMS WILL LEAVE YOU HERE  
  
Some body has got to take care of daddy Shane. You can't come with me  
  
BUT STILL YOU WAKE AND KNOW THE TRUTH  
  
NO ONE'S THERE  
  
Shane just know whenever you close your eyes, I'll be there for you. I love you.  
  
SAY GOODNIGHT  
  
DON'T BE AFRAID  
  
Don't be afraid of my death Shane, I'm not afraid.  
  
CALLING ME AS YOU FADE TO BLACK 


	23. Bring Me To Life

A/N: Glad everybody is enjoying the story. To all my new reviewers, if there are any, I don't know because I can't get online, welcome to the family. Now for everyone, I can't answer the question of whether or not Ray is going to die. You'll just have to read on and see what happens. And as always it is you guys that truly rock! The songs for this chapter is Daddy by Korn and an excerpt of Waste by Staind. The lyrics of Daddy have been altered slightly to fit Ray's gender.  
  
"Shane I need to talk to you." John said quietly.  
  
"Sure let me go talk to Mark about it,"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Mark, could you go sit with Ray? John and I are going to go get some coffee."  
  
"Sure." Mark stifled a yawn.  
  
"You want anything?"  
  
"No, I'll go after you two."  
  
Shane smiled down at Ray, "Be back in a few beautiful."  
  
John cringed at that nickname. It wasn't that his girlfriend wasn't beautiful, that wasn't it at all. But everyone saw how her eyes lit up every time Shane called her that.  
  
The two men walked down to the hospital cafeteria together grabbed some coffee and sat by a nearby table.  
  
"What's up John?" Shane asked.  
  
"Tell me something Shane, just how in love with Ray are you?"  
  
At that point Shane wanted to throw his steaming hot coffee on him. How could he be talking about something like this at a time like this?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Shane asked.  
  
"I know you love her Shane but I'm also not blind, I know you're in love with her."  
  
"John I'm going to tell you this once and then I'm going to put an end to this inane conversation. Ray and I are friends, in fact she's one of my best friends."  
  
"Don't pull that best friend crap with me. I've never once heard you call Jeff 'beautiful'."  
  
At that Shane could do nothing but smile.  
  
"Someone has to call her that since at every beck and turn someone else is telling her how she could be so beautiful if she was something else or should I say someone else."  
  
John looked at Shane eyes narrowing, "I know my girlfriend is beautiful, it's just that,"  
  
"No, end of story John, Ray is beautiful, whether she is Torrid the girl with all the tight clothes on or whether she is who she truly is, Ravyn, the tomboy."  
  
John sneered at Shane, "I should've known you wouldn't understand, you think she's perfect."  
  
Shane shook his head, "I know she is, you're the only idiot that can't see that."  
  
"Shane, no man wants a woman that dresses like him. She even wears my stuff."  
  
Shane looked down into his coffee. That was the problem, he did want that girl. He remembered when she asked him to borrow his green lantern tee, how perfect it fit her.  
  
"She wears my stuff too. Hell I've seen her walk around in everybody's clothes. Are you coming to a point here."  
  
"It's just that I want her to be, I want her to be more of a diva."  
  
Suddenly it all made sense to Shane, he was comparing to someone else and that isn't right and it's about time someone said something to him about it.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. She can't be Secret okay. Secret it gone, okay, gone. Ray is Ray and that's the girl you are dating."  
  
John's eyes darkened, no one had mentioned Ray's resemblance to Secret, John's ex girlfriend, former WWE diva.  
  
"Shane all I'm saying,"  
  
"No all I'm saying is I don't know anyone who doesn't want to be with Ray right now and you like the asshole you can be is insisting on changing her."  
  
Shane didn't realize it at the time, but he had just confirmed all of John's suspicions, now he didn't trust Shane.  
  
"And another thing I'm concerned about, you are down here arguing with me about how much I love her when you should be at her side showing her how much you love her. I don't think you've said two words to her."  
  
"It's kind of hard when she won't say anything back."  
  
"It's not that she won't, it's she can't."  
  
"I know that Shane."  
  
"Apparently you don't. There's nothing wrong with her hearing John; she needs to know that you are here. She loves you and wants to know she has your support. Do you think Mark and I sit up there talking to her simply because we like to hear ourselves speak?"  
  
John couldn't speak for a moment. Shane's words shocked John, they echoed in his head. She loves you.  
  
Shane took the silence as means to end the conversation. He was worked up and he didn't want to be wired when he went to talk to Ray. She needed him to be calm, cool and collected.  
  
"I'd better be going," Shane said quietly, "I told beautiful I would only be good a little while." Shane got up from the table.  
  
John sat at the table watching him go. Was he comparing Ray to Secret? I mean sure they were similar both of them had incredible bodies and black hair. But Secret's eyes were green and of course Ray's eyes are grey, Ray is about as tall as he was and Secret was short. Ray is muscular and athletic and Secret was out there simply for show. Secret also ran off with some Italian photographer and broke his heart not to mention his ego. So why was he trying to turn Ray into Secret?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Mark held his daughter's hand examining the damage on her body. There were bruises everywhere, one on her neck, her shoulders, her face was puffy and swollen.  
  
"Darlin'," Mark said, "how are you doing this morning? You're definitely looking more and more beautiful every time I see you."  
  
"How's she doing Mark?" Vince walked in the room, "Oh God."  
  
"Yeah, she's doing better than yesterday, aren't you darlin'? And look who came to visit, Vince is here."  
  
"Hi Ray." Vince said.  
  
"You're going to be so busy with visitors," Mark chuckled as a tear rolled down his cheek, "You're not going to have time for little ole me are you?"  
  
Vince put his hand on Mark's shoulder, "She's going to make it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Maybe we should take this outside, I have something to tell you and I'm sure we don't want Ravyn to hear this."  
  
"I'll be right back darlin', Shane will be back in a little while. He had to go get some breakfast."  
  
"I know this is hard for you, but I am going to need some info from you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I need to know as much as you can tell me about her mother and her dad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because damn it, she's one of mine, and now one messes with what's mine. And if the police aren't going to catch the bastard, then I certainly will."  
  
"Did you see what he has done to my baby?" Mark raged hitting the wall with his massive hand.  
  
"Mark." Vince tried to calm the man.  
  
"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." Mark seethed.  
  
"Calm down big man."  
  
"I can't calm down Vince, my daughter is dying in there." Mark was collapsing he finally knocked himself against the wall sliding down to the floor.  
  
Vince held the larger man by the shoulders; "She isn't going to die Mark. She is too strong."  
  
Mark leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, he hoped Vince was right. He looked back into the room with his daughter, he prayed Vince was right.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Shane stopped by the gift shop but didn't see anything that was his Beautiful's style, he decided when she was feeling better, when she woke up he would actually leave so he could go shopping. When he walked back upstairs he noticed Vince and Mark in the hall outside Ray's room.  
  
"What's going on?" Shane panicked. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She isn't awake yet though." Mark told him  
  
Shane was relieved, he had feared the worse.  
  
"Where's John?"  
  
"I don't know." Shane told him, "He told me he wanted to talk to me."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Ray." Shane said quietly.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"He wanted me to admit that I loved her." Shane said quietly.  
  
"Do you?" Mark looked up at the boy.  
  
"Not like that. She's just my friend."  
  
"Liar." Mark smirked.  
  
Shane smirked back, "Okay busted, but she's his girl."  
  
"No she's my girl." Mark smiled. "Go sit with her, she misses you. Vince and I are going to go get some breakfast."  
  
Shane smiled, "Okay Mark."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* John watched quietly as Shane, on his knees prayed over his unconscious girlfriend.  
  
"Please God. I love this girl more than life its self. Please bring her back to me, I don't know what to do without her."  
  
He watched as he braided his girlfriend's hair, propping up her pillow.  
  
"There you go beautiful. You slept so hard you messed up your braid. You can't be all messy when John and the guys come to visit."  
  
He slid into bed next to her and held her hand.  
  
"You know Beautiful, you are so lucky I like you. I'm so jealous you get to get all this rest. The rest of us have been up for hours."  
  
John, this is your fault, he told himself, Shane is only doing what she needs someone to do. What she needs you, her boyfriend to do.  
  
"Boy you must've partied pretty hard on that birthday of yours that you are sleeping this long."  
  
"Shane," John said quietly.  
  
Shane looked up from where he lay next to Ray.  
  
"You mind if I take a stab at that?"  
  
Shane smiled at him, "Not a problem man." He looked at Ray; "I'm going to go get her radio. I'll bet she misses her radio."  
  
John smiled back, "Thanks man."  
  
Shane turned around and watched John take Ray's limp hand in his and smiled again.  
  
"Hey ma." John said, "Now what are you doing in this bed and not dressed in one of my jersey and out cruising with me?"  
  
Good, she needs that.  
  
"Ma, you have to hurry up and wake up. All the guys in the locker room miss you. I miss you too." He kissed her forehead. "Who else am I going to fight with?"  
  
Mark watched with Shane from the hallway.  
  
"Now that's better."  
  
Even though Shane was pleased that he was finally being what she needed him to be and even though he agreed to let John sit with Ray he couldn't help but feel a stab of pain at his heart.  
  
Get a grip Shane, how sick are you? That's that girl's boyfriend. She needs him just as much as she needs you. Now stop being so selfish.  
  
"Shane are you okay?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back to the hotel I promised Ray I would get her radio for her."  
  
Mark smiled, he was so proud of Shane. He was really a class act. He has done nothing but stand by his daughter through this entire horrible ordeal. And had done nothing but do whatever in his power to make her responsive again.  
  
"Okay kid, and pick up a nap while you're there. You look tired."  
  
"Yeah, I think the only one getting any real rest around here is Beautiful." He walked off.  
  
Mark looked at the young man sitting next to his daughter. He looked frustrated but he stuck with her. He couldn't help but think that this was one that darlin' was going to have to deal with on her own, he chuckled and when she was conscious.  
  
John sat with Ray for over two hours when Kacey walked, or should he say waddled in to Ray's room.  
  
"She doesn't look good, huh?"  
  
"Hey ma, Kacey and the baby is here."  
  
"How you holdin' up?" Kacey put her hand on his shoulder, he noticed that her grip was getting tighter by the second.  
  
"I'm okay." John said.  
  
"Good, because the next time you jump in my husband's face like you are bad, I'm going to knock you on your ass, got it?" Kacey was cutting off the circulation to his hand.  
  
"Aight girl." He leaped out of his chair clutching his shoulder. "Damn I forgot how tough you are." He smirked. He looked at her; even pregnant he knew she'd probably kick his ass. She always kept him in line.  
  
She smirked back and nodded, "Damn right. What happened anyway?"  
  
"I was a little wired from everything happening to Ray. I apologized to Jeff and now I'm apologizing to you. My bad."  
  
Kacey smiled at him. Somebody had to keep him straight.  
  
"Where is everybody else?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen your husband and the crew, but Shane just went to get Ray's radio."  
  
"Oh." She said peering over his shoulder to look at Ray. Damn, this is fucked up. Kacey looked over at John as he looked at Ray.  
  
"I think I might want to go find my husband, keep an eye on my friend for me." Kacey winked as she walked out the door.  
  
"Ma, you got some crazy friends, but I love everyone of them." He smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray sat chair in the middle of a room. It was dark and she was tied to the chair. Suddenly a light flicked on and she looked up into the cold grey eyes of her father and the hard brown eyes of Lydia. She fought the urge to spit at her.  
  
LITTLE CHILD  
  
LOOKING SO PRETTY  
  
He slid a piece of hair out of her face. She had really become a younger version of her mother.  
  
COME OUT AND PLAY  
  
I'LL BE YOUR DADDY  
  
"Finally our family can be complete."  
  
INNOCENT CHILD  
  
LOOKING SO SWEET  
  
"It's good that you work out my little sunshine. It makes you more beautiful."  
  
RAPE OF MINE  
  
AND THROUGH FLESH YOUR I'D EAT  
  
YOU RAPE  
  
"God don't touch me." She screamed.  
  
I FEEL DIRTY  
  
IT HURT AS A CHILD  
  
"I'm a virgin, please don't do this to me. Please."  
  
TIED DOWN  
  
THAT'S A GOOD GIRL  
  
"That's my Ravyn." Her father said lying on top on  
  
How could? How you could you do this to me? You bastard!  
  
AND FUCK YOUR OWN CHILD  
  
I SCREAM  
  
Where is everyone?  
  
NO ONE HEARS ME  
  
IT HURT  
  
I'M NOT A LIAR  
  
MY GOD  
  
SAW YOU WATCHING  
  
MOMMY WHY YOUR OWN CHILD  
  
You will burn in hell for this!  
  
I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU THERE  
  
MOMMA SAID SHE DIDN'T CARE  
  
You're mother isn't going to bail you out of this.  
  
I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU THERE  
  
"Lydia did you see me touch her?"  
  
"I didn't see you do anything honey."  
  
He rubbed her pregnant belly. "Oh course you didn't."  
  
THAT'S WHY MOMMY STOPPED AND STARED  
  
Ray lay helpless on the floor where they left her. She looked over at the razor she was shaving with previously. It was the only thing she could reach.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that." It was Shane's voice.  
  
Ray glared up at him, "Don't tell me what I might want to be doing Shane."  
  
"Ray, please." Shane pleaded.  
  
Ray began to slice slowly down her wrist. Her blood trickled slowly down her wrist. Shane began to scream.  
  
DID DADDY NOT LOVE YOU?  
  
Why are you asking me that?  
  
OR DID HE LOVE YOU JUST TOO MUCH?  
  
You know the man never loved me a day in his life.  
  
DID HE CONTROL YOU?  
  
No he just stalked me and tried to kill me. What the hell do you think Shane?  
  
DID BOTH FILL YOU AND YOUR CUP?  
  
DID HE LEAVE NO QUESTIONS FOR YOU TO ANSWER ON YOUR OWN?  
  
I've had to answer everything on my own. Shane you know that.  
  
WELL FUCK THAT  
  
AND FUCK HER  
  
AND FUCK HIM  
  
AND FUCK YOU  
  
FOR NOT HAVING THE STRENGTH IN YOUR HEART TO PULL THROUGH  
  
I'VE HAD TEST  
  
I HAVE FAILED  
  
I'VE FUCKED UP  
  
I'VE HAD PLANS  
  
DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD TAKE MY LIFE WITH MY OWN HANDS.  
  
Ray slit a little harder; "Well it's my method. Good bye Shane."  
  
Ray shot off her bed with a start, her neck bothered her slightly, she had a dull pain in her arm, she saw an I.V. dripping fluid into her veins. She looked around for a familiar face.  
  
She closed her eyes in silent prayer, Oh god please, just let them be here. Let him be here. She looked up into his eyes. His warm brown eyes.  
  
"Welcome back beautiful." 


	24. Orange County Chopper

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying the story, but I have to fill Sam's dying request so in this chapter I will. Don't worry guys, Shane isn't completely out of the picture there, k? And as always, you guys, my reviews are the ones that truly rock! Enjoy. Again, I do not own any of the characters in the following story; I just enjoy their show and figure I'd give them some props.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. Look at my baby." Mark said as he walked behind Ray into the hotel. He had taken the habit of checking her body everyday to see how her bruises were healing. She had been out of the hospital for approximately two weeks now and she was healing nicely.  
  
"I knew she was strong," Shane said, "but I'm blown away by just how strong."  
  
"Yeah, I know." John said.  
  
"Well I never did get to give her my birthday gift."  
  
"That's right you didn't. What are you going to do?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well the guy is a good friend of mine, so I'm going to see if she can go up there and hang while they work on her gift. Hell I even talked him into letting her help."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well of course no one can tell her it's for her, but yeah."  
  
"That's hot." John said.  
  
"Yeah and that way she has a place to chill out and heal. The guy said at the latest it would take about two weeks."  
  
Shane smiled. "That will work, meanwhile, what about her dad?"  
  
"No luck yet. But we are trying to work with Lydia. Did you know she was pregnant?"  
  
"What?" Shane hissed, "Kevin hasn't been dead but 2 months."  
  
"Yeah well she's four months...something isn't adding up with me." Mark told them.  
  
"Yeah well, Vince and I intend to find out what's going on, don't you two worry. Meanwhile you all just take care of my baby girl."  
  
"Oh we will." John said. After nearly losing her, he realized how much his life was miserable without her. And he has to give Shane credit; he was a true friend through the whole thing, not only to Ray but to him as well.  
  
"John, why don't you go up there with her," Shane suggested, "I'm going to help Mark get all the arrangements settled."  
  
"Cool." John nodded and headed upstairs after his baby.  
  
"That was a real classy thing you did there, Shane."  
  
"It was nothing. If she's happy, then I'm happy."  
  
Mark smiled, "Liar."  
  
"No really Mark, I'm serious."  
  
"Oh no doubt you want her happy, you just want her happy with you."  
  
Shane smiled, "Is that so terrible?"  
  
"No, it isn't." Mark sighed, "A lot has changed since she was attacked, but I just wonder how long this prince charming act is going to hold up."  
  
"You think he's acting?"  
  
"I think he's trying to keep her as happy as he can because she's hurt but when she shows up on that gift he's going to have a cow."  
  
Shane burst into laughter, "You're right."  
  
Just then Jeff came tearing down the hallway, "Has anyone seen Kacey?"  
  
"No, why?" Mark asked, "Is she in labor?"  
  
"Hello?! What's the matter with you people? You can't just let a six month pregnant woman walk around freely."  
  
"Why?" Shane asked.  
  
"You know Shane you really can be a moron sometimes. She's pregnant!"  
  
"I caught that part." Shane said, "Why can't she walk around freely is what I'm a little confused about."  
  
Jeff put his hand to his head, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this boy.  
  
"Jeff," Mark said trying not to laugh, "did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, she went to get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, she is six months pregnant you moron." Shane smirked.  
  
Jeff just stared at them, he didn't have time to argue with them. He had to find his pregnant wife. Just then she came waddling up to them with a bag of Cheesy Puffs, the twisty kind, dipping them in mint chocolate chip ice cream..  
  
"Where's Ray?" she asked.  
  
The boys turned green at the sight of what she was eating.  
  
"Christ darlin', what are you carrying aliens?"  
  
"Well it is Jeff's baby," Kacey said smiling over at Jeff popping another Cheesy Puff in her mouth.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, "And where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I've been out to eat. I got hungry. I am pregnant."  
  
"Told you." Mark said.  
  
"Kace I really wish you wouldn't go out by yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Was everybody losing their minds around here? Jeff thought, why could no one see that his wife was pregnant?  
  
"After all Jeff, this is a Hardy baby, got to feed it."  
  
"Hey," Matt said stuffing a snack cake in his mouth, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Case and point." Shane snickered.  
  
"Exactly. Jesus Matt you were at the vending machine when I went to eat."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing then, including Jeff.  
  
"Come on Kace, let's go upstairs."  
  
"Ooooh, upstairs." Shane said.  
  
"Shut up Shane." Jeff said leading Kacey into the elevator.  
  
"Hey, you just remember that's how you got in this situation to begin with." Mark called after them laughing.  
  
"Come on Mark, let's go call your friend."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"How you feeling ma?" John watched as she slipped one of his jerseys over her head.  
  
"I feel fine John, why?"  
  
"Just checkin'." John said. She was healing nicely, you could barely see the bruises on her neck, though they did turn a yellowish color. The cuts were healing, the ones he was most concern about where the ones outlining the tattoo on her back. It was almost as if he was trying to carve it out of her back. He was glad however, that she was slowly coming out of her shell, once upon a time she didn't let Shane and Mark out of her sight, but now she was talking to a little of everyone.  
  
"That's sweet." She lay next to him. He did notice that she didn't bother to put her boxers on as usual.  
  
"You tired ma?" He asked her. He would leave her to sleep if she was.  
  
"No I'm fine," she said snuggling up to his body. Whoa, usually I'm the one that does all of this. What's going on, she must've hit her head harder than everyone thought.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." She said kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
Oh hell! I promised I would look after her, not come up here and sleep with her.  
  
"Wait up ma." He said pulling away from her, wishing he didn't have to.  
  
"What? You don't want to do this?" she asked putting his hand on her thigh.  
  
Oh God, save me, he thought, she's like a damn cat in heat.  
  
"It's just that I want to wait until you're all better. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She looked away from him and rolled over. He put his arm around her and buried his head in her hair. God he loved her, he wished he didn't have to do that.  
  
"It's okay John. I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah," she turned to him and smiled, "I do. And I want to thank you for staying with me."  
  
"Oh ma, you don't have to thank me. Actually, Shane and Mark stayed with you a lot too."  
  
"I know, I remember. Shane brought my radio."  
  
"You heard that."  
  
"Yeah. You know I could hear all of you when my mind wasn't actually sleeping. If that makes sense."  
  
"No, it makes sense. I just didn't know you could hear us."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Here." He handed her a box.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This what I should've gotten you for you birthday."  
  
She opened the box, looked at the gift and back up at him, her eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"Oh my God, John."  
  
"That way they are always with you."  
  
He had the picture of her, Corey and Kevin shrunk and put into a silver heart shaped locket.  
  
"This was very sweet of you." The tear rolled down her cheek, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome ma," he said turning the locket around so she could read the inscription, 'This way we're always with you'.  
  
"This is beautiful."  
  
"Well I can't take all the credit, Shane and Mark helped me with the locket and everything."  
  
She smiled, her new family, her real family were the best. She couldn't have asked for a more special gift. He swept her hair off the back of her neck and clasped the necklace around it.  
  
"It's gorgeous on you."  
  
"I'll never take it off," She hugged him, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He smiled, maybe he could handle this boyfriend thing after all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Orange County Choppers, this is Michael speaking," Mikey Tuetel answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Mike, its Mark."  
  
"Hey Mark, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Is your father around, I need to talk to him about that bike I'm having made."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll go get him." Mikey walked downstairs to get his father, "Hey dad, Mark's on the phone."  
  
"I'll be there in a sec. Tell him to hold on."  
  
"Sure." Mikey picked the phone back up, "He says he'll be here in a second."  
  
"How's everyone there at O.C.C.?"  
  
"Combustible as usual." Mikey smirked.  
  
Mark laughed, his friend Paul Tuetel Sr. started Orange County Choppers and he was one of his biggest clients. He got all his bikes from him. His son and Mark's god son, Paul Jr. or Pauly is one of the best designers in the business, but the two of them together is like lighting dynamite with a match.  
  
"Sounds like."  
  
"Hey Mark," Paul picked up the extension, "Mikey, I got it."  
  
"Okay pop."  
  
"Hey Paul, how's it going?"  
  
"I'm good. How about you, how's Ray?"  
  
"Awake and doing pretty well."  
  
"Good, we were all pretty worried."  
  
"Thank you. But listen, have you started working on the bike?"  
  
"You know Pauly, you have to light a fire under his ass to get him to do anything."  
  
Mark laughed, that was his godson, "Yeah, well listen, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ray really needs a place to heal, and with all of us there really isn't anyone to see to that."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"So I was wondering if I could send Ray up to you, I'll put up for a hotel or something of course and maybe you could allow your godchild to work on the chopper I'm getting for a birthday gift."  
  
Paul was smiling on the other end of the phone, "God child huh? You've gone and adopted this Ray kid huh?"  
  
"Ray really is a good kid."  
  
"Well if he's good enough for you, you know he's good enough for me."  
  
Oh Lord, Paul thinks Ray is a boy. This is going to be fun.  
  
"Sure, he isn't a pretty boy is he?"  
  
"Sort of. Nothing you can't break."  
  
"You know it."  
  
"You can even let him be in the show to if you want."  
  
"Sure send him on up, I'll have Pauly and Mikey look after him."  
  
"Great, I owe you." Mark said.  
  
"The check cleared," Paul joked, "so you're good."  
  
Both men laughed, "Ray'll be up there in a day or so."  
  
"We'll be expecting him."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Mark hung up the phone and looked over at Shane. "Well that is taken care of but the problem is Paul thinks Ray is a guy."  
  
Shane smirked, "I don't think that would be a problem. You know Beautiful loves motorcycles."  
  
"Yeah, maybe now she can stop riding mine." Mark rolled his eyes, "I swear, I don't know if I should be letting my little girl ride a chopper."  
  
"I don't think you can stop her." Shane smiled thinking of how adventurous his Beautiful was.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Paul walked back into the shop and looked at his eldest son.  
  
"Look here Pauly, that theme bike you're doing for your god father, he's going to send his son up here to help you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Now I want you and Mikey to help him. Remember he was attacked."  
  
"Yeah I remember, is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine. He's still healing and Mark can't look after him and work too. So we are going to look after him. I doubt he knows the first thing about motorcycles but let him help you with little stuff."  
  
"You got it pop. How is Mark anyway?"  
  
"Well he's really attached to this Ray kid, so he must be a good kid. He just asked me to be his god father so you and Mikey got yourselves a god brother."  
  
"Sick." Pauly said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Will he be doing the show with us?"  
  
"If he wants. I don't see why he can't."  
  
"This is going to be so sick." Pauly smiled again, he was excited.  
  
Paul smiled at his son. "Just as long as you, Mikey and the boys take care of him, I don't care how sick it is."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray got off the plane and immediately knew who she was here to see. Daddy said she was going to have puppies but she felt like she was going to fall dead on her feet. Daddy said she was going to help decorate her birthday gift and meet her new god father, seems that man was Paul Tuetel Sr.  
  
"Ray?" Paul said recognizing her immediately.  
  
"Hello." She reached to shake his hand, but he scooped her up in a bear hug.  
  
"Damn fine to finally meet you boy, I heard a lot about you."  
  
Apparently not enough, she rolled her eyes. Oh daddy, you didn't tell him I was a girl. Well it was a good thing that all she packed was boy clothes. She stood there in a pair of jeans and John's jersey and hat. Of course her hair was braided back and down her back and she had on a pair shades.  
  
"I watch you on T.V. all the time." Ray said as they drove to O.C.C., "I can't believe I'm going to be your god daugh-I can't believe you're my god father."  
  
"Well believe it. I've known you dad a long time. So I'm honored to be your god father."  
  
Ray nodded; she couldn't wait to meet the rest of the O.C.C. crew. When Paul arrived back at O.C.C. all the boys stopped what they were doing to come and meet Paul's new god son and Pauly and Mikey's new god brother.  
  
"I'm Mikey." He held out his hand.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"How are you doing, I'm Pauly. You'll be helping me and Vinnie here design your chopper."  
  
Ray nodded. She saw that there were no women in the shop, she was going to have to do her boy thing for as long as she could.  
  
"This here is Campo, that's Cody, that's Justin, he's just stopping by to pick up some things to paint. This is the O.C.C. family."  
  
Ray nodded to each one in turn, this was so wicked.  
  
"Pauly, why don't you, Mikey and Vinnie take Ray here and go discuss the chopper. I got some business to take care of," he looked at Ray, "And I'm going to call your dad and tell him you go her okay."  
  
"Thank you Paul."  
  
"No problem." He walked out of the shop.  
  
"So Ray, tell us, what kind are you into?"  
  
"I've always been kind of a bloody gothic type. I've always been into flames, and of course ravens."  
  
"Ravens?" Paul picked up on that, "I have an idea."  
  
Ray shrugged, "I'm just here to help."  
  
"Tell me," Vinnie asked, "what do you plan on doing with your hair?"  
  
"Keeping it braided and pulled back."  
  
"You have got the longest hair I've seen on a man in a long time." Pauly told her, "It's nice though. Maybe you can help Mikey with his."  
  
Mikey pushed him playfully. Ray picked up a strand of Mikey's frizzy blonde hair, "I'll see, but enough with the girlie stuff, let's design a chopper please."  
  
And with that, Ray and her O.C.C. family extended family started on her birthday gift. 


	25. Whoa!

"We're not supposed to be telling him the chopper is for him, you know that right?" Paul told his sons.  
  
"Yeah, pop. I told him it was a WWE theme bike, I just got his input on it though simply to see what where his head was at."  
  
"Well, how's it going?"  
  
"Pop, that is one dark god son you have there. He's into blood, flames and ravens."  
  
Paul looked at him from over his shades; "He's into what?"  
  
"Yeah pop." Mike said, "This bike is going to be the darkest one O.C.C. has done yet."  
  
"Well that's good, you know me I'm always looking to do something different." Paul said. "As long as you guys can pull off what he's asking for."  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to do some of the signature fabrication with him here." Pauly spoke up.  
  
"Well today I'm going to take him to get a tattoo, he's dying for one." Paul told them.  
  
"Really?" Mike asked.  
  
"Of course this means that Mark is going to kill me."  
  
"But this does give you guys time to put some touches on it while he's not in the shop, right?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea pop." Pauly said.  
  
"You know I really didn't think tattoos would be his thing, especially since he's so quiet." Mikey said.  
  
"He is quiet pop. But he works his ass off in here."  
  
Paul smiled, "Well there's a change. He's a good kid. Sure he's a little soft spoken but he's a good kid. Plus, he's a pretty boy." Paul told them, the two boys laughed, "Which is why I'm taking him to get this tattoo he wants so badly."  
  
"But, he does know more about bikes than we had anticipated." Pauly smiled slyly.  
  
"Well I should've known better being Mark's kid he would know about bikes. He told me the whole reason for this gift is because he has such a hard time keeping Ray off his bikes." Mikey said.  
  
Pauly smiled, "Sounds like one of Mark's kids."  
  
"Yeah, I should've known when Mark said he can't keep him off his bikes." Paul told him.  
  
"Yeah, but Ray is a good kid." Pauly said.  
  
"Yeah, he's a good kid, but all that damn hair is just plain ridiculous, but he knows more about bikes than I thought." Vinnie said joining the conversation.  
  
The guys chuckled; Ray did have a lot of hair for a boy. It was thick and full like a woman's hair.  
  
"Where is he now?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Changing clothes." Paul told him.  
  
"Here I am." Ray said from the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe dressed in Shane's green lantern tee, a pair of jeans, her baseball cap turned backwards, her hair braided down her spine.  
  
"I hear you're going to get a tattoo." Mikey said.  
  
Ray shrugged.  
  
"You know they hurt." Pauly teased.  
  
"This is my second one," Ray told him, "I think I can handle it."  
  
"Good, then lets go get this tattoo." Paul said.  
  
"Whoa," Mikey said, "big man."  
  
Ray smiled at her god brother, "Come on Big Paul let's get this show on the road."  
  
"That's one odd little boy right there." Pauly said to Mikey as the resumed working on the chopper.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well it isn't a bad thing," Pauly told him, "it's just that he's a little different than I'm used to."  
  
"I know what you mean." Vinnie said, "He's so quiet. Even more quiet than Cody when he first started here."  
  
"But, I'll give him this, he's one hell of a worker, he finished the fabrication of that tank in like a day and a half, by himself."  
  
"I know." Vinnie said, "He's awesome."  
  
"He's going to be so psyched when he finds out the bike is for him and not for the super stars."  
  
"Yeah," Vinnie said, "I heard him talking about how psyched Big Vince was going to be when we unveiled the bike."  
  
"Mark's a good man to be getting this boy a chopper." Pauly said, "I hope he comes up here to get him, I miss him."  
  
"Me too." Mikey confessed.  
  
"Give him a call Mikey," Pauly told him, "We'll surprise Ray by his father being here to unveil his bike."  
  
"That's a good idea Pauly," Vinnie told him. "I'll go get Campo to help finish the wheels, black and red huh, this boy is morbid."  
  
Pauly laughed a little, "Yeah, definitely a little different."  
  
When Vinnie returned with Campo they commenced talking about Ray.  
  
"You know he's lucky to be in there with all those women." Pauly said.  
  
"Yeah, especially that new one they have, what's her name?" Campo asked.  
  
"Which one dude?" Vinnie asked.  
  
"The tall, crazy one, that wears all the black. She was on the cover of the Raw magazine this month."  
  
Pauly pointed and nodded knowingly, "The Slayer chick, right?"  
  
"Yeah that's her, what is her name?" Campo tried to think.  
  
Pauly snapped his fingers rhythmically, "Torrid!"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Now that chick is hot. She's a little creepy," Campo said, "but I would definitely do her."  
  
"Yeah?" Pauly said, "Maybe we can get Ray to hook you up with her, I hear she lives in Boston, you know that isn't too far from here."  
  
"Yeah?" Campo asked, "You think she might like me?"  
  
"Let's wait until Ray comes back and he'll tell us. I'll bet he's good friends with her, they are about on the same wavelength."  
  
"Yeah, you know she's real exotic looking, she's got chinky eyes and everything."  
  
"Did you see those pictures she took?" Campo shook his head as he drilled the holes for the handlebars; "I was like damn!"  
  
"Yeah I know. If she wasn't so crazy looking, I would date her too." Pauly confessed, "But I know how you like your women Campo, so I'll definitely talk to Ray, see what he can get together."  
  
Campo nodded his head in Pauly's direction, "Thanks Pauly."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Paul watched as his god son told the tattoo artist what he wanted. He cringed when he said where.  
  
"I want two bite marks in my neck, I want the blood flowing down from it. Basically I want it to look like a vampire bit me."  
  
"You got it." He said getting his needles ready.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this kid?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure Unc, don't worry, I got it."  
  
"Tilt your head," the guy told her, "good, this shouldn't take long at all."  
  
Paul watched nearly sick to his stomach, Ray hadn't so much as flinched, in fact he smiled through the whole thing. Maybe my boys were right; this kid is down right strange.  
  
The whole process took approximately fifteen minutes. Ray held a mirror up to her neck; oh that is hot.  
  
"That's nice." She told the tattoo artist as she paid him. "You do nice work."  
  
"Thank you. You were a great customer for a first timer."  
  
Ray started to correct him, but why? There was no point.  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Paul asked her as she finished going over care procedures with the artist.  
  
"Whenever you are." She rubbed her neck a little bit.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Thought you might never ask."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat then. We need to get some meat on those bones."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes, "You sound like dad."  
  
"Well we've been friends a long time. That's why I had no problem when he said my new god son needed a place to chill out and relax."  
  
"Yes and I'm eternally grateful. I really like hanging with my new god brothers."  
  
"They love you too." Paul smiled.  
  
"The boys should be about finishing the fabrications of the bike." He told her as they returned to O.C.C.  
  
"Vince is going to be so pleased with it, I'm just glad I was apart of it."  
  
Paul smiled over at her, "Yeah, I agree."  
  
Wait until he finds out the bike is for him and not for the WWE superstars. He is going to go nuts.  
  
Wait until he finds out I'm god daughter and not a god son he is going to have a fit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"How is Ray doing?" Mark asked Mikey.  
  
"He is doing great." Mikey told him.  
  
They still think that Ray is a boy. Oh his daughter was having too much fun with the fact that she could pull off both sexes and fool people completely.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Actually we were wondering if you could come out and be here for the unveiling. We think that Ray would really enjoy that."  
  
"You mind if I bring Ray's best friend with me? I think he should be there with me."  
  
Mikey shrugged, "I don't see the harm in that. We want it to be special for him."  
  
"Me too. So see you in say, a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, we'll keep you posted if we run into any unexpected problems."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as Pauly running into his times when he just slows up and stops."  
  
"Oh no he won't," Mark chuckled, "Not with my kid's bike he won't. You tell him to get it done on schedule or he won't have to worry about Paul breaking him in half, I'll beat him to it."  
  
"Will do. See you in a few days."  
  
"Yep." He hung up the phone.  
  
"How's she doing?" Shane asked tentatively. Since being in New York she hadn't called any of them too often, and he guessed that was the point so she could throw herself into this chopper.  
  
"Mikey says that Ray is doing great, of course they think she's a boy."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Not again."  
  
Mark chuckled a bit, "Well it's kind of my fault, I didn't correct Paul when he assumed that Ray was a boy. Besides I doubt that he would allow a woman to work in his shop, Paul is a big ole protective bear at times."  
  
Shane shook his head, he could just picture his Beautiful up there in New York working with the big boys and having balls about as big as theirs if not bigger.  
  
John poked his head in the locker room, "Hear from Ray yet?"  
  
"She hasn't called you?" Mark asked.  
  
John shook his head no, "Nope. Not since she's been up there."  
  
"Don't feel bad dude," Shane confessed, "none of has really heard from her exactly."  
  
"I just talked to her god brother, he says he's doing fine."  
  
"Whoa wait, he?" It took John a second to catch on, "Oh no, she's doing the boy thing again, isn't she?"  
  
"Well you know darlin'," Mark told him, "anytime she can manage it."  
  
John shook his head, "What is this big gift anyway?"  
  
Mark looked at Shane. No one bothered to tell John what it was for obvious reasons.  
  
"It's a motorcycle." Mark told him, "An Orange County Chopper to be exact."  
  
"No shit." John was shocked that Mark would be that careless as to put that girl on a motorcycle. "Mark."  
  
"John, you know darlin' loves motorcycles. Hell when she comes to visit me I can't keep her off mine."  
  
"I know, I just don't want her on those things." John shook his head.  
  
"I don't think she much cares. You know darlin', she's going to do what she wants to do."  
  
Shane nodded his head in agreement but he could tell that this was really getting under John's skin.  
  
"Dude, she knows how to ride, she has her license to do so, and of course no one is going to let her within fifty feet of that thing without safety gear."  
  
"Yeah," Mark backed Shane.  
  
"I know that. But those things are for,"  
  
"Men?" Shane asked. He guessed Mark was right, now that beautiful was starting to get back to her normal self he was back on the prowl.  
  
"Well yeah, come on Mark think about it. I've watched O.C.C., the only woman I ever see on that show is the secretary."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"If Paul knew Ray was a girl, do you think he would let her work on that chopper much less ride it?"  
  
"It's not up to Paul," Mark told the younger man calmly, "it's not up to you or me for that matter and I'm her father. It's up to darlin', and I know she wants this chopper, so you are going to have to deal with it."  
  
John nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Even though John was agreeing Shane could see in his eyes that he was not going to let this go. He was going to go to Beautiful with it, knowing she was vulnerable and would listen to anything that even remotely resembled a violation of her safety. See that's another thing he hated, she was so careful now where at one time she was reckless and really didn't care.  
  
"He's getting ready to start up again." Mark said as the other boy walked out of the room.  
  
All Shane could do was nod. There was no getting through to him. He didn't want a girlie Ray; he wanted the Bettie Bad Ass he came to fall in love with.  
  
"And nowadays, I think darlin' might go along with it."  
  
Shane nodded his agreement again; he was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Well that's not my daughter."  
  
"Or my best friend."  
  
"And I'm not going to put up with it."  
  
Shane nodded again; he was dead in space. He missed Ray like hell and couldn't wait until that damn chopper was done already.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Let's see this tattoo." Mikey said as she walked into the Tuetel house.  
  
Ray gingerly pulled away the bandage from her collarbone. It was still coated with a little dried blood.  
  
"Vampire bite?" Pauly asked.  
  
"Yep." She smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Weirdo." He said walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"You should've seen him." Paul reported, "That guy got to work and he didn't so much as flinch."  
  
"Where's your other one?" Mikey asked.  
  
"On my back."  
  
"Can we see that one?"  
  
Ray shook her head, "Maybe another time. I'm tired." She yawned and besides, "I'd better go clean this one."  
  
Paul nodded, "Good idear," he always said 'idea' like it had an 'r' at the end. It was amusing to her. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ray was all too aware that her real name was tattooed at the base of her back. She checked the tattoo once she got in the mirror. The cuts around it had healed fine. You couldn't even tell that someone had taken a carving knife to it.  
  
"And now for this one," she winced slightly as she touched that tattoo with the wash cloth. It was nice, but she remembered all too well that these things were addictive. That's why daddy has so many.  
  
Over the next few days she worked nonstop on the WWE chopper bike. When the parts came back from Justin, she saw how much of an artist he truly was. The fabrication was hot. But she did notice that a lot of her own influence adorned the bike, but she guessed this is what Vince wanted. She just hoped that the rest of the WWE locker room could appreciate her morbid dark designs.  
  
"Let's get to work gentlemen," Pauly called out, "Ray."  
  
"I'm coming, damn it's hot in here."  
  
"Take off that big ass jump suit." Mikey suggested smiling.  
  
"Well first, you need to braid your hair." Vinnie said shaking his head. "Have you ever thought about cutting it?"  
  
"Not once." That was the one girlie thing about her, no one could cut her hair, not ever.  
  
Ray decide however, that sometime or another they had to find out that she was a girl, and what better time than when they were getting ready to reassemble the chopper.  
  
"Okay, I think I will." She said unzipping the jumpsuit. Underneath she wore a pair of nylon sweats and a sports bra. She took her hat off and braided her hair back.  
  
"Whoa!" Mikey said.  
  
"Wait a minute, what the hell is going on here?" Pauly said.  
  
"Whoa!" Mikey repeated himself.  
  
"You're a girl?" Vinnie said. Suddenly the entire shop went silently, Campo made his way around the bike from where he was preparing to mount the fender.  
  
Ray looked down at herself and back up at him, "Looks that way."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Mikey, we got that part." Pauly snapped a little agitated.  
  
"Torrid?" Campo asked.  
  
"That would be me."  
  
Mikey shook his head, "Whoa!"  
  
"Mikey!" Pauly shouted trying to get his wits about him.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Big Paul stood in the doorway.  
  
"Why don't I hear tools down here?"  
  
No one answered him, they all stared at the dark haired girl that stood before them that at one time they believed to be a dark haired boy.  
  
"And who's this?" Paul asked staring at Ray's back. "And why is she in my shop half naked? Damn I can't leave you guys down here for ten seconds. Where's Ray?"  
  
"Right here." Ray said not turning around.  
  
Paul began looking around for the source of his godson's voice.  
  
"Right here where?"  
  
"I'm here Unc," Ray turned around to face him.  
  
Paul looked at her from over his shades, "Wait a minute here."  
  
"My real name is Ravyn, everyone calls me Ray." She explained. She fully expected him to explode at any minute but all he did was stare.  
  
"I'm at a total loss for words." Paul said finally.  
  
"That's a first." Pauly mumbled.  
  
"I just can't believe you're a girl."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"And all this time we've been calling you he, and letting you work on this chopper."  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"You know if I'd known you were a girl I would've never,"  
  
"Which is why I never bothered to correct any of you."  
  
Paul nodded his respect, "Okay, point taken."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
Paul smiled, "No of course not. But I am going to go get your father, he never corrected me either." He smiled as he looked at Ray and walked back upstairs but not before barking, "Get back to work, all of ya's."  
  
"I can't believe you're a girl," Pauly said again.  
  
"That would explain all that damn hair." Vinnie said.  
  
"And the tattoo you didn't want to show us." Pauly said.  
  
Ray turned around to show everybody the raven tattooed on her back.  
  
"Well there it is."  
  
"Oh, it has your name, oh that explains a lot."  
  
"And the love of ravens." Vinnie said.  
  
"And what really baffles me is how you hid it from all of us," Pauly went on noticing that Ray's eyes on the floor. She thought they were angry with her but in reality they were just shocked, "I mean I don't mind having a god sister, but damn, you had us totally fooled."  
  
Ray smiled. They truly did look dumbfounded, Vinnie had even sat down on a nearby bench and took off his hat, he looked most confused of all.  
  
"Torrid?" Campo asked again.  
  
Ray nodded. Pauly told her about Campo's crush on Torrid. She was flattered and he was definitely her type, dark and eerie and he could design the hell out of a bike.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Mikey!" everybody yelled. 


	26. Dare me!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but where I'm staying now doesn't have a computer. I was dying to write more so please enjoy. Rayn baby you know I love you!! And Evanescence Vampire welcome to the crew of reviewers, as always you guys rock!  
  
"Pop, you do realize that we've been building a chopper for what we thought was a boy, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Pauly, I realize that."  
  
"So this means we're going to have to do the whole damn thing over."  
  
"Why would it mean that?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Because it's built for a boy Mike."  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling she isn't going to care. Hell she's a better boy than some of us."  
  
"Mikey has a point." Vinny said, "You should see the way she handled Pauly's viper yesterday."  
  
Pauly shook his head, "Yeah she even had me nervous."  
  
Paul shook his head, he was wondering how his goddaughter would handle the chopper since indeed it was built for a male, but he was more tickled by the fact that his boys were so in awe of this girl.  
  
"Did she sit on it?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah," Campo said from behind his mask where he was mounting the front fender. "She sat on it yesterday before she went riding with you guys. She fits on it just fine."  
  
"Good, she should be fine then, let's hurry up and wrap up this bike, Mark will be here tomorrow sometime."  
  
"Good, we don't see enough of him."  
  
"Yeah, I know but those guys are so incredibly busy, like we should be so get to work."  
  
The tools commenced clashing and clanging as they raced against the clock to finish their latest creation for their god sister.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mark packed a bag standing in front of Shane.  
  
"So he went through the roof did he?"  
  
"Did he?" Shane shook his head, "He couldn't believe that you were taking me and not him. That he deserved to see Beautiful just as much as you or I did."  
  
Mark looked up at him, "He thinks that he has as much right as me? I think the boy has lost his mind."  
  
Shane nodded, "I think you're right, but what do you want to do?"  
  
"You still want to go with me don't you?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Then everything stays as planned, he can see darlin' when she gets back. You're her best friend and I'm her father, I think we have certain rights don't you?"  
  
"Well of course we think that, but getting him to think it," Shane shrugged, "whole other cup of noodles."  
  
Mark smiled, "You just let me deal with that. Paul says the chopper will be done by the time we get there and he tells me darlin' has a surprise for us."  
  
"A surprise for us? What has she done?"  
  
"No telling, let's just get up there and brace ourselves best as possible."  
  
Shane shook his head, Beautiful was always doing something reckless and daring it was good to see she was coming out of her skin again. Just then his cell phone rang loudly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You'll never guess who's coming back to the WWE?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The mistress of Thuganomics."  
  
"Oh no shit?"  
  
"What?" Mark mouthed to him.  
  
Shane mentioned him to wait while he got all the details. "Who told you this? When is she coming?"  
  
"Well nothing is written in stone yet, but she called the girls about an hour ago, she's coming."  
  
"Does John know yet?"  
  
"John is the one that told me,"  
  
"Well how does he know?"  
  
"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume she called him. All I know is he is totally freaked out and he's begging people not to tell Ray."  
  
"Well why not? I think if anyone has the right to know it's her."  
  
"I feel the same way, if Kacey has her way she's telling, no ifs, ands or buts. Jeff is trying to talk her out of it, but nothing happening."  
  
"Can't say I blame her. Why would John want to keep it from her?"  
  
"If your ex was coming to work side by side with your current, would you tell her?"  
  
Shane thought about what Matt was asking and truth be told if it was anyone but Ray the answer would definitely be no.  
  
"I guess I can see where he's coming from but we all know how hard John fell for her, seeing her again may not be good."  
  
"I know that, hell we all know that, well all of us but Ray of course."  
  
Shane shook his head, this was going to be bad. "Look, Mark and I got to go get Ray from New York, someone try to talk some sense into that boy if you can."  
  
"I'll try but I'm no miracle worker."  
  
"See you guys in a few days."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Shane hung up his phone and looked up at Mark, now how was he going to talk the big man into not telling Ray, that was like mission impossible.  
  
"What's going on Shane?"  
  
"Secret is coming back to the WWE."  
  
"What?! When?"  
  
"They don't know yet, they haven't ironed out all the details."  
  
"Well how do you know she's coming?"  
  
"She called the girls and told them and something tells me she called John too."  
  
"Okay, why do I feel like there's more going on here?"  
  
"Good feeling, he is pleading with everyone not to tell Beautiful."  
  
"Why in the hell not?"  
  
"Same thing I said. No one seems to know. I think he still loves her and I think we all know how much Ray favors her."  
  
"Yeah, I see traces of Secret in Ray but they aren't twins."  
  
"That's the truth."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Me? What do you mean what am I going to do?"  
  
"You're her best friend."  
  
"You're her father."  
  
"And he's her boyfriend."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I think we ought to let him tell her. Besides how much about Secret does Ray know?"  
  
"To my knowledge, nothing."  
  
"Okay well there should be no suspicions," Mark paused, "Wait, did John tell Secret he has a girlfriend?"  
  
Shane raised a skeptical eyebrow, "That's a good question, but my Hurri- senses say no."  
  
"So does my father senses. If my baby gets hurt in this I'm going to break someone's neck. Do realize that."  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more."  
  
"Come on." Mark said slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Let's go get my darlin'."  
  
Mark and Shane fired up the pick up and headed north. Shane had to admit he had butterflies in his stomach. The image of Ray riding that shopper with that jet-black hair flowing behind her was more erotic than he thought. He was going to have to hold on and remember she was someone else's girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ray move the tank about a half an inch higher." Vinny told her. "Good."  
  
Ray liked working with the boys but she noticed that once they realized she was indeed a girl they seemed to be walking on eggshells about what they had her do, what they said around her, how they acted period. She wished she would've just kept it a secret.  
  
"You know," she said as they were wiring the bike, "You guys don't have to be so careful with me. I'm not a girlie girl."  
  
Vinnie looked over at Pauly who looked at Ray, "We're not being,"  
  
"Save it, yes you are, you guys are acting like I'm some kind of porcelain doll, like if you guys sneeze wrong I'm going to crumble into a thousand pieces or something."  
  
"Ray is right you guys." Mike said coming down with a box, "Here, carry this."  
  
Ray smiled knowing how heavy it was, she could see him struggling with it, his arms were bulging with strain. She took it from him lifting it as if it were a feather.  
  
"Where to Mikey?"  
  
Mikey shook his head, "You make me feel bad."  
  
"Oh come on here you big teddy bear." She said carrying the big box into the storage area.  
  
"This girl is almost as if she isn't real." Vinnie said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah I know." Pauly said, "Hey Campo, asked her on a date yet?"  
  
Campo shook his head, "Got cold feet I guess."  
  
"Want me to talk to her?" Pauly asked.  
  
Campo shook his head, "Nah."  
  
"Liar." Vinnie said. "Do it Pauly."  
  
Pauly nodded, "Okay."  
  
"Maybe you guys can go get matching tattoos."  
  
"You mean she's itching for another one?" Pauly asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Like she has poison ivy."  
  
"No way pop is letting her get another one." Vinnie and Campo both cocked an eyebrow. "You're right. Like anyone is going to stop her."  
  
Vinnie shook his head, "I'll tell you, she's bad."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"Know what?" Ray asked coming back into the shop.  
  
Campo looked over at her, she had on a O.C.C. baby tee showing off her perfect abs and a pair of sweats, she didn't braid her hair today instead opting to wear a backwards cap.  
  
"I know we better be finishing this bike soon, Ray, come here for a sec." Paul said from the shop door.  
  
She skipped over to him, "What's up?"  
  
"First off all," he smiled, "you have to stop wearing stuff like that, you're driving the boys crazy."  
  
"Hey Paul no fair," Vinnie joked, "Can't we put it to a vote first?"  
  
Ray and Paul laughed together. Paul shook his head and looked down at his beautiful god daughter, everyone in the shop who wasn't married had the hots for her.  
  
"All in favor of me keeping the cute O.C.C. gear say I."  
  
"I." The shop rang.  
  
Ray shrugged, "The I's have it."  
  
"Whatever, secondly, why don't you come with me to the gym?"  
  
"Sure, would love to."  
  
"Are you going in that?"  
  
"Sure am," Ray looked down at herself, "Why? Is this bad?"  
  
Paul ran his hand down his face, "This is going to be a long day."  
  
Ray smiled, "Yeah, ain't it great?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
John was having a fit in his hotel room. He couldn't believe that his ex was going to be back in the WWE. He thought he had said goodbye to her for good. Once and for all. He didn't want her back in the business, she was a threat to Ray. Not that she could take Ray or anything I meant emotionally, in terms of the way John still felt about Secret. Damn it. Just when things seemed to be going okay for he and Ray this happened.  
  
And this business with Mark taking Shane up to see Ray and not him was crawling under his skin. He knew that Shane and Ray were closer than he and Ray would ever be but how were they ever going to bridge that gap if at every corner Mark is dragging Shane somewhere with Ray. It's bad enough she's been gone two whole weeks without so much as a peep but when you take her best friend over her boyfriend, damn it that just wasn't right.  
  
"Who is it?" John screamed at the door.  
  
"John it's Adam."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Adam walked through the door standing in front of the bed John was sprawled across.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I don't feel like it. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Well you better get in the feel like it mood real quick, cuz I got a bone to pick with you."  
  
John looked up at Adam, "What's up?"  
  
"Just when were you going to tell everybody that Secret was coming back?"  
  
"I just found out today myself,"  
  
Adam nodded, "Okay, fair enough, just when were you going to tell us why she left to begin with."  
  
"No one knows why she left Adam, least of all me."  
  
"You expect me to believe that."  
  
"I know the truth."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"Yeah, why you grilling me?"  
  
"Are you going to tell Ray about Secret?"  
  
"I see no reason too, do you?"  
  
"Only that she's the mother of your child,"  
  
John's eyes nearly rolled out of his head, "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I think my ears deceive me."  
  
"They don't. She left because she was pregnant. Can you think of anyone else who would be the father?"  
  
John sat there dumbfounded, this was turning into a nightmare. "Adam are you sure?"  
  
"I just talked with Trish and Secret seemed 100% sure to her."  
  
"Damn Adam that girl left over a year ago, how old is the baby?"  
  
"How the hell do I know? I just know you better get your shit together as it pertains to my niece."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know damn well what I mean," Adam glared at him from the door, "you better tell her what's going on, it doesn't look to good coming from one of us."  
  
"You wouldn't,"  
  
"Dare me." 


	27. We Need To Talk

"Pauly, you and the rest of you knuckle heads get down here." Paul yelled from downstairs.  
  
Ray looked around at her brothers, "Well you heard the man, we bet's get crackin'."  
  
Pauly rolled his eyes at his younger sister, he had taken to calling her that, versus calling her his god sister, after working on this chopper with them, she had become well one of the family.  
  
They filed down the stairs one behind the other; they looked like preschoolers in line for their afternoon snack.  
  
"What's up pop?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with," he looked at Ray, "with a new client,"  
  
Pauly nodded knowingly, "And?"  
  
"He'll be here tonight, so let's get crackin'."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Ray, I want you to come with me." Paul said, "I'm going to take you shopping, since I missed your birthday and all."  
  
"Let's go." Ray said charging out of the door. How she did love to shop, that was one of her guilty pleasures.  
  
"Guys, get her bike finished, Mark will be here tonight."  
  
"It will be done in no time, pop, don't worry about it."  
  
"I will keep her out as long as I can, where's Cody?"  
  
"He hasn't gotten here yet," Vinnie said, "He'll be here soon."  
  
"He hasn't met Ray yet, this ought to be fun."  
  
"Who are you tellin'?" Mikey chimed in, smiling, "I remember how weird it was to find out my god brother was a woman."  
  
"We know." Everybody said at once.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shane had barely spoken a word to Mark on the way to New York, it's not that he was angry at Mark, no that wasn't it at all, he was pissed off that John was getting ready to put Ray through yet something else. He would just be glad when Ray saw the light and left Cena alone, but that wasn't for him to say.  
  
"You're awful quiet son, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I just wonder why John wants to keep this away from Ray,"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not comfortable with not telling her, you?"  
  
"Hell no I'm not comfortable with it," Shane felt as if he would explode, "It's not fair to her."  
  
"I know that, you know that, hell the locker room knows that, which means he knows that too."  
  
"So what do you propose to do?"  
  
"I'm going to give him a certain amount of time to come clean, if he doesn't, we'll tell her. I must admit though, it's going to look awful bad coming from one of us."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Mark smiled at the boy, you know, he thought, I wouldn't mind it one bit if he and darlin' got together. In fact, I would welcome it, I think it will be healthier than the relationship she's currently in, wouldn't you say? "Why don't you just tell that girl how you feel?"  
  
"I think it would be rather pointless now, don't you?"  
  
"No son, my daughter needs to feel like she belongs to someone, John just needs to control someone, I won't let that someone be my baby."  
  
"I understand," Shane's cell phone rang, "What's up?"  
  
"Shane,"  
  
"Yeah?" What the hell? Boy did this bastard have a lot of nerve.  
  
"I need your help. I don't know anyone else to talk to."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Adam just dropped a major bombshell on me."  
  
"Still listening."  
  
"Secret left because she was pregnant."  
  
Shane thought back to the day the pretty brunette left the WWE, she taut little belly, how did he not know, everyone knew, it was as plain as day.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"You didn't?" Shane asked, he couldn't believe it, how dense was this boy?  
  
"No I didn't, and I guess you thought it was mine."  
  
"Who the hell knows who that child belongs to? Let's face it, Secret did anything but keep her body a secret if you know what I mean."  
  
John didn't need to have this thrown in his face, he knew that Secret was promiscuous. "I know that Shane."  
  
"I guess this means you have some serious explaining to do to Beautiful huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Shane asked, "That baby could be yours and you still don't want to tell that girl?"  
  
"What baby?" Mark roared, "Who is that Cena?"  
  
Shane nodded his head, still in shock that he could be so cold, "How could you do this to her?"  
  
"She's better off not knowing."  
  
"Is she better off not knowing, or are you just better off not telling?"  
  
"A little of both actually."  
  
"How did I know you were going to say some bull shit like that?"  
  
"Give me that phone." Mark lunged for the younger man's ear. "Now you listen here and you listen good you little bastard, you owe my daughter, you owe her dignity, you owe her self respect, you owe her telling her what's going on with you, got it?"  
  
"Mark listen,"  
  
"No you listen, cut the shit, this girl has been through more than enough, way more than enough, and I refuse, absolutely refuse to have you fuck with her any further, no if you don't' tell her, one of us will and it would look real fucked up that we told her because she'll start to wonder why you couldn't,"  
  
John considered what Mark was saying and it was making perfect sense, but he couldn't hurt her any further.  
  
"If I tell her, it could kill her."  
  
"If you don't tell her, it will." Mark paused, "So what's it gonna be son?"  
  
"I'll tell her when she gets back."  
  
"Don't lie to me son."  
  
"I swear it."  
  
"Good." Mark handed the phone back to Shane.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well I guess it's time for me and Ray to break up."  
  
"Have you lost your damn mind?" Shane screamed, "Are you just out to hurt her all together or what?"  
  
"You know that isn't what I want to do, I love her."  
  
"Then stop being a fuckin' punk and act like it. No one said dating that girl was going to be easy."  
  
"Shane would you stop placing that girl on such a damn pedestal."  
  
"Why? Because that is exactly where she belongs."  
  
"I can't talk to you like this."  
  
"Kiss my ass, if you hurt her like this, if you walk out of her life, don't ever come back." Shane snapped the phone off the hook before he could even answer, he couldn't believe it, though this is what he wanted, an opening to really let Ray know how he felt, he couldn't do it, he wanted her happy and this moron made her happy, someway or another.  
  
"What happened kid?"  
  
"He says he thinks that it's time that he and Ray broke up,"  
  
"He's a fuckin' coward,"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"This is going to crush darlin',"  
  
"Let's not worry about that now, let's worry about the fact that we have to go make up for her birthday."  
  
"Yeah," Mark let out an agitated sigh, he couldn't believe this little bastard was actually doing this to her, "if he walks away from her, he can forget ever trying to come back."  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Shane laid his head back and closed his eyes, why did everyone insist on making her life harder than it was? Most of all the people who promised to love her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paul and Ray were in the mall. Paul watched his goddaughter run around like a burst of light that had been trapped in a bottle. He just wanted her to pick out some nice things for when she rode her chopper.  
  
"I like this uncle Paul," she held up a sleek leather jump suit, "I have a pair of boots that would go excellent with it."  
  
Paul shook his head and looked at the outfit his god child was holding in front of him. He had a 15 year old employee, not to mention the rest of the knuckle heads that worked there. They were going to have a damn fit, yet all he could say to her was, "Get it."  
  
"Oh thank you Uncle Paul," she said throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, you're the best godfather a girl could have, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Well I try, are you going to pick out something else?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Baby, you can pick out whatever it is you want."  
  
Ray let out a squeal and took off through the store, Paul looked up at the clerk behind the desk, the clerk nodded sympathetically, he rolled his eyes toward the heavens, this was going to be a long day.  
  
By the time they had finished shopping, she had a leather hat, jacket, the jumpsuit, collars bracelets and a pair of shades.  
  
"Well Uncle Paul," she explained, "If I am to have my chopper one day, I got to be ready to ride it."  
  
That made Paul smile, wait until she finds out that bike is for her, she is going to have a fit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mark and Shane walked through the O.C.C. doors they were greeted by Mark's god sons, Pauly and Mikey.  
  
"Hey Mark,"  
  
"Hey, there's my boys," he gave them each a hug, "Let's see this chopper."  
  
They tore the sheet off the chopper and Shane sucked in a breath, "Are you serious, this is so hot, she is going to love it."  
  
"Damn right she will. I'm almost reluctant to give it to her. Hell I want it myself."  
  
Pauly shook his head, "Oh no you don't, if you don't give this girl her own chopper, it only means she'll be back."  
  
Mark chuckled, "She, how did you guys react when you found out she was a girl?"  
  
"Whoa!" Mikey said.  
  
"Mikey!" Pauly and Vinnie yelled.  
  
"Don't start that shit again, Mike." Pauly shook his head, "You should've seen him, that's all she said. Really though, she's a beautiful girl, Campo has a crush on her."  
  
Mark looked at Shane and back at Pauly, "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, he used to watch her on T.V. with you guys, he's got it pretty bad."  
  
Mark chuckled a little bit looking over at Shane, "Well are we unveiling tonight or what?"  
  
"Yeah, figured we could." Pauly nodded.  
  
"Oh cool."  
  
"Pop took her shopping so she should be here any minute." Pauly's cell phone rang, "Yellow?"  
  
"Pauly it's me, I got Ray, you should see her in this get up she has?  
  
"Well Mark and Shane are here,"  
  
"Good, give us 15 minutes, we'll be there."  
  
"Okay," Pauly clicked off, "Ray will be here in like 15 minutes, get ready to go."  
  
"Mark, Shane, Come on upstairs, we can see everything from there."  
  
"Okay," Mark followed Mikey up the stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This can't be happening, this can't be real. John thought, I'm getting ready to lose my girl behind this bitch, you got to be fuckin' kidding me. yeah I still love her, yeah, I'll always care, yeah, I'll take care of this baby if it's mine, but no I don't want to lose my baby. Ray is one of the best things to ever happen to me and I'm getting ready to lose her for this, be fuckin' serious.  
  
There was a knock on John's door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to talk,"  
  
"About?" he said swinging open the door.  
  
The person looked down and looked back up, "Him." 


	28. As We Speak

A/N: Hey guys, new reviewers and my loyal's, this chapter gets a little intense in terms of language, so here it goes, the song is Eamon's Fuck it (I Don't Want You Back), in that part John is talking and every other line is a lyric, sorry really didn't feel like rewriting the entire song, forgive me  
  
Ray's pulse was still racing from Paul taking her shopping, she couldn't believe this racy new outfit she picked out, but like she told Paul, if she is to have her own chopper one day, she has to be ready to ride it.  
  
"So Ray, the bike is finished, how do you think everyone will like it?"  
  
Ray thought about it, "Well I know daddy is going to love it, but the other superstars may not be as morbid, you know?"  
  
"Your taste isn't morbid honey, it's just a little dark, besides, when Vince and I talked he said to just trust Ray's instinct, and so that's what I did."  
  
"Really, he said that? Wow."  
  
Paul pulled into the O.C.C. parking lot eyeing Mark's pick up, "Well looks like my other client is here, tell you what, why don't you go into the bathroom and try on that outfit, then come and meet him. That way we can unveil the bike."  
  
"Sure thing Uncle Paul," she said climbing out of the car.  
  
Paul walked inside, "Where's Mark?"  
  
"He and Shane are in the main office so they can see down when she comes out, where's Ray?"  
  
"Ray changing into that outfit we bought today," Paul shook his head, "all I can say is brace yourselves gentlemen."  
  
"How weird is this boy?" Cody asked.  
  
Mikey, Pauly, Campo and Vinnie shook their heads, "You have no idea," Pauly said.  
  
Cody looked up at Paul; Paul looked away, "I would suggest you listen to your brothers."  
  
Mark and Shane looked down at Paul talk to the boys, there was no sign of Ray yet, made them a little uneasy.  
  
"I don't get it, where's beautiful?"  
  
"I don't know son, I'm almost ready to call him and ask."  
  
"Don't, she might be here in a sec."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Ray walked in with this skin tight leather cat suit on, the neckline plunged in the front and hugged her every curve. She wore a studded collar around her neck and wrists, shades on her eyes and spiked heels on her feet. Her jet black hair, usually braided down her back was out and flying wildly.  
  
"Oh my God," Shane whispered.  
  
"What the hell?" Cody squeaked, "Do I get something like this for my birthday Paul?"  
  
Paul fought to keep from laughing, "What do you mean Cody?"  
  
"Well I want a gift like Ray; I want a hot girl to come down to the shop,"  
  
Ray looked at the young boy and fought herself from laughing, "How do you do?"  
  
"What's your name gorgeous?" he asked.  
  
"Ray," she said simply and winked.  
  
All the color drained from Cody's face, "Are you serious? You're Ray? The same Ray that has been working on this chopper? The same Ray that Pauly allowed to drive his car?"  
  
Ray smiled, "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"But you're a girl," he stammered.  
  
Ray looked down at herself, "You don't say, well thank you for pointing that out. Meanwhile, let's see this bike."  
  
"Hold on there you," a deep voice said.  
  
Ray turned around slowly looking for the voice that sounded so much like her father.  
  
"I know you're not going to unveil that just yet,"  
  
"I am." She told the voice.  
  
"You don't even know who it's for."  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Oh, well then snatch the sheet off then darlin'."  
  
She snatched the sheet off and drew in a deep breath, "Oh you have got to be shittin' me."  
  
"Happy birthday," the shop rang.  
  
"Oh my god." She squealed as she walked around the bike, "you have got to be shittin' me."  
  
"Watch your mouth." The voice said again, this time it sounded like it was in the same room with her. She turned around again, "I know you wouldn't celebrate without us."  
  
"Daddy! Shane!" she said before she hit the floor.  
  
"Oh my god she fainted."  
  
"Ray, Ray honey wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and punched Shane in the arm, "You knew this all along and you didn't tell me."  
  
"I sure did,"  
  
"You bastard." She smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, oh thank you. It's gorgeous." She said looking up on it from the floor.  
  
And it was, the rear fender had an exact replica of her tattoo painted on, her name across the bottom, the fender had her face, only like a vampire she had fangs dripping with blood. The kick stand was a raven's wing, it just had so many features, to many to go on.  
  
"So are we ready to take this bike out on it's maiden voyage or what?" Mark said.  
  
"Yeah, everyone man their bikes." Paul said, "Mark, you take the Kamanchi bike, Shane,"  
  
"Will ride with me," Ray perked up.  
  
"Are you sure Beautiful?"  
  
"I'm positive, don't you worry, I'm good to go." She looked around as everybody manned a bike, "Let's ride people." She yelled kick starting her bike.  
  
The chopper took off into the night sky, Ray was so excited, Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and they took off."  
  
"Now that's my darlin'." Mark said watching Ray ride her chopper.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now as his girlfriend was taking the ultimate birthday ride, John was looking at his ex hold this little blue eyed baby in her arms.  
  
SEE I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKED YOU SO MUCH  
  
"What about him?"  
  
I GAVE YOU ALL OF MY TRUST  
  
"You don't want to see your son?  
  
"And how do I know he's mine?"  
  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
  
"You know he's yours,"  
  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel  
  
"Right,"  
  
"I thought you said you loved me."  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
"Loved,"  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
"As in not any more?"  
  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
  
"Boy, you're a fuckin' genius aren't you?"  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
"Oh, is that how you want our son to grow up, with a mouth like that?"  
  
You thought, you could keep this shit from me, yeah  
  
"How could you keep a kid from me, Jayda?"  
  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
  
"I thought you needed to focus on your career."  
  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
  
"And now?"  
  
Now ya askin for me back  
  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
  
"Now I want us to raise our baby together?  
  
Cuz ya done with me  
  
"Your baby,"  
  
"I thought you wanted a baby."  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
"What about this ring you gave me, that doesn't mean anything?"  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
"Remember the way you touched me, John don't do this to us."  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
"So what, you don't care if our son lives?  
  
Ya questioned, did I care  
  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
  
Ya were my great one  
  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
  
"Jayda, don't start that shit."  
  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe  
  
"So what do you want us to do?"  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
"Somehow I must look like I care."  
  
Jayda stood on her toes and kissed John, "Tell me you don't miss that."  
  
John closed his eyes, not knowing that Shannon had just witnessed the deed.  
  
"That bitch," Shannon hissed, "she is such a hoe."  
  
"What's the baby's name?" John asked.  
  
"Johnathon."  
  
"You named him after me?"  
  
"I thought it was only fair."  
  
"Look, I can't do this."  
  
Jayda walked in the room and sat the baby seat on the floor, pushing John on the bed and straddling him, "Fine, then let me do it."  
  
John laid his head back and closed his eyes, okay fine, let's go.  
  
*****************************************************************'  
  
"If you think this girl isn't back to being the bitch from the east, you are so sadly mistaken."  
  
"Shannon are you sure?" Matt asked.  
  
The little blonde stared back, "Do I look like I'm sure?"  
  
"I just can't believe Cena would go for it, that chick slept with half the locker room, it's no big secret."  
  
"I know, but have you seen that baby?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, he looks just like John doesn't he?"  
  
"That I'll admit to."  
  
"Here's my question," Jay chimed in, "who has told Ray?"  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"I'll take that as no one."  
  
"I think that Shane should tell her, he is her best friend."  
  
"No, I think just the opposite, Shane ought to be the last one to tell her, that would kill her."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Well what do we do, she's in there screwing him as we speak," 


	29. Don't Let Go

A/N: Don't anyone panic, one bad review isn't going to kill me. so they didn't like it, I'm not going to die, as long as I got my loyals and ya'll love Ray I'm going to do the damn thing. And here's the mystical moment you've all been waiting for...  
  
"I can't believe what I've just done, I must be on some serious drugs," John muttered as he lay next to the sleeping Jayda. What have I done?  
  
What a ride, Ray thought as she snuggled next Shane in bed, what a bike.  
  
It feels so good to be lying next to her again, Shane thought. How I've missed this.  
  
"So how is everyone in the WWE? Anything interesting happened in my absence?"  
  
Gee there's the understatement of the decade. How do I explain to my darling that her boyfriend is the rotten scoundrel that he is?  
  
"Hello?" Ray answered her cell phone. "John!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, boy has he got a lot of nerve to be calling her after what he's preparing to put her through.  
  
"Hello?" Shane answered his cell phone.  
  
"I hope you're sitting down for this." Shannon said.  
  
"What's up Shannon?"  
  
"You should see this killer bike I have now," Ray told John, "Daddy got it for me for my birthday. I help design it and everything. It's so beautiful."  
  
"I'm happy for you ma." John said quietly, "I've missed you, how you been lately?"  
  
"He fuckin' did what?" Shane shrieked, "Shannon, you're kidding,"  
  
"Oh sure Shane I would play about something like this."  
  
"Yeah, Shane's with me, that's who's screaming in the background, don't you worry though, I've been great. I'm so ready to return to the ring."  
  
"Well we all miss you."  
  
"Aww, I miss all my guys too. I know it's been so hard there without me."  
  
"I'm going to smash his fuckin' lying face in. I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Shane, is Ray with you??"  
  
"Yeah, she's sitting right beside me. She's on the phone with John."  
  
"Oh you have got to be shittin' me!" Shannon shouted.  
  
"Nope not in the least."  
  
"I know, I have had so much fun, but I'm ready to mix it up in the ring."  
  
"No one misses you more than me I think." John said. "When you get back I think I want to talk to you about something really important, okay?"  
  
Ray's heart fluttered, "Sounds bad,"  
  
"What is he saying to her Shane?"  
  
"I don't know Shannon okay, one thing at a time, you are telling me that,"  
  
"Well don't repeat it if she's sitting there with you genius."  
  
"Something tells me no one is telling her this either,"  
  
"I don't think so, Jeff, Jay, Adam, Matt and I think it's high time we had a little chat with him."  
  
"Oh no you don't, not until I get there."  
  
"No, Shane the way you are feeling right now the last thing you are going to want to do is talk."  
  
"Oh that's where you are wrong Shannon, I'm going to let my hands do the talking."  
  
"See that's what we're talking about. We don't need that right now."  
  
"What is this surprise John, will I like it?"  
  
"You'll just have to just get your beautiful ass down here and find out."  
  
Ray smirked, "I have a little surprise for you too."  
  
"Oh really, will I like it?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait until I get my beautiful ass down there to find out. See you in L.A."  
  
"See you." John sighed, "Ray,"  
  
"Yeah John."  
  
"I love you ma."  
  
"I love you too John."  
  
"Meanwhile, who is going to tell her?"  
  
"I'll call you back with those details."  
  
"Okay Shannon."  
  
"Later man."  
  
Shane and Ray clicked their cell phones at the exact moment. "So who was that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You sounded upset,"  
  
"You know how I get sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, so tell me,"  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"Anything totally interesting happen while I was going on while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing really, we got a new diva,"  
  
"Really, what's her name?"  
  
"Secret,"  
  
"Mmhmm, how interesting."  
  
"Don't get too excited Ray please," Shane rolled his eyes.  
  
"Any word on Joanie's return?"  
  
"I haven't heard anything, maybe you can ask Vince when you get back."  
  
"Yeah," Ray sighed, she was getting a bad feeling. She didn't know why but she didn't want to meet this chick.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ray's voice perked up then, "I really miss competing."  
  
"And we miss competing against you."  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No the boys miss you, for real."  
  
Ray smiled, God she was pretty when she smiled, if she would just smile for me all day, I would die a happy man. Shane wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and held her close to him. Why did he just lie to her?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The boys went to knock on John's door, Jayda answered, "Oh, John's in the shower, he should be out in a second."  
  
Those of them that weren't shaking in anger just nodded. Soon John emerged wearing a towel.  
  
"What's up, is Ray back yet?"  
  
"No, John we need to talk, you have a choice on whether or not you want to talk in front of he and her," Adam spoke up, his voice was strained.  
  
"Jayda will you excuse me?"  
  
Jeff handed her his room key, "You can stay in my room for the time being."  
  
"Thank you, John hon, I'll see you in a few."  
  
John just nodded and watched as she and his son walked out the door. As soon as the door clicked Adam rushed for John only to be intercepted by Jay.  
  
"Yo, yo, Adam chill, chill."  
  
"You bastard, your motherfucker," Adam screamed.  
  
Matt helped Jay to restrain Adam, "Adam, please, we need you to calm down."  
  
Adam stood next to the door, which was furthest from John, but the boys knew they had to keep an eye on him, he was on the verge of snapping, they could all see it.  
  
"I think you have some serious explaining to do John," Shannon said somewhat calmly.  
  
"I know that." John put his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh don't you start with that crying shit now," Adam took another leap at John.  
  
"Adam," Jay caught him, "relax."  
  
John looked up, tears running down his cheeks, "Do you think this is easy for me?"  
  
"Easy for you?" Adam shouted, he took a picture of Ray out his jacket pocket, "Look at her," John turned away, "I said look goddamnit."  
  
"Look at the picture John," Shannon said quietly.  
  
"Look at the fuckin' picture John," Adam threw it at him, "Look."  
  
John picked up the picture staring at it, "She gave this too you?"  
  
"The day you all took it, she brought it too me, smiling her head off, she gave it to me asked me to frame it and she was going to give it to you for being such a kind and loving boyfriend." Adam spat the words at him, "Read the back."  
  
John sighed, "Dear John, I know putting up with me is not the easiest thing in the world, but you do it, with very minimal complaint and I love you so much. Love Ray. Oh my God,"  
  
"Yeah, oh your God." Adam sneered, "You need to let that girl so she can go on with being who she is."  
  
"I love her," John said.  
  
"Oh that's real obvious." Adam rolled his head.  
  
"You know I have had just about enough of you I think."  
  
"There's the understatement of the day," Jay said.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We're sick of you. You know we are going to call Shane and as of today you don't have a girlfriend." Jay stated calmly.  
  
"And if you do her name certainly isn't Ray Jacobs."  
  
"Isn't that up to Ray decide?"  
  
"Oh come of it." Matt said, "you know as well as I do as soon as she hears about this she is going to go off."  
  
"Which is why this shouldn't go any further than this room."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because when Ray comes back to the WWE I plan to ask her to marry me."  
  
For a while no one said anything, they just all looked around at each other thinking that the boy in front of them had lost his damn mind.  
  
"You are so fuckin' selfish." Adam screamed finally.  
  
"What do you mean?" John asked, "You all want me to fix the situation right?"  
  
"Fix it, not make it worse John. This is not what we had in mind, meanwhile while she is making wedding plans walking around humming here comes the bride ever stop to think that she might want to know you are a father."  
  
"Jayda and I can work this out, Ray never has to know about lil' John."  
  
"And you think that she is just going to go along with her and her child being a skeleton in that dark closet of yours? John you're being very unfair to both Jayda and the baby."  
  
"Hey I have to look out for Ray's best interest,"  
  
"Oh so now you're doing this for her? All this is for Ray?"  
  
"Of course I'm doing this for her, who else would I be doing it for?"  
  
Adam threw his hands in the air. "I'm done, he's crazy, he's is out of his damn mind. That's it, I've had it, somebody call Shane."  
  
"No," John lunged for Jeff's phone.  
  
But Shannon had walked out the door cell phone in hand.  
  
"Shane,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Ray?"  
  
"She's out on her bike, why what's going on?"  
  
"It's John, the man has lost his mind."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"As you wish, he's planning on asking Ray to marry him."  
  
"Oh you have got to be shittin' me."  
  
"Wish I were, but I'm not, and we know that he and Secret are sleeping together again for sure now."  
  
"Oh my God. What happened?"  
  
"Well I hope that they got Adam out of there before he kills him, but we just mainly talked to him."  
  
"Yeah well you tell Adam to let Mark handle that, I'm pretty sure between the two of them they could do some colossal damage."  
  
"You know you're right, but meanwhile, the boys think that maybe you all should also tell her before she gets back here."  
  
"Shannon are you sure he isn't going to tell?"  
  
"He said and I quote that he and Jayda were going to work something out so that Ray never has to know about their son,"  
  
"Like Jayda is going to go for that."  
  
"Same thing Adam said."  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Can't believe what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Shannon is telling me something," he said looking up at her in that leather, her hair falling down her back in waves, "I have to go dude, Ray's here."  
  
"Thank you dude. Tell her we love her."  
  
"I will," he hung up the phone, "Sit down beautiful, I have to talk to you." He patted the bed next to him.  
  
"What's going on, you sounds so serious,"  
  
"This is serious, I'm afraid I have some bad news, some terrible news."  
  
"What, what is it?" Ray's eyes grew wide she was frantic.  
  
"It's about John?"  
  
"Is he okay?" Ray thought she was going to over heat.  
  
"Physically he is fine, mentally," Shane shook his head, "is a different story altogether."  
  
"I don't understand, Shane,"  
  
"He's, well he's, remember when I told you we got a new diva."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well her name is Jayda, she's John's ex-girlfriend,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Wait love, it gets worse,"  
  
"Did you just call me love?" Ray's grey eyes swam with tears.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Corey used to call me that."  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"It's okay. What else," the tears fell down her face  
  
"No honey, I'm sorry," he fell silent.  
  
"I'm strong enough to handle this, tell me what's going on Shane."  
  
"Well we have reason to believe that the reason she left in the first place is because she was pregnant,"  
  
"Is it John's?"  
  
"She said it is. I don't know, we do know they slept together tonight."  
  
"Oh my God." Ray's entire chest heaved.  
  
"No, beautiful, don't you do that. Calm down, relax, and breathe. Breathe Ray, don't do this to me please relax."  
  
"Where...is....my...father?" she breathed.  
  
"I'll go get him."  
  
"Never mind, just, just," she burst into tears.  
  
Shane never wanted her more than he wanted her right then, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Her body went completely pliant.  
  
"Oh Ray," he breathed against her neck, "tell me do you want this?"  
  
Ray was afraid to speak, afraid that her own voice would ruin this tender moment. Shane took her silence for fear, don't be afraid, please he chanted.  
  
"I just want you to know I love you. I love you so much." He whispered against the hollow of her navel. "I never want to let you go."  
  
"Then don't," she whispered as her back arched pleasurably. "I love you." 


	30. Gone

A/N: Glad to see such a positive response to Shane and Ray, don't celebrate just yet, more drama to come, the song, *NSync's Gone  
  
Shane watched her lithe body squirm underneath him in unbridled passion. As she climaxed she cried out.  
  
"Shane, I love you, I love you so much." He climaxed with her, and the sound of her voice.  
  
He kissed her forehead, staying inside her. For a while neither one of them said anything. Not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment that was just shared between them.  
  
"I love you too beautiful, I always have." He said finally.  
  
She smiled up at him, "What took you so long to tell me that?"  
  
"I wanted you to be happy, and I thought you were," he fell silent, he was lying to her, and he knew it.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Busted."  
  
"You know Shane,"  
  
"What's that gorgeous?"  
  
"I still love John,"  
  
He didn't want to hear that. He had just felt the most incredible moments of his life with her, he didn't want to hear about how she loved John, but of course he didn't say that.  
  
"Just tell me something,"  
  
"Anything," she said looking up at her, her black/blue hair surrounded her body like a blanket.  
  
"Any regrets?" His body was hardening again at the sight of her, not to mention her body was doing delicious things to his.  
  
"Glad to hear it," he said taking them once more to that place that they both wanted to be and neither wanted to leave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mark and Paul waited as the kids got dressed and ready to return back to the areanas.  
  
"So," Paul looked at Mark from across the table, "Tell me about Ray."  
  
"She's incredible." Mark smiled.  
  
"Tell me about it, what I mean is tell me what happened to her,"  
  
"Oh," Mark stared down into his coffee mug. He sighed, "Well when she was just an infant, her father murdered her mother, and attempted to murder her."  
  
Paul looked on intently, listening, though not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"He recently made parole and found her. He attempted to finish what he started, but he again wasn't successful, he did however rape her."  
  
"That would explain the dark shadows that you would see in her eyes say when a strange male was in the shop."  
  
"Yeah, if she's not too familiar with you, you can forget her trying to be friendly. She usually leaves the room completely."  
  
"Well she was trying to keep up her boy routine."  
  
"Yeah, she's good at that, anyway, she was adopted by her mother's supposed best friend, Lydia and her family, but it seems as if, in some mysterious freak accident, both Lydia's husband Kevin and her son Corey were both killed."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well Jesus, she's been through hell."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Meanwhile, how would you say she's holding up?"  
  
"What can I say? Ray is a helluva kid, she's strong, and though she tries to be strong, you can see there are things she's not over yet. Hell things she may never get over."  
  
"Well I'll say."  
  
"Kids," Mark called upstairs, trying to lighten the conversation, "Let's get a move on."  
  
"Coming daddy," Ray called back, "I'm just going to say goodbye to the boys."  
  
"Okay, move your asses." Mark smiled, "She's a good kid."  
  
"I agree with you there, but tell me about this kid with the green hair."  
  
"That's her best friend, Shane."  
  
"Best friend my ass, you mean they aren't dating?"  
  
"No, darlin's boyfriend's name is John."  
  
"I thought for sure that was her boyfriend, the way they were looking at one another."  
  
"Well he's totally in love with her,"  
  
"Well that's obvious," Paul chuckled, "Ray has some love for him too."  
  
"Oh, not a doubt in my mind." Mark laughed.  
  
"So why are they dating?"  
  
"I really don't know. I wish they were, I see him as a great son in law."  
  
"Yeah, they seem like they match."  
  
Ray ran down to Mikey's room, "I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Me too kiddo, hey, I'll call you."  
  
"You bet your sweet ass you will."  
  
"Give me a hug." He gave Ray a good squeeze, "Take care of Mark, he needs it."  
  
"I will. I got to go see Pauly before I go."  
  
"He's probably still dead to the world, but there's his room." Mikey said pointing in the direction of his older brother's room.  
  
Ray jogged down the hall, "Pauly, get your lazy ass out of bed and say goodbye to your little sister." She pounded on the door.  
  
He opened the door, a sleepy halo around his face, "You're heading out?"  
  
"Yeah, damn, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Same here, no one to pick on."  
  
"I feel you. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. And call me. That goes for Vinnie, Cody, Campo, and Justin. Mikey has my cell number."  
  
"Okay. I will." He gave her a hug. "Go on before our fathers have a fit."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"No bye, see you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
Ray bounded down the steps in her oversize tank top and little shorts, Shane right behind her. Mark took one look at them, looked over at Paul and said simply.  
  
"They slept together."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She's my daughter, I know her. And he's as close to a son as I'm going to be for a while, and I know him too."  
  
Paul smiled, "Thought you said she had a boyfriend."  
  
"Did. Never said she was happy with him. This is good. This I will give my blessing."  
  
"Uncle Paul, how can I thank you?"  
  
"I don't know, but for now let's just settle on a big hug and a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Okay, but if you ever need someone to get Pauly's ass in gear, I'm you girl."  
  
"I know honey, hey I have an idea, why don't you leave the bike and your truck here and I'll make sure it gets to your home."  
  
"Okay, but send my bike to Shane's, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Good that way we can take a plane."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, I'll be calling you," Paul said.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Mark shook his hand watching his daughter and her best friend walk out the door, "I got it from here." ************************************************************************  
  
SHOUT!  
  
HEAVY, YOU WANT IT HEAVY  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship, introducing first, from Boston, Mass, she weighs in at 190 lbs. she is the Intercontinental Champion, Torrid, the Slayer."  
  
Get your head right, no matter who is at the other end of that ring, seek and destroy.  
  
WORD LIFE!  
  
THIS IS BASIC THUGANOMICS.  
  
"And the challenger, he weighs in at 235 lbs, John Cena."  
  
Ray narrowed her eyes, like I said, seek and destroy.  
  
"How does it feel to be back?" Adam asked as she placed her belt back in her bag.  
  
"Great as always, I mean I loved the O.C.C. crew, but they aren't my boys." She smiled.  
  
"Where's John?" Marc asked.  
  
"I'm guessing getting his knee checked out. The Destructive Force is no joke."  
  
"So I'm told." He chuckled.  
  
"Don't you think that you should've at least gone to check on me?" John asked limping in the room.  
  
"I figured you weren't dying, and I was right." Ray glared at him. "Unfortunately," she muttered.  
  
"Is there a problem?" John asked.  
  
"You tell me, is there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you ask questions you know the answer too?"  
  
"Whatever," John stormed out the room.  
  
"She's back." Paul said as John stormed passed him.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Watch your mouth!" They shouted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Ray,  
  
THERE'S A THOUSAND WORDS THAT I COULD SAY  
  
TO MAKE YOU COME HOME  
  
SEEMS SO LONG AGO YOU WALKED AWAY  
  
AND LEFT ME ALONE  
  
I REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME  
  
YOU WERE ACTING SO STANGE  
  
AND MAYBE I WAS TO BLIND TO SEE  
  
THAT YOU NEEDED A CHANGE  
  
WAS THERE SOMETHING I SAID  
  
TO MAKE YOU TURN AWAY  
  
TO MAKE YOU WALK OUT AND LEAVE ME COLD  
  
IF I COULD FIND A WAY  
  
TO MAKE IT SO THAT YOU WERE RIGHT HERE  
  
RIGHT NOW  
  
I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE  
  
CAN'T GET YOU OFF MY MIND  
  
I TRY MY BEST TO BE A MAN AND BE STRONG  
  
I DROVE MYSELF INSANE  
  
WISHING I COULD TOUCH YOUR FACE  
  
BUT THE TRUTH REMAINS YOU'RE  
  
YOU'REGONE....  
  
YOU'RE GONE...  
  
BABY YOU'RE GONE...  
  
GIRL YOU'RE GONE, BABY GIRL YOU'RE GONE  
  
YOU'RE GONE  
  
YOU'RE...  
  
I DON'T WANT TO MAKE EXCUSES BABY  
  
TO CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GONE  
  
BUT IF THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I COULD DO  
  
WON'T YOU PLEASE LET ME KNOW  
  
TIME PASSING SO SLOWLY NOW  
  
TICK TICK TICK TICK  
  
GUESS THAT'S MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU  
  
AND MAYBE I COULD CHANGE MY EVERYDAY  
  
BUT BABY I DON'T WANT TO  
  
SO I'LL JUST SIT AROUND  
  
AND FIND SOMETHINGS TO DO  
  
TO TAKE MY MIND OFF MISSING YOU  
  
AND I KNOW IN MY HEART  
  
YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME TOO  
  
PLEASE SAY YOU DO  
  
YEAH  
  
I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE  
  
CAN'T GET YOU OFF MY MIND  
  
I TRY MY BEST TO BE A MAN AND BE STRONG  
  
I DROVE MYSELF INSANE  
  
WISHING I COULD TOUCH YOUR FACE  
  
BUT THE TRUTH REMAINS  
  
YOU'RE GONE...  
  
YOU'RE GONE...  
  
OH WHAT WILL I DO  
  
IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU  
  
TELL ME WHERE WILL I TURN  
  
BABY WHERE WILL I BE  
  
NOW THAT WE ARE APART  
  
BABY WHY DON'T YOU SEE  
  
THAT I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME  
  
BUT THE TRUTH REMAINS  
  
YOU'RE....  
  
And the sad thing is, I know exactly where you are. You're in arms reach and I can't touch you. You don't have to tell me, I already know.  
  
Love  
  
John. 


	31. New Heiress

A/N: Did you miss me? I missed you guys too. The song is "Love Song" by 311. Well here we go...  
  
Tears rolled down Ray's cheek as she read the familiar lyrics in John's letter. How could he do this to her, and what's worst how could she still love him after he did it?  
  
"What's wrong sweet pea?" Shawn asked her.  
  
"Life is so unfair." She wailed, she didn't really want to cry but she really couldn't think of anything else to do. As far as she was concerned she was living in a world that wasn't her own.  
  
"What's going on? Talk to me."  
  
"I just miss them so much," she said, not knowing where it came from. She thought she was upset because of John and this stupid emotional letter he left her but somehow it was Corey and Kevin that came out to Shawn.  
  
Shawn placed his arm around his niece, he was wondering when she was going to stop with that tough, I don't know need anyone to look after me act of hers. This was the Ray he had been waiting to see since all this started.  
  
"I know you do sweetness, but you know, the only way someone can really die is if you let them out of your heart."  
  
She looked up at him, tears swimming in her slanted grey eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?" he looked down at the paper trembling in her hands, "What's that?"  
  
She quickly threw it down beside her, "Nothing."  
  
Shawn picked it up, "Sure doesn't look like nothing to me." he began to read, "Why that little son of a bitch." He muttered. He looked over at Ray who was still shaking, "You okay sweet pea?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be fine." She said shakily, "Have you seen Shane?"  
  
"No, but I'll find him for you." Shawn said leaving the room taking the note with him. He was going to kill John for this. This was just taking it too far, playing on this poor girl's emotions like he was doing. And that is all he's doing. He knows good and hell well that he doesn't love this girl, if he did he wouldn't be parading around with that Jayda girl on his arm like some sort of hood ornament.  
  
Shawn proceeded down the hall where he ran into Adam, "Hey Shawn, have you seen the princess?"  
  
"Yeah I have, and she's in bad shape."  
  
"What the hell, what's going on?"  
  
"This." Shawn said handing Adam the note to read.  
  
"Oh you have got to be shittin' me." Adam seethed. "This has gone on far enough."  
  
"I know it has."  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this, where's Mark?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well we need to find him. I'm getting just a little bit sick of this."  
  
"Ditto.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Randy walked into the locker room just in time to see Ray wiping her tears from her grey eyes.  
  
"Hey what's wrong Xena?" he had taken to calling her that ever since the accident that nearly claimed her life.  
  
"Hey Randy. Nothing, it's just John's being an ass, as usual."  
  
"Why do you put up with him?" Randy asked genuinely concerned, this was no longer about her title, he nearly cost her her life.  
  
Ray shrugged, why did she put up with him? After the night that she and Shane shared, why did she deal with this asshole?  
  
"Because I love him."  
  
"Well love must be blind as hell, cuz trust me Xena, he does not love you."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's hard to let go, he was my first love."  
  
Randy raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that John Cena was your first love?"  
  
"Do you have reason to believe otherwise?"  
  
"Only me and any other person who has eyes, we all know you are in love with Shane and the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Ray said feeling awful warm all of a sudden.  
  
"Sure you don't. I knew that you two were going to be our next Paul and Stephanie, but of course no one believed me, except maybe Mark, Glenn, Adam and Shawn."  
  
Ray smiled that award winning smile, "Really?"  
  
Randy put his arm around her, "Yeah really. I must admit though I'm a little jealous, I liked you first."  
  
"You did." She pushed him playfully, "You jerk, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You didn't give me a chance around her winning Intercontinental Titles and whatnot."  
  
Ray's grin grew even wider, "I did kick your ass didn't I?"  
  
Randy jumped up with a mock boxing stance, "Don't think it will happen again Xena Warrior Princess," Randy smiled, "come on, I can take you."  
  
Ray lunged up and took him down easy, they rolled and tussled around the floor until they were both collapsed into a fit of giggles. Ray just shook her head, Randy could be such a sweet loveable guy when he wanted to be.  
  
Just then the door flung open and Shane stood there gripping an envelope, he looked down at them heaving heavily and shook his head.  
  
"This looks awful friendly," he smirked.  
  
"Man, Xena whipped my ass again," Randy laughed.  
  
"Damn right I did, and I'll do it again too." Ray said laughing.  
  
Shane smiled down on his girl, "Well as much as I'd hate to interrupt your much needed ass whippin' Randy, I need to talk to Ravyn."  
  
Did he just call me Ravyn? He never calls me Ravyn, what the hell is going on that important?  
  
Randy got off the floor, helping Ray to her feet, "Xena, until next time."  
  
"I'll be waiting for Randy." Ray smiled as he made his way out the door. She turned her attention back to Shane, "What's going on Gregory?"  
  
Shane scrunched up his handsome features, "What's that all about?"  
  
"You just called me Ravyn, I thought we were getting formal with one another."  
  
"You are not slick," Shane kissed her cheek, "Look, I do have something we need to talk about, your father asked me specifically to talk to you about it."  
  
"What's going on?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Well there is a little problem going on about your father and brother."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well their insurance policies,"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"Did you know that they had them?"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Did you know that you are the beneficiary?"  
  
Ray looked but couldn't focus, "I am."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"How—how much?"  
  
"2 million for Kevin, a mil and a half for Corey."  
  
Ray's slanted grey eyes grew to their full width, "Oh my fuckin' God, are you serious? They left me three and a half million dollars."  
  
"They did. It's apparent Kevin didn't trust Lydia either, because he left it all to you, everything in his will, all of it."  
  
Ray's knees buckled, "Oh my God."  
  
"I know beautiful, it's a wonderful thing isn't it."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Ray, look, there is another matter, your father and Lydia may try to come after you again."  
  
Ray's hand shot to cover her mouth, "They might?"  
  
"Anything is possible beautiful, but don't you worry, we are not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
Ray nodded however she was no reassured, they had promised her safety the first time and she was raped and brutalized.  
  
"I know you will."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shane stood at the window and watched Ray sleep. The sheet had fallen away from her body and her honey golden skin glistened under the light of the moon. He couldn't help but sing to her, sing the song she loved so much lately  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am home again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
  
I know you still love John, it's written all over your pretty features, but I know you love me too, I can hear it when you scream my name when we make love.  
  
Ray watched from squinted eyes while Shane sang from her window, he seemed so filled with sorrow, so filled with hurt. So she sang with him.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am young again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am fun again  
  
She sings in her sleep, Shane mused, he watched as she rolled over and her long black hair fell over her like a quilt. She seemed so beautiful.  
  
However far away, I will always love you  
  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
  
I will always love you  
  
Look at him, Ray thought, he doesn't deserve what I'm putting him through. No man does. I'm sorry I'm inexperienced in the ways of love that I can't trust my feelings.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am free again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am clean again  
  
But I no longer feel the taint of my father when you touch me. you cleanse me of his foul touch.  
  
However far away, I will always love you  
  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
  
I will always love  
  
Shane crossed the distance between them and lay on top of her, entering her gently. She moaned softly, not yet opening her eyes. He had to prove to her that he loved her, that he loved her more than life itself, that as long as she promised him her heart, he would make sure she soared to the heavens.  
  
Ray relished in the attention that he was giving her body, in the gentleness, in the tenderness, in the love.  
  
"I love you Shane." She whispered over and over again. "I'll always love you."  
  
"I know you will baby, I know you will."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"She inherited what?!" John yelled.  
  
"3.5 million dollars, what are you deaf?" Randy said.  
  
"When did you hear this?"  
  
"Shane told her this afternoon."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"I know. You're lucky as hell that she loves you the way she does."  
  
"Oh yeah she loves me, but she's in love with Shane, and as you know there's a big damn difference."  
  
"Yeah well you can change that, just show your girl some attention."  
  
"Well it's a little hard when Jayda won't leave me alone."  
  
"I know, she knows about Ray, but Ray doesn't know about her, at least I don't think so."  
  
John perked up at this news, "Really?"  
  
"Really. But you didn't hear that from me."  
  
"Oh you know me. Thanks Man."  
  
They slapped hands, "No problem."  
  
"Hello," Ray answered her cell phone.  
  
"What's up ma?"  
  
Ray looked at her clock, it was 4 in the morning. "The hell do you want this time of morning?"  
  
"I think we need to talk,"  
  
"Who is that beautiful?" Shane asked sleepily.  
  
"Tell him none of his fuckin' business." John yelled angry that Shane was sleeping in her bed.  
  
"John." Ray told Shane.  
  
"Hang up the phone baby girl."  
  
"John I have to go."  
  
"Oh so it's like that."  
  
"Bye John." Ray said as she hit the end button.  
  
Shane hugged her knowing how difficult it must've been for her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, let's just go back to sleep." 


	32. In No Time

Life is funny sometimes, Ray thought to herself, Randy has a crush on me, but somehow I can't bring myself to trust him. John is my boyfriend, or supposedly, but I'm sleeping with my best friend, and loving every single second of it. Isn't that a little whorish?  
  
"Mark, take a look at this," Shawn threw the note down in front of the larger man.  
  
"What the hell is going on now?"  
  
"I'm going to let you read all about it," Adam told him, "Then I'm going to hold him while you smash his face in."  
  
Mark smiled at Adam; he had taken such a liking to Ray that Mark knew that if there was just one person that he could Ray with it could be him.  
  
"Oh what is this bullshit?" Mark yelled as he looked from the note to the two men in front of him.  
  
"This is what he left the princess, and she, bless her little heart, was in the locker room crying out her little soul. Meanwhile, he's walking around here screwing the whore of Babylon herself as she carries around that little bastard child of hers swearing it's his." Adam was turning apple red in tint.  
  
"My baby girl doesn't need this shit. This is bullshit. He is such a fuckin' coward. I will not ruin darlin's chance at happiness."  
  
"Her and Shane finally slept together, didn't they?" Shawn asked.  
  
Mark smiled, "Yeah, she's been skipping around here so happy go lucky 'til it's sick."  
  
"Yeah, so I noticed, Shane isn't much better."  
  
"I know, he's been ear to ear teeth since you guys got back from N.Y."  
  
"Yeah, that's where it happened. They don't know I know, but I knew it from the time they walked down the steps together at Paul's house."  
  
Adam smiled through his building anger, "All the more reason to knock this punk's teeth down his throat."  
  
"As much as I agree with you Adam, I'm going to have to let darlin' handle this."  
  
"That poor girl doesn't have a clue in the name of all that is sane what to do."  
  
"Yeah I know. And we're going to be here for her, but she has to handle this first and foremost on her own, is that understood?"  
  
"Mark, Mark," Shane came gunning into the room like someone had set him aflame, "Mark I have to talk to you, it's about beautiful."  
  
"What the fuck is going on now?" The vein in Mark's neck was beginning to bulge.  
  
"It's John, he found out about the money."  
  
"How the hell did he do that?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "The only person I told is beautiful, because you asked me too. And I know for sure that she didn't tell him."  
  
"Did anyone over hear you talking to her?" Adam asked.  
  
Shane shrugged again; "I don't think so. Besides, the only person around was," Shane stopped speaking.  
  
"Was who son? Speak up."  
  
"Ray and Randy were tousling in the locker room when I went to talk to her, I asked him to excuse us while I talk to her. He could be the only one."  
  
Mark smashed his fist into the locker, "That's it. I'm going to jail."  
  
"Mark, no." Shane squealed. "What about Ray?"  
  
Mark squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of his little grey-eyed darlin'. He thought about how much she needed him in her life. He couldn't protect her from a cell.  
  
"I know Shane. But what do you propose we do?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "Mark I don't know. But killing this boy isn't going to help." He held his head down as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Shane, what's wrong kid?" Adam asked placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"She still loves him. They haven't officially broken up, and it looks as if he's trying to make it so they never will."  
  
Shawn wrapped his arms around Shane, looking over at Mark, shaking his head, "This isn't good." He mouthed.  
  
"You're telling me," Mark mouthed back.  
  
"Don't you worry." Mark said placing his massive hand on the boy's back, "I'm going to see to all of this. Don't you worry about a thing. You just be there when my baby needs you."  
  
Shane looked up, "I will. I promise."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
John grabbed Ray by her long ponytail yanking her down to the mat.  
  
"Boy have you lost your goddamn mind? Get the fuck off of me."  
  
"You haven't spoken to me since you got back from N.Y., is there something I should know about?" He asked pulling harder, adding a lot of torque on her neck.  
  
"Oh and this is supposed to make me talk, you got your fuckin' hands around my hair. Fuck you. Get the fuck off of me." She said twisting to lay on her stomach to take some of the pressure off her neck.  
  
"You're supposed to love me." John cried, pinning her face down to the mat. "Me, goddamn it. Not him, me."  
  
Ray for the first time realized that she may be in a little danger, that she may have pushed John a little too far with ignoring him and flaunting her self in front of the boys in the locker room.  
  
"John," Ray said softly, "I do love you."  
  
"Don't lie to me." He screamed yanking her back so that her back arched. "Don't you dare fuckin' lie to me." He said smashing her face brutally back into the mat.  
  
"John, I do love you." Ray said her voice quavering. "I just thought that maybe we needed a little time apart. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."  
  
John hugged her; "I love you so much girl. I can't lose you. I would die. You would have to come too. My life wouldn't be complete."  
  
Ray's eyes filled with tears, as she tasted her own blood in her mouth, this damn boy is maniacal.  
  
"What's going on out here?" a southern voice boomed.  
  
John's grip on her tightened quickly around her neck, "Say a single word and I'll kill you here where you lay, you got it." Ray couldn't say anything, he was crushing her trachea, taking her silence as obedience he continued. "Good girl. Nothing Steve, just practicing some finishing maneuvers."  
  
"She looks like she's had enough son," Steve Williams' blue eyes connected with her grey ones, he could see the blood coming from her lip, "and if you don't want me to kick your ass from one end of this ring to the other, I would let her go."  
  
"Ah Steve, I'm not hurting her, am I?" John asked Ray, his grip on her throat was blocking off all circulation, all she could do was look at Austin with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Let her go son." Steve said advancing closer, "We don't have to do this, but if you don't let her go I will."  
  
"Stay away from us Steve, I said she's fine." John said through strained teeth, Ray was losing consciousness fast, she was slipping away.  
  
"She sure as hell don't look fine to me." Steve said whipping out his cell phone, "but since you said she is, I'm sure no one would know better than her father. He'll straighten all of this out."  
  
John let her go quickly, Ray chest heaved to catch air into her lungs. "Steve, since you won't mind your own damn business, you teach her."  
  
Steve climbed into the room kneeling beside her, "If I were you, I'd get down here and fast. Your daughter isn't in the best of shape."  
  
"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him." Mark boomed, taking off down the corridor.  
  
Shane, Shawn, and Adam chased the big man all the way down to the ring; they took a look at Ray fighting to get air into her lungs. Steve was right, she didn't look to be in good shape at all.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well I get down here and he's choking the hell out of her, saying that they were practicing, training I guess."  
  
"Choking?" Shane's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yeah, you could tell that's what he was doing, look how red her neck is. That's going to bruise by the way."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Shane asked as Nick the trainer came running down the ramp.  
  
"I'm tired of this." Mark ran his hand through his dark curls. "I'm getting real sick of this." He watched his daughter struggle for air, "Darlin' pack your things, don't take this personal, but we can not be your personal body guards all the time. I'm sorry to say this, you need another job, I don't like this."  
  
Ray couldn't speak as she trembled due to lack of oxygen, she loved the four men standing in front of her, they had been through the most troubling few months with her, but she would be damned if she gave up the job she loved. Her grey eyes filled with tears again, this time sorrowful tears. She couldn't even believe he was suggesting such insanity.  
  
"Then don't take it personal," she rasped, "when I tell you to go straight to hell, and trust me, I don't like it either." She stood up, barely breathing and made her way back to the locker room.  
  
No one said anything, the silence hung in the air like dense fog, did she just tell Mark Calloway to go to hell, without missing a single beat?  
  
"Mark," Shawn started.  
  
Mark held up one trembling hand, "Shawn, don't."  
  
"Mark, listen to him." Adam coaxed, "You do not want this to go down like this."  
  
"But what else can I do? I obviously can't be with her 24/7, she won't let me. And when I leave her alone, this kind of shit happens."  
  
"Well that's the risk she takes. But please, don't ask her to give up what she lives for."  
  
Mark sighed, defeated. How could he ask this girl to give up what she loves? He knew in his hearts of hearts that he couldn't, he also wasn't ready to just up and admit defeat.  
  
"Well what happens when what she lives for ends up being what kills her?" Mark asked.  
  
"Again, a risk I'm sure she knows that she takes every time she's not in our presence."  
  
Shane hadn't said anything; he just wondered where Ray was and what she was doing. In fury she doesn't think straight.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Whoa Xena," Randy said as Ray nearly knocked him over, "what's going on?"  
  
"Not now Randy," she rasped, she sounded as if she was having trouble breathing, and the fact she was upset couldn't be helping much.  
  
"What's going on Ray?" he asked again noticing the red fingerprints around her neck.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass," Randy said looking closer, "looks as if someone has been choking the hell out of you."  
  
"Rough day at practice," she lied, really not wanting to talk about.  
  
"Well who the hell were you practicing with?"  
  
"Does it matter?" she said turning away from him. She had had enough for one day.  
  
"I guess it doesn't," he said snaking his arms around her slender waist, "it's just that I worry about you."  
  
Something about the sinister tone in his voice set Ray on edge; it made her clench in fear. She felt his hands rise on her body but before she could get the energy to push him, he slipped the handkerchief over her face and soon she was out.  
  
"Hurry up John," Randy hissed, "Mark will be looking for her soon."  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into choking my baby out." John sighed looking at her through the rearview mirror.  
  
"Could you think of a better way to do this?" John was silent, "Look, I know you love that little woman back there, but we are talking about damn near four million dollars. We aren't going to hurt her, you know that." Again John said nothing; he had a gut feeling that after this, Ray would never be the same. "Look, she won't even know it's us, she won't see or hear us. Will you just relax? Besides, you have a baby boy to think about, this would take care of that entire situation."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Would we be doing this otherwise?"  
  
Again, John didn't have an answer; this was all too much for him to handle.  
  
They were quick about stashing Ray at the drop point, even making sure she was comfortable, well as comfortable as they could considering she would have to be blindfolded and restrained.  
  
"Okay, we have to haul ass back to the arena, look, they are never going to suspect me, but you are something different, so you have to stay with them tonight, act real concerned, it will all be over soon."  
  
John nodded numbly; looking back at his tied up girlfriend, "Okay."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Mark asked.  
  
"She couldn't be but so far, her bag is right here." Shane said, "Here are her CD's you know she doesn't make a move without them."  
  
"Jeff, how we coming on locating her cell?"  
  
"No answer Mark."  
  
Mark sighed; Adam shook his head, "Has anyone seen her?"  
  
"Seen who?" John asked walking into the locker room drenched in sweat.  
  
"Ray," Jeff said looking up from Ray's bag, "Here's why we can't contact Ray. Here's her cell phone."  
  
"Ray never leaves her cellie." John said shaking his head, "She can't be far."  
  
"When's the last time you saw her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"In the ring."  
  
"So we heard, and do you want to tell me just what the hell were you doing choking my daughter?"  
  
"First of all Mark, I wasn't choking her, we were training, amongst other things." He looked away, "and besides, Ray gets off on that. She read an article once on women getting an orgasm from partial asphyxiation, she thought it would be something kinky we could do,"  
  
Everyone looked at Shane, who stared at John blankly, "That has got to be the sickest thing I think I've ever heard you say."  
  
John shrugged, "I know. Same thing I said. Anyway, I told her I would do it for her since she was so dead set on it."  
  
"What does everyone think?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No need, when you see her next, ask her, it's true. Anyway, where is she, like I said I haven't seen her since I left the ring."  
  
"Yeah well she and I got into a little tiff and now we are looking for her."  
  
"Can I help, I think we have some things to discuss when I catch up with her. Like why she just took off without telling someone."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes at John's new act of concern, "Yeah, whatever, call my cell if you all find out anything."  
  
Shane was numb; he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to his girl. Ray never made a move without her cell and her music, both were in her gym bag but she was no where in sight.  
  
"Come on Shane, she's got to be here somewhere, she wouldn't just leave without letting someone know something."  
  
"Yeah," Shane looked at his best friend, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Damn right, I'm right." Jeff said checking his ringing cell phone. "See this may be her right here. Hello,"  
  
"Jeff, it's Kacey."  
  
"Hey honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, except I think I'm in labor."  
  
"How do you know? How do you feel?"  
  
"How's this, if I had any military secrets, I'd talk."  
  
"Show time, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to wait."  
  
Jeff tore through the locker room like a bat out of hell, "Kacey is in labor," he screamed at his friend.  
  
"You've got to be shittin' me." Shane smiled.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy." Jeff beamed.  
  
"Well not yet," Matt smiled coming into the locker room with Amy.  
  
"Yes yet," Jeff said making no sense. "That was Kacey, she's in labor."  
  
"How does she know?" Matt asked.  
  
"She said if she had any military secrets, she'd so talk." Jeff said.  
  
"That's it." Amy smiled. "Hurry up boy. You need to be on the first flight out of here."  
  
"I'll go with you little bro, we're not doing anything." Matt said, "I'm going to go tell Vince. Hurry up."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Well while Jeff and Kacey were ready to celebrate life, Ray woke up feeling extremely close to death.  
  
"What the hell?" she whispered noticing she had been blindfolded, she tried to move and couldn't, and of course her head was splitting.  
  
"Don't panic," a distorted voice said, "this will be over soon."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Like I said, it will be all over soon. Just sit back and relax."  
  
"You want me to relax?" Ray said, "You've got me tied up, blindfolded, and you want me to relax? Well at least I know you're a male."  
  
The voice laughed, "I guess you could go with that."  
  
"No need to guess, only a male would go with that kind of logic."  
  
"Are you thirsty?" the voice asked, "Would you like something to eat maybe?"  
  
"My fuckin' head is killing me, since you're so concerned." She shivered, "and I'm cold."  
  
"I'll get you a blanket and some medicine for that headache."  
  
"You still haven't told me what you want with me."  
  
"Don't worry, if everything goes right, you'll be out of here in not time."  
  
Jeff and Matt arrived at the hospital just in time to see Kacey being wheeled into delivery.  
  
"Oh my god sweetheart," Jeff cried out.  
  
"I fuckin' hate you." Kacey screamed, "I just want you to know."  
  
Matt smiled, his brother looked like he was close to tears, "Don't worry dude, they always say that."  
  
Jeff shook his head, he could never stand it when Kacey was in pain. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"No time for sorry daddy, get over here and hold her hand."  
  
45 minutes later, Jeff walked into the waiting room holding his new son in his wrapped hand.  
  
"Oh my God," Matt whispered, "he's so cute."  
  
"He's got her hair," Jeff cried, "but look at that, those are my eyes."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Ian Layne Hardy."  
  
"That's nice." Matt said cradling his nephew as he began to cry, "Don't worry little buddy, you'll be out of here in no time." 


	33. My What?

A/N: Rayn, girl I'm glad you liked it, I knew you would. I luv you too, I need your # again, but I'll IM you sometime or another, as for everybody else, glad ya lovin' my story, there is definitely going to be a sequel to this.  
  
"It's a boy!" Jeff squealed to Shane.  
  
"Congrats dude," Shane said softly. It's been 24 hours and no one has seen neither hide nor hair of Ray, so it was a little difficult for him to be enthused about anything, including his best friend's new baby. "How's Kace?"  
  
"She's better now that's she has stopped screaming at me."  
  
Shane smiled weakly, "They always do that."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Matt said."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Ian."  
  
"Ian what?  
  
"Layne."  
  
"Ian Layne Hardy, well that has a nice ring to it."  
  
"He was 7 lbs. and 12 oz. 27 inches long."  
  
"Well no doubt he's going to be tall."  
  
"Yeah, that's what daddy said. How's Ray?"  
  
"No sign of her." Shane exhaled wearily, it had been 24 hours and the whole locker room was worried.  
  
"Dammit." Jeff said. "Well I'll get back as soon as I can. I promise."  
  
"Take your time buddy, we'll call you if she turns up."  
  
"Do that."  
  
"Congratulations again, and kiss Kacey for me."  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
Her head was spinning in so many directions she couldn't think straight. She didn't remember how she got where she is, who brought her here. The last thing she can remember clearly is she and her dad getting into a fight.  
  
"Can I at least know your name?" Ray asked, knowing that the first rule of survival is to try to get to know and understand your captor.  
  
"You're sweating," the voice informed her, "you okay?"  
  
"I'm hot, I'm blindfolded, and I'm tied to a bed. If you were in my predicament, would you be okay?"  
  
The voice laughed, "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?"  
  
"So I'm told. What's it's to you?"  
  
"I like that in a woman, you're turning me on." The voice said.  
  
Oh God, Ray thought, is this perv going to try something else? She shivered; she'd been so cold. One minute she was hot, the next she was freezing, what was going on with her?  
  
"You can just call me daddy." The voice chuckled.  
  
"Daddy's a name you haven't earned yet." Ray said smiling. Show him that even though he does truly have power over you, you're not backing down.  
  
"How do I earn it?" the voice asked snaking his hand up her T-shirt.  
  
"I don't have a daddy, so you don't get it from me, that's for sure, so whatever idea is floating in your mind, get it out of there quick, daddy," she said sarcastically. "Now since I do not plan on calling you that, what am I going to call you?"  
  
The voice just laughed again; "Well daddy'll have to do for now."  
  
"Or not. Let's not and pretend we did." She said twisting her body to get from under his grasp.  
  
"If we are going to get through this, we have to compromise," he chuckled.  
  
"Well let's compromise. You get your hand out from under my shirt and you keep your hand, sound good?"  
  
"Oh what's wrong, someone has a boyfriend don't they?"  
  
"Yes I do," Ray said thinking of Shane, not of John.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No, but for the sake of compromise, you can say we did that too."  
  
He looked down at Ray and shook his head, Randy and John were right, she was quite a character, and she had one hell of a body. John's orders were that he was not to touch her, Randy said he didn't care one way or the other.  
  
"No really, tell me about the boyfriend. We don't have anything else better to do until I have to go make my phone call."  
  
"Phone call for what?" Then it dawned on her, not only had she been kidnapped, she was being held for ransom.  
  
"Now don't you worry you're pretty little head about that. Just know that if everything goes according to plan, you'll be out of here before you could blink an eye."  
  
Ray didn't know if she could blink an eye, her eyes were swelling, she was hot again, sweating, but also shivering from an unknown chill.  
  
A hand touched her head; "Do you have a fever princess?"  
  
"How the hell would I know, I can't touch myself remember?"  
  
"Smart ass." The voice muttered, "Well you certainly feel warm. Maybe I can cool you off." The hand went under her shirt again.  
  
Ray's head was splitting in two; all she wanted to do was sleep. "I'm tired, please."  
  
The hand moved and Ray fell asleep, she just hoped that whatever this plan was, it went on schedule, otherwise, she was in deep trouble.  
  
"That's right, Ravyn Sari Jacobs. She's about 5'11", 150 pounds at best. She has grey eyes, waist long jet black hair, 9 times out of 10 it will be pulled back in a braid. She has honey golden skin and she's curvy." Mark told the police.  
  
"Any identifying marks?"  
  
Mark looked at him and couldn't speak for a while. They usually asked that sort of thing when they were going to bring the person back in a body bag. The thought sickened him.  
  
"She has a tattoo of a raven on her lower back, it's black and her name is tattooed underneath it. She also has a tattoo of vampire teeth on her neck, close to her collar bone." Shane spoke up.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
John pulled the one of he and her out of his pocket, "Here's the most recent one I have."  
  
"Is this how she looks now?" The officer asked Mark.  
  
"Yeah, that's her." Mark said hoarsely, not even his girlfriend, Sara had been able to help him through this one, he was a wreck.  
  
"Where does she normally hang out?"  
  
"I would try anywhere like tattoo parlors, motorcycle shops, car lots, places like that." Shawn said, seeing that Mark couldn't answer. He wasn't in any better shape, none of them were, but they just wanted their Ray back, and in one piece.  
  
"Any reason to think she may have been kidnapped?" the officer asked.  
  
Mark's eyes grew wide, "Kidnapped?"  
  
"It's not out of the ordinary, her last name, Jacobs, I know I'm reaching here, but would she be any relation to Raymond Jacobs?"  
  
"The murderer?" his partner asked.  
  
"She is his daughter, he recently made parole," Mark shook his head.  
  
"Has he tried to contact her?"  
  
"He found her, attacked and raped her," Mark said, "But of course she is the only one that knows that for sure."  
  
"That reminds me, she has a scar on her back," Shane said, "A really big one."  
  
"Oh my God, he could be the one that is behind this, any reason he might want her now?"  
  
"Perhaps to finish the job he started when she was an infant?" his partner asked; he knew the case well.  
  
"Perhaps," Shane said quietly, "Or maybe he knows about her inheritance."  
  
"Inheritance?" the leading officer asked.  
  
"Ray inherited 3.5 million dollars when her brother and father died."  
  
"I see." The officers nodded at one another.  
  
"Well does she have a boyfriend?" the partner asked.  
  
Shane and John exchanged looks; both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend," John spoke up.  
  
"And how long would you say you and Miss Jacobs have been dating?"  
  
"About 4 months now."  
  
"I see, and did you know about her inheritance?"  
  
"Nope, this is the first I've heard of it actually."  
  
He's lying, Shane thought, he knows about her money.  
  
"I see." The officer said, "We'll be in touch."  
  
"Where do you think she could be?" Shane asked.  
  
Mark looked at him, he was trying so hard to keep it together, but any fool could see that it was killing him. And John walking around here with Jayda and little John and continuing to call himself Ray's boyfriend wasn't helping, he could see that too.  
  
"I don't know son. Let's just pray she's safe."  
  
Shane nodded; he was praying everyday that she was okay. Just then Randy walked in the room.  
  
"Any luck?" he asked. Everyone regarded him in silence which he took as a no, "Damn," he said, "I can't believe Xena would just up and disappear like that."  
  
"She didn't just leave," Shane defended her, "her car, her phone, her music, those are her life, and we still have them."  
  
"That's what puzzles me the most," Randy said.  
  
"Did you see her at all?"  
  
"Actually, no I didn't," then he thought about it, "no, wait, I take that back. She came in here with all kinds of red marks on her neck, I asked her what happened and she said nothing, that she had been training or practicing, when I asked her with who she wouldn't tell. She just walked out and that was the last I saw her."  
  
"Dammit," Mark hissed, "I just hope she's alright."  
  
Ray's fever was raging, she could feel it. She was shivering one minute but sweating next, if someone didn't do something soon, she was going to die, she knew it. This must be because of that stuff they were giving her. Whatever the substance on that handkerchief that they put on her face ever so often must be doing this to her. It must be chloroform or something like that because it knocks her out every time.  
  
"Are you allergic to anything?" the voice asked her.  
  
"Nothing I know of."  
  
"Great, you could be allergic to something and not know it."  
  
"Who brought me here genius, I could be with my family, doing my damn job, but no, I'm here kidnapped and sick, so don't you dare pop an attitude with me like any of this is my fault."  
  
"I know it isn't your fault, meanwhile, you need a doctor."  
  
"The hell you say, thank you for pointing that out, because I don't think I would've never figured that out on my own."  
  
"Look," the voice was panicking, "I'm going to call an advice nurse or something, see what's going on. Meanwhile I'm going to stick this thermometer under your tongue."  
  
Ray really didn't care what he did, she just wanted to sleep, she was slipping in and out of consciousness and using her energy to argue with this idiot was not a good idea.  
  
"It's 103.7," he heard the voice say. Ray felt herself being lifted off the bed, "Come on princess, we have to get you to a hospital."  
  
Ray fell asleep again, she didn't care at this point what happened to her or where it happened, as long as she could sleep forever she would be happy.  
  
There was a dull pain in Ray's right hand, it hurt to open her eyes, she was still cold and her fever hadn't broken yet.  
  
"And where did you find her exactly?" she heard a woman say.  
  
"She was on the side of the road, she was cold and soaked with sweat, I took her up to my apartment and that's when I called you guys."  
  
"I can't thank you enough," she heard another voice say, one with a somewhat southern tint to it. "I didn't know what we would do without her."  
  
"I'm just glad I could help."  
  
Ray tried to put the voice pattern together but couldn't, she tried to reconstruct the sentence structure of her abductor but they didn't match and she was too weak to try any harder.  
  
"Baby," the voice said to her, "it's daddy. Shane, Shawn and Adam are here with me, you're going to be okay."  
  
"I am?" she said weakly, it was more of a question than it was a confirmation.  
  
"Of course you are,"  
  
"Guess what?" another southern voice asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kacey and Jeff had the baby."  
  
"They did?"  
  
"A little boy, 7 lbs. 12 oz, his name is Ian."  
  
"Layne?" she asked. She remembered that she and her friend had sat down and talked for hours about a name for the new baby.  
  
"Yep, sure is."  
  
The doctor walked into and pulled Mark to the side, "She is going to be okay, we examined her fully and she's going to be okay, and don't worry, your grand child is going to make it too."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"She's pregnant,"  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"About five weeks."  
  
Five weeks ago, that's right around the time...  
  
"She didn't know?"  
  
"If she did, she didn't say anything to any of us about it."  
  
"Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise?"  
  
"Well thanks for clearing it up doctor," Mark poked his head back in the door, "Shane, can I talk to you a sec?"  
  
"Sure," Shane let go of Ray's hand, not before kissing it gently, "I'll be right back beautiful." He walked out into the hallway with the larger man, "What's up Mark?"  
  
"When was your first sexual encounter with my daughter?"  
  
"When we were in N.Y." Shane swallowed hard, "why, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Mark was trying not to smile, but his mouth twitched on either side, "about how long ago was that would you say?"  
  
"About a month and a half, somewhere around there."  
  
"That's what I thought," Mark finally smiled, "Darlin' is going to have your baby."  
  
Shane didn't say anything for a while, tears just rolled down his cheek and he smiled wide, "Oh my God, she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, and my guess is she doesn't know because she would've told somebody,"  
  
"Yeah I know," Shane said a dark cloud shadowing his features.  
  
"What is it son?"  
  
"How do we know this is my baby?" he asked, "How do we know it doesn't belong to John?"  
  
"Because she hasn't been intimate with John like that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I knew you two slept together, didn't I?"  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh," Shane said smiling again, "I'm going to be a daddy. Any pointers?"  
  
Mark put his arm around the younger boy, "Now when she tells you, you have to act surprised, like you didn't know anything about it," they walked back into the room with Ray.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," he looked down at his daughter, "Hey fellas, can I talk to darlin' alone for a second?"  
  
"Yeah big man, take all the time you need."  
  
"Darlin', remember when I told you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said softly.  
  
"Well your baby is going to be okay too," he said testing the water, seeing if she knew and just decided not to tell.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your baby, you mean you didn't know you were pregnant?"  
  
"No I didn't know. Oh my God, how far along?"  
  
"Five weeks," Mark smiled and so did Ray.  
  
"Shane," she said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow, does he know?"  
  
"Nope, but you can tell him, your uncles at the same time if you wish."  
  
"I'd like that." 


	34. So

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I so haven't forgotten about you all. You know that. I've just been so busy, what with a new boyfriend, a new job and 2 new novels, both on , called Scream for Me and The Executions of a Silent Assassin, the lead character to this one looks like Ray, I did that for you all ;). Check them out if you get the chance. Anyway, so glad that every body was thrilled with Ray being knocked up. But as always in Ravyn's Paradise Murphy's Law reigns supreme, so if it can go wrong, trust me, it will! This chapter's song is "So" By Static X off their new album Shadow Zone, which so happens to be a great CD, so if you get the opportunity, pick it up.  
  
What was she going to tell Shane? Was he ready to have a baby? He had his entire career ahead of him. He was The Hurricane, he had a million of adoring fans, and he was the Light Heavy Weight Champion. The last thing he needed in life was a baby.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Mark asked her.  
  
When am I going to tell him? Are you insane? The question is more like what am I going to tell him. Actually, I'm trying to think of the quickest way to get rid of this problem I just created. What about my career? What about my job? What about my life?  
  
"I don't know daddy," she lied, "I guess I'm just trying to think of the best way to."  
  
"I think he's going to be thrilled."  
  
She was a lot less hopeful; she thought the boy was going to have a natural born fit.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't be surprised if he did a cartwheel or something in here."  
  
Ray smiled weakly, she knew she should trust her dad, he has never lead her astray before, but on this occasion she was going to have to ignore him.  
  
"Certainly sounds like something he would do."  
  
Mark just smiled, she seemed like she was so happy, but deep down inside he knew she was scared to death.  
  
"Send him in for me daddy, would ya?"  
  
"Sure darlin', I'll do whatever you need."  
  
Mark had to stop himself from practically skipping out into the hallway. He was going to be a granddad and he wanted the entire world to know.  
  
"Hey son, she wants to see you," he told Shane.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Shane walked into the room not knowing exactly what to expect. But he saw something new in Ray's eyes, for the first time, he saw fear, actual terror. It scared him, but most of all, it sickened him. She was about to have his baby, give him his seed. What could she possibly be so afraid of, or what's worst, who?  
  
"Hey beautiful," he kissed her forehead, "how's it going?"  
  
"It's going." She had already vowed that she was not, under any circumstances going to tell him about this baby, she just had to figure out where she could hide out for a few months, somewhere no one would think to look.  
  
He smiled from ear to ear, "Well, how do you feel?"  
  
"Not bad, I'm still running a fever, still sweating, but other than that, I'm okay."  
  
"Oh, I see." He said. He wondered what was taking her so long to tell him about the baby. He was bursting at the seams with wanting to hug her and thank her for giving her the best gift in the world.  
  
"Hey, when I get out of here, I want to go back to North Carolina,"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" he asked a smile tickling the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Because--," she chose her words carefully, "that's where I live right?"  
  
Shane smiled then, "Yeah, that is where you live."  
  
"Then, that's where I need to be to--," she decided that she would tell him; she would get out of it later. "To, to..."  
  
Shane eyes flooded with tears as he placed his hand on her belly, he knew she hadn't told him yet, and that he was supposed to a surprise but he couldn't help himself, "This is going to sound really corny,"  
  
Oh Lord, what now? Ray thought. I'm just trying to get this whole baby thing out. What is he about to throw in my lap now?!  
  
Shane took his silver herringbone chain off his neck, from it hung the Hurricane pendant she had just had designed for him, clasping it around her neck, "Marry me,"  
  
Holy God almighty, Ray thought, he wasn't going to make this easy for her she saw.  
  
"Marry you?" tears weld up in her eyes, "Shane,"  
  
"Please," She nodded.  
  
He kissed her, long and hard. "I love you. I love you so much."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, "Me too."  
  
"She's what?" Vince said beaming. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm going to be a granddad. How about that?"  
  
"I hear you're going to be a father in law too, how's that coming along?"  
  
"Well by the looks of things, I'm going to be a husband before I become a father in law."  
  
"Oh yes, well congrats on that. Well back to business, any word on her kidnappers? What they wanted and so forth?"  
  
"No word on that. Darlin's not talking and we're really not forcing her. She said they had her blindfolded and talked with a voice box. But she said she remembered their speech pattern real well."  
  
"Oh well at least that's a start. What about her? What does she want to do? I'm sure that we can find something for her to do so she and Shane won't have to be apart for so long."  
  
"Well I think she wants to go back to Cameron," Mark said, "I think that might be best for her."  
  
"Well that sounds like a good idea of course, but I worry about her being in just one place with no one there with her."  
  
Mark scratched his chin, he hadn't thought about that. "Well that's a good point."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think any of us want to take any chances with her, especially in this condition."  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that."  
  
"Well like I said, I'm sure I can find something non endangering for her to do backstage,"  
  
"That or I can send her back to New York with Paul."  
  
"Say that's a good idea, well let me know."  
  
"I'll go see what she wants to do."  
  
Meanwhile, somehow or another John had not only just got wind of the engagement but the pregnancy as well.  
  
He went through the roof at first hearing the news. He refused to hear what they were telling him. There was no way in the world that his girlfriend, the most important person in his life besides his illegitimate son was moving on without him.  
  
He raced through the hallways of the Baltimore arena determined to find her. He wanted to rip Shane's spleen out through his mouth for putting his hands on his woman. Damn it, he couldn't believe it. He found her sitting in the men's locker room; she wore a pair of sweatpants and a Torrid's Heat tank top. She looked up at him with those intense gray eyes of hers and he had to question her actions. Not only getting married but also bringing a child of her own into the world. How could she do this to him? But then again, could he really blame her? He hung his head, the answer really was no.  
  
"So that's how it is ma?" John looked down at her.  
  
Ray didn't even meet his eyes; it killed her to see the hurt in his crystal blue eyes. She knew she didn't want to carry this baby any more than he wanted her to carry it. She nodded quickly.  
  
"Yeah I guess," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "Well I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew I couldn't keep you guys apart for long,"  
  
"John what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ma, let me tell you something, I could see things as well as any other people could. I could see that he not only loved you as a lover but he loved you as a friend, I know that he knew what you needed far better than I. You trusted him in ways you could never trust me."  
  
She felt her trachea tighten at his words, "How did you know John?"  
  
"Well I'm not blind ma, I could see that he did things for you I could never. Hell everybody with a pair of eyes could see that. You guys were the only two fighting your love."  
  
"John," Ray sighed, "You were a great boyfriend."  
  
"No I wasn't, I was selfish,"  
  
"Selfish? John,"  
  
John put his hand up to stop her words, "No ma, I was selfish, stupid and refused to give you the kind of love that you so desperately needed, and for that, I am so, so sorry."  
  
"No, no, John please don't apologize. I was spoiled, and very used to getting my way," Ray sputtered, her chest heaved as she spoke. She didn't want to face him or anyone else right now, at a time where she was so confused.  
  
"And I never wanted to give it to you." John looked down at his feet, "I was so hell bent on making you something you weren't instead of appreciating what I had in front of me."  
  
Ray thought about it. He was right about that. There were situations and such that he didn't want too budge on. Even though she could be justified in her actions of being with the man that loved her most, she didn't want him to feel any worse than he did.  
  
Ray shook her head, "Don't blame yourself for this, this is my doing not yours."  
  
John shook his head, it was almost as if she had forgotten everything he had put her through, arguing with her on the stupidest shit, stressing her out, making her feel like she was less than what she was. She had handled him with such grace and loved him despite everything. And now she sat here in front of him, heaving greatly, terrified that she had hurt him, when it was he that had hurt her in ways she didn't even know about, and since she was pregnant he felt as if it wasn't time to go bringing it up.  
  
"So you guys are getting married?" he asked trying to change the subject from their relationship and back to her current one.  
  
Ray shrugged. Not if she had anything to say about it. She hadn't even formally accepted the proposal and he was around her skipping like everything was peachy fuckin' keen. And Ray was no fool, she knew Shane knew about the baby though he hadn't mentioned it, he was treating her like a damn porcelain doll.  
  
"You don't seem like a very enthusiastic fiancée ma, I may not be your boyfriend any more, but I would still like to be your friend, if that's okay."  
  
Ray nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."  
  
John sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "So, tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired, this is so much to deal with, I'm pregnant, engaged, I was kidnapped and nearly killed. My body hasn't had time to adjust to any of it."  
  
John winced when she uttered the word kidnapped, that was his doing, and though she knew nothing of his involvement, it would always be held against him, if not by her then by himself.  
  
"I know, if you need anything, even if it's just a ear to listen to you, give me a call." He moved to kiss her.  
  
"Xena," Randy called out.  
  
John sighed his irritation, "Damn it,"  
  
"I hear my warrior princess is pregnant." Randy beamed.  
  
Ray nodded; damn word travels fast. She had only planned on a handful of people knowing; at this rate the whole damn locker room would know.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder, "Well congratulations girl."  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"And John, you go boy. How dare you not tell me." He pushed his friend.  
  
John and Ray locked eyes. Each knew what the other was thinking but there was a scenario neither had been hit with before. Most people knew it was Shane's baby.  
  
I guess news doesn't travel as fast as I thought, Ray thought, her eyes still locked with John's.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, John's eyes turned from a warm sapphire blue to hateful cold ice chips.  
  
"It's not mine," John said leaving the room.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Randy turned raging blue eyes on Ray.  
  
"It's not his," Ray said quietly, trying to shake the look of John's cold eyes from her mind. He looked at her with pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"Then who the hell does it belong to Ray?"  
  
"It's Shane's."  
  
"Well how the hell can you be so sure?"  
  
"Trust me its Shane's. John and I were never together like that."  
  
"Ray," Randy let out a slow breath to calm himself. He looked down into her eyes and he had to remember that he was dealing with a pregnant woman and that even though he could strangle the life out of her at this point, they were very sensitive people. "Do you mean to tell me that as long as you were dating that boy, you didn't give him any? What the hell is that about?"  
  
"I just never felt comfortable enough with him to go there."  
  
"But Ray," he pushed out another breath, what the hell was wrong with this girl? If he were John he would've left her the minute she denied his needs. But anyone that was attracted to this girl, himself included, couldn't say why he were attracted to her. They just were. "He is your boyfriend."  
  
"Was my boyfriend." Ray corrected him quietly.  
  
"Oh well, was your boyfriend, and you didn't have sex with that boy? Not even once?" Ray shook her head no. Randy threw his hands up in frustration, "Well it's no wonder he started sleeping with Secret again."  
  
Ray felt the familiar sting of tears, she knew she deserved everything she was getting but for some reason she had hoped the fact that she was pregnant would scathe off most of the brutal attack she was going to sustain.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't say I blamed him."  
  
"Not that you could,"  
  
"Gee, thank you for all your support." Ray said, "Nice to know I have that." She put her hands on her belly, "Especially with this new found situation."  
  
"Well Xena, I'm happy for you, you know that. I'll do anything you need me to do with the baby and such, but you can't possibly expect him to be all honkey dorey about it."  
  
"I know that Randy, damn it, you think I wanted this happen like this? And then you expected that I would come back and my so called boyfriend, who by the way has lied to me directly to my face about loving me,"  
  
"Xena, he loves you, he loves you so much,"  
  
"Oh yes, loves me, fucks and knocks her up," Ray rolled her eyes hatefully, "if that's love, tell him to do me a favor and tell him to hate me." Ray screamed, "Not that he doesn't already,"  
  
"He doesn't hate you Ray,"  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at me when he walked out of here, fooled the hell out of me,"  
  
"Xena you are carrying another man's baby. A rival man at that."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Randy?"  
  
"Ray, do you honestly think that man is blind? That he didn't know that you were in love with Shane and that the feeling was mutual? The entire locker room, male and female alike knew that. All they had to do was see you two together, most of our backstage staff, those that didn't know you were dating John thought for sure you were dating Shane,"  
  
Ray just stared at Randy, what the hell did that have to do with John's baby and the fact that the chill factor fell when he left the room.  
  
"Xena, all I'm saying to you honey is that he knew the end was coming, your birthday, when he went out of his way to buy that damn dress and you just set it aside, but you jumped up and down like you had one the lottery when Shane got you a damn t-shirt."  
  
"That came from his heart, that's why I loved it so much, but I don't have to explain this to you."  
  
"No you don't, all I'm saying is he doesn't hate you, he hates that someone else did something that he wanted to do but could never, loved you enough to make you trust him on that level. And now look, you getting married and carrying his baby."  
  
Ray snapped, she had no clue why; she had enough of Randy coming down on her. She knew she would have this kind of problem with John but she would just be damned if she was going to go through this with Randy.  
  
"I don't even want to carry this baby, we have things we have to do in our lives and this baby is only going to fuck that up." Ray began to cry, the tears burned her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Xena." He put his arms around her.  
  
"Just," she pushed him away, "just leave me alone. I'm going to be just fine."  
  
Randy walked past Mark as he left the locker room. Mark walked in the locker room after hearing his daughter's heart wrenching cry that she didn't want to be a mother.  
  
"Darlin'," Mark said quietly.  
  
Ray frantically wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to her father to be worried about her. She had enough of people treating her like she was piece of glass. Like she would be broken if there was the slightest disturbance in her direction.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"You don't want to carry this baby? Why didn't you just tell someone?"  
  
"I don't know if I want to carry it or not. I haven't even formally told Shane I'm pregnant yet, and now I'm getting married." Ray cried hysterically. "What am I going to do daddy?"  
  
"I don't know darlin'," Mark moved to touch her.  
  
"Don't touch me daddy!" she screamed. "Just don't touch me."  
  
"Darlin'," Mark looked like she had cut him down to the very core of his body.  
  
Ray continued to cry and rock holding her self around the belly, "Damn it!" she screamed.  
  
"Darlin' please," he moved a little closer to her.  
  
"Don't touch me," she continued to rock faster and faster, "I'll be fine, please."  
  
Mark was terrified and ran to get Shane. He found him talking to Stacy Keibler, "Shane, I need you."  
  
Shane's eyes grew wide, he immediately knew it was his beautiful and there is something wrong with her.  
  
"What's wrong with beautiful?" he asked as he jogged alongside Mark.  
  
Mark smiled down at Shane and his bond to his daughter, "I don't know son, I really don't. I just know she's going to need you far more than she's ever needed you."  
  
They could hear her music long before they hit the locker room, the song screamed volumes at them. They opened the locker room door; it appeared empty with exception of Ray's radio, which was blaring the new single, by Static X entitled, 'So'. Shane bought her the new Shadow Zone CD when she got out of the hospital. The case sat beside her radio with a note attached to it. They hadn't noticed it yet.  
  
"I hear the shower," Mark said.  
  
"Beautiful," Shane whispered.  
  
"No but glad you think so," Jeff said peeking out the door.  
  
"When did you guys get back?"  
  
"Not to long ago," Jeff said draping a towel around his waist, "Killed me to leave Kacey and Ian, but a guy's got to work, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I hear you, congratulations by the way," Mark said, "But you would've have seen darlin' here lately have you?"  
  
"Nope, when I got in here, the only thing I saw was her radio blaring, kick ass song by the way."  
  
"Yeah," Shane said solemnly looking up at Mark.  
  
"Don't worry son, we'll find her."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ravyn is pregnant," Shane explained.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Kacey is going to flip when she finds out."  
  
"Yeah well the last I saw her she wasn't feeling so well, so we'd better go find her." Mark said leading Shane out the door. It was then that he saw the note taped to her CD case. The envelope read: Before reading the note, please listen to track 11. It is on repeat for you. The lyrics are in the cover.  
  
Shane sat down beside the radio waiting for the track to repeat itself.  
  
SO I BETRAYED SELF  
  
SO I BETRAYED YOU  
  
SO WHAT NOW  
  
SO WHAT DO WE DO  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY, AWAY FROM ME  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY, AWAY FROM ME  
  
SO I'M, I'M CONFUSED  
  
SO YOU'RE NOT AMUSED  
  
SO I'M FEELING USED  
  
SO WHAT DO WE DO?  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY, AWAY FROM ME  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY, AWAY FROM ME  
  
EMPTY INSIDE  
  
I'M DYING, I'M CRYING  
  
SHE MAKES ME BAD  
  
BETRAYS MY HEAD  
  
EMPTY INSIDE  
  
I'M DYING, I'M CRYING  
  
SHE MAKES ME BAD  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY, AWAY FROM ME  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY  
  
PUSHING YOU AWAY, AWAY FROM ME  
  
EMPTY INSIDE  
  
I'M DYING, I'M CRYING  
  
SHE MAKES ME BAD  
  
BETRAYS MY HEAD  
  
EMPTY INSIDE  
  
I'M DYING, I'M CRYING  
  
SHE MAKES ME BAD  
  
Shane was shaking by the time he opened the envelope to read the letter. When he opened it his herringbone chain fell into his lap.  
  
Dear Shane,  
  
Please understand that I love you. I love you so much, but you can't see what I'm doing to you and to daddy. Give him a big hug for me and tell him and the rest of the WWE family that there will always be a special place in my heart for each and every one of them. Don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault, I love you all. Goodbye.  
  
Love  
  
Ravyn.  
  
Shane's hand shook violently as he looked down at the herringbone chain sitting his lap. He noticed that she had taken the Hurricane pendant off it.  
  
"What is it son?" Mark put hand on Shane's back.  
  
"She's gone." He said quietly.  
  
Mark looked up at the ceiling a tear standing out in his green eyes, damn it. He had lost his daughter and for once since he met her, he didn't think he would ever get her back. 


	35. Losing It

Ray ran out to her car quickly, she was lucky not to run into anyone. That would be crucial, if she were to bump into a fellow wrestler they would probably stop her before she got out of the parking lot. She quickly threw her bags in her trunk, she slammed the trunk brutally, she was still crying but it was more in anguish more than it was in pain. She didn't want this to go down like this but what choice did she have, really?

Shane ran out to the parking lot, he saw the tail lights in Ray's midnight blue Mazda 626. He stood there stunned for a second. She was really leaving and taking his baby with her. Shane stood frozen as he watched her back up, what would she do? Where would she go? How could he stop her?

Ray looked her rear view mirror and saw her baby's father standing in the doorway watching her. He clutched his herringbone chain in his hand; she looked down at her neck, on the same chain that held her locket held the Hurricane pendant she designed for him. Time stood still as she looked from her chain and back into his eyes. She blinked back a fresh set of tears as she clutched both the locket and the pendent with one hand and tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"God damn it," Shane said punching the steel door with his fist.

"Shane, where is she?"

He looked up at Mark, "I'd say she was gone, I don't see her car."

Shane didn't have the heart to tell Mark that she had just left. He knew she had seen him, it was just a feeling he got, and still she pulled off without a so much as a backward glance.

"Come on," Mark said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Let's go inside."

They returned back to the locker room where they found Jeff dialing her cell phone number over and over again; "She's not picking up."

"I don't expect her too," he said, "I know my darlin' and if I know her like I think I do, she'll call us as soon as she gets where she's going."

Shane shut his eyes and prayed, prayed that nothing could get to her, that no matter what, she was going to be all right. She had so many enemies lurking in the shadows of her life that it was no telling what the hell could happen to her out there. And not only to her, to the baby she carried, his baby. God, please don't let anything happen to his girl out there.

Jeff put his hand on Shane's shoulder, "She's going home big man," he said, "I just know she is."

Shane prayed he was right. Maybe she was just going back to Cameron to get her mind right. Certainly a possibility, right?

"I sure hope you're right, excuse me, I have to go get ready for my match," Shane said.

"What are they going to do about Ray holding the Intercontinental Title?" Jeff asked.

"That's a good question, how would you handle something like this?" Shane asked turning to Mark.

"We're going to have to tell the fans she's injured, you know?" Mark said quietly. He didn't want to face the fact that she was gone permanently, not when she was a natural at what she did.

"Yeah, I know, but, what then?" Shane asked sitting back down.

"We'll have to talk this whole thing over with Vince, maybe he and Stephanie can come up with some ideas." Mark's energy was spent. He didn't know what he was going to do about his daughter. She held so much pain inside and he guessed now it just exploded. The thing of it was, he didn't want her to have to go through this alone. He could take this but Shane, the poor boy looked as if were going to go mad.

Just then John and Randy walked into the locker room. They took one glance around the room and knew that something had gone on with Ray.

"What is it this time?" Randy asked.

Shane just left the room. He didn't feel like dealing with anything or anyone right now, least of all of John. It was as if every time Ray flipped out and did something irrational, he was right behind her. It never failed, he always upset her in someway and then something bad followed. He shuddered to think what he has said to her this time.

"Ray is gone, as you all know she's pregnant, so she left."

Randy voice caught in his throat. What if his harsh words had been the deciding factor in her leaving or staying? He didn't want that, he just wanted her to feel bad enough to try to make it work with John, not send her off the brink of mental insanity.

"So what's the bad part here?" John asked with a smirk.

"John," Jeff said before Mark could get the chance to tear into his ass, "This really isn't the time."

"What?" John asked defensively, "She's pregnant, nobody wants her here like that. I know if it was MY fiancé carrying MY baby I sure as hell wouldn't want her here."

Mark looked at the boy, his green eyes darkening in tint, "I need some air." he said leaving the room before he was forced to ram his fist down this young boys throat.

And the air he needed came directly from Vince's office. He had been with Vince for a helluva long time, damn near 14 years and there was nothing he couldn't talk to his boss about.

"She's gone Vince,"

"Yes, I know, Shane was just here." Vince sighed, "Look, I've watched Ray do nothing but struggle to get where she is on my roster, top female, held the Intercontinental title belt longer than any male on my roster."

"I know, but Ravyn has this tendency to let everything just fester inside her, and the by the time it's time to deal with it, it has exploded into more than she can handle."

"I understand," Vince leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, "So tell me, what's John done this time?"

Mark looked baffled. To his knowledge, for once, John hadn't at the head of this one, "What do you mean?"

"Well if my memory serves me right, and I'm sure it does," Vince said, "Every time I turn around when she does some thing irrational he's behind it."

Mark thought about it. Vince had a very valid point. Maybe he had upset Ravyn to the point where she just couldn't stand the sight of him.

"I never thought about it like that Vince, I'll have to look into that," he sighed, "Meanwhile, I'm going to call Paul and Kacey, you know Jeff's wife,"

"Of course, they just had a baby, right?"

"Yeah, a little boy. Anyway, I'm going to call both of them just in case he goes to see either one of them. I don't think there's anyway she'd go back to Boston in her condition but just in case I'm wrong is there someone you have that isn't doing anything particular right now that can help?"

"Yeah, Maven, you remember him?"

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Mark said as he though of the rookie, "Yeah, he can help, just have him call me."

"Okay, Mark," Mark turned around to meet his boss' eye, "She's going to be okay."

Mark just nodded; he couldn't help but think that this time, everything wasn't going to be okay like they all like to make him believe.

That night Shane prayed that she would have the good sense to call him. It was no longer about just her; it was about her and whatever grew inside of her body.

"Please God, Please." he prayed.

At the same time, Mark found himself in a very similar situation, praying that his only child and his only grandchild was okay.

Ray pulled into the parking lot, her eyes where still red from crying, her face was swollen and puffy and in a word, she felt like hell. She put her hand on her already protruding belly. This was going to be a long 6 months.

"Ravyn?" Campo asked. He was standing outside getting some fresh air when he saw her blue Mazda pull up. "What's wrong?" he looked at her again, watching as her head fell against the steering will with another bout of tears he grew concerned. But then noticing her belly pressing against her T-shirt, his concern became frantic, "Mikey! Vinnie! Pauley! Senior!" he yelled.

Paul Sr. was the first to arrive outside to see what all the commotion was about. When he looked at his godchild he thought his heart would break into a million pieces. She looked like hell and no doubt that's how she felt.

"Come on in Ray," Paul said practically prying her off the steering wheel and pulling her out of the car, "Come on," he coaxed while holding her up.

He led her by two very shocked god brothers and various employees. He barked an order at Pauley to bring her something to drink and eat.

"Something light is best," he said knowing her condition before she even told him, "A ginger ale is good,"

He led her up to his office with Michael on his heels with her phone. "Pop, should I call Mark?"

"Hold out on that for a second Mike, let me talk to her first. See if I can get her to eat and so forth."

"Okay pop," the blonde said walking down the steps to meet her brother.

Soon Pauley came upstairs with a croissant and a ginger ale, "This was the lightest thing I could find."

"This is fine son," he said taking the food and handing Ray the food. For the most part she just looked tired, but he would find out what was wrong with her once he got her home.

"What's wrong with her pop?" Pauley asked his father as they left Ray to eat alone.

"I'm just guessing, but I think she's pregnant."

"Well I thought that too, but she looks like she's been through hell and then some."

"Well it's a rough time," Vinnie said, "I remember when Michelle would like that sometimes, I would come home and she would just look a mess."

"Really?" Mikey asked Vinnie.

"Oh yeah, it's not uncommon, how far along is she?"

"I don't know, I'm not 100% positive she's pregnant, I'm just taking a guess, a very accurate guess, but a guess nonetheless."

"Well tell me how it goes," Vinnie said, "Campo and I are heading out."

"See you tomorrow Vin," Pauley said.

"Yeah thanks Vin,"

"Anytime, I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine, we'll take good care of her," Senior told Vinnie.

"So," they said walking back into the office with Ray, "ready to head home Ray?"

She just nodded; even that look like it took more strength than she could muster. She looked so wore out, no doubt from the drive up there.

"Come on Ray," Paul said wrapping his arm around her waist purposely, he had to confirm his suspicions. When his hand touched the taut skin of her womb, all his suspicions became facts. She flinched when his hand touched her belly; "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head again, again looking like she could drop into a dead faint where she stood. Paul would get her home, find out what was wrong and then call Mark. He wondered if Mark knew about Ray being pregnant.

"Okay, Mikey, drive Ray's car home would ya?"

"Okay pop,"

"And put her in my truck. Pauley are you coming straight home?"

"Come on Ray," he said taking over guiding Ray to the car.

"I'm staying a little later to get some more of this bike done, I'll be home soon,"

"Okay, well stop by the store and get some ginger ale, some crackers, and we'll wait to see what her cravings are."

"No problem pop."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home."

"I'll be home in like an hour or so," Pauley said.

Paul nodded at him and walked outside to his truck. He took a deep breath, this was a lot more than he was used to dealing with. He was used to dealing with boys, dealing with a pregnant woman was something he hadn't had to deal with in years.

He climbed in the cab of the truck with his goddaughter, "Okay kiddo," he said, "We are homeward bound."

Ray was deathly silent on the way home. When Paul stole glances at her, she looked like she was staring out into space. Her gray eyes were blank and empty. She barely blinked at all. This was a lot more serious than he was used to. He might have to call for back up.

He looked into his rearview and saw Mikey following close behind in Ray's car. It was times like this he was really glad he raised good kids.

They arrived back at the Tuetel house in record time.

"Mikey, take her stuff up to the guest room," Paul said as he helped Ray out of the cab.

"Okay Pop," Mikey said heaving the suitcase over his shoulder dragging the other behind him. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Okay Mikey, stay close by, your brother is going to need your help soon, I sent him to the store to get some stuff for Ray,"

Mikey nodded on his way up the steps. He was concerned for Ray. This was not the same vibrant, energetic, girl that had them all fooled into thinking that she was a boy just a few months ago. Not the same jokester that hid his glasses and his brother's car keys. This was not god sister. So what the hell was wrong with her to make her act like this?

Paul sat Ray down on the couch in the living room. She still hadn't so much as blinked in his direction since they had left the shop. It was as if she was on auto pilot. One of those deals where the lights are on but no ones home.

"Okay Ray," he said sitting down in front of her, "tell Uncle Paul all about it?"

For the first time she blinked. Her gray eyes seemed to have come to life then. Then they died again. "Nothing,"

"It has to be something to make you drive all the way here to New York, now what's wrong?"

She just blinked at him. Paul didn't like this, the death in her eyes was back, and it scared him. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"Is it Mark?"

She shook her head no.

"Is it Shane?"

Her eyes darkened slightly. For a while she said nothing, then out of nowhere she had this burst of emotion.

"It's terrible!" Ray wailed. "It's just terrible."

"What's terrible?" Paul asked.

The conversation went back and forth that way for a little while, he thought it was going to be a lost cause for a little while. She just rocked back and forth saying things were so terrible.

"Ray, honey, if I'm going to help you, I have to know what's so terrible."

"I'm a slut." She screamed finally.

"Oh honey," he coaxed, what had happened that caused this?

"It's true," she said, "I'm a slut."

"Stop that!" he barked. He hadn't meant to yell but he would hear no such. The last thing his goddaughter was, was a slut. "Now you are not a slut." Her eyes grew wide with fear, "Now you just stop that," he said a little softer.

"It's true."

"It isn't, now stop saying that Ravyn." He hadn't used her whole name since he knew her but she was leaving him with very little choice.

"Yes I am, I was dating one man while getting knocked up with another man's baby. I'm a whore," she screamed. "I'm unclean," she said and then she went for her belly. "I'm unclean and so is this baby." She started hitting herself in the belly.

Paul jumped up as quickly as his three hundred-pound frame, he quickly pinned her hands at her side. "Michael!" he screamed as he tried to hold the flailing girl down.

"What's wrong pop?" he said running down the steps.

"I need your help, you're going to have to help me pin her down."

"What's the matter with her pop?"

"She's pregnant and then she just started hitting her stomach like a mad woman."

Michael climbed behind her pinning her arms at her sides rocking her back and forth, "Shhhh," he coaxed.

Paul had never been more proud of his son than he was right then as he watched him calm this hysterical girl.

"It's okay Ray, it's okay." Mikey said to her, "Everything is going to be okay, we're here to help." Finally Ray fell asleep.

"Where did you learn that?" Paul asked as they waited for Pauley.

"In school. When you pin them down they feel helpless and then they panic further and they end up hurting themselves."

Paul shrugged, it made sense.

"She's in bad shape pop."

"I know son, I wonder does Mark know?"

"I don't know."

"I'll call him a little later, first I have to calm down."

"Good idea."

How was he going to tell his friend that his daughter was losing her mind? He would have to think of something soon, he looked at Ray's erratic sleep pattern, very, very soon.


	36. When

Ray sat up and looked around. Paul and Pauly were sitting in the dining room; Mikey was sitting in the family room with her.

"Well take a look at who's awake," He said to her.

"I feel like hell," she told him.

"Well if it's any consolation," Mikey started.

Ray put her hand up to stop him. "It won't be, trust me."

Mikey smiled, "Anything I can get you?"

"A doctor would be nice."

"Well we can go see a doctor later baby girl, right now you just rest."

Ray laid back down on the sofa, "Where's Uncle Paul?"

"In the kitchen with Pauly," Mikey told her, "Why, want me to go get him?"

"No, no," she said quickly, "How about you just stay here with me?"

"Okay, I'm going to go get a soda, you want?"

"Ginger ale if you have it."

"Okay," Mikey said, "Coming right up,"

Ray lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling. She relived the night's events in her head. She must really be gone out of her mind. She sat here in New York and not wherever her family was. Yeah, she was gone, all the way gone.

"Pop, Ray's awake, any luck trying to get Mark?"

"Haven't done it yet. Do me a favor; see how she feels about Mark knowing where she is. I know she hasn't told anyone. This is a delicate situation and mentally, we're dealing with a very fragile girl."

"Okay pop," Mikey said reaching into the refrigerator.

"Michael, what are you doing? This is no time to eat,"

Michael smiled, "I told her I was going to get her a soda."

Paul looked over at his son, "Okay kid," he said, "If she doesn't want anyone knowing where she is, then be sure to let her know we won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Pop, that's crazy," Pauly said.

"Pauly, I'm a father myself, if any of you's two was missing I would want whoever you went to to make you feel comfortable,"

"Yeah, but pop," Mikey counter.

Paul stopped him before he could finish, "I'm going to call Mark and let him know I have her, I wouldn't want you two knuckleheads out with someone I trusted and them not tell me. We're are going to just have to be delicate about this, try not to treat her any differently, okay?"

"Okay pop,"

"Yeah pop," Mikey said proceeding into the living room. He didn't know what he was going to say to his god sister or how he was going to say it, but it was crucial that he said the right thing.

Ray watched as Mikey returned with her soda, he seemed kind of edgy though he pretended to be relaxed and calm.

"What's wrong Mike?" she asked.

"Nothing kiddo," he said flipping on the television, "why don't we see what's on the tube?"

Ray snatched the remote from his hand smiling back at him, "No way are we watching your little girlie thingys, we are going to sit here and watch a man's show, something like," Ray flicked the T.V. until she found a rerun of American Chopper, "Something like this," she smiled.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Tell me something kiddo," he chose his words carefully, "Why didn't you bring Mark or Shane up with you?" he smiled, "Did you just want us all to yourself again?"

Ray thought about it, "Daddy doesn't know where I am,"

"Ray,"

"I know, but I really don't want to let him know yet, I mean I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Mikey nodded his head knowingly, he was not going to just sit here and let this girl be M.I.A. to those that cared about her most, neither was his father or his brother.

"Well we can respect that Ray, but your dad is going to be awful worried about you," Mikey told her, "I mean, what are you going to do about that?"

"I'll tell him in a few days."

"Oh come on Ray, if he was gone for more than 24 hours without you knowing, wouldn't you be nervous and so forth,"

Ray bit her lip, of course she would be nervous, "I just don't want him to hate me,"

Mikey looked at her, "Hate you? Do you really think that Mark Callaway is capable of hating his own daughter?"

"No, but Shane might,"

Mikey thought about it, "Why would Shane hate you?"

"Long story," she said, "I'm hungry,"

"You know where the kitchen is," he said looking over at her, "Send my dad in here will ya?"

She threw the couch throw pillow at him, "You know you could treat me like a guest," she said.

"I could, but why? You're family now kiddo,"

She smirked back at him, but in actually his words hit harder than he would ever know. Family, I am family. I am starting a family, finally, I have broken the cycle, no more children will grow up with the pain I grew up with. My baby can have both parents, and grandparents and aunts and uncles, and even cousins. Why am I here?

"Uncle Paul, Mikey says he needs you in the family room," Ray told him as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay honey, how are you feeling, any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just kind of hungry,"

"Well I'll have you know," Pauly said while Paul Sr. left the room, "That I scoured the city in search of all your favorites, so I think I deserve a little thanks here," he smiled.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Pauly, you know you're one of the best brothers a girl could ever have,"

"Aww shucks," he said looking down at the floor, "It was nothing,"

"Yeah," his face fell, "But I love you for it anyway,"

"I don't know Kacey, just let one of us know if she should show up,"

"What did Shane do to her? I swear if he--,"

"Kacey relax, he didn't do anything to her," Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"

"How the hell does she do that?" Shane said laughing.

"Beats me," Jeff said shrugging.

"It's creepy," Matt whispered.

"Tell Matt I said he's creepy,"

"That's it," Matt threw his hands up, "You're wife is psychic, I'm sure of it."

"Matthew don't be ridiculous," Amy said coming into the room, "She is not psychic."

"Do me a favor Jeff," Kacey said.

"Sure sweetheart,"

"Ask Amy how far along she is,"

"Kace what are you talking about--," Jeff stopped and looked at Amy, "Amy, is there something you've been meaning to tell us?"

Amy's hazel eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Yeah, now that is creepy, tell her about 7 weeks."

"That's what I thought," Kacey said from her end.

"Baby, you're starting to freak us out," Jeff said.

"It's just a woman's intuition," Mark said smiling at the way Matt's face had turned about 10 shades since they'd been standing there.

"I'm sure it is." Jeff said helping his brother sit down.

"Anyway, if you talk to Ray, tell her I said to get her pregnant ass down here a.s.a.p., we got a baby/wedding shower to get crackin', if we got that youngin' on the way we can't waste no time."

"Okay Kace, but you call us the minute you hear from her,"

Just then Ian began crying from his bassinet, for a minute all Jeff could do was sit there and listen to his son's cries.

"Jeffy, that's the baby, I got to go play mommy,"

"Okay sweetheart, call you later."

Jeff clicked off his phone, "Well no luck there." He said.

Mark's phone rang soon after that, "Yeah,"

"Mark its Paul,"

"Paul," Mark looked at Shane, they locked eyes for a second, "what's up? I was just getting around to calling you."

"If it's about Ray, I have to say, I already know."

"She's called,"

"She's laying in my living room,"

"Oh my God. Thank you Jesus." Mark said. "Is she okay?"

"Well that's being left in the eye of the beholder. To say she's in tip top shape would be a lie, she was pretty messed up when she first got here, as a matter of fact she looked like death ran over twice."

"Oh God,"

"No, no, not to worry, she doesn't even know that we're talking, she said she would call you on her own time, and I have no doubt in my mind she will, however, I could not live with the fact that I know I have your daughter and didn't say anything about it,"

"Thanks Paul, you don't know how good a news this is,"

"I know if it were me and one of my boys, you'd do the same. She's welcome to stay here for as long as she needs too. We'll keep an eye on her and everything, I'll keep you posted okay."

"Alright Paul, and thank you, thank you so much."

"Mark, come on, we go back too far."

"I know, just be sure that she knows we love her and nothing she could ever do would change that."

"I know, I think she's just screwed up in the head about this baby thing, by the way, you did know she was pregnant, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's Shane's I think that's what this is all about." Mark looked over at Shane and gave him a thumbs up.

Shane felt his knees nearly crumple beneath him. She was safe, she was safe and the child that she carried was safe. At this point he didn't care where she was or when she came back. He knew she would eventually, she just needed time to think. He could barely contain himself he was so relieved.

"Okay, I'll talk to again you in a few days,"

"Thanks again Paul."

"No problem."

Mark hung up his phone and just sat on a nearby bench. Relief just rushed through him, of course his daughter was smart enough to go where she was safe and loved.

"Well?" Jeff said.

"She's in N.Y. with Paul and his boys. She's still in a real delicate mindset so we have to let her have her space," he looked at Shane, knowing what was going through it, "Yes Shane, she's still pregnant."

"I'm just glad she's safe." Shane let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Yeah kid, me too." He scratched his head, "Me too."

4 weeks later....

Ray sat in front of the T.V. watching American Chopper with Mikey. Pauly and Paul Sr. was outside on the front porch.

"We're going to have to start bringing her down to the shop. She gets restless here by herself."

"I don't see any other way."

"She just can't be doing anything major, just little stuff." Pauly said.

"I'm not sure I want her doing anything," Paul told his son.

"I know, but the more we treat her normally the better."

"Lest we not forget son, she's pregnant."

"I know that pop, we all know that."

"Pop!!!!" they heart Mikey scream from inside.

"Mikey!" Paul ran indoors toward his shrieking son.

"It's Ray," they looked down at the girl bent over in pain.

"What's wrong Ray?" Paul looked concerned.

"Where does it hurt?" Pauly asked rubbing her back.

"I don't know, it doesn't really hurt, but I feel something funny."

"I'm calling a doctor," Paul said.

"Okay, just try to relax kiddo, here, lie back," Mikey said laying her on her back.

Ray was a little nervous, this was after all her 21st week of pregnancy, she didn't want this to end like this, not without Shane and her father.

"She says they don't really hurt, she says she feels sort of funny." Paul told the doctor, "Ray are you bleeding or anything?"

"No," she said looking down at herself, "No blood."

"Okay, she isn't bleeding." Paul listened, "Okay, thank you doctor."

"Well?" Both boys said at once.

"Well it seems as if Ray here is having her first Braxton-Hicks contractions, quite normal during this stage."

"Hey you in there," Ray said to her rounding belly, "You calm down in there,"

They all started laughing, "Ray, don't you think you might want to call your dad and let him know you're safe."

"Yeah," she said softly, "I guess I'd better."

The boys left the room to give her privacy, "Daddy, daddy it's me."

Mark felt a warm rush of relief flood over him, it had been 6 weeks since he heard his daughters voice.

"Don't hate me daddy, please don't hate me."

"Oh darlin', I don't hate you." He said, "I could never hate you."

"Good, because I have so much to tell you about your future grandbaby."

"I'll bet it's a boy."

"No telling," Ray said, "how's Shane?"

"He's good, he misses you."

"I miss him too, does he hate me?"

"No baby, nobody hates you."

"Is that Ray?" Adam asked.

Mark nodded, "Darlin', Uncle Adam's here."

"Tell her to get her pregnant ass back here with my niece or nephew or I'll be forced to take all these toys back."

"You heard the man," Mark said with a smile.

"Daddy, don't tell anyone, but I'll be back really, really soon. I just want it to be a big surprise."

"You got it darlin',"

"Thank you daddy."

"Anytime darlin',"

The boys rejoined her just as she was hanging up the phone, "So?"

"So I guess I'd better get back there soon before the WWE male locker room has a fit without me."

"You know, you're probably right, you just say when and we'll go."

The baby shifted position just then, "When."


	37. She's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

"You got it," Paul said, "Do you know where they'll be next?"

"No, but I can find out." Ray said whipping out her cell phone to call Vince.

"Vince McMahon's office," Shane answered, "How can I help you?"

"Hi Shane, this is Ravyn, Ravyn Jacobs."

"Hi Ravyn, how can I help you?"

"That's Ray!" She could hear Vince practically squeal, "Give me that phone."

Ray snickered on her end of the phone, she so loved it when Vince got excited about anything.

"Ray, is that you honey? What's going on? Are you okay? How's the baby?"

"Yes it's me, nothing's going on, I'm fine, and it's an active little critter." Ray said trying to choke back her laughter as she answered all of his questions.

"What do you need Ray?"

"I need to know where you all are headed next,"

"We are headed to the Garden honey, when are you coming back?"

"That's where you come in," Ray told him, "Vince, I need your help."

"Name it,"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"When you think she's coming back?" Shane asked looking up at Mark.

"I don't know son," Mark smiled, "She didn't say.

"I for one am just glad she's okay," Jeff said lugging more stuff in for Ray's baby shower.

"How are we going to do this if we don't know when she's coming back?"

"I don't know, Amy's orders were to lug it around until she does come back."

"I'm **_not_** about to argue with a pregnant woman, that's just the end of it," Shane said throwing his hands up.

"Good idea," Amy said walking into the locker room, her hazel eyes shooting daggers, "Matthew we need to talk."

Matt felt the dread come over him. He loved that Amy was pregnant but she was starting to drive him crazy and this was only 9 weeks in. Good heavens.

"Keep your head up Matt," Shane called after him.

"Yeah, best advice ever given," Jeff said.

"So Mark," Marc started, "When is that girlfriend of yours going to become your wife?"

"Everything is postponed until I get my daughter back. Sara wants her to be a bridesmaid."

"I see," Marc said nodding.

"Who's going to be your best man?" Jeff asked.

"Shane," Mark said quietly.

Shane looked up from where he sat in a daze, "Really, me?"

"Well, you are as close to a son as I've got right now, so yeah,"

Shane sat there shocked, he didn't know what to say, all he could think was wow, so that's what he said.

"Speaking of, you and Ray are still getting married, right Shane?"

"Yeah," Shane said, though he wasn't too sure, but the way he had it figured, there was no way she was going to carry his baby and not be his wife, just wasn't right.

"That's good," Jeff told him, "That's really good, she needs a stable home life."

"Looks like I've created a real stable one so far."

"You have, she just can't handle this son," Mark told him, "Ravyn is one of those people that lets her emotions stay trapped within her and then boom, they are too much even for her." Mark shook his head thinking about the last time he had seen his daughter, she, as much as he hated to admit it, was like a raving lunatic.

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Matthew said quietly as he walked back into the room.

"What's wrong big bro?" Jeff asked eyeing his brother's weary expression.

"Amy is really breaking my balls dude, I mean really. I don't know, is this a normal?" Matt looked at Jeff, Jeff looked at Shane.

"What?"

"Well I wasn't really with Kacey while she was pregnant, but you were with Ray,"

"What about my Ray's pregnancy, hell what about Ray is normal much less her pregnancy."

"**_MATTHEW_**!!!!" They heard Amy yell. They all sighed inwardly for Matt, at this rate Matt was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Yes Amy," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm hungry," she called, "Order me a pizza."

Matt whipped out his cell phone, "Somehow I liked it better when I didn't know."

The rest of the boys just chuckled. But Shane was in agreeance, everything was better in his world when he didn't know.

Ray sat in the back of Paul's truck bags in tow.

"And another thing young lady," he told her, "You have to learn how to let your emotions out, because when you don't you have a breakdown, something like we saw just a few weeks ago, and I don't want you to have to go through that again, understood?"

"Yes Uncle Paul,"

"I'm serious, you have to many people that love you for you not to talk to anyone. If you can't talk to your dad or Shane or anyone in that locker room, then talk to one of us," He looked at her through the rear view, "We'd be happy to talk, no matter what we're doing."

"Okay Uncle Paul,"

"Promise,"

"I promise," Ray told him, and she meant every word. She understood she couldn't keep putting those she claimed to love in such disarray.

"Good," he nodded, "And when you drop that baby, we want pictures,"

"I got you one better, I want it video taped,"

"Is that right?" he looked at her again as she smiled, her pretty grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight, she had such happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, and thank you for driving me to the Garden."

"You're welcome kid," he looked back at her, "Now yous twos gets some sleep, this instant."

Ray smiled, "Yes sir," she said quietly and slept through the entire ride.

When Ray arrived at the Garden she put her plan into motion, she called Vince and had the security guards escort her to his office.

"Were you seen?" Vince asked giving her a big hug, being extremely careful of her belly.

"Nope, worked like a charm,"

"Sit down young lady, you and I need to have a little chat."

"Somehow I knew that was coming."

"You bet it was. Now what's with this running away thing?"

"Things were crashing in on me Vince," Ray said quietly, "It was like I was imploding, I couldn't take it any more. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I just had to get away for a little while. I just had to."

"I understand that, but baby doll, with the threats we've had on your life, do you realize that it is not just your life you put in danger but your baby's as well. Shane almost had a conniption here without you. It was all we could do to keep him sane."

"I know, I felt really bad, but surely you understand,"

Vince sent her a warm smile, "Of course I understand, call Shane,"

Shane's phone rang twice, "Ray?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are you? How is the baby?"

"We're both fine Shane, how are you?"

"Don't worry about me. Don't worry, I'm fine, you just worry about getting back here."

"That's what I called to talk to you about," she smiled, "I'm not coming back,"

"What?" He screeched, "Why?"

"Shane, don't make this hard," she said looking at Vince, "Let' just say our good-byes and pretend like this never happened."

"Pretend like this never happened? Girl are you mad?"

"Good bye Shane."

"Ravyn Jacobs don't you dare hang up on me."

Ray hit END on her cell phone and looked up at Vince, "Now what?"

"Now I'm going to go rally the troops."

"Who was that son?" Mark asked.

"Guess," Shane said quietly.

"What did she say?"

"She can't keep doing this to me," Shane said throwing his phone, Mark caught it before it hit the ground.

"I know son," he said holding the boy close, "I know."

"It's not fair Mark, I gave her everything, everything I had, and now, now she won't even come back and let me see my kid."

"She'll come back," Mark coaxed the boy, "she'll come back. She's just confused and lost right now, and she needs to sort through some things."

Shane looked up at the older man, "Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

Shane smiled, "Alright big man,"

Just then, Vince's voice bore over the loudspeaker, "Will all WWE superstars please report to the stadium for a mandatory meeting," he said, "I repeat, all WWE superstars please report to the stadium for a mandatory meeting."

Shane heard that and grumbled to himself, "What in the hell could he possibly want to meet with us about?"

"Well let's go find out."

Soon Shawn, Matt, Jeff, Amy, and Adam joined Mark and Shane in the hall.

"Anybody know what this is all about? Adam asked.

"Not a clue," Shawn said, "All I know is it's mandatory which means we **_have_** to be there."

"I don't feel like this right now," Shane said.

"What's wrong Shane?" Adam asked.

"Darlin' just called him and told him she's not coming back," Mark said gravely.

"What?!" Adam and Shawn yelled at once.

Jeff shook his head, "That poor girl."

"I know," Mark said.

Oh sure, Shane thought in his head, feel sorry for her, I'm just the one she left here. I'm just the one who feels like my heart has been ripped in two. I'm nobody special.

Soon all the superstars had gathered around the ring, on the ramp and in the stadium itself with Vince in the middle of the ring.

"I have an announcement from one of our own divas."

I already know Vince, Shane thought, she called to tell me personally.

"I would tell you all but it would take all the fun out of it," Vince said, "So I'm not going to tell you."

You could hear the awwwww's echoing throughout the arena.

"Instead I'm going to let her tell you herself."

SHOUT!

HEAVY YOU WANT IT HEAVY!

WELCOME TO MY WORLD

Shane's head perked up just long enough to see Ray's body waddle on stage, "I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!" Shane smiled as she winked, "You didn't really think I'd stay away from the people that love me, did you?"


	38. The Wedding Party

Mark petted Ray's arm as he walked her down the aisle.

"It's gonna be just fine darlin', don't you worry none," he whispered.

Ray looked down at the wedding band on her father's left arm and down the pew at her new mother in law. Daddy had gotten married just a few weeks before her. So, this was to be her fate, it couldn't possibly be. Sara waved a little wave Ray smiled back. Ray looked down the aisle further at Shane's sparkling features.

Wow, she thought to herself, just a year ago she was a orphan fighting with her adopted mom while her dad and her brother protected her from the evil witch. Now she was in a church, looking at her soon to be husband, 32 weeks pregnant, just 8 weeks shy of bringing her first baby into the world. Wow, how did everything happen so fast?

"You didn't really think I'd stay away from the people that love me, did you?"

Shane couldn't wipe the smile off his face, everyone had stood to the side and made a way for him to get to the mother of his unborn child but he was frozen where he stood. Oh my God he though, she's beautiful.

Mark, noticing that Shane was in a state of shock, made a movement toward Ray, "Darlin'! Ever the trickster."

"You know it daddy," she smiled, she seemed to be glowing, and her belly was growing more and more by the day. "Well don't just stand there," she smiled, "Someone feed me I'm hungry."

Everyone started laughing then, "Well I have had a team of caters in catering all day setting up food for this event, so let's eat," Vince said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mark said looking over at his daughter and then at his boss, "You two were in cahoots?"

"Yes daddy," Ray said quietly.

For a while no one said anything, then Mark burst into laughter, "Okay Vince, you're going to get the mother of all pranks for this one,"

Vince smiled, "Bring it on!"

"Oh it'll be brought," Chris Irvine said, "Trust us," then he turned on Ray, "Oh and don't think you're off the hook because you're pregnant young lady,"

Ray cocked her slender eyebrow, "Well by all means, bring it on."

The entire crew headed toward catering when Amy yelled out.

"Well we'd better do this here baby shower thing now so the boys can be off the hook, at least for the next few months," Amy looked at Ray with her eyes sparkling.

"Amy you're not,"

"I am,"

Ray's hand shot to her mouth, "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you, where's Matt?"

"Cowering in the corner trying to scathe off Amy's next attack," Matt said from behind Jeff.

"It only last the first few weeks, give her some time," Ray smiled.

"Okay," Matt said still hiding behind Jeff.

"The two mothers to be have got to eat first," Vince shouted, "None of you grease balls eat before them,"

"Ya hear that Matt," Ray smiled, "We eat first,"

"Well hurry up," Matt said, "I have sympathy hunger you know,"

"Riiiiight," Ray said with a grin.

"I am,"

"You want to have sympathy for me, try dealing with these swollen feet," Amy said.

"Or the water gain," Ray added.

"The mood swings,"

"The temperature rising,"

"Back aches,"

"Or the pissin' all the time," they said together laughing.

"Okay, okay," the boys hissed, "we get your point."

By this time Shane hadn't been anywhere near Ray, most of the elders picked up on it.

"Is Shane avoiding Ray, or is that just my imagination?" Adam asked.

"Oh no," Mark said, "He hasn't been anywhere near her."

"Wonder what that's all about?" Shawn asked.

"He probably thinks he's smothering her, like if he goes anywhere near her she's going to run again," Glenn said.

"Makes sense," Mark shrugged, "However, I spoke to Paul, I don't think she's going anywhere."

"I hope not," Shawn said lugging another bag into the room, "Cuz I'm tired."

"Okay," Amy stood on a chair.

"Amy Christine Dumas, get your pregnant ass off that chair!"

"Matthew Moore Hardy," Ray said, "You're baby may not be able to hear yet, but mine can so could you kindly watch your mouth." She smiled.

"Really?" Adam knelt next to Ray's stomach, "The baby can hear?"

"Yeppers," Ray smiled.

Shane finally made a motion to move, "Ray," he said quietly.

They locked eyes for a second, he finally saw what he wanted to see in her eyes when she looked at him, joy.

"I have something for the baby to hear," he said, "if I may," he looked at Adam, Adam smiled back.

Adam stood up back up to his full six feet four inches, "Sure," he kissed Ray on the forehead, "Good to have you back,"

Ray nodded and smiled but kept her eyes locked on Ray, what was he getting ready to say to her. He really hadn't said anything to her since she got back. He bent down on one knee and there was a collective gasp that flowed through the room, including one of her own.

"I wanted our baby to be able to hear this," he said looking up at her, "Ravyn Sari Jacobs, will you marry me?"

Ray couldn't speak for a minute; she looked at the heart shaped diamond on her life hand. "Yes, of course I will,"

He scooped her up in his arms, big belly and all, and somehow she knew she would be his forever, but she never really thought that it would get to this point.

"You do realize that now you can never get rid of her," Mark said shaking his hand.

"Well now we have two things to celebrate," Amy said near tears, "Their new baby, and their new engagement. Now let's eat."

Everyone laughed, and Ray decided that was a sound she wanted to hear forever.

Last night was one of the best nights she'd had in a while, it was her bachelorette party.

"Okay ladies, I want to hear the nastiest, kinkiest sex story you can come up with," Trish said.

"Okay Matt and I had sex on Vince's chair once,"

"From the front or the back?" Ray giggled.

"From the back," Amy said proudly.

"Randy ate me out in the shower of the male locker room once," Victoria said.

"Oh, that's what that was," Ray said with a wink.

"You were in there?"

"When isn't she in the male locker room," Nora said with a sly smile. "So come on Ray, let's here it."

"Okay, well there isn't so much kinky sex we can have, you know," Ray said pointing to her belly, "But, Shane and I had sex in the plane bathroom when we coming back from N.Y. and yes he hit it from the back,"

"You slut," Amy pushed Ray.

"You got your nerve," Ray laughed.

"Well when me and Jaime were dating we used to have sex in the woods all the time," Nidia said with a grin.

"Oooo, slut puppy," Ray winked at her. "Speaking of slut puppies, Kacey, where was your nastiest, kinkiest sex,"

"Come on Ray," Kacey blushed.

"Spill it," Amy hit her leg, "I want to know."

"Okay, we had sex on top of Shannon's keyboard."

"Ewww," Ray said, "I played that thing on occasion,"

"Yeah, well we just christened it for you."

"Gee, thanks." Amy said standing up, "Ladies, drinks," she asked.

"I'll have another ginger ale on the rocks please," Ray put her order in.

"You alky," Trish said with a grin.

"I know," Ray slurred like she was actually drunk.

"You people are a bunch of freaks,"

"You're the freak, preggo," Kacey said.

"I'm no freak, I'm sweet and innocent," Ray gave the room a devilish grin.

"That's too bad," Trish said.

"Yeah," Amy chimed in handing her the drink.

"I know," Victoria said, "What a shame."

"And to think," Nidia said going to answer the door, "I hired them for nothing,"

Two huge, tanned, built men walked in the room wearing next to nothing.

"Still sweet and innocent?" Victoria asked.

Now though Ray was ready to drop her baby in a little under 8 weeks she looked like she was 4 months pregnant tops.

"On second thought," she said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kacey said.

They spent the whole night partying with the thought in the back of her mind that tomorrow Gregory Shane Helms was going to make her the happiest woman alive.

And now with Mark walking her down the aisle she knew she was right because she'd never felt happier, more beautiful or more loved as she felt right then.

"I love you darlin'," Mark told her patting her hand once more before putting her hand in Shane's.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Mark looked at Shane holding his daughter's hand and his heart swelled with pride, "I do."

"That's my line," Ray and Shane said together, laughing. Mark smiled too, at last, in his life, he was truly happy.

"Shane, she's my only daughter," Mark said, "I give her to you as a gift, remember that. Treat her like treasure she is,"

"I will sir, thank you." Shane smiled at Ray.

The ceremony went on without a hitch. Soon, it was time to exchange vows.

"The couple has agreed to recite their own vows, Shane,"

"Ravyn," he started, "You are my sunrise when I wake in the morning, you are my sunset when I sleep at night. You are going to give me my first born, you are my heartbeat. I am so happy that you agreed to be my wife. I swear from this point on that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you'll never feel an ounce of pain," Ray cleared her throat looking at her belly. "I said in my power," he said with a smile.

The congregation laughed as the minister turned toward her, "Ravyn,"

"Shane," she closed her eyes, "You are the best friend I've had since my brother. You did everything but hand the world to me on a silver platter. I'll never deserve all you've given me," Ray started to cry, "but I wanted to thank you anyway, so I'm your wife," she placed his hand on her thumping belly, "And this is your child. I'll love you forever."

Both Ray and Shane had tears in their eyes as the minister continued the ceremony.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Shane Helms."

With the exception that her back had been aching all day, the day was the happiest that anyone could've given her, even with the back aches.

"Presenting the wedding party," the announcer said, "The proud parents, Mark and Sara Callaway. Greg and Sarah Helms."

A/N: I don't know Shane's parents names so I just made up some.

Mark and Sara walked in arm and arm and took their place next to the Helms'.

"Flower girl and ring bearer, Klarice Moore and Adam Copeland Jr."

"They are so cute together,"

"Please don't say that," Crystal said over her shoulder, "They've already announced that they are going to get married when they grow up."

"Best man Michael Helms and Maid of Honor Kacey Hardy."

Kacey came in with Ian on her hip and Michael on her arm, "Get it pimp momma," Gil yelled from the dining hall, "Got two fine men on your plate."

"Maids of honor Amy Dumas-Hardy, Trish Stratigais, Alannah Copeland and Crystal Moore. Grooms men Matthew Hardy, Jeffrey Hardy, Adam Copeland and Shannon Moore."

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yes, it's just this little child does **_not_** want to keep still."

Shane rubbed her belly gently, "That's my baby."

"And the newly wed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Shane Helms." Ray and Shane came out on the dance floor, "And as requested by the couple their first dance is 'Love You For Life' by Jodeci."

_**Do you believe in love**_

_**And the promise that it gives**_

_**I want to love you for life**_

_**Because you love is why I live**_

Ray felt another stab at her stomach, "Shane,"

"Yes Mrs. Helms?"

"That's Mrs. Jacobs-Helms to you mister," she said between clinched teeth, "And some wants to cut in?"

"No one can cut in," Shane smiled, "It's the couples first dance."

Another pain ripped through her, "Somehow I don't think he's going to take no for an answer," Ray said, "This is the third contraction I've had in the last thirty minutes."

"Jesus Christ," Shane said, "Mark, call an ambulance."


	39. Forever Vigilant And Watchful

A/N: This is where Ravyn's Paradise comes to an end, don't worry though, there very well may be a sequel.

"Just breathe darlin'," Mark coaxed her, "Breathe through them,"

"I am daddy," Ray said calmly.

Shane looked at his wife and was amazed by how calm she was for someone who was having getting ready to have a baby. In fact, for her to be having contractions, it was as if she weren't in any pain at all.

The paramedics showed up in record time, "What seems to be the problem?"

"She broke a nail," Mark said rolling his eyes, "What the hell does it look like?"

"Calm down Mark," Said Sara, she had joined them thinking that Ray was going to need another female with her because if she didn't she was liable to castrate both her new husband and her father.

"I'm trying Sara," Mark said, "But look at my baby,"

"She looks like she's got things pretty well in hand to me," Sara reminded him, "She's not a baby Mark, she's just having one. Don't worry, she's going to be fine."

The paramedics walked Ray to the back of the ambulance, Shane found it amazing that she could walk, with very, very little complaint. She just kept saying her back was sore.

"What are they doing to her?" Shane asked exasperated. He had been waiting for a little over ten minutes to find out something about Ray and he was starting to go stark raving mad.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sara rubbed Shane's arm gently, "Don't worry, if there's one thing your wife is, is a fighter."

No sooner than Sara said that, the paramedics walked his blushing bride back in, she seemed to be smiling, laughing even.

"False alarm," She said with a smile.

"Your wife is not in labor Mr. Helms," Shane looked gratefully as they set his wife on back on her way. Good thing too, because all he could think was, of all the times for her to be ready to go into labor, at her own wedding? Damn, didn't anyone cut her a break?

"Is she going to be okay?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine baby," Ray to him as she smiled.

"She is just experiencing a few Braxton-Hicks contractions, not uncommon this far along."

"Good," Mark said, "Now you two have a ball room full of concerned guests in there, I'd suggest you two go make an appearance before they lose it. And you know some of them don't have far to go."

"Congratulations," the paramedic said.

"Thank you," They said in unison. Ray and Shane giggled at each other and returned to the ballroom.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Ray are you okay honey?" Adam followed.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" That was A.J., Adam's son. He put his hand on Ray's belly, "I'll bet it's a boy,"

Everybody kept saying that. But A.J. really, really wanted to have a little male cousin. Well, Ray thought, I'll do my best.

"We hate to be the bearers of bad news," Shane said, "But there will be no baby delivered today."

A.J.'s face fell, "But there will be one hell of a reception," Ray smiled down at him putting her hand over his, "So get off your collective you know what's and let's dance people."

Ray spent the entire night dancing in her new husband's arms. She couldn't think of a more perfect way to end this glorious, yet kooky day.

That night they lay in bed together, Shane lying on Ray's thumping belly, talking to his child.

"And daddy, he's a wrestler, but not as good as your mommy," he looked up at her and winked, "She's been the Intercontinental Champion,"

"And I will be again, as soon as I have you," Ray rubbed her belly.

"Right," Shane continued, "Now where was I, oh yeah, your grandfather and uncle are both, really, really tall, big men, with the biggest hearts you've ever seen. They love you already and can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to meet you," He looked up at Ray, "Thank you,"

"For what sweetie?" she asked as she stroked his green hair.

"For this," he kissed her belly, "And for this," he said kissing her hand.

"No thanks needed," her eyes filled with tears, "But thank you anyway. And you're welcome,"

Shane made love to her that night careful not to hurt her and careful of her swelling belly. He made everything inside of her tingle and when he was done he held her close and stroked her long hair.

"I love you Ravyn, I always have,"

"I know Shane, I love you too."

6 weeks later....

Ray waddled through the stadium Shane, Glenn and Mark in tow.

"How the hell did we let her talk us into letting her come here?"

"I don't know," Glenn said, "She's your daughter,"

"She's your niece," Shane said.

"She's your wife," Mark shot back with a grin.

"Damn," they said together, throwing their hands up.

Ravyn turned around with a grin, "You three are such big babies,"

"Like you should be one to talk," Adam said recognizing her voice, "And speaking of babies," He was coming around the corner and stopped his sentence short when he noticed her belly. "Whoa!"

"I know," Ray said, "And I just can't keep the little guy still."

"How far along are you kid?"

"38 weeks,"

"Why is she here?" Adam looked up at Mark, Glenn and Shane.

Each one pointed at someone else, "Ask him."

Adam shook his head, "Ya'll spoil her," he said leading Ray into the locker room.

"Whoa!" half of the guys said.

"Good to see you Xena," Randy said.

"Thank you Randy,"

"What's up Ma," John said.

Ray bit her bottom lip, she hadn't heard from or seen this boy since he found out she was pregnant and engaged.

"Hey John, how's it going?"

"It's going," he looked at her belly, "Damn ma, you huge,"

"I know,"

"You'd better hurry up and get married before that little baby gets here,"

Doesn't anybody tell that boy anything, she thought to herself, but before she could tell him the good news someone beat her to it.

"Where is my wife?!" Shane yelped, "She was just right here."

"I'm right here Shane," Ray rolled her eyes, "I haven't gone anywhere."

Shane poked his head in the door, "Oh, there you are honey, a few of the divas want to see you."

"Would you mind bringing them to see me," Ray looked around, "Everyone is dressed." She sat down on the bench. Lately she'd been hot, her back seemed to always hurt, and for now she just wanted to sit.

"You got it babes," he winked at her.

The true reason she wanted to come back this night, the return of Sting to the WWE ring. There was no way in hell she was going to miss that.

Then that mystical moment came, when the scorpion, the man in black, the one man batting crew came waltzing into the male locker room. He spotted Ray and took a double take.

"Whoa, seems like a lot has changed since I was here last," he smiled at her.

"Oh Sting, this here is Ravyn Jacobs," John was quick to introduce her.

"That's Ravyn Jacobs-Helms," she corrected him gently. She smiled and shook stings hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

She looked over at John who looked like someone had just stabbed him. "You're married?"

Ray looked down at her wedding set, "Yeah,"

"The pleasure is all mine," Sting kissed her hand taking her mind off of John for the time being.

Ray shot him that award winning smile of hers, however that smile was short lived as sharp contraction tore right through her. "Ow!" she said.

"What? Are my lips poisonous?" Sting joked.

Ray tried to laugh but another pain sliced right through her, "Shit," she muttered.

"Oh my God," John said panicking, "She's getting ready to have that baby,"

"Go get Patrick," Adam ordered, "Tell him to bring paramedics," Adam looked back at her, "Relax and breathe, baby girl,"

"Oh you relax and breathe," she shot back.

"Anything I can do?" Sting said not wanting to be in the same room with the irate pregnant chick.

"Do you remember Shane Helms?"

"Yeah,"

"That's her husband," Adam said timing her contractions, "Go get him,"

"I'll do it," John volunteered.

Adam glared at him, "That's okay, Sting can handle it. Can you handle getting Patrick and the paramedics?"

John ran out of the room as fast as his high tops would take him. She may be married to someone else but Ray Jacobs would always be his in his mind. Soon Shane came tearing through the locker room with Mark and Glenn right behind him.

"Ray baby is this it? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm faking, I just wanted you in my presence," she looked at him like she could kill him.

"Ray,"

"Yes I'm sure," she strained, "I'm sure I'm going to kill you for this,"

Mark laughed as he watched his new son in law turn another shade of red, "She's going to be just fine son," Mark told him.

"Mark," Shane nearly fainted.

Mark grabbed the boy by the arm as the paramedics came through the door, "Who needs the ambulance more, her or him?" Patrick joked.

Mark smiled, "I got him. Shane, get yourself together. My daughter needs you,"

"Mark," Shane looked back at his wife, "She looks so tired and like she's in so much pain."

"This is it," the head paramedic announced, "She's already dilated 4 centimeters,"

"Don't worry son," Mark told him, "Soon you're going to be a daddy,"

They watched as they placed Ray on the stretcher.

"Yeah," Shane said, "Any pointers?"

"First pointer, get in the ambulance with your wife," Mark smiled again, "Second tip, help her through this. Start with that."

Shane smiled over his shoulder as he climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat next to Ray. He took her left hand in his stroking her finger gently; "You okay?"

Ray thought her insides were going to be ripped in two. She didn't understand how she could be in full-blown labor already, she hadn't felt any serious pain all day.

"Do I look okay to you?" Ray asked sweating profusely.

"You look so beautiful." Shane said kissing her hand. "And you're being so brave,"

"Is the baby going to be okay?" she asked between contractions.

"Your baby is going to be fine ma'am," the EMT said. "His heart beat is strong."

"His? It's a boy?" Shane asked excitedly.

"Well I don't know," the EMT said. "It's just a figure of speech,"

"Oh," Shane said as he attempted to get Ray to lay back down, she kept tensing up, which was not going to help her situation much.

"Get off of me Gregory," she seethed at him.

"Ray, sweetie, try to relax,"

"Relax my ass, you relax, I have to push out this kid of yours."

"I know and I love you for it,"

"Love hell, if I get out of this alive I swear to God I'm going to castrate you."

The paramedic stifled a grin, "Don't worry, they always say that,"

"Yeah, but do they always mean it?" Ray asked as she glared at her husband.

"Mrs. Helms,"

"Don't call me that," Ray glared at Shane again who had just about turned purple, "Just call me Ray,"

"Fine, Ray," the paramedic looked at Shane sympathetically, "Your husband is right, it'll be a little easier if you try to relax,"

"Tell me something," she grabbed the paramedic and pulled him close, "If something the size of a watermelon was coming out of your body, could you relax?"

"Ray, let that poor man go," Shane pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch me Helms," she glared at him, "This is all your fault,"

Shane fought the urge he had to smile. He remembered the day his child was conceived and that was worth all the hell he was preparing to go through.

"I want my father!" Ray yelled.

"He'll be here soon beautiful," Shane wiped her forehead, "He, Glenn, Shawn and Adam are right behind us."

"Good," Ray seethed, "Now get away from me before I rip your heart out."

Shane fought not to smile, for some reason seeing her act this way was amusing, not because she was in any pain, no, but because she wasn't acting any different from normal. It took them about 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital, they wheeled Ray in with Shane running behind her.

"Someone do me a favor and just trip him!" Ray screamed.

"Ma'am," the paramedic tried again not to laugh, this had to be one of the most comedic births yet.

"What?" Ray strained, "I think that he should experience just a little bit of the pain he's putting me through, don't you?"

"Ma'am, with the way you're pregnancy is progressing, I think this will be over very soon,"

"Well it's a helluva good reason no one is paying you to think!" Ray said.

"**_Ravyn_**!" Mark called out.

"Daddy,"

"Now you apologize to this nice man,"

"Sorry," Ray said grudgingly.

"How are you holding up kid?" Adam asked Shane.

"She's a demon," Shane whispered, "She has said some things to me," Shane shook his head, "Make your ears bleed,"

Adam shook his head, "Try your best to ignore it, once you two are looking at that baby, you'll forget all about it."

"Okay," Shane shook his head, "

Ray was in labor for two hours when they discovered another problem.

"Ravyn, stop pushing." The doctor said gently.

"I need to push, I want it out of me."

"Ravyn please, I don't want you to tear, stop pushing for me,"

"What's wrong?" Shane panicked, "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor escorted him outside of Ray's room, where Glenn, Mark, Adam and Shawn where waiting, "What's wrong?" Mak asked.

"Sir, your wife is dilating on schedule, but the baby, he's coming faster than she can dilate,"

"Jesus," Mark breathed.

Shane raked his hand through his green hair, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine," the doctor assured him, "And the baby is going to be just fine as well."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive sir," The doctor said, "Now come on Shane, let's go back and be with your wife."

"Oh my God!" Ray screamed as she bore down again.

"Ravyn!" the doctor said noticing she was getting ready to hurt herself, "You have got to stop pushing."

Ray cried, "But it hurts,"

"I know, soon, it'll all be over and you're going to meet your baby."

Shane crossed the distance between them, "Ray, you are the bravest woman I know, please, please, I love you so much, do what the doctor says."

Ray gritted her teeth through the next contraction, she felt as the doctor placed forceps inside her body, "Ouch, Jesus!"

"I know Ravyn, I know. You have to trust me, okay?" Ray nodded, "Okay Ravyn, on my mark, push, 2, 1, mark."

"Push baby, push," Shane coached her.

Meanwhile, outside, Jeff, Matt and Amy rushed down the hall.

"Is it over?"

"Kacey wants to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Is Ray okay?" That was Amy.

"Guys, Ray is having a complication."

Amy gasped, "Oh my god,"

"She's going to be okay," Mark put his hand on her shoulder, "If Ray is anything, she's a fighter."

"I know," Jeff said.

Then they heard the most magical sound they could hear, a newborn's cry.

"Push Ray, come on, push!"

"I'm pushing goddamn it!" Ray screamed.

"Don't scream Ravyn," the doctor said, "Just try to relax,"

"Oh you relax!" Ray retorted.

"One last push Ravyn," the doctor said, "Give me a big one. Come on, push Ravyn, Push!"

"Oh my God," Shane said as he looked down at his son with tears in his eyes, "look,"

"I want you both to meet your new son," the doctor said, "Shane?"

Shane cut the umbilical cord and handed his son to his wife, "Look at him,"

Ray cried, "He's perfect."

"I'm going to get the family," Shane said. Shane walked out into the hall and collapsed in Mark's arms.

"What? What is it son? Is she okay?"

"It's a boy," was all Shane could say, "It's a beautiful baby boy."

Adam, Glenn, Mark, Matt, Jeff, Shawn and Amy followed Shane back into the room where Ray was cradling her son in her arms.

"What's his name darlin'?"

"Well, we haven't decided," Shane said.

"Oh you didn't have too," Ray said, "I just kept saying names until he picked one he liked,"

"Oh really?" Shawn said, "Did that work?"

"Sure did," Ray said proudly, "So I would like you all to meet Gregori Kyrian Helms."


End file.
